Living without you TRADUCTION
by Sayuria
Summary: Ses Yeux était plein de haine. "J'aimerais que tu n'ai jamais eu le rôle de Mackenzie. Tu serais peut-être pas le connard que tu es!" On dit qu'il faut toujours dire ce que l'on pense... Sonny n'en n'est plus si sûre. TRAD d'un fic de lifeisveryshortsoam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui elle appartient a lifeisveryshortsoami. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction du fanfiction Living without you, originellement en anglais.**

_**Introduction au chapitre un**_

Mardi, 1er Décembre 2009

J'étais encore plus excitée que d'habitude au moment où je me rendais sur le set de Mackenzie Falls, en espérant pouvoir voir Chad Dylan Cooper. Il était le premier à qui je voulais parler, le premier à qui je voulais annoncer ma super nouvelle. Heureusement, il avait tout de suite répondu à mon message, en me disant qu'il allait avoir une pause de deux minutes entre le tournage de deux scènes.

_Si tu as vraiment besoin de me parler, maintenant c'est le mieux. _Disait-il dans son message.

Il déteste quand je viens sur son plateau quand il filme (ce qui semble arriver très souvent. Peut-être que cela prend plus de temps de filmer une série qui n'est pas en live, comme So Random !) D'habitude, je le laisse tranquille pendant le jour, comme cela, il peut rester dans le personnage de Mackenzie, ne lui parlant que durant le lunch ou quand il erre dans notre plateau, feignant l'ennui comme cela mes amis ne se doutent pas qu'il vient là uniquement pour me voir.

Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, ma nouvelle est vraiment trop énorme pour attendre la visite quotidienne de Chad. J'ai besoin de le dire a quelqu'un, après l'avoir dit à mes amis (ils étaient presque aussi excitée que moi !), et j'ai réalisé que je ne saurais pas capable de me calmée à moins que je ne le dise à une autre personne. Et qui est mieux placée que le crétin prétentieux avec qui je sortais dans le plus grand secret ?

Je sautillais vers le plateau ennemi. En rentrant, le caméraman me un doigt sur la bouche afin de m'inviter au silence. J'hochai la tête afin de dire que j'avais comprise et restai silencieusement derrière lui, regardant la scène qui était en train d'être tournée. Il n'y avait que « Mackenzie » et « Trévor » sur le plateau. Ils devaient être en train de tourner une de ces scènes où c'est un grand moment de solidarité entre les deux meilleurs amis. J'écoutai leur conversation, en essayant de voir si je pouvais reconstituer l'épisode rein que par celle-ci. , en essayant de voir si je pouvais reconstituer l'épisode rein que par celle-ci.

« Je ne sais pas Mack »dit Trévor, en secouant la tête. « Ca semble vraiment risquer. »

« La vie est risquée, Trev » répondit Mackenzie. « De plus, si je ne le fais pas… le business de ma famille pourrait être perdu à jamais. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. »

Trévor tendit sa main, en attendant que Mackenzie la serre.

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance » soupira-t-il, regardant Mackenzie droit dans les yeux. « Je te vois bientôt… j'espère. »

« Evidemment que l'on va se revoir bientôt »répliqua Mack. « Je reviendrai vite, c'est une promesse, et Mackenzie ne brise jamais ses promesses ! »

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques instants debout à se regarder, leur main toujours dans une empoignade, afin de se serrer dans les bras.

« C'est dans la boîte ! » cria le directeur, sortit de nulle part. « Dix minutes de pause pour avant la prochaine scène ! »

AU lieu de se diriger dans la même direction que ses amis, Chad se dirigea vers moi, un sourire fatigué sur son visage. Je lui pris la main dès qu'il fut assez près de moi, en faisant attention que la caméra ne nous voyait pas, et que ses amis ne pouvait pas nous voir, avant de d'entourer son cou avec mes bras.

« Tu as eu une journée difficile ? » lui demandais-je alors qu'il me rendait mon embrassade, faisant en sorte que mes lèvres étaient tout contre son oreille, comme cela je pouvais baisser le ton de ma voix.

« Pas plus que d'habitude » répondit Chad, mettant fin à l'embrassade, mais gardant sa main dans la mienne. « J'adore être le plus grand acteur de notre génération mais bon, c'est fatiguant, d'avoir à tourner autant de scène en un jour. Surtout que certaines sont vraiment intenses. »

« J'imagine. Les drama doivent comporter des moments intenses. » lui dis-je en le charriant, recevant un haussement des yeux de sa part. « Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe dans Mackenzie Falls pour le moment ? On dirait que Mackenzie allait devoir affronter la mort ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« Il pourrait mais je doute que les scénaristes fassent mourir Mackenzie. » expliqua Chad. « Chloé a disparu et Mackenzie veut la faire revenir désespérément. Apparemment lui, à l'instar de CDC ici présent, n'est pas parfait. Il a dit des choses à Chloé et depuis cette nuit la, elle est partie, et personne ne sait où elle est. » Chad haussa les épaules « la scène que tu a vu est le moment où Mackenzie dit à Trévor qu'il part à sa recherche. »

« Que de drame » murmurais-je à son oreille, recevant cette fois ci un rire de la part de Chad. « Comment cela finit ? Mackenzie retrouve Chloé ? Il s »excuse pour ce qu'il lui a dit ? Sera-t-il pardonné ? »

« Ouais, comme si j'allais te le dire, comme ca tu iras le répéter à Tween Weekly et ruiner toute la série. » dit Chad en secouant la tête, me faisant bien comprendre que ca n'allait jamais arriver. « De plus, moi-même je n'ai pas les réponses à ses questions. C'est le dernier épisode de la saison, et je ne saurai pas ce qu'il se passe la prochaine saison avant que l'on commence à la préparer l'année prochaine. »

La fin de son petit discours ma fit repenser à la raison de ma visite. Je commençai à sautiller sur place d'excitement. La tête de Chad suivait mes mouvements, sa main suivant également mes mouvements.

« Alors soit tu as quelques chose de très important à me dire ou bien alors tu dois vraiment être très pressé et dans ce cas, les toilettes sont de ce côté. »

« J'ai une grande nouvelle. » lui dis-je. « Non, c'est plus que cela, c'est la nouvelle de l'année. Une fois que je te l'aurai dit, toi non plus tu ne pourras pas tenir en place. Tu ne sauras plus capable de tourner des scènes dramatiques car tu ne pourras pas effacer le sourire de ton visage. C'est la nouvelle la plus incroyable, extraordinaire, gén… »

« Si tu continue comme ca, tu n'aura même pas le temps de me la dire, Monroe. » me coupa Chad. « Ma pose ne dure que dix minutes. »

« Tu casses toujours tout » lui dis-je, tout excitement parti de ma voix. « Bon je vais te le dire, Je vais faire une super fête de nouvel an ici au studio avec mes amis ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Chad, surpris.

« J'organise une fête de nouvel an pour mes amis. » lui répétais-je. « J'en ai parlé à Marshall, et il pense que c'est une super idée. Ils sont déjà en train de penser à des activités à faire durant la soirée. Ca va être géniale et … »

« Ca semble formidable » me dit Chad, en imitant mon ton de voix enthousiaste. « Maintenant va leur dire qu'il n'y aura pas de fête. »

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me disait cela ? Ils me prenaient pour un dieu depuis que je leur ai parlé de cette fête. Pourquoi Chad ne partageait pas leur point de vue et qu'il gâchait tout ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ca, je ne veux pas être méchant, Sonny » m'expliqua Chad, m'enlaçant légèrement. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une fête de nouvel an parce que j'en fais une aussi. Si on fait une fête tout les deux, ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas être ensemble aux douze coups de minuit, et je veux passer ce début d'année avec toi. »

« Moi aussi » lui dis-je doucement. « C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas annuler la fête maintenant Chad. Tout le monde est si excités. Si je leur dis que la fête est annulée, ils seront super triste. »

« Moi non plus je ne peut pas annuler la mienne. » dit Chad. « J'ai invité des tas de célébrités ! Les laissées tombées elles, c'est plus grave que de laisser tomber quelque Randoms ! »

« Est tu en train de dire que mes invités sont moins important que les tiens ? »

« Ce que je dis, c'est que Chad Dylan Cooper n'abandonne pas ses invitées ! »

« Oh, et Sonny Monroe le fait elle ? »

« Dans ce cas, laissé tomber tes invité sera bien plus facile que d'abandonné les miens ! »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire : tu ne veux pas ruiner ta réputation en disant à tous tes invités que la fête est annulée. Tu préfère que je déçoive mes amis, comme ca c'est moi le méchant. »

« Et si vous combiniez les deux fêtes ? Comme cela il y aura plein de monde ! »

Chad et moi nous séparâmes en vitesse en entendant la voix de Ferguson. Il avait un sourire coupable sur son visage. Je détestais garder notre relation secrète : on doit être sur nos gardes constamment.

« Désolé, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'écouter, et j'ai pensé que je pouvais vous aider ? » dit Ferguson.

« C'était une conversation privé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » dit Chad.

« Mais plus maintenant », dis-je, incitant Ferguson à s'approcher. Chad me lança un regard, mais je ne le laissai pas m'effrayé et je ne comptais pas abandonner aujourd'hui. « Ferguson, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais Chad et moi souhaitons passons la nouvelle année ensemble cette année. Lequel de nous devrait annuler sa fête selon toi ? »

« Je penses que Chad devrait être gentleman et annuler la sienne. » répondit Ferguson, rejoignant mon camp.

Je donnai un sourire triomphant à Chad.

« Comme si son avis importait, il est seulement gentil avec toi parce que tu… »

« Parce que tu est mon actrice préférer de So Random ! » dit Ferguson, coupant de même Chad.

Je souris à l'acteur de Mackenzie Falls qui n'était pas mon petit ami, le préférant à Chad en ce moment.

« C'est si gentil Ferguson ! Merci." Lui dis-je en ajoutant « Juste pour cela, tu es invité à ma fête. »

Comme je le pensais, Chad n'était vraiment pas content de mon invitation. Il ordonna Ferguson de rejoindre le reste du groupe, le menaçant s'il recommençait à écouter les conversations privé. C'est seulement quand plus personne n'était là que Chad me regarda à nouveau.

« Tu penses sérieusement à faire des fête séparées ? » me demanda-t-il

« Oui » dis-je, avant de voir l'air triste du visage de Chad. « Bon… peut-être pas. Je sais que ce serait dur pour toi d'annuler ta fête. Mais, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner mes amis. »

Les yeux de Chad s'allumèrent quand j'eu finit de parler.

« Et si je trouve un truc pour que toi et tes amis s'amuse au nouvel an. Si je trouve quelque chose à faire durant ma fête, vous pourriez tous venir, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je veux que se soit toi la première personne que je vois en 2010, et je ferrai tout pour que cela arrive. Mais je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de trouver quelques choses pour que mes amis…. »

Chad s'approcha et embrassa doucement mon front.

« Je dois retourner filmer, » me dit-il, sa voix presque aussi excitée que la mienne quand je voulais lui annoncer la nouvelle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sonny, je m'occupe de tout. Je t'appelle plus tard. »

Sans rajouter un mot, il rejoignit le reste de ses amis, me laissant penser à la manière dont il allait résoudre ce dilemme.


	2. Chapter 1 bis

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC ni l'histoire qui appartie****nt à ****lifeisveryshortsoami****, ceci n'est qu'une traduction. Voici le lien original :** **.net/s/5690821/1/Living_Without_You**

Super fêtes de nouvelle an de Chad Dylan Cooper

Jeudi, 31 décembre 2009

5 :00 pm

Je n'étais pas surprise quand j'ai vu Chad Dylan Cooper déambuler dans la salle des accessoires comme si cette place lui appartenait, sa tête haute, se pavanant devant mes amis et moi, en pensant qu'il nous faisait un immense honneur de part sa présence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'arrête ici tout les jours, parfois plusieurs fois, si il pense qu'il est trop bien pour cette pièce avec tous ces accessoires « amusants » qu'elle contient. S'il pensait que tout était si stupide, pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de venir par ici.

« Randoms » nous salua-t-il de sa voix orgueilleuse, en faisant de passer devant la télévision où Grady et Nico était en train de tester leur jeux vidéo et puis il posa son regard sur la table là où Zora et Tawni était occupé avec des paillettes et des tas de chapeaux. « Ah, je vois ce que vous faites. Vous n'êtes même pas assez payez que pour acheter vos accessoire set vous êtes donc obligé de les faire vous-même ».

Il reçut un regard haineux de la part de mes camarades et Tawni lui dit « En fait, Sonny pense que ce serait cool si on faisait nous même nos chapeaux pour la fête de ce soir, alors… »

« En parlant de Sonny » l'interrompit Chad, « Où est ce rayon de soleil habituelle ? »

C'était le signal pour que je me montre. Juste pour le fun, j'ai laissé Tawni et Zora faire les chapeaux pour la fête, en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien. De la où j'étais personne d=ne pouvait me faire, mais moi, je voyais tout le même, et je regardais la scène un sourire aux lèvres. Je savais que Chad allait se pointer dans moment à l'autre de la journée et je voulais voir comment il allait réagir si je n'étais pas là pour l'accueillir.

Evidemment, Chad ne venait ici que pour me voir. J'adore l'observer pour voir ces choses qu'il n'ose pas admettre.

Il a du entendre le bruit de mes chaussures en m'asseyant afin de repose mes jambes, car les magnifique yeux bleu océan de Chad était maintenant poser dans ma direction, tournant ainsi le dos à Zora et Tawni.

« Et oui je suis là » criais je d'un ton moqueur, ne me préoccupant pas de me lever afin de voir le tombeur dans les yeux. « Regarder comme je suis drôle. »

« Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. » me dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de moqueur. « Si tu essaye de me prendre une de ms réplique, essaye de bien le faire au moins. »

Il retourna à la table où mes camarades étaient toujours occupées avec les chapeaux. Je secouai ma tête en le voyant approcher à nouveau, mais il prétendit ne pas le voir, il mit un des chapeaux sur ma tête, se penchant pour mettre le fil sous mon menton, laissant ses doigts assez longtemps afin d'être sûr que je ne l'enlève pas.

« Voilà », dit-il fièrement, se relevant. « Maintenant, tu es presque aussi drôle que moi le jour où tu as appris que je venais en invité dans votre show ! Cela me surprend que tu te souviennes ce que j'ai dit ce jour là, Monroe. Ne ferais-tu pas une fixation sur moi ? »

« A bien y réfléchir, je ne suis pas celle qui viens faire des visites non souhaitées sur ton plateau » lui répondis-je. « Quelle est ton excuse aujourd'hui, Cooper ? Tu t'ennuyais et tu n'avais rien à faire ? Il y a trop de tensions à Mackenzie Falls, et tu ne peux plus le supporter ? » Je fis des petits yeux suspicieux avant de dire ma dernière idées. « Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Ne rêves pas trop Monroe. » me répondit-il en levant les mains qui étaient pleine d'enveloppes. « Je suis seulement ici pour t'inviter toi et tes camarades… Et, vous ne pensez comme même pas partir pendant que Chad Dylan Cooper parle ? »

En effet, mes camarades s'étaient levé et semblait s'en aller. La télévision était restée allumée, surement pour faire diversion, afin que nous ne remarquions pas leur absence. Tawni et Zora était déjà dans le hall, Nico et Grady juste derrière elles, quand Chad avait répliqué. Ils s'arrêterent tout de suite, semblant déçus de s'être fait prendre comme cela.

« Et quand je pense que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour vous inviter à ma fête de nouvel an. » soupira-t-il, en secouant les enveloppes dans l'air. Mes amis me faisaient penser à des tigres affamés à qui on présentait de la nourriture. « Si vous n'avez même pas l'obligeance de m'écouter quand je vous parle, je devrais peut-être songé à ne pas vous inviter – whoa ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire : Nico et Grady s'était littéralement jeté sur sa main afin de lui prendre les enveloppes des mains. Si j'avais des costumes de tigres, cela ferait un bon sketch.

Sans même la peine de prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, Nico lui répondit « Nous serons là. »

« Eh, attendez ! »Protestai je, en voyant les garçons donner leur invitation aux filles, et Chad ayant un sourire moqueur sur le visage. « Et notre fête ? On va jouer à des chouettes jeux, manger des crasses, … »

« Il y aura tout cela à ma fête » expliqua Chad « et aussi toute les célébrités auquel vous pouvez penser. »

Ne s'intéressant plus à moi, Nico, Grady, Tawni et Zora commencèrent à crier et à parler des stars qu'ils voulaient rencontrer et comment So Randoms ! allait devenir plus populaire grâce à cette fête. Ils partirent et leurs voix devenaient de plus en plus faibles.

« Merci » lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

« Arrête de te plaindre, » dit-il, me poussant légèrement afin de pouvoir s'asseoir. « tu sais bien que cela ne me fais pas plus plaisir que à de les inviter à ma fête. Maintenant je vais devoir passer nouvel an avec eux ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens, et il me fit ce sourire si particulier. MA respiration devint légèrement saccadée. Je déteste la manière dont je devenais si faible rien que par un petit sourire de sa part. AU moins, on était seul. Je n'avais donc pas à cacher mes réactions et émotions.

Je m'appuyer contre Chad, en l'enlaçant. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et respirai son odeur, un mélange du cuir de sa veste et de l'eau de Cologne que je lui avais achetée. Je l'enserrai par la taille afin d'être aussi proche de lui que possible.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que, un jour, moi et Chad nous serions assis comme cela, une de ses mains couvrant la mienne, tandis que l'autre était sur ma jambe. On se détestait au début, puis on a commencé à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, un léger béguin, jusqu'au jour où on a été invités au talk-show de Gilroy Smith et où on a admis nos vrais sentiments. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage en repensant à cette nuit, et comme lui, le plus grand acteur de notre génération, était nerveux de se trouver devant moi, tout aussi effrayé de révéler ses sentiments que je l'étais. On a parlé longtemps afin de repoussant le moment le plus possible.

_« Deux et demi, » dit Chad, afin de repousser encore un peu plus le moment crucial. Je pouvais dire qu'il était effrayé. Non seulement il bégayait, mais en plus, il bougeait ses pieds nerveusement. Chad Dylan Cooper n'est jamais sans voix. Il pouvait jouer devant des centaines de caméras en sachant que derrière il y a des centaines voir des milliers de personnes qui le regardaient derrière leur poste de télévision. Il pouvait se battre avec son demi-frère, sauver une jeune fille en détresse, et en même temps, montrer son talent d'escrimeur._

_La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas faire, c'était partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un d'autre quand les caméras n'était pas là et qu'il n'avait pas de script pour savoir quoi dire._

_J'étais tout aussi mauvaise que lui pour cela sauf que ma peur se montrait autrement : je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Chad pense surement que je suis folle ou quelque chose comme cela, moi, morte de rire dans un moment pareille. JE mordais ma lèvre afin de me retenir. Ce serait plus facile si les mots pouvaient sortir de nos bouches, au lieu de rester coincé dans nos gorges._

_« Trois » dis-je, incapable de tenir plus longtemps._

_« Je t'aime » _**(N.T : c'est I like you, et pas I love you, mais je ne trouve pas de chouette traduction donc.)**

_Os deux voix se mélangèrent, la sienne, profonde avec ma soprano, et nous regardions tout le deux autre part, ne voulant pas regarder les yeux de l'autre. Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête et je restai debout comme cela, pas trop sûre de ce que je devais faire. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? A-t-il vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait ou bien c'était mon imagination qui a pris ma phrase pour la sienne? Peut-être aussi qu'il a ajouté un autre mot ou – ou…_

_Je pouvais sentir ses yeux poser sur moi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je les rencontrai. Il se posait les mêmes questions silencieuses que moi. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr qu'on a dit la même chose ou non. Pour lui prouver mes mots, je souriais. Il me rendit le sourire et je sus dès lors que je n'avais pas mal compris._

_Le sourire sur son visage était vrai, c'était même peut-être le seul vrai sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Ce n'était pas ce faux sourire qu'il prenait lors de son show, ni celui qu'il me lançait quand d'autre personnes étaient présente. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans celui-ci, quelque chose qui ne fit qu'agrandir le mien._

_« C'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais. » Je soupirai de soulagement._

_Chad me montra silencieusement de rejoindre le plateau avant lui, afin de rejoindre Tawni et de terminer cette interview. Je sentais sa main sur mon dos pendant qu'il me suivait. Pendant tout le reste de la nuit, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. le toucher de Chad me donnait des frissons._

Depuis cette nuit, notre relation a changé. On faisait comme si on se détestait devant nos amis, parce que l'on savait qu'il nous tuerait s'il savait la vérité. Dans ces rares moments volés, ces moments où il n'y avait que Chad et moi dans la pièce, la haine disparaissait. Chad Dylan Cooper n'était plus Chad Dylan Cooper. Il était Chad et moi Sonny, un garçon et une fille qui voulait être ensemble plus que tout. Pour nous, la rivalité entre nos shows n'avait pas d'importance.

A bien y réfléchir, qu'elle est la différence entre les comédies et les drama ? Les comédies font rire les gens, mais on ne peut pas rire tout le temps. Ce ne serait pas normal et on serait amener dans un hôpital psychiatre illico pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Les comédies sont un baume pour le cœur, tout comme les drama. Parfois, une personne a besoin de prendre sn oreiller favoris, d'enfuir son visage dedans, et crier. Sans drama dans nos vies, vivrait-on vraiment ? Ne serait-il pas possible de laisser les drames arriver et de les consoler par le rire ?

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi les deux ne pouvaient coexister. Chad et moi ne semblions pas avoir de problème avec cela. Je voudrais que nos amis ressentent de même. Ma vie serait beaucoup plus facile si je pouvais enlacer Chad comme je le faisais maintenant quand j'en avais envie, sans faire attention à qui nous regardait, si je pouvais dire mes vrais sentiments, si je…

« A quoi tu penses ? » La voix de Chad interrompit mes pensées, sa main caressant gentiment ma jambe.

« Rien », répondis-je un peu trop vite, soupirant de frustration à mon mensonge. « A tout. Tu penses – Tu penses que nos amis arrêteront un jeu la guerre ? »

« Honnêtement… » commença Chad, en hochant la tête. « Je sais pas, mais j'ai des doutes. Ils se disputent depuis si longtemps et nous avons tout les deux essayé de les arrêter ». Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, en fronçant les sourcils. « On a bien tout les deux essayé de les arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? »

On avait un compromis Chad et moi : notre relation restait secrète jusqu'au jour où il y aurait une trêve entre nos amis. Il promit d'essayer de convaincre ses amis de faire la paix, et j'ai promis de faire de même de mon coté.

« Bien sur que j'ai essayé. » me défendis-je, frappant Chad à l'épaule pour avoir pensé le contraire. « Dès que mes amis disent quelque chose de mal à propos des tiens, je les défends et essaye de trouver quelque choses de positifs à dire. » Je baissai la voix, essayant de coller à le sienne. « Toi aussi tu as essayé, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je beau être Chad Dylan Copper, la star de Mackenzie Falls, la série numéros un des adolescents, le Bad boy d'Hollywood,… »

« Si tu continues à dire tout tes titres, on ne sera jamais à ta fête… »

« Je n'aimes pas cacher notre relation à tout le monde, » finit Chad. « Oui, j'ai essayé de convaincre mes amis, mais c'est sans espoir. J'aimerais que tout soit clair et leur dire. C'est devenu de plus en plus dur de venir te voir. »

Je sentais ma bouche se sécher et je me redressai.

« Comment cela c'est devenu difficile de venir me voir ? » demandai-je, effrayé de sa réponse. « Tu en a déjà marre de moi ? »

« Je n'en n'aurai jamais marre de toi, Sonny, » jura Chad, tout en prenant ma main et l'embrassant avant de la poser sur sa joue. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. « C'est devenu difficile de te voir parce que je ne peut pas faire cela quand j'en ai envie. On a jamais assez de temps ensemble. »

Je m'allongeai à nouveau sur lui et lui embrassai le coup. Son corps entier frissonna au toucher.

« On est pas vraiment le meilleur exemple pour eux. » lui dis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire faiblement. « Ils nous voient nous battre constamment ! »

« On ne se bat pas » protesta Chad. « On flirt ! »

« Chad, ils nous voient avoir les mêmes conversations qu'avant que nous soyons ensemble. » soutins-je. « On se bat, on ne flirte pas. »

« Flirt »

« Bagarre »

« Flirt »

« Bagarre »

« Bagarre »

« Merci de l'admettre. »

Les choses n'était pas toute rose même maintenant que nous savions ce que ressentais l'autre. On se disputait encore, aussi bien devant nos camarades que quand nous étions seul. On était toujours nous même, peut importe comme on s'aimait, et c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de clash quand on mélange ma personnalité rayonnante et son énorme égaux.

Chad fit la moue que je ne sois pas tombé dans le piège que je lui avais tendu en premier. Je changeai de sujet.

« Alors, tu as encore une de ces invitations que tu as donné à Nico ? »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Chad, inquiet. « Tu vas quand même venir non, tu vas pas me faire cela ? »

« Bien sur que je vais venir, je t'avais dit que si tu trouvais un moyen d'annuler ma fête je viendrais. »

« Oh », me dit-il, en me tendant une enveloppe, un sourire moqueur sur son visage. J'essayé de la prendre, mais il m'interrompit « Attend, je n'ai pas entendu les mots magiques ? »

Pour une personne normale, les mots magiques seraient « S'il te plait » ou quelque chose comme cela. Mais Chad était loin d'être une personne normale et je savais qu'il n'allait pas me donner l'invitation à moins que je lui dise…

« Ta fête sera la meilleur fêtes de nouvel an que l'Histoire n'ai jamais connu. », essayais-je, en espérant que cela marche.

Une expression pensive traversa le visage de Chad, pendant qu'il secouait l'enveloppe. Mes yeux la suivaient, attendant le moment parfait pour l'attaquer.

« Je pense que cela suffira, » dit Chad, en haussant les épaules, me tendant l'enveloppe. Avant que je puisse la prendre, il ajouta « Il y a juste encore une chose que tu dois faire. Après cela, ce bout de papier est à toi. »

« Vraiment, Chad ? Tu me fais du chantage pour un baiser ? »

« Je pensais que tu voulais me voir pour le nouvel an, mais bon… »

Je me penchai une seconde fois, cette fois ci passant son cou pour me diriger vers ces lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que quelque seconde et Chad sembla un peu déçu.

« C'était court » se plaina-t-ils, gémissent comme un petit enfant qui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. « Le baiser que tu m'avais donné pour notre faux rendez-vous était mieux que cela, et c'était un faux ! »

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te donner un super bisous, non ? » rigolais-je, mes doigts se serrant sur l'enveloppe, en essayant de lui arracher l'enveloppe. « Je sauve ce baiser pour le nouvel an. »

« Le nouvel an ? Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser jusqu'au nouvel an ? » Je le regardai et vit enfin un air de compréhension sur son visage. « Oh tu veux dire ce soir. »

« Ce soir » confirmais-je, ma voix devenant plus faible, plus romantique. « Quand il y aura l'excitement de nouvel an et que tout le monde commencera à compter les dernières minutes de 2009. Une ancienne année finira se mélangeant à la nouvel, qui promet d'être encore meilleur que la précédente, même si je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être mieux que 2009. Je suis venu à Hollywood, réalisant mon rêve de devenir actrice à So Random !, j'ai rencontrai la star de Mackenzie – Chad, c'est quoi ? »

Ma rêverie s'interrompit en voyant un Chad miniature dans l'enveloppe. Il souriait de son sourire 'Je suis parfait', je regardai Chad, qui imitait cette expression après avoir vu ce que je regardais.

« Appuye sur la fleur de son costume » me dit-il, en pointant la fleur en question, même si c'était la seule fleur présente.

« Oh non », dis-je d'un ton inquiet. « Ne me dit pas que cette chose va me parler ? »

Ignorant ma question, Chad enroula ses doigts à mon poignet, m'obligeant à appuyer sur la fleur. J'appuyai. Il devint tout sourire et je grognai en entendant sa voix automatique emplissant la pièce.

« Bonjour, c'est Chad Dylan Cooper de la série numéro une, Mackenzie Falls. Je t'invite à ma Chad- tastic fête de nouvel an, ce soir à 8h00. J'espère que tu pourras venir parce que ce ne serait pas la même chose sans toi. »

« Pourquoi passer du temps à envoyer des enveloppes ? » lui demandais-je. « Tu aurais pu envoyer la même chose que pour ton anniversaire. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était une meilleure idées. » répliqua-t-il. « Tu le monde penses recevoir une invitation ordinaire, et quand il ouvre l'enveloppe, il me voit, et on une grande surprises. »

Je n'osai pas lui dire que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne surprise. Son téléphone sonna. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, m'invitant ainsi au silence et me signalant que ce ne serait pas long.

« CDC à l'appareil. » salua-t-il. « Oh maman. Je suis toujours au studio, il y a une raison spéciale pour que tu m'appelles ? Non j'ai finit de tourner pour aujourd'hui. Je suis sortit avec une de mes amie. Oui elle vient à la fête… Mais maman, bon d'accord je viens tout de suite »

Chad rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se redressa. Je savais qu'il allait partir.

« Ma mère veut que je rentre afin de préparer la fête. »expliqua-t-il. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne laisse pas quelqu'un s'en occuper vu qu'on les paies pour cela, mais ma mère penses que vu que c'est moi qui organisa la fête, je dois m'en occuper. »

« C'est pas grave » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas ce voir pendant longtemps. La fête est dans quelques heures seulement. »

« Je serai chez toi à 19h30. Comme cela on aura du temps avant que les autres invités n'arrivent. »

« Il n'est pas question que tu viennes me prendre. Les gens se poseront des questions si je suis là, à côté de toi pour les accueillir. J'irai avec mes amis. »

« Désolé, j'ai pas entendu. Alors, 19h30 ça va ? »

« Chad –, »

« Super ! Je passe te prendre plus tard, Monroe. »

IL courut afin de s'échapper de moi. Oh il pouvait me rendre dingue dès fois. Souvent je me demande ce que serait ma vie, si ce salaud prétentieux briseur de cœur n'y était pas. Ce serait surement beaucoup plus facile, si je ne devais pas vivre avec lui.

Mais, c'est impossible de changer le passé au moins de vivre dans un conte de fée ou dans un film. J'étais bloquée avec Chad dans ma vie, que je le veuille ou non.

Mais honnêtement, j'étais heureuse de cela.


	3. intro chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC ni l'histoire qui elle appartient à lifeisveryshortsoami.**

Jeudi, 31 décembre 2009

19h00

« Peux-tu rester tranquille deux secondes ? »

« Pas quand tu essaye de m'aveugler avec un crayon ! »

« Ce n'est pas un crayon, c'est de eye-liner, ce qui est une chose que tu dois porter si tu veux être aussi jolie que moi. Maintenant, essaye de ne plus bouger ou bien je te le mets dans l'œil juste pour te donner une leçon ! »

Poster des vidéos de moi faisant des sketches sur internet a été un peu effrayant au départ. Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir des personnes qui les regardent, s'ils allaient aimer ou juste trouver cela stupide. Une autre chose effrayante a été de voyager jusqu'à Hollywood pour rencontrer et jouer avec les membres de ma série préférée. Tourner le premier épisode et voir l'audience de celui-ci aussi étaient effrayant.

Mais, voir Tawni Hart pointer un crayon, ou un eye-liner comme elle dit, droit dans mes yeux, c'était de loin la chose la plus effrayante de ma vie.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lui dis-je, sautant sur mes pieds, avant la « reine » ne puisse me toucher « Personne n'a dit que je devais être parfaite ce soir. Je crois que je peux vivre sans eye-liner, non ? Je veux dire, qui va remarquer que je ne porte pas de eye-liner ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me regarder dans les yeux et dire 'Sonny Monroe ne porte pas de eye-liner !' et m'escorter en dehors de la fête. »

« Je ne sais pas Sonny » dit Tawni, haussant les épaules. « Chad Dylan Cooper pourrait le voir lui ! »

Je la regardai me sourire de ce sourire qui en disait long. Est-ce qu'elle suspectait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me piéger, et que je la mette dans la confidence ? Et si elle suspectait quelque chose, peut être que Zora, Nico et Grady aussi !

_Nie,_ me dis-je à moi-même. _Nie, nie, nie, nie. Peut-être que Tawn iessaye juste de te rendre nerveuse. Fais ce que tu veux mais NE TOMBE PAS DANS LE PIEGE._

« Chad Dylan Cooper ? » ris-je nerveusement, tout en haussant les épaules. «Allons Tawni, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas du tout à nous. Comment veux tu qu'il voit si je porte de l'eye-liner ou pas ? »

« Comme tu veux » me répondit Tawni, remettant son eye-liner dans son sac. « Tu as probablement raison, pourquoi quelqu'un te regarderait assez pour remarquer cela, alors qu'ils peuvent me regarder moi ! »

Tawni et moi, on n'était pas encore les meilleures amies, mais nous devenons plus proches de jour en jour. Quand j'étais au Wisconsin, mes amis et moi on ne s'intéressait pas à la mode et nous n'allions pas à des fêtes où les tenues haute-couture étaient requises. Bien sur, on se maquillait et on s'habillait bien pour les fêtes de l'école, mais on n'achetait pas le dernier magazine de mode toute les semaines pour voir ce qui était à la mode. Tant qu'on se sentait bien, on était heureux. J'avais bien de vêtement que j'aimais beaucoup mais aucun d'eux ne sont propre à attirer l'attention de Chad durant la fête, qu'importe si ils sont confortables ou non. Mais heureusement, maintenant j'ai Tawni Hart, ma partenaire à la mode, que je peux appeler en cas de problème de tenue.

Quand elle a entendu ma voix à l'autre bout du téléphone, la suppliant de venir chez moi alors qu'elle n'avait déjà que trois heure pour se préparer elle-même, elle m'a presque dit non. Elle m'a dit de demander à ma mère de m'aider si j'en avais besoin, mais il m'a suffit de dire que je voulais les conseils de la plus belle fille du monde, pour qu'elle rapplique chez moi en moins de 5 mn. Ce qui est étrange car Tawni habite à une 15aine de minute de chez moi. Elle avait une robe en main et tout le nécessaire de maquillage dans son sac. Elle était prête à se servir de moi comme Barbie.

Maintenant, deux heures après son arrivée et une heure avant le début de la fête de Chad, Tawni me conduit devant le miroir. Je nous admirais et je devais bien reconnaitre une chose : Tawni avait vraiment fait du bon travail. J'avais vraiment l'air plus… mâture est le mot qui convient le mieux je crois.

J'avais une splendide robe rouge foncée, qui s'arrêtait au genou. Il y avait aussi des paillettes argentée qui brillait chaque fois que je passais devant une lumière. Enfin bref, elle était magnifique, c'est pour cela que chaque fois je la touchais, Tawni se mettait à mes genoux et me suppliais d'y faire attention, tout en pleurant « Ma pauvre robe ! ». Je portais plus de maquillage que d'habitude, et elle m'a mis du parfum à la fraise. Tawni m'a aussi fait une coiffure très sophistiqué, qui tenait seulement grâce à la tonne de laque qu'elle ma mit dans les cheveux, en m'asphyxiant pratiquement au passage. Je portais des talons hauts de couleurs rouges.

Quand elle ne s'occupait pas de moi, Tawni se préparait. Elle avait la même robe que moi mais en bleu clair, comme celle qu'elle avait pour le bal secret que j'avais organisé. Elle me dit qu'elle avait choisi cette couleur car le bleu est la couleur de la royauté.

« Ne dis jamais cela à Chad ! » lui dis-je d'un air sérieux. « Tu imagines comme il aurait encore plus la grosse tête si il apprenait cela ? Tous est bleu dans Mackenzie Falls ! »

« Je sais » me répondit Tawni, secouant sa tête tristement. « Il voudra qu'on le traite comme un vrai roi si il l'apprenait. »

« Ce ne serait pas vraiment différent de maintenant en même temps. » dis-je. Nous commençâmes à rire. Je me rappelai la promesse qu'on s'est faite Chad et moi, d'essayer de convaincre nos camarades que cette guerre était ridicule, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pouvais pas me moquer de lui. Quel est l'intérêt de sortir avec le Bad boy d'Hollywood si je ne pouvais pas faire de blagues sur lui ?

« Bon, maintenant que je suis encore plus belle que d'habitude, je suis prête à y aller. » me dit Tawni. « Il nous reste combien de temps avant que Nico, Grady et Zora n'arrive ? »

« Vu que Nico et Grady sont des garçons et qu'ils voudront surement vider mon frigo ou faire quelque chose de fou avant de nous laisser partir, je leur ait dit de venir à 19h30 » lui répondis je tout en regardant mon horloge. « J'ai dit à Zora de venir à 19h30 mas qu'elle pouvait venir avant si elle en avait envie. Elle savait que tu étais là pour m'aider à me préparer. »

« Elle savait que j'étais là et elle ne nous a pas rejoint ? » Dit Tawni, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté. « Pourquoi elle n'a pas sauté sur cette occasion pour être habillé et maquillé par moi, Tawni Hart ? »

Je pensais à plusieurs raisons de sa non-venue. 1 : Il n'y a pas de conduit d'aération, et Zora n'aurait pas p se cacher dedans. Elle aurait du rester avec Tawni et moi, et nos conversation l'aurait ennuyée. 2 : Elle était encore un peu jeune pour passer une nuit à se préoccuper de maquillage etc. 3 : je doute qu'elle aurait tenue 3h sans faire de réflexion à Tawni sur son obsession sur le shopping, ce qui aurait fait réagir Tawni, et cela se serait finit en bataille générale.

Comme je ne disais rien, Tawni haussa les épaules et me dit « C'est elle qui y perd après tout. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que nous allions faire en les attendant ? »

« Allons montrer nos robes à ma mère » lui suggérais-je, tout en me rapprochant de la porte, lui demandant de me suivre. « Elle va nous dire une tonne de raison pour lesquelles nous devrions être honteuse de sortir dans de telles vêtements, cela va être marrant ! »

Ma mère était assise dans le fauteuil quand Tawni et moi arrivions dans le salon, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran, comme si elle n'avait rien vu de si extraordinaire de sa vie.

« Hey, Maman » l'appelais-je pendant que Tawni et moi nous tenions devant elle, faisant toute sortes de poses. « Regarde nos… »

« Si vous me faites rater ne serait ce qu'une seconde de cette série, je vous tue. » Nous répondit-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

« Wow » me murmura Tawni. « Qu'est ce que ta mère regarde de si important pour qu'elle ne fasse même pas attention à moi ! »

« Il y a seulement une chose avec autant de suspense pour que Maman soi captiver à se point. » lui dis-je tout en pointant la télévision. « Mackenzie Falls, avec nulle autre que Chad Dylan Cooper. Elle n'était pas la quand ils ont diffusé les derniers épisodes de la saison, elle doit être en train de les regarder maintenant. »

Tawni retroussa son nez de dégout.

« Comment peut-elle être captiver par ça – Oh regarde la jolie robe ! »

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la télévision et se planta juste devant ma mère, qui essaya pendant se temps là de regarder par le coté, en toussant légèrement pour montrer son désaccord. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi ma mère était si obsédée par Mackenzie Falls alors qu'elle ne regarde cela que depuis quelques semaines. Elle a acheté tous les dvd et c'est avec grande difficulté qu'elle attend une semaine pour les nouveaux épisodes. C'est ridicule.

Mais je pouvais parler moi. Chaque fois que ma mère regardait la série, je sortais de ma chambre pour regarder la télévision à petit peu, mais me retrouvais vite sur le fauteuil à regarder Mackenzie Falls pour le reste de la nuit, en oubliant mes devoirs et le reste du monde, enfin jusqu'à ce que Chad me rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous dans dix minutes.

Honnêtement, j'étais heureuse que Tawni regarde la série avec nous au lieu de me demander de faire autre chose. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir les nouveaux épisodes et je me jetai dans le fauteuil et me retrouvai très vite dans la même transe que Tawni et ma mère.

« Attends ! Pourquoi Chloé et Mackenzie ne sont pas dans leur uniforme scolaire ? »Demandais-je. « Et pourquoi elle est là d'ailleurs, elle avait pas disparue ? »

« Oui, c'est un flash-back de la nuit où elle a disparu. Ils étaient à une sorte de fête quand ils se sont disputés et qu'elle a disparu. Maintenant tait toi pour que je puisse suivre. »

Elle n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois. Maintenant que je savais la situation, j'écoutai la suite pour voir à propos de quoi était la dispute. Stupide acteurs de Mackenzie Falls, qui font que leur série soit si addicte.

'Mackenzie' et 'Chloé' étaient sur un gazébo, habillé de vêtement autre que ceux avec lesquels ils sont toute la journée dans le studio. 'Mackenzie' est un costume et 'Chloé' portai une longue robe mauve. Cela devait se passer lors d'un bal (combien de bal font-ils dans cette émission !) 'Mackenzie' s'approcha de 'Chloé' mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ait pu la toucher.

« Chloé ? » dit Mackenzie, de sa voix douce. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Non fut sa seule réponse.

« Alors j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non »

« J'ai… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ou fait Mackenzie ! » le coupa Chloé, tournant enfin sa tête vers lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « C'est ce que tu fais dis encore là maintenant ! »

Mackenzie resta là debout, en donnant à sa (dans la série et SEULEMENT dans la série) petite amie, un regard désemparer. Elle secoua sa tête tristement.

« Il est temps que tu admette la vérité. » lui dit-elle. « Je ne serai jamais aussi riche que Pénélope ou Portlyn. Je n'appartiens pas à ton monde Mackenzie. Je devrais partir d'ici avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. »

« Attend ! » dit Mackenzie en lui attrapant le bras afin qu'elle se retourne vers lui. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ! Tu appartiens à l'endroit où je suis ! »

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment »

« Si, je le penses sincèrement. »

« Si tu le pensais vraiment tu me défendrais quand Pénélope se moque de moi. Mais toi, tout se que tu fais s'est resté là, debout à l'écouter. »

« C'est tout ce que tu me reproche ? » demanda Mackenzie, en ton ennuyé dans sa voix. « Tu es fâchée simplement parce que je ne t'ai pas défendu cette fois là. »

« Non. Je suis fâchée parce que tu n'as m'a pas défendu cette fois là, mais aussi les millions d'autres fois. Tu déteste le fait que je suis nouvelle, et pauvre, et… »

Mackenzie se rapprocha et pris une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tout cela ne m'importe guère, » essaya-t-il de la rassurer. « J'aime tout chez toi ! »

Chloé sourit. « C'est vrai, Mackenzie ? Tu aimes le fait que je sois pauvre ? »

« Non » rit-il, comment si c'était ridicule, faisant disparaitre le sourire de Chloé. « Mais, comme j'ai dit, cela n'a pas d'importance. Un jour, après qu'on soit mariés, tu ne seras plus la personne la plus pauvre du quartier. Aussi longtemps que tu seras avec moi, tu auras tout l'argent que tu voudras. »

Chloé gifla Mackenzie et un SLAP bruyant sortit de la stéréo, faisant sursauter aussi bien ma mère que Tawni et moi.

« Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu m'aimerais pour ce que je suis maintenant, et non pour ce que je serai quand je serai ta femme ! » dit-elle, tout en lui partant. Elle se tourna une dernière fois. « Je pars maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu me cours après, Mackenzie. J'aurais aimé ne jamais venir ici, à la source et ne jamais t'avoir rencontré ! »

Elle couru hors de l'écran, laissant derrière elle un Mackenzie blessé. Il tendit sa main, comme si cela était suffisant pour la rattrapée.

« Elle a dit Source ! »

Tawni et moi sautions du fauteuil, aussi vite que possible, sachant exactement ce que Nico et Grady allait faire. Mais ma mère n'eut pas cette chance. Elle se tourna afin de voir qui criait de la sorte quand elle réalisa que le reste de mes camarades (Zora était derrière et encourageait les deux garçons). Une seconde plus tard, elle était assise sur le fauteuil, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Elle se tourna pou faire face aux deux garçons, armés de pistolet à eaux.

« Oups » dit Nico, une fois qu'il eut réalisé son erreur, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son pistolet derrière son dos. « Désolée, Mme Monroe. On a une tradition à So Random ! Chaque fois que quelqu'un dit Source, … »

« Vous vous asperger d'eaux ! » finit Mme Monroe. « Oui je sais, Sonny m'en a parler quand j'ai commencé à regarder la série. J'ai juste une question… Pourquoi m'avoir aspergé moi et pas les filles ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, vous n'étiez pas visée » commença Nico. « Sonny et Tawni ont juste sauté du fauteuil si vite, on n'a pas eut le temps d'arrêter… »

« J'aurais eu le temps d'arrêter sans vous asperger » dit Grady, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Mais comme j'ai vu que Nico continuais, je l'ai soutenu…. »

Tawni le força à arrêter de parler.

« Bon, je pense qu'on va partir avant de te faire rater plus de la série. » dis-je rapidement, avant que maman ne me blâme pour l'erreur de Nico et Grady, ne me permettant dès lors plus d'aller à la fête de Chad. « Aurevoir Maman ! »

J'essayais de pousser mes camarades vers la porte mais fut obliger de m'arrêter quand maman me demanda. « Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose Sonny ? Comme le fait que je sois la seule qui puisse rouler ? »

« Ne le prenez pas mal Mme Monroe, » dit Zora qui parla pour la première fois depuis son arrivée « Mais nous n'avons pas besoins de vous. Il y a une limousine qui nous attends en bas pour nous amenez à la fête de Chad. »

« Une limousine ? » dit Tawni, qui se précipita vers la porte. « Allons-y ! Je vais enfin pouvoir voyager comme je le mérite ! »

J'embrassai vite ma mère sur la joue, et me précipitai à la suite de mes camarades. On se dirigea vers le parking de mon appartement, où je vis la limousine. Nous entrâmes et Nico et Grady commencèrent déjà à dévaliser le mini-frigo. Zora essaya tous les fauteuils, et Tawni s'en réserva un pour elle seule. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche.

_Une limousine. Vraiment, Chad ?_

Après seulement quelques minutes, une réponse arriva.

_Je t'avais promis de venir te prendre à 19h30. Comme tu ne voulais pas que je vienne en personne… alors j'ai fait la chose qui me semblait la mieux après ça._

Je souriais en lui répondant.

_Si mes amis savaient que cela venait de toi, il te remercierait. Ils passent les meilleurs moments de leur vie pour l'instant._

A nouveau, il fallut peu de temps à Chad pour répondre.

_Je ferais n'importe quoi du moment que cela fait plaisir à ma lady !_

« Sonny, tu dois regarder cela » cria Tawni, se jetant sur Nico et Grady, qui se battait pour la place de la blonde. « Tu peux mettre ta tête dehors ! »

« Je sais », dis je rangeai mon téléphone. « Ca s'appelle un toit ouvrant, et on peut même se mettre à trois là dedans. »

« Hey » grognèrent Nico et Grady, quand Zora et moi rejoignirent Tawni.

Je ne leur portai pas attention. Le vent fouettait mon visage. Je pouvais voir Hollywood défilé devant moi. Quand on s'arrête=ait au feu rouge, je voyais les personnes marcher, et nous regarder Tawni, Zora et moi, les yeux plein de jalousie. En temps normal, je me sentirais mal à l'aise de conduire en voiture de luxe, alors qu'ils sont condamner à marcher.

Mais ce soir, je m'en fichais. Ce soir, j'étais Sonny Monroe, nouvelle arrivée à Hollywood, la gentille fille, qui avait une relation secrète avec le Bad boy d'Hollywood. 2009 m'avait apporté tellement de bonnes choses, je ne peux pas attendre pour 2010.

Ca allait être la meilleure année de ma vie.

**Désolée pour l'attente j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur et j'ai du le faire réparer. Mais je proemt d'essayer de traduire le plus vite possible. A la prochaine !**


	4. Romée et Juliette

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC ni l'histoire qui appartient à lifeisveryshort with no ami.**

Et Sonny se retrouve dans la peau de Juliette.

Jeudi, 31 décembre 2009

21h30

Ma mâchoire se décrocha à la vue de la maison de Chad, enfin si on peut appeler cela une maison. La limousine était encore loin quand on l'aperçu pour la première fois. Il y avait de la lumière dans toute les pièces, de la musique résonnait de partout, je pouvais l'entendre même sans ouvrir la fenêtre. Il y avait une grille à l'entrée de la propriété, avec les lettres CDC dessus, le D se séparant en deux à l'ouverture de la grille.

Il y avait une colonne près de la grille et la limousine s'arrêta devant, le chauffeur ouvrit sa fenêtre. Il appuya sur un bouton vert et patienta.

«Ici Chad Dylan Copper. » dit la voix du bourreau des cœurs, sortant de la petite boîte grise au dessus du bouton vert. « Si vous faite partie d'un magazine ou une chaîne de télévision, vous pouvez partir. Vous êtes trop tard pour pouvoir couvrir ma fête. Essayer d'arriver plus tôt la prochaine fois. »

« C'est Chives, Mr Cooper, » dit le chauffer, sur un ton ennuyé. « Je suis là pour déposer vos. Amis »

« Je connais un Chives ? » s'étonna Chad tout haut. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne reconnais pas ce nom. Je crois que vous devriez partir maintenant. »

Bon je peux comprendre qu'on ne connaisse pas le nom de tous ces chauffeurs (vu la taille de la maison, il doit en avoir plus que un.), mais il pourrait quand même savoir qui vient chercher sa petite amie, non ?

Nico et Grady se précipitèrent vers la vitre qui nous séparait du chauffeur.

« Tu ne peux pas nous demander de partir comme cela ! » s'écria Grady, pendant que Chives se bouchait les oreilles. « On est invité à cette fête ! Je veux dire si on essayait de s'incruster ou quoi tu aurais le droit de nous chasser, mais c'est toi qui nous a invité ! »

« C'est vrai ça ! » dit Nico. « On a même des pistolets à eaux pour rendre la fête plus intéressante ! »

« Qui parle au grand CDC sans autorisation ? »

« Tu ne reconnais pas nos voix ? C'est Nico et Grady »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Je connais un Nico et Grady ? »

Je rejoignis mes camarades à l'avant, leur demandant silencieusement de se bouger afin que je puisse parler à Chad. Ils étaient en colère, après tout ce temps, Chad ne connaissait même pas leur nom.

« Cooper, arrête de jouer et laisse nous rentrer. » lui ordonnais-je. « Et avant que tu demandes qui est-ce, je vais te le dire : c'est la fille qui a annuler sa propre fête pour pouvoir venir à la tienne ! »

« Si vous faite allusion à Allison Monroe, alors je sais que vous mentez sur votre identité. » dit Chad, sur de lui. « Elle ne serait pas arrivé une heure et demi en retard à la fête sans explication. »

« Je te dirai pourquoi on était en retard quand on sera à l'intérieur. » promis-je. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si têtu.

« Ou tu peux me le dire maintenant afin que je vois si ton excuse est plausible ou non. »

« Pourquoi mon excuse ne serait pas bonne ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me la dit pas ? »

«Je t'ai dit que je te la dirai quand on sera à l'intérieur ! »

« Et je t'ai dit que je voulais la savoir maintenant ! »

« Chad »

« Sonny »

« Cooper »

« Monroe »

« Dylan »

« Vraiment Sonny ? Tu veux vraiment que je répète ton deuxième nom devant tout tes amis ? »

Il y avait plusieurs pour lesquels je n'exhibais pas mes trois noms comme Chad. 1 : je n'étais pas si égocentrique que lui. 2 : Donner mon deuxième nom permet de me reconnaitre plus facilement et on pourrait m'espionner à Hollywood. Il y a beaucoup de Alison Monroe, mais si on sait mon deuxième prénom… et 3 : Pour le dire simplement, je le déteste.

La seule raison pour laquelle Chad le connait c'est parce qu'il a entendu ma mère le dire une fois quand elle était au studio dans le bureau de Marshall à parler de choses et d'autre. Il marchait joyeusement dans la salle des accessoires ce jour là et me dit qu'il connaissait un secret sur moi. Je lui dis qu'il pouvait le dire, que je n'avais pas de secret pour mes amis. Mais je le poussais contre le mur la seconde même où il commença à parler. « Ton deuxième prénom est… ». Une fois qu'on était seuls, je lui demandai ce qu'il pensait être mon deuxième prénom, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je découvris qu'il le savait réellement. Je le menaçais de salir sa réputation si jamais il osait le répéter à quelqu'un. Mais il me suffit pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent en disant : « Je connais le deuxième prénom de Monroe ! Je sais le deuxième prénom de Monroe ! »

Je restai silencieuse un moment, ne sachant que répondre à Chad. Tawni apparut à mes côté.

« Je déteste interrompre ce grand échange, mais si vous continuer, on va passer le nouvel an dans la limousine. Et ma robe est bien trop jolie que pour ne pas être vu par des gens importants ! » Gémit Tawni.

Zora rit, tout en pointant Nico et Grady. « Elle a dit que vous n'étiez pas des gens important ! »

« Elle n'a pas dit ça pour toi aussi ? » demanda Grady, avec un air confus.

« Oui, mais moi je n'essaye pas de me rendre importante. » réplique Zora. « Alors que vous oui, et selon Tawni, vous échouer lamentablement. »

« Vous êtes tous important » dis-je avant que Nico et Grady ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit. « On si important qu'on va appeler Marshall pour savoir si on peut encore organiser notre propre fête. On n'a pas besoin de Chad pour s'amuser ! »

Un ricanement sortit de la boite grise

« Tu peux essayer de te persuader de cela Sonny. Mais tu es la seule qui y croit. » M'informa-t-il. « Si vous couler la suivre Randoms, allez-y, autrement j'ouvre la porte. »

« Ouvre la porte, ouvre la porte. » dirent Nico et Grady à l'unisson.

« Encore une chose avant de vous laisser entrez. » dit Chad quand ils eurent finit de parler. « Ces pistolets à eaux dont vous avez parlé, ils ne rentrent pas dans ma maison. »

Bien qu'ils furent très déçus, cette condition fut bien vite oubliée une fois les portes ouvertes. Mes amis t moi regardions par la fenêtre pour voir la maison, non le palais de Chad se rapprocher.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi Chad venait au studio en se prenant pour le meilleur » dit Nico, qui fut le premier à prendre la parole. « Mais je penses que je comprend maintenant. »

Il était facile de comprendre d'o venait cette attitude hautaine de Chad. Sa maison était plus grande que mon complexe d'appartements. L'allée était faites de brique SI elles étaient doré on se serait cru dans le magicien d'Oz mais je pouvais voir qu'elles étaient de couleur bronze.) Et il y avait une immense fontaine au milieu, obligeant les voitures à faire le tour.

Il y avait des personnes qui attendait dehors et à en croire par les micros qu'ils avaient, ils devaient être des journalistes. Je me penchai en peu plus vers la vitre pour essayer de voir la maison en entier, ce qui devenait difficile au plus on s'en approchait.

On voyait de la lumière partout dans la maison et la silhouette des centaines d'invités présent à la fête. Les balcons étaient équipés de chandelier afin de voir même à l'extérieur. Je savais que j'irais voir les étoiles ce soir, c'était une soirée parfaite pour cela. J'avais très envie d'aller sur le plus haut balcon et admirer tout.

Mais avant cela, il fallait dépasser les paparazzis !

« Écoutez-moi les gars, » ordonnais-je, leur demandant de me porter attention deux minutes. « Je sais qu'on est habitué avec la presse… »

« Certains plus que d'autre ! » dit Tawni, tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Ce que je ceux dire, c'est qu'on n'est pas habitués à cela. » continuais-je, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu la blonde. « La seconde où on sort de la limousine, on représente So Randoms ! On est enfin invité à une fête sur la A liste, on va essayer de ne pas ruiner nos chances d'aller à d'autre soirée comme celle-ci. «

« Sonny à raison » dit Nico. « Cette nuit est la nuit où Marshall va être fier de nous. On doit se montrer sur notre meilleur jour ! »

« Donc on ne va pas essayer de faire la foire avec nos pistolets à eaux ? » dit Grady, montrant le pistolet toujours dans ces mains, un air extrêmement déçu sur le visage, comme si il était le plus triste du monde.

« Ou lancer des choses sur les membres de Mackenzie Falls ? » rajouta Zora, tout en sortant une pastèque de son sac.

« Pas de pistolet à eaux, ni de pastèque… PASTEQUES ? » Dis-je en regardant ma plus jeunes amie. « Comment a tu pas la cacher jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Je l'ai mis dans mon sac tient ! » répondit-elle tout en désignant son sac mauve. « Je ne voulais pas que les membres de Mackenzie Falls sachent que j'avais une pastèque ! »

« WOW » dit Tawni, hochant la tête tristement.

« Je comprend ce que tu ressent Tawn. Je ne peux pas croire que tu allais jeter une pastèque sur les gens de Mackenzie Falls ! Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un gravement ! »

« Oh je ne disais pas cela parce que j'avais peur qu'elle blesse quelqu'un « me dit Tawni. « Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait des sacs assez grand que pour cacher une pastèque c'est tout ! »

« Si vous ne descendez pas e ma limousine, c'est moi qui vais vous lancer une pastèque ! » menaça Chives

Ne cherchant pas à savoir s'il mettrait ses menaces à exécutions, nous sortîmes en vitesse de la voiture et entrons dans la propriété de Chad pour la première fois.

Quelques soit l'endroit où je regarde, il y a un micro devant moi. Les paparazzis posent des tonnes de questions en même temps. J'étais aveuglé par les flashs des appareils.

Je sentis des bras me pousser par les bras, et deux secondes plus tard je me trouvai entre Nico et Grady, chacun d'eux ayant un bras autour de moi. Tawni était à côté de Nico et Zora, de Grady. Mais Zora ne posait pas, elle essayait d'inciter un photographe à regarder à l'intérieur de son sac, en disant « Regardez, il y a une vraie pastèque à l'intérieur ! »

« Que font les membres de So Random ! A une fête organisée par Chad Dylan Cooper ? »

« Etes vous seulement là pour la publicité et ainsi avoir plus d'audience pour votre série ? »

« Est-ce vrai que vous êtes venu avec l'attention de voler tous les awards gagner par Mackenzie Falls, et ainsi les garder en otages jusqu'à se ce que votre série soit meilleurs que la leur ? »

« Tout le monde veut savoir commet vous avez fait pour être invité à cette fête, alors que seul Sonny Monroe et Tawni Hart était invité à l'anniversaire de Chad ? Avez-vous une explication à cela ? »

Nico et Grady rirent à la dernière question.

« Vous voyez, si Nico, Zora et moi avons été invité cette fois ci c'est parce que… » Commença Grady. « Pourquoi a-t-on été invité ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit Nico, pensif. « On doit être plus cool depuis l'anniversaire de Chad ! »

C'était à mon tour de rire maintenant.

« Vous n'êtes pas plus cool qu'avant les gars. Vous avez seulement été invité parce que Chad et moi voulions passer un peu de temps… »

Je me stoppai net, sentant ma tête changer de couleur. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions sortit de la limousine, tout était silencieux. Tout le micro était devant moi et Nico, Grady, Zora et Tawni me regardait. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait constamment, tandis que j'essayai de dire quelque chose. J'ai presque admis au monde entier que Chad avais invité mes amis seulement pour que nous puissions nouvel an ensemble.

« Vous avez été invité parce que Chad et moi voulions passez la nuit ensemble mais nous avons réalisé que nous n'avions pas de garde fou, et nous allions nous disputer constamment. » mentis-je, en espérant que personnes ne remarque la hauteur de ma voix. « Alors, qui est prêt à y aller ? »

Tout en poussant mes amis, je me frayai un chemin vers l'entrée. Si vous voulez vraiment quelque chose, vous pouvez toujours y arriver. Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à l'intérieur.

Nous étions dans un hall immense, avec deux escaliers de part et d'autre de la pièce. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel escalier il fallait emprunter pour arriver à la fête, dont la musique nous parvenais de plus en plus.

J'étais dans cette immense maison, avec mes amis, tout aussi ébahi que moi. Un sourire éclaira mon visage quand me vint une idée. Je retirai mes chaussures et pris mes hauts talons en mains, tout en courant vers l'escalier de gauche.

« Tawni, Zora, vous êtes avec moi » expliquais-je avant de pointer l'autre escalier. « Nico et Grady, vous vous prenez l'autre escalier. Celui qui trouve où se déroule la fête en premier à gagner ! »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il advient de ton conseil : montrez vous sur votre meilleur jour? » demanda Grady.

« C'était avant d'avoir une immense maison à explorer ! » je pouvais sentir l'excitement monter dans ma voix, pendant que je prenais Tawni par le bras, l'amenant près de moi, parce que j'en avais marre d'attendre qu'elle daigne venir près de moi. « La course commence dans 3…2…1… »

Nous partîmes tous dans cette course à travers la maison de Chad, en espérant que le bourreau des cœurs ne découvre pas ce que l'on faisait. J'avais le pressentiment qu'il ne serait pas heureux s'il savait que nous courions à travers sa maison au lieu de l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée. Une part de moi voulait l'attendre et qu'il nous amène à la fête lui-même, mais…

Une plus grande part de moi voulait passer la nuit à m'amuser. Et l meilleur moyen de s'amuser était de courir à travers la maison de Chad quand il n'était pas là, et peut être même exploré des pièces où il ne m'aurait pas laissé entrer. C'était ma chance de voir à quoi ressemblait la vie dans la maison Cooper, de voir toute les richesses que lui et sa famille avait l'habitude d'utiliser tous les jours.

Je dirai à Chad pourquoi j'étais en retard plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai une course à gagner.

22h15

« Ici SM, GM est tu là ? » dis-je entre mes mains, qui étaient serré en poing pour faire comme un talkie-walkie. « GM, est ce que tu m'entends ? »

« Je t'entend 5 sur 5, SM, » répondit Grady. « Quelle est la situation ? »

« Il y a un groupe d'acteur de drama à ta gauche ! »

Grady dit « NH, TH, ZL, préparer vos armes ! Notre attaque se déroulera dans t moins 2mn. »

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la pastèque est une sécurité dans le sac de Zora, nous avons choisi une arme bien moins dangereuse : des marshmallows. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous rendre compte que les escaliers nous amenaient directement à une immense salle de bal, qui était la source de la musique, qui sortait de différentes enceintes. LA salle était remplie de célébrités, certaines que je connaissais, d'autres que je n'avais jamais vues. Certains dansaient, d'autres discutaient simplement. Au lieu de les rejoindre, mes camarades et moi volèrent tous les marshmallows, les emportant avec nous sur le balcon.

De ce balcon (pas celui de dehors, mais un qui donnait sur la salle de bal.), il était facile pour mes amis et moi de nous cacher pour voir les autres mais que on ne nous voit pas. C'était mon rôle en tant que leader de passer la tête afin de voir si un groupe approchait, pour voir si on pouvait les attaquer. Nico, Grady, Zora, et même Tawni, qui se plaignit on départ, disant que cela allait abimer sa robe de se mettre par terre, tous attendirent mon signal.

On avait déjà eu James Conroy, Séléna Gomez et même Jackson Tyler (sa sueur brille vraiment comme un milliers de rubis !), les cibles suivantes étaient les amis de Chad. Ils étaient là, tous près, dos à nous. Alors que mes amis étaient près à l'attaque, je passai ma tête une dernière fois afin de m'assurer que la cible n'ait pas bougé.

« C'est quand vous voulez, GM » dis je.

« L'attaque est dans T moins 30 secondes. » ordonna Grady. « T moins 20 secondes… T moins 10 secondes… MAINTENANT. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les membres de Mackenzie Falls ne fussent assaillis de marshmallows. Une fois qu'ils regardèrent partout pour voir qui leurs avaient fait ça, mes amis et moi nous empressons de nous cacher, incapable de stopper notre fous rire.

« Je ne savais pas si venir à cette fête, organisée par Chad était une bonne idée au début » dit Tawni, qui fut la première à parler, en essuyant une larme de ses yeux. « Mais je m'amuses plutôt bien ici. »

Quatre pairs d'yeux se tournèrent ver elle, trop choqué pour parler.

« Tu viens de dire que cette fête, qui est organisé par Chad Dylan Pooper est bien ? »

La reine arrêta de rire dès que les mots sortirent de la bouche de Nico.

« Non, c'et pas ça. » protesta-t-elle, en chassant la suggestion de Nico par un geste de main. « Je dis que passez du temps avec vous est chouette, pas la fête. ». Elle réalisa se qu'elle venait de dire. « Non, je ne veux pas dire que passer du temps avec vous est chouette, je préférerais passer du temps avec Jackson Tyler, qui est à cette chouette fête, mais, je veux dire, la fête n'est pas chouette, c'est l'opposé de cela même… »

Sa voix craqua, tandis qu'elle évitait nos regards. , se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de se dé paitre du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était mis. J'étais sur le point de faire un câlin collectif vu que Tawni venait de dire qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec nous, quand une voix vint derrière moi.

« Compliment acceptés. Ce n'est pas facile d'organiser un fête aussi cool que celle-ci, même si j'ai entendu dire qu'on s'amusait plus si on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être attaquer par de la nourriture ! »

Nico et Grady essayèrent d cache le gros pot de marshmallows derrière leur dos, faisant de la sorte tombé la moitié à terre. Tawni sautant sur ses pieds, comme si elle allait mourir si quelqu'un la voyait à genoux à terre. Je restai assise à terre, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« Hey Chad ! » saluais je le nouvel arrivant. « Est-ce que je t'ai dit comme j'admirais tes compétences d'acteurs récemment ? »

« Qui ne m'admire pas ? » dit Chad, comme si il n'avait jamais entendu une phrase aussi stupide de sa vie. « Je ne suis pas venu pour vous entendre dire de vérités à mon sujets, ou même étonnamment pour crier sur vous à propos des marshmallows. Je suis venu pour vous voler Sonny. »

JE n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas que Nico et Grady étaient déjà devant moi pour me protéger de Chad.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de Sonny ? » dit Nico, d'une vois ferme.

« Je veux l'amener dehors afin de la convaincre de quitter So Random ! Et de venir à Mackenzie Falls. » Répliqua Chad. Mes amis reculèrent d'un pas, tandis que Chad répondis : « Je croyais que vous étiez comédiens, vous ne savez même pas reconnaître une blague ? Il n'est pas question que je demande à Sonny de rejoindre Mackenzie Falls, c'est juste que sa mère la cherche. »

Il y avait une teinte de surprise dans ma voix quand je dépassai Nico et Grady et dit : « Ma mère ? »

« Oui, ta mère. Tu sais, la femme qui est venue avec toi ici, depuis le Wisconsin ? » Dit Chad en me prenant par les épaules, m'éloignant ainsi de mes amis. « Faites comme chez vous. Je vous rends votre rayon de soleil dans pas longtemps. »

Quand nous furent assez loin pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de mes camarades, je commençai à parler.

« Ma mère est vraiment là ou c'est juste une excuse pour m'éloigner de mes amis ? »

« J'aurais trouvé bien assez tôt une excuse pour t'enlever. C'est notre nuit et je ne vais pas te laisser la gâcher », dit Chad en souriant, tout en enlevant sa main de mon épaules pour enlacer ses doigts avec les miens. « Ta mère est vraiment là et comme tu devais déjà être là depuis deux heures, elle s'inquiétait, alors elle m'a fait promettre de t'amener à elle dès que tu serais arrivé. »

« Dès que je serais arrivé ? » répétais-je. « Vraiment, Chad ? Je suis là depuis 45mn ! »

« Ca m'a pris tout se temps pour te trouver ! Tu n'étais pas dans le hall quand je suis venu pour vous amener dans la salle de bal. »

« Mes amis s'ennuyait à t'attendre. »

« J'ai demandé à tes les invités si ils vous avait vus, ils m'ont dit oui, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas où tu étais maintenant. »

« Mes amis en avait marre de danser. »

« Après j'ai entendu des personnes se plaindre que des marshmallows leur tombait sur la tête. »

Il me regardait fixement, pendant que j'haussai les épaules innocemment.

« Tu devrais me remercier. J'ai convaincu Zora que mes marshmallows étaient une meilleure idée qu'une pastèque. Si je n'avais pas fait cela, tu serais un train de nettoyer la piste de danse à l'heure qu'il est. »

Chad ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais finalement secoua la tête, et changea de sujet.

« Bon, pourquoi étais tu une heure et demi en retard ? » demanda-t-il. « Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, je me suis inquiéter tu sais ! »

« Ohhh ! Tu t'es inquiéter pour moi, Chad ? » Il n'y avait rien à faire, ça me rendais heureuse de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il tenait à moi suffisamment que pour s'inquiéter pour moi !

« Sonny, tu es ma petite amie. Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi ! J'ai envoyé une limousine à ta maison, qui devait t'emmener ici en un rien de temps, et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant une heure et demie. Et si tu avais eu un accident de voiture ? Je sais que mes chauffeurs sont excellents, mais les autres conducteurs ne le sont pas forcément. »

Chad Dylan Cooper se montrait intéresser par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Ce qui est quelque chose que tout humain normal fait tout les jours, cela ne devrait pas me faire tant plaisir que Chad s'inquiète. Peut être que je ne devrais pas l'enlacer comme je le fais maintenant pour le remercier. (Ne vous inquiéter pas, personne ne peut nous voir.) . Je savais que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable de m'être éclipser au début de la fête.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est Chad, et il me montrait ses émotions. J'étais fière de lui malgré tout ce que je ressentais. Chad avait une manière de ma faire ressentir les choses comme personnes ni arrivait. Il pouvait me forcer à sentir les choses comme je ne les avais jamais ressentit pour personnes, même peut être plus profondément que je ne pouvais le comprendre.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelle, » m'excusais je, lui dis je pendant qu'il m'emmenait chez ma mère en me tenant toujours la taille. « Mes amis avait pris mon téléphone. Ils disaient qu'il était temps que je m'amuse et que je ne pourrais pas le faire si je restais accroché à mon téléphone. Comme ils avaient la limousine pour la nuit, ils ne voulaient pas venir ici directement. On est allé au studio d'abord, puis on est passé par tout les endroits où on a l'habitude d'aller, pour voir si on voyait des personnes devant qui on pouvait se vanter. »

« Vous avez fais quoi ? ». Le Chad inquiet laissa place au Chad en colère. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la limousine que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi avec et vous conduire comme des idiots. Les gens savent que ces limousines m'appartiennent. Maintenant tout le monde va penser que j'approuve ce que vous faites. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Chad » essayais je de le consoler. « Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est saluer les gens depuis le toit ouvrant. » Chad grimaça. « Oh et on leur a dit que nous étions conduit en voiture de luxe alors qu'ils étaient condamné à marcher. » Chad grimaça à nouveau, en ajouta un grognement cette fois ci. « Une fois, on a aussi… »

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche.

« Pour ma santé mental » supplia-t-il. « S'il te plait, ne finit pas cette phrase. »

Je repoussais sa main, décidée à changer de sujet.

« Où m'emmènes-tu Cooper ? Je pensais que la fête se passait dans la salle de bal ? » On se dirigeait vers l'escalier que Tawni, Zora et moi avions emprunté. « Oh et aussi, pourquoi ma mère est ici ? SI tu voulais juste être gentil en l'invitant, tu n'aurais vraiment pas du. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me surveille toute la nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai invitée, c'est pour elle. » expliqua Chad. « Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe le nouvel an seul, alors quand j'ai dit ça à mes parents, ils m'ont proposé de l'inviter. Ils font une fête de famille en bas pendant que la mienne se passe en haut, dans la salle de bal. »

« Il y a deux fête ici ? » demandais-je, un ton clairement surpris dans ma voix. Chad acquiesça tout en continuant à marcher. « Tu es sur, je n'entends pas de musique appart celle qui vient de la salle de bal ! »

« Mes parents n'ont pas vécu à Hollywood toute leur vie. Leur idée de fête est différente de la mienne ! »

« Quelles différences ? »

AU lieu de me répondre, il ouvrit la porte. Je me penchai afin de voir à l'intérieur.

IL y avait un jeu de limbo au plein milieu de la pièce, et tout le monde, aussi bien les enfants que les adultes, formaient une immense file afin de tenter leur chance de passer. Ils parlaient, riaient, jouaient… Cela me rappelait les fêtes quand j'étais petite avec ma famille.

« Chaddy » dit une femme, qui était déjà loin dans la file du limbo, le saluant de sa main. « Viens nous rejoindre. »

« Vous semblez très bien vous en sortir sans moi tante Ida ! » dit Chad, en lui donnant un de ses sourires ravageurs.

« Ne me laisses pas tomber maintenant ! » se plaignit elle. « Regarde je t'ai laissé une place dans la file. »

« Je penses que je vais la rejoindre » murmura Chad, un air abattu sur le visage. « Elle triche toujours pendant les jeux. Elle est tellement grande, elle cogne la barre et ne s'en rend même pas compte, on lui dit et nie tout, ça s'envenime et tout dégénère. Je suis la seule personne qu'elle écoute. »

« Je devrais peut être appelé certains des journalistes de dehors » dis je. « Je parie qu'ils seraient très heureux d'avoir une photo du grand Chad Dylan Cooper jouant au limbo ! »

« Si tu ramènes les reportèrent ici, n'espère même pas embrasser mes sublimes lèvres à minuit. » menaça Chad. « Je n'embrasses pas les traitre. »

Je n'eu pas la chance de répondre, Chad avait déjà rejoint sa tante, tout en me tirant la langue sur le chemin. Il me surprend toujours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il jouait à un jeu comme le limbo volontiers, laissant sa tante l'enlacer quand ils eurent réussi à passer. Je pensais que la fois où l'on a joué à la chaise musical, peut après mon arrivé à Hollywood, allait être la dernière fois que je verrais le grand Chad Dylan Cooper joué à un jeu aussi enfantin. Le voir la levant les mains pour avoir des encouragements avant de passer sous la barre, en faire une danse de victoire avec de jeune enfant quand ils réussissaient…

Jamais ils n'admettraient cela aux autres personnes du studio ou au reporter qui attendaient dehors, mais Chad à vraiment à côté adorable et mignon. Quand il n'est plus Chad Dylan Cooper, mais seulement Chad, il est mignon, aimant, attentionné, gentil…

« Qui aurait pensé que la famille Cooper passait son nouvel an à jouer au limbo hein ? »

La voix de ma mère me fit sortir de mes pensées et me ramena à la réalité. Elle attendait devant moi, mais n'était pas seule. Elle avait un sublime bébé dans les bras, qui me regardait avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Mon côté fleur bleu reprit le dessus.

« Aww ! Mais qui est cette mignonne petite chose ? », Demandais je tout en chatouillant le bébé.

« Faisons un marché » me dit ma mère. « Tu la prend et je te dis comment elle s'appelle. J'ai mal aux bras à force de la porter. »

« Avec plaisir ! » acceptais-je avec plaisir, la prenant dans mes bras.

« Merci Sonny. » me dit elle, tout en me souriant comme le faisait le bébé. « Son nom est… »

« Je vois que tu as rencontré Clara ! »

Une dame nous approchait ma mère et moi, un collier en fleur dans les mains. Elle me le mit autour du cou. (Je viens seulement de voir que tout le monde en portait un ici !). La femme rit légèrement, son rouge à lèvre s'accordant parfaitement avec son ton de peau tout en faisant ressortir parfaitement ses dents d'un blanc immaculées. Ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval. SI elle ne portait pas un t-shirt avec Winnie l'ourson dessus et Bonnes année 2010, on verrait un top modèle.

« Clara n'est pas la plus belle petite fille du monde ? » me demanda la femme, tout en embrassant le front de Clara. « C'est ma nouvelle nièce, elle est née il y a un mois. Je peux la tenir si tu veux jouer au limbo avec les autres. »

« Oh, non merci ça va » dis je, en secouant la tête, en en serrât Clara un peu plus fort contre moi. « Je ne veux pas vraiment jouer au limbo. C'est un chouette jeu et tout, et en temps normal, je serais la première à y jouer, mais je préfère ne pas passer ma nouvelle année… à jouer à un jeu si enfantin. »

Je savais que j'avais dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas avant d'avoir finit de parler. Ma mère se cacha avec ses mains et la dame qui paraissait si gentille il y a deux secondes mais regardait d'un air menaçant.

« Tu penses que le limbo est un jeu enfantin ? » elle ne parvenait pas à garder un ton de voix gentil. « Qu'est ce qui est bon pour une nouvelle année selon toi ? »

« Avant que tu ne répondes, je vais te dire qui c'est. » me dit ma mère, rapidement. « Sonny, je te présente Donna Cooper. Donna, voici ma fille, Sonny. Elle travaille dans le même studio que votre fils. Donna est la personne qui a organisé cette fête. »

Donna Cooper était la mère de Chad Dylan Cooper. C'était elle qui avait organisé cette fête où j'étais, et qui avait prévue ce jeu de limbo. Que je viens d'insulter. Je venais de rencontrer la mère de mon copain, et j'insulte sa fête.

Je devais partir avant qu'elle veuille me tuer.

« Vous pensez que j'ai dit que le limbo était enfantin ? » dis je tout en faisant un petit rire forcé. « Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai dit que le limbo était… était… » Je ne parvenais pas à trouver une explication, alors qu'elle me regardait fixement. « Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose en haut. Je devrais y aller avant que quelqu'un me le vol ! C'était un plaisirs de vous rencontrer Mme Cooper ! »

Je laissai ma mère et Mme Cooper derrière moi, et quittai le fête de la famille Cooper, et remonter aussi vite que je le pouvais avec mes talons hauts. J'étais à mi chemin avant de me rendre compte que Clara était toujours dans mes bras.

« Oups » murmurais-je, redescendant les escaliers. « Je dois retourner en bas avant que quelqu'un ne te voit ! »

Au moment où je quittai la salle, je vis Tawni. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu, doc je me dirigeai vers le mur le plus proche, fermant les yeux en espérant qu'elle ne voit pas.

Elle passa devant moi, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler à un gars super mignon. Je me serrai le plus possible contre le mur, espérant plus que tout que mon amie ne voit pas, elle plus que tous autres invités. Mais Clara décida de rire la seconde où Tawni passa devant moi.

Au début, Tawni continua de marche, en regardant le bébé dans mes bras et souris comme si tout était normal. Après quelque temps, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de voir, et elle fut ébahie, restant debout devant moi.

« Sonny » cria-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. « Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose. Tu cherchais toujours des excuses minables pour partir, mais je savais que tu cachais quelque chose ! Je me demande juste … ». Son regard se dirigea vers mon ventre. « Comment tu as fait pour cacher ta grossesse ? »

Clara rit et me tapa la tête par la même occasion. Comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de se pétrin.

Ferguson choisit se moment pour apparaitre, en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu es trop intelligent pour nous Tawni ! » dit il tout en secouant la tête comme si il venait de se faire attraper. « Sonny cherchait des excuses pour venir sur notre plateau. On a eu une liaison quand elle est arrivée à Hollywood, et c'est le fruit de cette nuit là ! »

« Il plaisante ! » quand je vis l'expression choquée de Tawni. « C'est juste une blague. Ce n'est pas mon enfant, ni le notre. Je ne sais même pas qui est le père de ce bébé en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est… »

« Tu devrais arrêter de parler Sonny. » me coupa Sonny. « Ta vie sentimentale ne me regarde pas du tout. »

Elle regarda un dernier regard à Clara, frissonna et parti parler à ce beau garçon à qui elle voulait parler avant de me parler. Je me tournai vers Ferguson, qui essayait de cacher un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle : Elle penses vraiment que c'est mon enfant maintenant ! ». Je replaçai Clara convenablement enfin de la tenir dans un bras, afin de pouvoir taper Ferguson. « C'est pour avoir empirer la situation, au lieu d'essayer de m'aider. »

« Calme-toi, Sonny. J'essayais juste de rendre la situation amusante ! ». Quand il vit que je ne riais pas du tout, il soupira. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je dois me mettre à genoux et mendier pour ton pardon ? »

« Ce serait un bon début »

A ma surprise, Ferguson se mit à genoux, me pris les mains, me regarda dans les yeux, une expression sincère dans les siens, je pouvais sentir le rouge monter à mes joues. Il y avait plus d'une personne qui nous regardait à présent. J'essayai de me libérer mes son emprises était trop forte.

' Stupide acteur de drama ! ' Pensais-je furieusement. 'Pourquoi faut-il qu'il prenne tout au premier degré !'

Heureusement, je n'eu pas à supporter cela fort longtemps. Chad apparut à mes côtés avant que Ferguson eut la chance de parler.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il, essayant sans succès de cacher la jalousie dans sa voix. « Est-ce que tu demandes Sonny en mariage, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Il est en train de me supplier de le pardonner ? » le corrigeais je. « C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part de el faire d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu le faire de manière un peu moins voyante mais bon… c'est l'intention qui compte.

« Vraiment Sonny ? Il n'y a vraiment que l'intention qui compte ? IL t'a dit ce qu'il pensait quand il faisait toutes ses choses 'gentilles' pour toi ? »

Ferguson toussa nerveusement pendant qu'il se relevait.

« Sonny sais que je suis gentil parce que je l'aime bien, comme un humain. » dit il, sa remarque sarcastique plus pour Chad que pour moi. « Je ne la regarde pas du haut, comme certain, juste parce qu'elle est dans une petit comédie. »

« Arrête de jouer. » dit Chad, se rapprochant de lui.

« Hey » dis-je en me mettant entre les deux garçons. « Ne commencer pas à vous battre vous deux. Chad, je suis sure qu'il… »

« Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe Sonny ? » Chad me coupa. « Ferguson n'est pas gentil avec toi parce qu'il t'aime bien, ou parce que tu es son actrice préférée : il essaye de se faire pardonner pour avoir envoyé la vidéo à Gilroy Smith ! »

J'étais trop occupé à essayer de calmer Chad que pour faire attention à ses paroles. Mais, lentement, les mots parvinrent à mon cerveau, et je tournai mon attention vers son camarade de classe. Ce qui avait sur cette vidéo était un moment très privé entre Chad et moi, une chose qu'on ne voulait pas que le monde entier voit. Même si cela nous a mis ensemble finalement, j'étais quand même fâchée auprès de la personne qui l'avait envoyée. Il n'avait pas le droit d'envoyer cette vidéo qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

Ferguson était vraiment coupable ? Ce serait vraiment lui le diable qui a envoyé cette cassette.

Le fait qu'il évite mon regard ne suffit-il pas à répondre à ma question ?

Sachant pertinemment comme je pouvais être explosive quand j'étais en colère, Chad se mit à mes côtés avant que je ne me jette sur Ferguson. Il prit Clara de mes bras et la tendit à son ami.

« Rend Clara à sa mère, d'accord Ferg ? » demanda-t-il, en me tenant par les épaules, me faisant tourner fin que nous partions.

« Chad, attend. » cria Ferguson. « Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est sa mère. »

« Soit tu essaye de trouver qui c'est, soit je le fait pour toi. » dit Chad. « La dernière proposition implique que tu restes seul ici avec Sonny, qui, je te le fais remarquer, à les deux poings serrés ! »

Je tournais le dos à Ferguson, je ne pouvais donc pas le voir, mes il devait avoir capitulé car je sentis à nouveaux les mains de Chad sur mes épaules qui me poussait légèrement. Mes pieds ne voulaient pas bouger. Je voulais retourner en arrière et frapper Ferguson aussi fort que possible. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne le méritait pas ! Mais Chad refusait de me lâcher, nous refusant ainsi la revenge que nous voulions tout les deux. IL ne me lâcha qu'une fois que nous fûmes sur un balcon. Mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne parvenais même pas à admirer le magnifique ciel éclairé.

« C'est lui qui a envoyé la vidéo ! C'est de sa faute si le monde entier se doute de quelque chose à propos de nous ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le tuer ? Qui se préoccupe du fait que j'aille en prison quelques années ? Cela en aurait valu la peine ! »

« Deux maisons égales en _**dignité. »**_

« Et tu aurais pu me soutenir quand même un peu. On l'aurait tué tout les deux et on aurait été en prison ensemble et on aurait partagé une cellule ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas plus fâché que ça ? Comment tu peux rester si calme, me regardant avec ses yeux et me parlant de cette petite voix ! Pourquoi tu ne cries pas comme moi ? »

« L'homme frappé de cécité ne saurait oublier le précieux trésor qu'il a perdu avec la vue! »

« Ferguson nous a fait la pire des choses et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, ces des citations à deux balles… Qu'est ce que tu racontes en plus ? Tu dois bien avoir une raison car tu ne parles jamais comme cela d'habitude, mais je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, ni d'où tu sors ces citations vu que tu ne lis jamais. »

« Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine, je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaître vraiment, prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi. » détesté. »

« Tu es en train de réciter Roméo et… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Chad m'embrassa.

Je repoussai Chad un peu après qu'il m'ait embrassé, essuyant mes lèvres de dégoût.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui demandais-je. « Je suis en colère là ! Tu peux ne pas venir comme ça et m'embrasser ! Tu es supposer me calmer et me dire que tu vas m'aider à tuer Ferguson, pas m'embrasser pour que je ne pense plus qu'à toi et que je l'oublie ! »

« Paume contre paume. » continua Chad comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu, prenant mes deux mains, tout en se penchant avant afin que nos fronts se touche. « C'est le pieux baiser des pèlerins. »

« Vraiment Chad ? Je suis sur le point d'aller tuer quelqu'un et tout ce que tu fais, c'est me réciter Roméo et Juliette ? » J'essayai de me retirer de son étreinte. « As-tu au moins lu le livre ? »

« Bien sur que non » répliqua Chad. « Tu sais que je ne lis pas. »

« Tu as vu le film ? »

« Tu sais que je ne regarde que les films où je suis dedans. »

« Peut être que je devrais te raconter l'histoire alors. Tu vois, Roméo et Juliette tombe amoureux, mais leur famille est ennemie. Après… Bon, il se passe une tonne de chose avant la fin, où Juliette fais semblant de se suicider. Roméo la pensant vraiment morte, se suicide pour de vrai et quand Juliette se réveille, elle voit le corps de Roméo sans vie à côté d'elle, et décide de se suicider pour de bon. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que c'est ce que tu veux pour nous ? »

« Aussi longtemps que je meurs pour l'amour, cela en vaut la peine. » déclara Chad.

« Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est Ferguson qui ment tout le temps ? » ris je sèchement. « Tu ne tu tuerais pas si tu me pensais morte, Cooper ! »

« On va rester ici jusqu'à notre mort si tu n'abandonnes pas et que tu ne m'embrasse pas ! »

« Peut être que je ne suis pas d'humeur romantique maintenant. »

« Mais peut être que moi oui. »

« Peut être que je m'en fout. »

« Peut être que c'est important pour moi. »

« Peut être que je m'en fiche que ce soit important pour moi. »

« Bien »

« Bien »

Au lieu de me répondre à nouveaux, Chad m'embrassa, cette fois en usant assez de force pour que je sois calme assez longtemps. J'en ai presque oublié Ferguson, et me laissai aller dans le baiser, enfin presque.

Cela me prit toute ma force pour repousser Chad.

« Je déteste toujours Ferguson. » l'informais je, respirant fortement afin de reprendre mon souffle.

« Tu ne déteste personne Sonny. Tu es Sonny Monroe, tu te souviens ? » Chad murmura afin de trouver à nouveau mes lèvres. « En plus, tout va bien… ma mère m'a dit qu'elle te détestait maintenant. Tu n'es pas heureuse qu'on n'ait pas dit à nos parents qu'on sortait ensemble ? »

Je m'appuyai contre la barrière du balcon, m'accrochant à Chad afin de ne pas tomber. Il prit cela comme une invitation à prolonger le baiser, et toutes mes inquiétudes de la soirée s'évanouir.

Chad était à moi. Aussi longtemps que c'était vrai, c'était impossible que ma nuit soit mauvaise.

_Je suis ton Roméo de minuit._

**Bonjour, je voulais juste dire que j'essayerai de traduire un chapitre par semaine mais bon, il y en a qui sont très long donc parfois c'est un peu chaud. En espérant que le travail vous plaise !**


	5. intro chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Jeudi 31 décembre 2009

22h15

Nico, Grady, Tawni et Zora regardèrent Chad emmener Sonny hors du balcon sans faire d'histoire. Pour dire la vérité, elle semblait même heureuse de le suivre, passant le barrage que formaient Nico et Grady pour rejoindre Chad, et le laissa même la prendre par les épaules.

"C'est juste moi ou on vient de se faire jeter pour ce sale snob?" demanda Grady, doucement.

Ne voulant pas croire que Sonny fut aussi heureuse de voir Chad qu'elle en avait l'air (elle voulait surement voir ce que sa mère lui voulait, mais là encore, le fait que la mère de Sonny soit à la fête de Cooper avait autant de sens que le fait que Sonny ait l'air heureux de voir la star de Mackenzie Falls !), Nico détourna son attention des deux personnes qui venaient de disparaitre. Il sourit quand il vit les yeux de Tawni, qui était en train de regarder le sol plein de dégout, comme si elle ne voulait absolument pas toucher les marshmallows tomber au sol.

« Sonny nous rejoindra peut être, » dit il, mettant son bras sur Tawni plus qu'étonnée de ce geste, l'amenant de ce fait près de lui, bousculant quelques marshmallows au passage. « Je préfère me concentrer sur le fait que Tawni Hart pense que nous soyons des personnes cool ! »

Tawni s'évada des bras de Nico, se mettant contre la barrière du balcon, en observant le bout de ses chaussures. Quand elle vit le massacre de ses chaussures à $80, elle préféra ne plus regarder.

« Même si j'avais pensé cela un moment, ce que je n'ai évidemment pas fait, tu viens de tout gâcher ! » Elle attendit que Nico regarde le massacre, il regarda ses propres chaussures mais ne vit aucun problème. « Les personnes cool ne ruinent pas les chaussures des autres sans raison. »

« Je ne pense pas que tes chaussures soit foutues Tawn, » dit Grady, en se mettant à genoux pour pouvoir tenir la cheville de Tawni et mieux voir ses chaussures. « Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est enlever les marshmallows. Je le fait pour toi si tu veux, comme ça tu devras ne même pas te salir les doigts. »

Il mit son discours à exécution et se releva comme si il venait d'accomplir une mission pour son amie.

« Maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? » demanda Tawni, fronçant le nez. « Si tu les remets sur le sol, ils vont à nouveaux être sur mes chaussures. »

Grady regarda Nico, qui haussa les épaules.

« Santé » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Tawni ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que ses amis manigançaient ce ne fut que quand elle les vit porter les marshmallows à leur bouche qu'elle comprit. Ils allaient manger cette nourriture, qui non seulement d'avoir traîné sur le sol, était aussi resté coincé sur le bout de ses chaussures. Ils allaient la manger après tous les germes accumulés dessus !

« Stop » cria-t-elle, tapant Nico et Grady, qui firent tomber leur nourriture. « Et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je ne vous trouve pas col ? Combien de personnes voyez-vous ramasser les marshmallows et les manger autour de vous ? »

« Et bien, si tu comptes ce gars de Mackenzie Falls, » dit Grady en pointant du doigt la salle de bal derrière Tawni, « Qui a pris celui qu'on lui avait jeté dessus et qui est en train de le manger,… »

« Depuis quand les acteurs de Mackenzie Falls compte ? »

Sa voix était assez perçante que pour faire taire Grady, reculant comme si il était effrayé par Tawni. Nico se mit entre eux.

« Calme-toi, G » dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas la blonde. « Tawni n'est pas fâchée contre toi elle est fâchée parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas plus cool que nous ! »

Tawni rit d'un air offusquée.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Elle essaya de son mieux de rire mais même à elle il lui semblait faux. « Je suis bien plus cool que vous deux ne le serez toute votre vie ! Ce n'est pas vrai, Zora ? » IL n'y eut pas de réponse. « Zora ? Où elle a encore disparu ? »

« Zora réapparaîtra tôt ou tard » dit Nico, tout en se rapprochant de son amie. « Et puis si tu penses que tu es plus cool que Grady et moi, pourquoi tu ne le prouves pas ? »

Tawni n'est pas une fille qui essaye de prouver son point de vue. La plupart du temps, du moment qu'elle pense que c'est vrai, cela suffit. Tout le monde peut penser le contraire, ce n'est pas de sa faute si il préférait vivre dans le mensonge. Mais cette fois ci, si elle n'essaye pas de prouver son point de vue, Nico et Grady ne voudront jamais la laisser tranquille, lui disant qu'elle était trop poule mouillée pour prouver qu'elle était cool et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tort.

Or Tawni Hart n'a jamais tord ! Elle fait parfois de mauvaises décisions, mais jamais assez que pour dire qu'elle avait vraiment tord.

« OK, je vais vous prouver à quel point je suis cool, » elle accepta le challenge de Nico. « Je vais vous le prouver en demandant à Jackson Tyler de danser avec moi. »

Il y avait une expression perdue sur le visage de Grady, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Nico plus du tout effrayé par Tawni.

« Comment le fait de demander à Jackson Tyler de danser avec toi va prouver que tu es plus cool que nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jackson Tyler est un des plus grands acteurs actuel, » expliqua Tawni. « Si il accepte de danser avec moi, ce qui va se passer évidemment, ça veut dire que je suis cool. »

« Et si il dit non, ce qui va se passer, » continua Nico, même si elle ne lui a rien demandé, « Cela signifie que tu n'es pas plus cool que nous ! »

Sa bouche tomba de stupeur de tomber aussi bas que eux, qui mange les marshmallows tombé au sol à une fête remplie de célébrité. Tawni croisa les bras, haussa la tête et commença à descendre les escaliers qui l'amenèrent à la salle de bal. Nico et Grady la suivirent et parlant assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre des mots comme 'Arrogante', 'sur-dramatique', et 'aussi égocentrique que Chad !'.

« Arrêtez de me suivre » ordonna-t-elle. « Jackson Tyler ne va pas accepter de danser avec moi si il penses que je suis avec vous ! »

« Je ne penses pas que ça l'intéresse de savoir avec qui tu es, » répliqua Nico mais quand Tawni plissa les yeux, Nico et Grady s'arrêtèrent. « Vas y, on te laisse ! »

« Bonne chance ! » cria Grady.

Bonne chance ? Tawni Hart n'a pas besoin de chance. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin c'est de son sourire ravageur, et….

Sonny était contre un mur avec un bébé dans les bras ?

Elle s'arrêta le temps de poser des questions à propos du bébé à Sonny, elle ne resta pas assez longtemps que pour tout comprendre. Apparemment, Chad Dylan Cooper n'était pas le seul de Mackenzie Falls dont il fallait se méfier de peur que Sonny ne tombe amoureuse de ce qu'avais compris Tawni, Ferguson était plus qu'intéresser par la nouvelle fille tout droit venu du Wisconsin. Elle parlera à Sonny à propos de son mauvais goût à propos de garçons plus tard. Là, elle avait un homme à impressionner.

Jackson Tyler était dos à elle quand elle l'approcha. Il était à la table, semblant étudier les différents types de plats avant de faire son choix. Tawni prit de profonde respiration avant de l'aborder. Inspirer, expirer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. Il n'y avait pas de raisons, tout le monde serait enchanté de danser avec elle, vu comme elle était belle. Elle était sur que Jackson Tyler allait sauter sur cette occasion de danser avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de taper sur son épaule, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vivrait l'instant le plus romantique de sa vie, et elle et l'acteur de TriDark se regarderait dans les yeux et partagerait peut-être un sublime premier baiser.

Son rêve éveillé se termina brutalement quand quelqu'un la bouscula. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, quand la blonde remarqua qui venait de la bousculer, et sa grimace se transforma en un immense sourire. Jackson Tyler venait de détourner son regard de la nourriture et la regardait, ses yeux noirs remplis d'étonnement.

« Jackson Tyler ! » Bien que Tawni vive à Hollywood depuis ses trois ans, et qu'elle avait rencontré un tas d'acteurs très séduisants, elle en pouvait s'empêcher de crier légèrement son nom. « C'est super de te rencontrer finalement ! Je suis fan de tes films et je… »

« Hey, je te reconnais ! » la coupas Jackson Tyler. Il pointa Tawni du doigt, qui rejeta ses cheveux de fierté. « Tu es Tawni Dart de cette série où je devais venir ! »

« C'est Hart en fait ». Quand elle vit l'air perplexe de Jackson Tyler, elle ajouta. « Je m'appelles Tawni Hart, pas Tawni Dart. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? »

Tawni essaya de conserver son sourire. Qu'est ce que cela peut faire si Jackson Tyler écorchait son nom ? C'était très proche, seulement une lettre de faux. C'était bien mieux que ne pouvais le dire la plupart des autres filles !

« Comme je viens de la dire, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer, » dit-elle. « Je me demandais si tu … »

« Je suis content de t'avoir rentré dedans, en fait » la coupa encore une fois Jackson Tyler, acceptant la main qu'elle lui offrait. « Tu es dans la même série que Sonny Monroe, non ? »

« Oh, Tyler. » rit Tawni, de la façon la plus séductrice possible. « On ne doit pas passer la soirée à parler de Sonny ! Tout le monde sait que c'est avec moi que tu veux danser. »

Elle s'approcha du la piste de danse, mais elle fut stopper par Jackson Tyler.

« Je veux parler de Sonny ! » dit-il. Tawni le regarda, les yeux de plus en plus grand, mais l'acteur ne sembla pas le remarquer car il état en train de rencontrer autre chose. Quand Tawni se retourna pour voir ce que c'était, et c'est là qu'elle vit Sonny et Ferguson, qui n'était qu'à quelque mètres de là.

« Sonny ? » répéta Tawni. Sa gorge commençait à se sécher. « Tu ne dis pas cela sérieusement. Tu préfères danser avec Sonny qu'avec moi ? »

Elle eut la réponse à sa question quand Jackson soupira bruyamment, les yeux fixer sur Sonny.

« C'est Chad Dylan Cooper qui est avec elle, non ? » demanda-t-il.

Sentant son cœur briser en deux, Tawni retourna, d'une part pour voir ce que voyais Jackson, et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Jackson voit les larmes se former sur son visage. « C'est lui qui a pris ma place dans votre série la fois où j'ai annulé, c'est ça ? Si je savais qu'il y avait une e scène de baiser entre mon personnage et celui de Sonny, j'aurai accepté le travail ! »

Ferguson était toujours avec Sonny, le bébé était toujours là aussi, bien que Chad avait rejoint le groupe. De ce que pouvais en juger Tawni, cela n'allait pas tarder à chauffer entre ces trois là, bien qu'elle soit trop loin pour entendre avec toute cette musique en plus. Elle n'aurait pas écouté même si elle pouvait entendre. Elle était trop distraite que pour penser à cela.

Jackson Tyler ne voulait pas danser avec elle. Il s'intéressait à Sonny. Il avait choisi la petite balle de soleil plutôt que la beauté !

Tawni ne savait pas si l'acteur se droguait ou s'il était aveugle par les caméras ou tous les flashs de photos.

« Je voulais te demander de demander à Sonny si elle ne voulait pas danser avec moi, mais elle a l'air de préférer Chad apparemment, » Jackson Tyler partit, ses yeux rivé sur son supposé rival, alors que celui-ci prenait l'enfant des bras de Sonny et le donnait à Ferguson, avant d'accompagner la brunette qui semblait furieuse, dans une autre salle. « Peut être que si j'étais venu à l'émission à sa place, Sonny serait avec moi maintenant, partant de la fête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. »

Bien que son cœur soit brisé en deux de par son râteau, le regard de Tawni et celui de Jackson se croisèrent.

« L'embrasser ? » ses mots laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche de Tawni. « Sonny et Chad se déteste, ils ne sont pas partit pour s'embrasser. »

Jackson Tyler haussa les épaules.

« Haine, amour, un amour secret… Tu appelles ça comme tu veux, mais c'est trop pour mon bon plaisir. » Il sourit à Tawni en lui disant. « Bon, c'est chouette de t'avoir rencontré. Bonne chance avec ta série. »

Aussitôt que l'acteur fut partit, Nico et Grady arrivèrent avec un air qui semblait dire 'Alors ?'.

« Je sais qu'on dirait qu'il m'a laissé tomber mais il va revenir, » assura Tawni, tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Il reviennent toujours ! »

Mais bien sur, elle savait que c'était un mensonge cette fois ci. Jackson Tyler n'avait nullement l'intention de revenir, il lui a fait clairement comprendre. Masi bon, ce 'est pas pour cela qu'il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité à Nico et Grady.

Avant que les garçons ne puissent discuter du fait de savoir si elle était plus cool qu'eux ou non, Zora couru vers eux craint d'une voix sur aigüe. Il fallut un certain temps pour que la plus jeune des Randoms ne reprennent son souffle.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends Zora ? » demanda Nico, tout en la maintenant en place de peur qu'elle s'enfuie.

« Chad a une piscine dans son jardin ! » dit Zora. « De ce que j'ai entendu depuis les conduits d'aération, elle fait 200 pieds de profondeur, il y a trois plongeoir et elle est chauffée ! »

« Une piscine ? » demanda Tawni, « comment on peut nager puisqu'on n'a pas nos maillots de bain ? »

« Qu'est ce que cela fait ? » dit Grady en se tournant vers Nico, ne tenant plus en place face à la perspective d'aller nager. « Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »

Nico hocha la tête.

« C'est l'heure des pistolets à eau ! »

« Je sais pas. » commença à protester Tawni. « Sonny nous a dit de faire attention à Whoa ! »

Elle fut couper par Nico et Grady qui la tirèrent chacun par un bras, l'amenant dehors afin de chercher la limousine qui les avaient conduit à la fête. Ils prirent leur pistolet à eaux et rejoignirent Zora qui était déjà dans la piscine. Tawni refusa d'abimer sa robe et s'assit à côté de la piscine. C'est elle qui vit que deux personnes se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre sur le balcon.

Ce qui était un problème que les pistolets à eaux pouvaient résoudre facilement. Aucun des Randoms n'étaient préparé à ce qui les entendait quand ils reconnurent le couple.


	6. Chapitre trois

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Le dernier indice

_Tu étais le prince_

_J'étais la demoiselle en détresse_

_Ta limousine est venue me cherchée peu après six heure_

_Aujourd'hui était comme un conte de fée._

« Je pensais vous avoir dit que les pistolets à eaux étaient interdits ici ? »

Chad fut le premier de nous deux à se pencher sur la rampe du balcon, en bousculant plusieurs choses au passage. D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop quand il crie sur les gens, mais j'étais trop sous le choc que pour faire attention sur la raison de sa colère. Attendez, j'étais en train d'embrasser mon petit ami secret sur le balcon…

Et juste après j'étais trempée de la tête au pied. Sans crier gare, un jet d'eau s'est abattu sur moi, me laissant dans une robe lourde et trempée, ruinant ainsi ma coiffure, et je sentais mon maquillage couler sur mes joues. Et plus, l'eau n'était même pas chaude. Des frissons me parcoururent tous le corps, et restai là sans réagir.

« En fait, tu n'a pas dit que les pistolets à eaux étaient interdit ici, »entendis je une voix répondre au hurlement de Chad.

« Oui » renchérit une seconde voix. « Tu as dit qu'ils étaient interdit à l'intérieur de ta maison. Techniquement, on est dehors là. »

Chad se retourna pour me regarder par-dessus son épaules, la colère se voyait parfaitement dans ses yeux. « Tes amis vont vite être mis à la porte si tu ne me donne pas une bonne raison de les laisser rester. »

« Mes amis ? »

« Je crois en effet que c'est comme cela que tu les appelles, même si je ne crois qu'ils te considèrent comme tel vu leur dernières action. Chez nous, on n'appelle pas ami les gens que l'on asperge avec de l'eau. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire quels amis avais-je à la fête, et en plus quels amis seraient assez méchants que pour m'asperger avec de l'eau ? Les seuls amis qui ont été invité ici sont…

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_pensais-je, tout en rejoignant Chad, secouant la tête de ma propre stupidité. _Bien sur, Nico et Grady sont les seuls oseraient faire cela !_

J'étais sans voix comme après mon attaque d'eau (que Chad a soigneusement évité, me laissant seuls à tout prendre.), je n'étais plus fâchée contre ceux qui avaient ruinée tout le travail fait par Tawni et moi pour me rendre présentable. En fait, le fait de savoir que c'était mes amis qui étaient responsable me faisait presque rire malgré les dommages que j'ai subis.

« Tu ris ? », dit Chad, pointant l'évidence. « Ta tenue est détruite… et toi tu ris. » Il mit sa main sur mon front. « Je loupe quelque chose ou tu délires ? »

« Tu loupes quelque chose, » répondis je, poussant gentiment sa main afin que je puisse me pencher sur le balcon. « Hey, les gars ! Vous avez pris un autre pistolet pour moi ? »

Chad ne m'avait pas laissé le choix quand il m'avait amené sur le balcon (même si bon, j'étais tellement fâchée contre Ferguson que je n'aurais rien fait), mais maintenant que mon attention n'était plus sur le Bad boy d'Hollywood, je regardai autour de moi. Malgré la hauteur du balcon sur lequel Chad et moi étions (j'avais vraiment monté tous ses escaliers !), l'immense piscine était évidente à voir. Elle était plus grande que tout le bâtiment de la piscine municipal où 'avais appris à nager. Tawni était assise sur une chaise longue, avec des invités qui semblaient très en colère. Il n'y avait lus que trois personnes dans la piscine, qui n'était nul autre que Zora, Nico et Grady.

Personnes ne me répondit, et j'étais prête à répéter quand soudain Tawni commença à rigoler.

« Ben, il semble que nous avons enfin découvert pourquoi cela ne te dérangeais pas de partir avec Chad. ». Même pendant la nuit, il y avait assez de lumière pour voir qu'elle baisse ses lunettes de soleil, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. « Je savais que tu mentais quand tu disais que ce bébé était de Ferguson. Il est de Chad, c'est ça ? »

« Le bébé ? » répéta Nico et Grady d'une même voix, se débattant pour pouvoir sortir de la piscine.

« Un bébé ? » dit Chad, ses yeux pointer sur moi. « De quel bébé elle parle ? »

« Elle parle de Clara, elle m'a vu avec tout à l'heure, » lui expliquais je, en haussant un peu la voix, afin que mes amis puisse m'entendre. « Tu as entendis cette fois, Tawni ? Clara n'est pas l'enfant de Chad Dylan Cooper et Sonny Monroe ! »

« Si Clara n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, alors, quelle est telle ? » demanda Nico. Grady et lui se tenait maintenant derrière Tawni, qui se protégeait de ses mains tandis que Grady secouais sa tête comme un chien mouillé. « Je pensais que tu était avec Chip juste parce que ta mère te cherchais ? »

Je sentis ma tête virée au rouge et je remerciai le ciel qu'il fasse si noire comme cela personne ne pouvais le remarquer. Jouer la comédie était facile, mais mentir à mes amis ne l'était pas du tout.

« Oh, Oh » dit Zora. « Zora sent les ennuis. »

« Il n'y a absolument aucun problèmes. » protesta Chad, sa voix d'un calme olympien. « J'ai amené Sonny chez sa mère, et ensuite je l'ai amenée ici afin de lui parler de la prochaine activité. »

« Il va y avoir quelque chose à faire ce soir ? » Grady commença à danser, me faisant penser un jeune garçon qui avait vraiment besoin d'aller à la toilette. « On pourra encore utiliser nos pistolets à eaux. »

« Non » Grady arrêta sa danse. « Ramenez les pistolets à eaux dans la limousine et venez dans la salle de bal. J'y expliquerai la prochaine activité à tout le monde. Apparemment je dois me montrer plus responsable, parce que après, je dois tout nettoyer. »

Nico et Grady prirent Zora dans leurs bras afin d'arriver plus vite à l'intérieur, Tawni les suivant à son aise. Chad les regarda partirent, avant que ses yeux ne se posent à nouveau sur moi.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'écoute pour une fois ? » demanda-t-il curieux. « Il ne m'écoute jamais… Si ? »

« Oh ils ne t'écoutaient pas vraiment là. Tu leur as dit de ne pas mettre le Bazard dans ta maison, alors ils essayent d'arriver à 'l'intérieur avant d'être sec afin de mouiller le sol le plus possible. »

« Quoi ? »

Chad commença à courir à l'intérieur afin de protéger sa précieuse maison. Quand il réalisa que je ne le suivais pas, il s'arrêta. Pour la première fois, il remarqua l'expression triste qu'il y avait sur mon visage, alors que je restai sur le balcon, tout en frottant mes mains sur mes bras afin des les réchauffés.

« Sonny ? » Sa voix était douce et il se rapprocha de moi. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non, ça va Chad. » le rassurais je, lui donnant ce que j'espérais être un sourire convainquant. « Pourquoi ne va tu pas à l'intérieur afin d'empêcher mes amis de ruiner ta maison ? Je te rejoins bientôt, juste le temps de sécher un peu ! »

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Chad Dylan Cooper était très douée pour parler avec un script dans les mains. Quand il s'agit de moi, si c'était autre chose que notre amour/haine habituelle il devenait totalement perdu. C'était évident qu'il était nerveux quand il s'approcha de moi, n'ouvrant pas sa bouche parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

Si une conversation venait à être engagée, j'allais renchérir que tout allais bien.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu fais cette tête là alors ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand de surprise pendant que je regardais Chad. Est-ce qu'il me posait une question sur mes sentiments ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme cela, » m'ordonna-t-il. « Je suis peut-être Chad Dylan Cooper, mais je sais quand même quand ma petite-amie a un problème. Bon, réessayons. » Il se pencha sur le balcon et me regarda, tout en me donnant son fameux sourire. « Pourquoi est ce que tu fais cette tête là ? »

Je me penchai également sur le balcon, secouant ma tête, ne sachant pas si il fallait lui dire se qui me tracassait, ou bien mentir afin que l'on puisse rejoindre la fête.

« C'est rien, » commençai je, mais Chad me regardais toujours de son air je-sais-que-tu-mens. « C'est juste… Je n'aime pas qu'on sorte ensemble comme cela derrière leur dos. J'ai l'impression qu'on leur ment, tu sais ? On dois même leur mentir quand on sort dehors…, »

« En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, » me coupa Chad. « J'ai vraiment prévu une activité. Je sais que tu avais prévu ta propre fête avec plein de jeux, et je me sentais mal de t'enlever tout cela. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais organiser quelque jeu. »

Je lui souris, et lui prit la main, recevant un sourire de sa part. Mais je repenser à ma première pensée, et ma mine s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Bon ok, on a peut-être pas mentit aujourd'hui, mais on leur a déjà tellement mentit. Chaque fois que je viens sur ton plateau pour te voir, je dois trouver une excuse. Toi aussi non ? »

« Chad Dylan Cooper ne ment pas. Il déforme légèrement la vérité. »

« Chad Dylan Cooper peut appeler cela comme il veut, mais bon qu'on mente ou qu'on déforme légèrement la vérité, on ne peut pas continuer comme cela éternellement. Tawni commence déjà à se douter de quelque chose, et vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, Nico et Grady aussi. » Pour la première fois, je regardai Chad droit dans les yeux. « Je leur ai donné des raisons de douter de moi d'ailleurs. »

Sans ajouter un autre mot, Chad me pris dans ses bras, alors que les larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps s'échappait à présent de mon visage. J'aimais beaucoup quand Chad me prenais comme cela dans ses bras, comme il le faisait maintenant, mais je me sentais coupable car je savais que s mes amis étaient au courant, ils me détesteraient surement pour toujours. S'il savait ce que je faisais derrière leur dos, et comme j'étais tombée dans le piège de Chad…

« Hey, » dit Chad, interrompant ainsi mes pensées. « Tu as complètement ruiné mon costume ! »

Je m'éloigné du Bad boy rapidement, ma main couvrant ma bouche.

« Oh Chad, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te mouillé, c'est juste que… ». Je m'arrêtai quand je l'entendis rire. Ca c'est la meilleure, je m'excuse et lui, il rigole. « Tu sais quoi, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Je ne suis vraiment pas désolée. Au moins tu n'es pas aussi horrible que moi. »

Il arrêta de rire soudain.

« De quoi tu parles, Monroe ? » dit il, tout en remettant mes cheveux en place délicatement. « Tu n'est absolument pas horrible. »

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais alors ? » lui demandais je tout en sachant parfaitement que cela n'allait pas me plaire. « Terrible ? Désastreux ? Repoussante ? Ou même… »

« Sublime ? »

Je rougis violement et regardai le sol.

« Vraiment Chad ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis sublime ? »

Il me prit le menton, me forçant par là à le regarder dans les yeux, d'un bleu profond.

« Vraiment, Sonny. Le look mouillé ne va pas à tout le monde. Tu es une des seules personnes qui puisse le porter. Et en plus, Chad Dylan Cooper ne ment pas, tu te souviens ? »

_Ouais_ me dis-je à moi-même tout en laissant Chad m'embrasser. _Mes amis me détesteraient surement s'il savait que j'étais assez stupide pour tomber pour ces lignes à l'eau de rose._

Le problème est que, au plus Chad m'embrasse, au moins je me préoccupe de ce que mes amis pensent. Du moment que je sis heureuse, qui se préoccupe de ce qu'ils pensent ? Il est temps d'arrêter de vivre pour eux et commencer à penser à moi, faire ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse, pas ce que je dois faire pour rendre mes amis heureux.

Pourquoi je pensais cela seulement quand Chad était près de moi ?

_Je portais une robe sublime_

_Toi un magnifique costume noir_

_Tu me disais que j'étais sublime, alors que je ne ressemblais plus à rien_

_Aujourd'hui, je vivais dans un conte de fée_

Jeudi, 31 décembre 2009

22h45

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le silence règne dans la salle de bal, après l'entrée de Chad. Il lui a suffit d'éteindre la musique, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde afin de voir ce qu'il se passe. Il se mit sur le balcon où mes amis et moi avons jeté des marshmallows sur les invités, et pris un micro en main.

« C'est moi, Chad Dylan Cooper » annonça-t-il, comme si tout le monde ne savait déjà pas qui il était. « Désolée de vos interrompe, mais il semble qu'un certain nombre d'invités s'ennuyer à danser et trouve d'autre moyen de s'occuper ! » Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes camarades. « Afin de les empêcher de faire des bêtises, il est temps de commencer la chasse au trésor ! »

Il m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt que l'activité était spécialement faite pour moi, et non pour garder mes amis loin des bêtises. Il pense vraiment que je ne vais pas m'énerver alors que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est baby-sitter Nico et Grady ?

« Il n'y a aucun invités qui pourrait mettre le trouble à la fête ! » lui dis-je, ma voix résonna très fort car la salle était silencieuse. « Si c'est la seule raison qui te pousse à faire ce jeu, alors tu devrais l'annuler ! »

« Personne ne parle pendant que moi, Chad Dylan Cooper parle ! » dit Chad, en m'ignorant royalement (et bon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, on était entouré d'autres personnes, des personnes qui croit qu'on se déteste.). « Comme je le disais, pour ce jeu, vous serez séparer en deux équipe et vous désignerez un capitaine. Le capitaine recevra une carte de ma maison, ainsi que le premier indice, qui les conduira dans une certaine pièce de la maison, qui délivrera un autre indice, qui le conduira à une autre pièce. L'équipe qui collecte en premier lieu tout les indices gagne. Il y a des questions ? »

Je levai ma main.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des questions venant des personnes qui ne vient pas d'un show de deuxième zone ? »

« Vu que je suis dans une série qui est à peine en dessous de Mackenzie Falls, je crois que je vais quand même poser ma question. Est-ce que tu vas participer au jeu, parce que, si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que se soit très équitable, vu que tu vis ici, et tu as surement aidé dans la conception des indices… »

« Je n'ai pas fait les indices, » m'interrompit Chad. « J'ai engagé des personnes pour le faire pour moi ! »

« Bon, mais je pense quand même que tu ne devrais pas participer. Tu vis ici, ça te donne donc un gros avantage. »

« C'est ma maison et ma fête de Nouvel an. Je participerai si j'en ai envie. »

« Mais c'est de la triche. »

« Si tu es si inquiète, pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas mon équipe, comme cela tu es sure de gagner ? »

« Pardon ? Est-ce que tu insinue que ceux qui sont contre toi vont forcément perde ? »

« Bien sur, qui peut me battre, je suis Chad Dylan Cooper… »

« Oh taisez vous vous deux ! »

Chad et moi nous arrêtâmes quand Selena Gomez couvrit ses oreilles, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

« C'est devenu pire entre vous deux depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu quand j'ai essayé de faire ce film. » Elle se rapprocha de nous, et se tourna pour faire face à Chad. « Bon, si c'est si important pour vous de gagner, pourquoi vous ne seriez pas chacun un des capitaines d'équipe ? Comme cela, Chad pourra tricher s'il veut sans que Sonny ne lui crie dessus toute les deux secondes et Sonny pourra prouver qu'elle peut battre un tricheur. Et tout le monde sera très heureux. »

Chad et moi nous regardâmes très longtemps avant de hocher la tête.

« Et pour faire les équipes plus vite, pourquoi on ne ferait pas fille contre garçons ? » suggérais je.

« C'est ok pour moi, » confirma Chad.

« Bon »

« Bon »

« Bien »

« Bien »

« Bon »

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour continuer à se disputer. Un des nombreux serviteurs de Chad m'approcha et me donna une carte de la maison de Cooper. Chad et son équipe de garçon et son équipe à elle commençait dans une pièce différente. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que chacune de nos équipe se retrouve à parcourir la maison à la recherche d'indice.

_Tu m'as fait ce sourire_

_Qui m'emmènes sur une autre planète_

_Chaque pas que tu fais_

_Chaque chose que tu dis est juste_

_Aujourd'hui est un conte de fée_

_Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tout s'éclaircit à présent_

_Rien n'avait de sens avant que je ne vois ton visage_

23h00

Je ne savais pas comment lire la carte que j'avais en main. Ils y avaient tellement de pièces dans la maison de Chad que je ne m'y retrouvais pas même avec la carte. Mais heureusement Zora a un meilleur sens de l'orientation que moi et put déchiffrer la carte sans problème. Mon job fut dès lors de trouver les indices.

On ne jouait que depuis quelques minutes, mais j'étais déjà essoufflé de courir comme cela dans toute la maison. Il y avait des portraits de Chad partout, et il y avait une pièce pour toutes les saisons de Mackenzie Falls et des divers films et séries dans lequel avait joué Chad. J'ai également fut la chambre de Chad (que je reconnu no seulement grâce à la carte, mais aussi parce que son nom était inscrit en grosse lettre bleue sur la porte, et des draps à l'effigie de Mackenzie Falls, les awards qu'il a reçut sur une étagère, et un immense poster de lui.), une salle de jeu où il y avait tout les jeux possible et imaginable et une salle où il y avait une fontaine de chocolat, et une table pleine de sucrerie, dont des smoothies au Loganberry et des banana split.

Oh, et j'ai oublié de mentionner l'immense piscine intérieur qui est juste aussi grande, si ce n'est plus que celle de dehors.

Je commençais à fatiguer mais je savais qu'il restait encore des indices à trouver. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à fatiguer tandis que le reste des filles partaient à la recherche des autres indices, Tawni resta derrière, prenant place dans la chambre de Chad. Présument qu'elle aurait plus besoin de mon aide que le reste de l'équipe, je la rejoignis.

« Tu te sens bien Tawni ? » lui demandas-je, en partie pour être sure qu'elle aille bien et aussi pour faire la conversation et ainsi ne pas devoir continuer à courir. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire à quel point tu es jolie depuis un moment. Ou me dire à quel point je suis affreuse. Ou me crier dessus parce que la robe que tu m'as prêtée est trempée. »

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Maintenant que tu es sèche, tu n'est plus affreuse. »

« Tu viens de me faire un compliment ? » Je m'assis sur le lit, car je savais que cela allait durer un certain temps. « Ne me mens pas Tawni. Je sais qu'on n'est pas forcément les meilleures amies du monde, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu ne dois pas me dire… »

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis jolie ? »

La question me pris de court. Tawni était d'habitude si sure d'elle, cherchant toujours un miroir afin de voir sa beauté. Maintenant ses yeux étaient plein de désespoir tandis qu'elle attendait ma réponse.

« Bien sur que je pense que tu es belle ! » lui répondis je rapidement. « Pourquoi tu me demande cela ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir que tu ne me dit pas ? »

Tawni pris une grande respiration…

Et puis elle me fit le discours le plus long que je ne lui ai jamais entendu dire.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tout allait bien avant que tu ne viennes. So Random ! Était mon émission. Le public m'aimait, pour ma beauté et mon jeu d'actrice. Mais une fois que tu es arrivée, tu as tout ruinée avec ton jeu de 'Nouvelle fille venue du Wisconsin.'. Maintenant tu es dans ce qui était ma lumière. Jackson Tyler ne veut même pas danser avec toi car il te préfère ! » Elle s'arrêta assez longtemps afin de reprendre son souffle. « Tu as tout Sonny. Parfois… Parfois j'aimerais être dans Mackenzie Falls. Comme cela au moins je ne devrais pas me battre contre vous. Aucun d'eux n'est aussi beau que moi. »

« Ne dis pas cela Tawni ! Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être dans Mackenzie Falls. J'y ai été un peu tu te souviens ? Ils sont aussi vaniteux que leur jeu. » Quand Tawni détourna son regard de moi, je savais ce que je devais lui dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Chad allait me tuer mes il ne comprenait pas le lien que Tawni et moi avions. Le seul moyen de lui remonter le moral était de lui dire quelque chose de faux sur nous, et dès lors elle se sent mieux. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je pourrais dire d'assez mal pour que cela lui remonte le moral. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses. Jackson Tyler ne veux peut-être pas danser avec toi, mais au moins tu n'as pas le Bad Boy d'Hollywood qui te court après. »

« J'avais oublié ça, » dit Tawni en faisant la moue. « Tu as Chad Dylan Cooper, le gars le plus recherché dans tout Hollywood qui flirte avec toi 24h sur 24.

« Il ne fait pas que flirter avec moi. On sort ensemble ! »

La mâchoire de Tawni se décrocha tandis qu'elle me fixait des yeux.

« Wow, Sonny » dit-elle, en tapant mon épaule et riant. « Toi et Chad Dylan Cooper sortez ensemble ! Je veux dire, si c'est vrai, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que tu pars de la cantine plus tôt tout les jours, et que nous soyons invités à cette fête aussi… » Sa voix faiblit, tandis que j'acquiesçai à chacun de ses mots. « Attends, tu ne plaisante pas ? Toi et Chad…. Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? »

« 'La Nouvelle fille du Wisconsin' va avoir de gros problème si tu le dis à quelqu'un. » la menaçais je, me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix en lui disant la vérité. « Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que ma vie n'est pas si rose. Non seulement je sors avec le Bad boy d'Hollywood, mais en plus je dois vous mentir tous les jours. Alors tu es toujours jalouse de moi ? »

« De toi et ton secret ? ». Le sourire de Tawni était revenu, tout en repoussant l'idée d'un geste de la main. « Pff, bien sur que non ! Non seulement je suis plus belle que toi, mais je suis honnête en plus ! Attend de voir les gens quand ils découvriront la vérité sur toi et Chad et je pourrai leur dire que je le savais avant que vous ne le rendiez public ! Les gens m'aimeront à nouveau ! Je serai la personne la plus apprécié de Hollywood. »

Elle sauta du lit de Chad et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle ne marcha pas longtemps quand elle appuya sur un bouton secret sur le sol. Elle s'arrêta et sa mâchoire se décroche quand elle vit une porte s'ouvrir lentement, dévoilant ainsi…

Une pièce complète qui m'était entièrement dévouée. Il y avait toutes les saisons de So Random !, des photos encadrées, mon nom écrit en lettre d'or un peu partout…

« Tu sais quoi ? » me dit Tawni, reportant son attention sur moi. « Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois venue à Hollywood, Sonny. Tu es la seule d'entre nous qui puisse devenir cool… mais bon, n'espère pas devenir aussi belle que moi. »

« Tawni, c'est si gentil ! » Mes bras s'ouvrirent grand. « Ca mérite une étreinte ! »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de moi. « Ma bulle, Sonny. Ma bulle ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Mes bras l'encerclaient déjà, la forçant dans cette étreinte qu'elle ne voulait pas. C'est ce qui arrive quand on dit une gentilles à une personne qui adore les étreintes.

23h15

« Tu es sure que ça ne risque rien ? » demanda Nico nerveusement.

Bien sur que je suis sure que ça ne risque ! » Confirma Chad.

« Je ne suis pas sur, » protesta Nico, se protégeant derrière Grady. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le chercher toi, G »

« Pas question ! » ne dit Grady se réfugiant derrière Nico pour l'empêcher de le pousser davantage. « Si c'est dangereux pour toi, alors c'est dangereux pour moi aussi. »

« Je vais le faire si vous avez tous trop peur. » dit Jackson Tyler, se mettant à l'avant du groupe.

« On n'a pas besoin de toi pour le faire, » dit Chad sur un ton plutôt désagréable. (Il n'aimait pas Jackson pour deux raisons. 1 : il a joué dans plus de film que lui. 2 : Quand il devait venir en guest star sur le show de Sonny, elle bavait presque à l'idée de le voir. Un gars que fait que Sonny devient presque gaga mérite qu'on ne l'aime pas !). « Ferguson, pourquoi tu n'essaye pas d'aller attraper l'indice ? »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie… »

« Rappelles toi pour quelle série tu travaille, Ferguson. Je suis déjà fâchée après toi pour avoir envoyer cette vidéo à Gilroy. Tu veux vraiment me fâcher davantage alors que j'ai le pouvoir de te virer ? »

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Ferguson se rapproche, les autres le regardant silencieusement alors que l'acteur de Mackenzie Falls se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit où tout le monde avait trop peur d'aller. Pendant que les filles cherchaient les indices à l'intérieur, les garçons cherchaient eux à l'extérieur, et l'indice se trouvait dans la niche du chien. Le problème est que personne ne semble avoir confiance en chien de Chad assez que pour aller chercher l'enveloppe à l'intérieur.

Ferguson mit sa main lentement à l'intérieur quand…

Un aboiement faible mais profond résonna dans la nuit. Tout le monde, Ferguson le premier, coururent, oubliant complètement l'indice.

23h30

Chad était le seul à la cuisine que j'y entrai. Je sautai de surprise à sa vue. Je me souvins que après tout, c'était sa maison et qu'il avait bien droit d'être où il veut. Il était assis au milieu de la pièce, une pomme en main. Quand il me vit, il abandonna la pomme, m'en fit un sourire narquois à la place.

« Eh, ne serais ce pas ma lady ? », me dit-il, ignorant complètement le fait que je me m'étais un doigt sur ma bouche afin de l'inciter au silence, pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre. « QU'est il arrivé au reste de ton équipe ? Ils ont compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais me battre et il t'on laissé continuer toute seule ? »

« En fait, mon équipe est dans la pièce d'à côté pour trouver le dernier indice. Je suis venue pour prendre à boire pour tout le monde. » Je fronçai les sourcils et lui donnai un doux sourire. « Et toi, que fais tu ici tout seul ? Est-ce que ton équipe en a eu marre de toi et on décida de travailler seul ? »

« Très drôle » dit-il, sèchement. « Non, mon équipe est dehors pour l'instant. JE m'ennuyais à les regarder essayer de rentrer dans la niche de Madge. »

J'allais répliquer sur le fait que Chad abandonnait son équipe juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait, en lui disant qu'il devrait plutôt les aider, et que c'était ça le sens du mot équipe, mais ses mots me revinrent à l'esprit.

« Madge ? » répétais-je. « Ok pourquoi ça m'est si familier comme nom ? Et puis tu viens de dire niche nom ? » Il hocha la tête. Je lui taper gentiment l'épaule. « Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu avais un chien ? Je pensais que tu détestais les animaux ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais les animaux, » me répondit-il tout en frottant l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. reculant comme si il était effrayé que je le frappa à nouveau. « Après qu'on ai été dans le parc pour construire ses niches, les gens qui s'occupaient de ses chiens étaient si heureux du travail qu'on avait fait qu'ils m'en ont donné un. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, les caméras étaient toujours là ! Ils m'ont demandé où tu étais afin de pouvoir t'en donner un aussi, mais, tu étais partie depuis cinq minutes. » Il s'arrêta, et ajusta sa veste, pour se faire remarquer surement. « Et pour le nom Madge, je l'ai appelé comme cela parce que… »

« Mon nom était Madge la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ! »

Le sourire de Chad s'évanouit.

« Oh. Tu t'en rappelles alors. J'espérais t'impressionner en te rappelant quelque chose dont tu ne te souvenais pas, spécialement quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas, mais bon tant pis… »

« Non. Mais… Je te félicite quand même de t'en être rappelé alors que ça fait si longtemps. » Je m'approchai de lui, et enlever une mèche de ses cheveux hors de ses yeux. « Nommer son chien d'après moi c'est… Vraiment très Mackenzie de ta part »

« Mackenzie ? » sa voix semblait aussi confuse que son regard. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement, Monroe ? »

« Ca veut dire que bien que tu sois Chad Dylan Cooper, tu possèdes plusieurs personnalité en toi. Il y a Chad, le côté super gentil qui me laisse faire ça. » Je me penchai lentement pour embrasser son front. « Il y a aussi ton coté Mackenzie, la plus douce et adorable de tes personnalité. C'est celle qui te rend nerveux quand tu me demandes un rendez-vous et qui n'osent pas me regardez dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser et me donne des cadeaux sans raison spéciale. » Je me penchai près de son oreille afin de lui murmurer. « Ne le dis pas à Chad ou à Chad Dylan Cooper, mais Mackenzie est mon préférer. »

Chad a peut-être trop de pouvoir sur moi en ce qui concerne notre relation et come il peut me contrôler avec juste un baiser, mais je ne me défends pas mal non plus. Je me dirigeai vers le frigo afin de finir le travail pour lequel j'étais venue, et je pouvais voir Chad frissonner derrière moi. Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était mon esclave à présent.

« Alors, » me dit-il, sa voix une octave plus haute que d'habitude. « Quel indice êtes vos en train de chercher ? »

« Ouais, comme si j'allais te le dire, comme ça tu peux te vanter comme vous êtes plus loin que nous. » Mes mains étaient pleines et je dus fermer la porte avec mon pied. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie. « Bien essayer Cooper, mais je ne trichai pas et toi non plus ! »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que les deux équipes ne se sont jamais croisées ? On n'as pas les même indices, Munroe. Le gagnant est l'équipe qui aura récolté tous les indices avant l'autre. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de savoir qu'elle est notre indice ? »

« C'était juste de la curiosité, c'est tout. » Chad ne dit plus rien, pendant que je secouai la tête, sortant de la pièce avec mes mains pleine. « Je pensais que je pourrais vous aidez un peu car comme tu ma l'as fait remarquer il y a peu, je connais mieux ma maison que toi. »

Je stoppai net. Chad m'offrait son aide alors que j'étais dans l'équipe adverse ? Quand je me retournai pour le voir, il avait un air sérieux sur le visage. Il n'essayait pas de me piéger.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'offres ton aide ? »

« Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. » La pomme qu'il tenait encore passa d'une main à l'autre. « Un gars ne peut-il pas aider sa petite-amie sans être questionné ? »

« Um, laisses moi réfléchir une seconde. Quand tu es le petit-ami, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Tu es Chad Dylan Cooper, tu te souviens ? Tu n'aides pas les autres. »

« C'est presque la nouvelle année, Sonny, » me rappela Chad, se levant finalement de sa chaise et se rapprochant de moi. Il posa son front contre le mien. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps pour moi d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Juste comme sur le balcon, il me faisait tout oublier. Avec sa peau contre la mienne, je brûlais à son toucher, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de l'embrasser. Qui se souciait que il y avait un million de filles qui étaient juste dans la pièce d'à côté, qui pouvait entrer à tout moment, en cherchant à savoir où j'étais ? Qui se souciait du fait qu'ils étaient en pleine chasse au trésor et que Chad essayait surement juste de la distraire afin que son équipe à lui gagne ? Tout ce que je voulais c'est…

_Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Je me disciplinai, m'en éloignai de Chad, essayant de regagner tous mes sens. _Il m'offre de l'aide pour l'indice, il ne me séduit pas ! Retiens-toi, Sonny Munroe, avant que quelqu'un d'autre que Tawni ne soit au courant pour Chad et toi !_

_E temps s'écoule plus lentement quand tu es près de moi_

_Je sens mon cœur_

_Il bat fort dans ma poitrine_

_Tu le sens aussi ?_

_Je ne peux pas abandonner cela._

Pour éloigner mon esprit du sourire sur le visage de Chad, je récitai le dernier indice, celui que j'avais mémorisé avant de venir à la cuisine.

« Bien que cette chasse fut très drôle, c'est presque la fin. Le plus brave et sans peur de l'équipe doit aller dans ce lieu où tout les rêves sont permis. Avec un peu d'espoir, le véritable amour pourra se trouver dans ce lieu. Vous danserez tout les deux sous les étoiles, parce qu'elles t'aimeront pour qui tu es. »

Au lieu d'attendre la réponse de Chad, je défis la carte de la maison de Chad, et la posai sur la table.

« Je suppose que c'est un lieu romantique, » expliquais je, tout en examinant toutes les pièces des yeux. « Les seuls pièces qui sont un minimum possible sont les chambres, vu que c'est la que d'habitude est l'amour… Je veux dire, c'est la que les couples… Oh tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! » Je rougis alors que Chad commença à rire. « Mais, ce ne peut pas être ça vu que j'ai déjà été dans ta chambre et qu'il n'y avait pas d'enveloppes. Ca pourrait être la salle de bal vu qu'on y danse, mais je pense… »

Un bruit me coupa à mi-phrase. Je jetai un regard pour voir un ascenseur s'ouvrir, révélant le reste de l'équipe des garçons, qui entrèrent tous dans la cuisine. Je le crois pas : Chad a un ascenseur dans sa cuisine ?

« On a trouvé l'indice suivant ! » dirent Nico et Grady à l'unisson, frappant Chad dans leur élan, chacun d'eux portant l'enveloppe d'une main.

« Comment vous avez fait pour le prendre à Madge ? » dit Chad, qui semblait un peu surpris.

Ferguson était un peu à l'arrière du groupe, ses cheveux tout en désordre, ses vêtement tout abimé et un œil au beurre noir.

« Ce ne fut pas facile ! » dit-il, avant de tomber à terre.

Je soupirai, Chad, Nico et Grady regardèrent les garçons qui semblaient exténué, mais toute considération pour le garçon fut vite oubliée. Ils étaient bien trop enthousiastes que pour faire attention à Ferguson.

« Retournons dans l'ascenseur avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, » dit Chad après quelques minutes de célébration, en plaçant ses mains sur celles de Grady, qui commençait à ouvrir l'enveloppe. « Nous ne voudrions pas que l'autre équipe l'entende. »

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que les indices étaient différent de toute façons ? » protestais-je. « Si ils sont différent, pourquoi ça vous gênes que je l'entende ou pas ? »

C'était trop tard. Ils étaient tous dans l'ascenseur, en disant « j'y crois pas, on a presque dit un indice aux filles ! » et « Sonny accusait Chad de tricher au début… maintenant, qui triche ? » Chad fut le seul à se retourner vers moi avant de sortir.

« Voilà un petit indice pour l'endroit de ton prochaine indice Munroe. » dit-il, d'une voix douce, afin que personne ne l'entende. « Il y a un autre endroit où on peut danser dans ma maison, une place que tu as déjà vu, mais pas encore visité. Parfois, e que tu cherches est juste sous ton nez. »

« Sous mon nez ? » Naturellement, je portai mon attention sur le sol. « Je ne vois rien à part… »

Quand je levai à nouveau les yeux, je remarquai que je parlais dans le vide. Chad était dans l'ascenseur, me donnant son fameux clin d'œil. J'étais seule dans la cuisine, totalement perdue avec l'indice qu'il m'avait donné.

Une autre place où on peut danser. Une place que j'ai déjà vu, mais pas visiter. Ca laisse beaucoup de choix ça. Peut-être que ce n'étais pas à l'intérieur ? Si Chad espérai que je me ballade dehors dans le noir toute seule (ce que je devrais faire vu qu'il était dit que seule une personne de l'équipe devait y aller.), il est fou…

Attendez. L'indice ne parlait pas seulement de danse, mais aussi des étoiles. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit qui convenait à cette description.

« Je suis une idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! » criais-je, tout en me frappant le front.

_Mais tu pouvais sentir la magie dans l'air_

_9a devait être la façon dont tu m'embrasses_

_Je tombe amoureuse que je te vois là_

_Aujourd'hui était comme un conte de fée._

Mes pieds me portèrent à l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton à répétition tandis que j'attendais qu'il revienne de son séjour avec l'équipe de Chad. Je savais où je devais aller pour gagner.

Et, si j'avais bien compris, Chad m'attendrais là.

Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point ma vie ressemblais à n conte de fée pour l'instant. JE vivais à Hollywood, étais dans So Random, j'avais les meilleures amis du monde en les personnes de Zora, Nico, Grady et bien sûr Tawni, et le meilleur pour la fin, je sortais avec Chad Dylan Cooper.

2010 arrivait à grand pas et j'avais hâte d'y être. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais vraiment dans la vie dont toutes filles rêvent.

Personne ne me prendra mon conte de fée avant que je n'ai eu mon heureux pour toujours.


	7. intro chapitre 4

**Disclaimer rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Jeudi, 31 décembre 2009

23h45

Connie Munroe ne croyait pas sa fille quand celle-ci lui parlait de Chad Dylan Cooper. Selon Sonny, c'était un connard égocentrique et narcissique qui ne se préoccupait que de lui, et qu'on ne pouvait pas le supporter plus d'une journée à cause de son attitude. Après avoir vu tous les épisodes de Mackenzie Falls, elle savait pourquoi Sonny pouvait le trouver arrogant il était très bon acteur, il se tenait toujours très droit afin de sembler plus grand que ses partenaires, et il sait pertinemment que aucune adolescente ne pouvait résister à ses magnifiques yeux bleu.

Mais bon, Connie avait quand même du mal à croire que Chad était le monstre que Sonny disait. Connie savait pertinemment que Sonny avait un faible pour l'acteur, et elle d'avait surement exagérer l'histoire afin de cacher qu'elle en était amoureuse. Connie acceptait de jouer le jeu pour l'instant, en prétendant ne pas savoir ce que voulait vraiment dire Sonny à propos de Chad.

Un jour, elle sera obligé de lui dire ses vrai sentiment, elle en était sure. Elle connaissait sa fille mieux que quiquonque c'était une fille loquace qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ses émotions. Un jour, que ce soit par accident ou parce qu'elle en a marre de se cacher, Sonny me dira la vérité à propos de Chad.

Et si son intuition maternelle était juste, Chad ressentais la même chose. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il veuille passer du temps avec elle, qu'il ait dansé avec elle lors de son bal secret, et quand il a accepté d'être son faux rendez-vous, et, plus récemment quand il l'a invité à sa fête de nouvel an. Et même si Sonny n'était pas le seul à être invité, c'est le seul qui a un membre de sa famille qui est invité. Pourquoi Chad ferait tout cela s'il n'en pinçait pas pour la nouvelle venue du Wisconsin ?

Ca faisait maintenant 4 heures que Connie était à la fête des Cooper, mais elle commençait à regretter d'être venue. C'était la première fois qu'elle célébrait nouvel an à Hollywood, et donc, la première fois qu'elle le fêtait sans sa famille. Elle avait prévue de la fêter avec Sonny à la maison en mangeant de la nourriture pleine de graisse et regarder quelle chanson a été choisie comme chanson de l'année et autre. A minuit, il était prévu qu'elle téléphone à sa famille pour leur souhaiter la bonne année. Evidemment, elle téléphonait tous les jours à sa famille pour voir si tout le monde allait bien, mais ne pas leur téléphoner pour le nouvel an, elle avait l'impression de tous les abandonner.

Alors que Connie s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de Sonny afin de la ramener à la maison pour finir la soirée à deux, des bras trouvèrent leur chemin sur ses épaules.

« Où pensez vous aller comme cela ? » dit un homme, qui n'était autre que le père de Chad. « La fête vient de commencer. »

« Et bien, vous voyer, bien que cette fête soit formidable, je pensais partir…, «

« Partir ? Pourquoi, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Ma femme était justement en train de commencer le clou de la soirée ! »

« Je dois vraiment… »

Pour la deuxième fois, Mr Cooper la coupa à mi-phrase, la forçant à s'assoir sur une des nombreuses chaises vides.

« Vous comme chez vous. » ordonna-t-il. « Donna va surement demander l'attention de tout le monde afin de pouvoir commencer. Croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez rater cela pour rien au monde ! »

Mr Cooper était déjà partie avant que Connie n'ai pas rajouté quoi que ce soit.

Il fallu un certain temps pour que Mr Cooper rassemble tout le monde dans la pièce, en leur demandant de prendre place, en attendant que Donna annonce la surprise. Connie avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de partir, mais elle ne voulait pas que les Cooper la déteste ou penses qu'elle avait des raisons de vouloir sans aller. Elle soupira et se réinstalle sur sa chaise, en attendant, tandis que la pièce commençait tout doucement à se rempli.

Finalement, Donna Cooper arriva, un sourire immense sur le visage.

« Je suis sur que tout le monde sait qui est mon fils, le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse, connu sous le nom de Chad Dylan Cooper ! » Elle dirigea le microphone vers la foule, en attendant que la foule crie, et effectivement, tout le monde cria. Connie se demanda si toute la famille de célébrités agissait toujours comme cela. « Bien, je suis ure que vous connaissez son show, Mackenzie Falls, pas vrai ? » une autre valve d'applaudissement survint. « Alors, j'ai une surprise pour vous. Je suis sur que vous avez vu les derniers épisodes de Mackenzie Falls où Chloé a disparu et que Mackenzie part à sa recherche. Et bien que la nouvelle saison ne débute pas avant l'année prochaine, Chad et ses amis on tourner une scène du premier épisode de la nouvelle saison ! Applaudissez pour cet épisode spécial de Mackenzie Falls, qui n'a jamais été vu à l'écran ! »

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et un immense écran descendit de nulle part, et tout le mode se tut afin de pouvoir voir l'épisode. Connie avait vu des gens passionnés avant, mais pas à ce point là !

Dès que Mackenzie apparut à l'écran, la salle applaudit. L'homme à coté de Connie mit même ses mans en l'air afin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

« Un peu de silence ! » dit Connie. « On va rater l'épisode si vous faites tout ce bruit ! ET quel est l'intérêt de faire cela en plus ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils pouvaient vous entendre ! »

A sa surprise, tout le monde se tut, bien qu'elle ait le sentiment qu'elle n'en n'était pas la raison. Mackenzie n'était plus la seule personne à l'écran Devon était à coté de lui à présent. Les deux demi frère se tournaient autour, en attendant de savoir qui allait commencer à se battre.

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'a demandé Devon, »dit Mackenzie, tout en continuant à faire un cercle. « J'ai quitté la ville, te laissant le temps de me voler la source, pourquoi me suis tu à la place ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Mackenzie, »répliqua Devon, en haussant les yeux. « TU penses que je ne sais pas comme il me serait facile de te voler la source, alors que tu ne la protège pas ? Je pourrais facilement te la prendre ! »

« Alors, pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas là pour te battre avec moi ! » Finalement, Devon s'arrêta, se mettant sur ses gardes. Mackenzie s'arrêta aussi, un air surpris sur le visage. « Bien que j'aimerais posséder la source, ce ne serait pas bien de la prendre alors que tu n'es pas là pour la protéger. Comment je peux planifier un plan diabolique si tu n'es pas là pour que je puisse le mettre à exécution ? »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Mackenzie.

« Es tu en train de me dire que je te manque ? »

L'autre garçon ricana avant de cracher à terre, touchant presque le pied de Mackenzie.

« Bien sur que non. C'est juste que je ne me sentirais pas bien de te prendre la source alors que tu cours face au danger. » Il eu un sourire sournois sur le visage, un qui fit le sang de Connie ce glacé sur place. « On dit que tu es à la recherche de quelqu'un… est ce vrai, Mackenzie ? Es tu ici au milieu du désert à la recherche de quelqu'un ? Peut-être une fille que tu as fâchée, l'obligeant à partir. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Mackenzie.

« Comment... comment à tu appris cela ? »Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur son demi-frère. « Tu lis encore le journal de Trevor ? Je t'ai prévenue que s'il te chopait à nouveau… »

« Je ne lisait pas le journal de Trevor ! » le coupa Devon. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais assez stupide que pour ne pas remarquer la disparition de Chloé, Mackenzie ? Tout le monde la remarquer. Et je savais que c'est toi qui allais aller la chercher. »

« Arrête de me chercher Devon. Tu ne savais pas que ce serait moi qui irais la chercher. Tu dis seulement cela parce que… »

« En fait, je savais que tu irais car… »

Il y avait un air malicieux et sur de lui dans le regard de Devon. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait dire, Mackenzie se figea.

« Ne le dis pas ! »

« Je dois le dire ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas, Devon ! »

« Je dois le faire maintenant que tu m'a défié ! » alors que Mackenzie se frappait la tête pour son pauvre choix de mot. Devon continua. « Je savais que ce serait toi qui irait la chercher parce que… Vous êtes les meilleurs amis depuis que vous êtes petit, quand notre père était trop pauvre pour vivre ici et que Chloé était ta voisine. C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas vivre avec le fait qu'elle soit partie. Vous êtes trop proche. Et bien j'ai des infos pour toi, demi-frère : Chloé est partie et ne reviendra jamais. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec elle parce que maintenant tu ne le reverras plus. »

Devon s'arrêta, et on entendit son rire diabolique résonner. Mackenzie tomba à genou et cria « Non ! » à plein poumons, sa voix se mélangeant à celle de Devon. Alors que Connie pensait que rien ne pourrait plus abimer ses oreilles, les lumières se rallumèrent et il y eu le décompte de minuit.

« Allez tout le monde ! Tous ensembles. Neuf, huit, sept, six ! »

Alors que le décompte se déroulait, Connie pensa qu'elle aurait aimé avoir toute sa famille avec elle, ou au moins Sonny, afin de pouvoir la serrer contre elle lorsque 2010 serait là. _ ET bien _pensa-t-elle, en haussant les épaules, _Je sui sure que où qu'elle soit, elle est heureuse et s'amuse avec tous ses amis !_

Mais Connie ne savait pas que sa fille ne décomptait pas les secondes qui les séparaient de 2010. En fait, si elle où était sa fille, Connie la ramènerait à la maison, avant qu'elle ne fasse la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Qu'elle ne dise ces mots qui allaient changer sa vie.

Mais personne ne savait ce qu'il était en train de se passer et personne n'était là pour l'arrêter. Elle était seule pour essayer de ne pas faire cette erreur.

Dommage qu'elle ne remarque son erreur que trop tard.


	8. Chapter quatre

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Jeudi 31 décembre2009

23h45

_Bien que ce jeu de piste est fort amusant, je suis dans l'obligation de dire que c'est presque finit. Le plus brave et sans peur de votre équipe doit aller dans l'endroit où les rêves prennent vie. Peut-être que de vrais amoureux vont s'y retrouver ! Ils danseront ensemble sous les étoiles parce qu'ils s'aiment pour ce qu'ils sont._

Il n'y avait qu'une place auquel je pensais où l'on pouvait danser et être sous les étoiles en même temps : le gazébo. Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure quand Chad et moi étions sur le balcon, ce qui explique son indice 'une place que tu a déjà vu mais que tu n'as pas visité.'. Je m'y trouvais maintenant, frissonnant car un vent frais me frappait le visage.

Comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison de Chad, le gazébo était immense. Au lieu d'avoir un niveau comme dans tout gazébo, il y avait dans celui-ci un escalier qui menait à un second étage. Il n'y avait pas de balustrade mais il était immense, plus grand que la piscine, et il n'y avait pas la moindre marque. Il semblait parfait, exempt de tout défaut.

Je voulais plus que tout savoir qu'elle sensation on avait en dansant sur cette immense place.

C'était impossible que j'aie compris l'indice totalement de travers mais je ne voyais rien sur le gazébo. Je ne vis aucune enveloppe comme celle que les filles et moi avions trouvée précédemment. Elles étaient probablement en train de m'attendre à l'intérieur, à se demander ce que pouvais bien signifier l'indice, et à se demander ce que je faisais avec les boissons. Peut-être que je devrais les rejoindre à l'intérieur et essayer de les aider à trouver la solution car apparemment, ce n'est pas le gazébo.

Mais bon, elles pouvaient bien attendre un peu non ?

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour être sur que personne ne me regardait (le seul bruit provenait du filtre de la piscine, qui était silencieuse depuis le départ de mes amis.), je commençai à muser le thème de So Random ! Ma voix perçait dans le silence de la nuit, cassant ainsi la plénitude qui m'entourait. J'enlevai mes hauts talons, et commençai à danser sur ma propre voix.

Le sol ne devait pas être en ciment vu l'incroyable douceur que je ressentais en le frôlant. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que je retrouve à tourner une jambe en l'air et les mains au dessus de la tête, tout en rigolant de ma pauvre imitation de ballerine._ Ca pourrait faire un bon sketch ! _ Je commençai à réfléchir pendait que je sautais en l'air, en retombant gracieusement (tout du moins, le plus gracieusement possible !)._ Peut-être que Tawni, Zora et moi pourrions être à une sorte de récital. Et Grady et Nico pourrait… Oh je sais ! Nico nous crierais dessus à chaque fautes qu'on fait. Et Grady serait le seul garçon de la classe. Je me demande s'il saurait nous rattraper quand on sauterait dans ces bras ?_

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais mise à chanter tout haut. Ma voix aurait pus déranger les gens voulant admirer cette belle nuit étoilé, mais la maison de Chad était si grande que je ne risquais pas de déranger monde. Je continuai à chanter et à danser de plus en plus vite et plus fort ….

Jusqu'à tourner un peu trop fort et je perdis mon équilibre.

C'était trop tard, j'allais tomber et soit j'aurais une cheville tordue soit ce sera mes poignets qui prendront tout. Je serai allonger sur le sol, ayant trop mal pour me relever et je devrai demander à quelqu'un de venir m'aider. Il me demanderait comment je me suis fait mal, et je devrais tout avouer. Bien sur, il commencerait à rire, je serai embarrassée et 2009 n'aurait pas la fin heureuse que j'avais espérer.

Mes yeux étaient fermés et donc je ne savais pas bien quand j'étais supposé ressentir la douleur, mais cela prenait du temps. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait et je vis quelqu'un se tenir très près de moi. Mon instinct pris le dessus : je lui marchai sur les pieds violement.

« Ow ! » cria une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. « C'est _ça _que je reçois comme remerciement pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ! »

« Sauver ma vie ? » répétais je, tout en regardant le sale prétentieux au trois nom qui se tenait sur un pied, l'autre étant dans sa main essayant de calmer la douleur. « Je penses que quelqu'un passes trop de temps dans les damas ! »

« Oui, bien je penses que quelqu'un pourrait être un peu plus reconnaissante maintenant. » rétorqua Chad, en me regardant. « Si je n'étais pas arriver à ce moment précis, tu souffrirait maintenant. Mais heureusement pour toi, je suis arrivé avant que ta tête ne touche le sol, ce qui aurait donné une commotion.

« Vraiment Chad, vraiment ? Tu penses que j'aurais eu une commotion ? »

« Non, je **sais** que tu aurais eu une commotion. Tu n'as pas vu l'épisode 420 de Mackenzie Falls ? »

J'avais surement du voir cette épisode depuis que ma mère avait cette obsession avec Mackenzie Falls, mais bon, je ne savais pas duquel il parlait juste avec le numéro. Chad du le remarquer car il commença à me l'expliquer.

« La presque mort de Pénélope. » commença-t-il, en me regardant pour voir si je reconnaissais le titre. « Pénélope commence à danser comme tu le faisais, elle a trébuché et Mackenzie la retrouve allongé par terre, sans connaissance, et l'amène à l'hôpital. On lui dit qu'elle a une commotion et qu'il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Tu devrais regarder cet épisode si tu en as l'occasion. C'est vraiment un… »

« Classique. » terminais je pour lui, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire. « Je sais que tu penses que la vie imites l'art parfois, mais ce soir, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'étais pas comme Pénélope en train de tomber. Je faisais juste semblant. »

Chad regarda de droite à gauche avant de reposer son regard sur moi.

« Pour qui tu étais en train de prétendre tomber ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. « Il n'y a personne ici a part toi et moi. »

_Penses vite à une excuse !_ M'ordonnais-je, tout en évitant le regard de Chad. _C'est Chad Dylan Cooper il croit tout ce que tu lui dis._

« Je… Je n'était pas en train de tomber pour avoir l'attention de quelqu'un » dis-je avec la première phrase qui me venait à l'esprit. « J'étais en train de m'exercer pour un sketch. » Chad me regarda avec un air perplexe sur le visage, je continuai donc mon mensonge. « Tu vois, on fait un nouveau sketch où je dois tomber, alors je m'entrainais à tomber sans me faire mal. »

« Je t'ai vu jouer, et tu n'es pas si douée. Pourquoi n'avoue tu pas que tu tombais come cela on put admettre que j'avais raison ? »

« Je ne vais pas admettre que je tombais parce que je jouais. »

« Tu tombais »

« Jouais »

« Tombais »

« Jouais »

« Tombais »

« Jouais »

« Sonny » Sa voix était calme, personne ne pouvait penser qu'il me criait dessus il y a cinq secondes. Il mit une main sur mon épaule. Malgré le vent froid, mon corps devint plus chaud qu'un four en marche. « Tu m'as sauvée la vie quand je m'étouffais avec ce cookie, et la je t'ai sauvé de de la chute. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste dire que nous sommes quittes ? »

Il aurait réussis à m'amadouer….

Si je n'étais pas vite partie de son étreinte, pointant un doigt triomphant sur lui.

« Ah ! Tu avoues que tu t'étouffais ! »

« Ah ! Tu avoues que tu tombais ! »

Il m'a eue. J'étais si exciter par sa révélation que je n'ai pas protesté, lui donnant raison. Il me donna ce sourire que je détestais, celui qui disais 'j'avais raison et tu le sais !' Pourquoi il arrivait toujours à me faire dire ce que je ne voulais pas ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici dehors de toute façons Cooper ? » dis-je pour changer de sujet. « Je pensais que ton équipe ne voulait pas que tu parles avec moi de peur que tu nous révèle des indices ? »

Chad prit quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Quand sa main ressortit, une enveloppe était entre ses doigts.

« Mon équipe a décidé de me laissé chercher cette indice tout seul. », expliqua-t-il. « Comme tu le sais, Chad Dylan Cooper ne fais pas son sale boulot. C'est pour cela que j'espérais que tu voudrais bien m'aider ? »

« Tu … veux que moi… je t'aide ? ». C'était étrange de dire ses mots là. Chad ne demande d'aide à personne il se fait aider que les gens le veuille ou non.

Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Chad ne me forçait en rien à l'aider. Il me demandait sérieusement, me laissant le choix d'accepter ou non. C'était étrange de la voir attendre une réponse, au lieu de m'ordonner de le faire. D'une certaine manière, il était plus comme….

En fait, il était plus comme une personne normale, au lieu d'une star d'Hollywood.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, si tu ne veux pas » dit-il, en haussant les épaules, tout en reprenant l'enveloppe. « Je suis sur que Joyeux et Simplet se feront une joie…, »

« Donne-moi cette enveloppe, » le coupais-je, tout en lui reprenant l'enveloppe des mains. « Tu e devrais avoir besoin d'aide de personne. C'est ta maison ! Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi je vais pouvoir t'être plus utile. »

« Lis juste l'indice Sonny »

« J'essaie ! Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, on dirait qu'il y a autre chose dedans qui m'empêche de l'enlever… » Après quelques instants, le papier vint enfin. Chad était resté là à me regarder sans bouger le petit doigt pour m'aider. Je défis furieusement le papier, m'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire.

« Bien que ce jeu de piste est fort amusant, je suis dans l'obligation de dire que c'est presque finit. Le plus brave et sans peur de votre équipe doit aller dans l'endroit… »

Je m'arrêtai et regarda Chad. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire. Je retournai immédiatement mon attention sur l'indice, finissant ma lecture dans ma tête, me demanda si il faisait ce sourire narquois pour la raison à laquelle je pensais.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ton indice est le même que le miens ? » Lui demandais-je doucement. « Tu m'avais dit que les garçons et les filles avaient des indices différent ! »

« Tu te souviens, j'ai dit que ce jeu était fait seulement parce que je voulais que tu ais quelque chose à faire ce soir ? » Chad se rapprocha de moi, marchant nerveusement. « Je savais qu'on finirait dans des équipes différentes, soit parce qu'on se serait disputé devant tout le monde ou juste pour que les gens ne sachent pas à propos de nous. Quand mes employés ont fait les indices, je leur ai demandé de faire le dernier identique. »

Je ne comprenais pas. « Pourquoi tu as fais ça Chad ? Comment on est supposé savoir quelle équipe à gagner alors ? Ca signifie… est ce que cela signifie que j'ai gagnée fut que j'étais dehors avant toi ? »

Les cheveux blonds de Chad retombèrent devant ses yeux quand il secoua la tête.

« Ca signifie que j'ai gagné. » dit-il d'une voix douce, me prenant gentiment l'enveloppe des mains. Une chaîne glissa de celle-ci. Je secouai la tête essayant de ne pas penser au bijou, mais Chad se rapprocha de moi le plus possible et accrocha le pendentif. « Et je sais que j'ai gagné parce que je vais pouvoir passer le reste de 2009 avec ma Random préférée. »

Sans me laisser le temps d'observer le collier qu'il venait juste de me donner, les lèvres de Chad trouvèrent les miennes. Il savait que quand je ne protesterais pas s'il ne me laissait pas le temps de réfléchir.

C'est ce qu'il se passa. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser, pas après qu'il ait organisé ce jeu de piste pour se retrouver seul avec moi, sans mentionner le collier en plus. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire et…

« Regarde elle est là ! »

« Par ici tout le monde. On a retrouvé Sonny ! »

.. Je le repoussai avec toute ma force.

Nico, Grady, Tawni et Zora arrivèrent sur le gazébo en courant (enfin, en trottinant pour Tawni). Chad, qui avait perdu quelque peu l'équilibre quand je l'ai repoussé, regarda mes amis.

« Vraiment ? Ils ont une espèce de radar pour te trouver ou quoi ? »

« Chut. » le menaçais je, ne voulant pas que les autres entendent. « Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas de radar secret. En plus, il n'y a pas que mes amis qui arrivent. Les tiens sont juste derrière. »

Nous vîmes en effet arriver Mackenzie Falls juste derrière mes amis. Ils commencèrent à tus parler en même temps, essayant de dominer les autres.

« Chad ont doit te parler immédiatement. »

« Sonny on t'a cherché partout. »

« On était à l'intérieur quand les Random sont venus dans la chambre… »

« Ce n'était pas notre faute ! Il y a eu cette sonnerie qui a résonné dans toute la maison. »

« C'était comme une sonnette. »

« C'est eux qui ont ouvert Chad, pas nous. »

« On pensait que c'était la pizza. On ne savait pas que c'était les personnes que c'était, vraiment. »

C'est Chad qui mit un terme à tout cela.

« Taisez-vous ! » Tout le monde se tut instantanément. « Maintenant si une personne veut bien m'explique ce qu'il se passe,… »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, tout le monde recommença à parler en même temps, criant de plus en plus fort afin de se faire entendre. Ce n'est que quand Tawni commença à parler que tout le monde se tut, la remarquant pour la première fois.

« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. », dit la jeune diva, attirant toute l'attention. « Nico et Grady ont entendu la sonnette et, après s'être souvenu que Chad était parti pour trouver le dernier indice, ils sont allé ouvrir. »

« Vous avez ouvert ma porte ? » Nico et Grady se recroquevillèrent au cri de Chad, le plus grand des deux se cachant derrière l'autre. « Personne n'ouvre la porte de Chad Dylan Cooper à part Chad Dylan Cooper ! »

« Ils n'ont pas seulement ouvert la porte, » continua Tawni, l'air de s'amuser comme une folle à l'idée de mettre ses amis d'en l'embarras. »Ils ont aussi lassez les journalistes qui attendaient à l'entrer rentrer. »

Le visage de Chad devint de plus en plus rouge, et on pourrait croire qu'elle allait exploser à n'importe quelle seconde.

« Ce n'est pas tout » dit Marta, s'avançant afin qu'on la voit bien. »Après que les deux losers les ai laissé entrer, ils ont aussi promis des photos exclusives de nos deux shows. »

Une nuit. J'ai demandé à mes amis de bien se conduire UNE nuit. Ils ne savent pas se que veut dire bien se conduire, afin que Marshall soit fière de nous ?

« Pourquoi vous avez promis des photos exclusives ? » s'exclama Chad, s'approchât dangereusement de mes amis masculins. Tawni et les autres acteurs de Mackenzie Falls se reculèrent, peur de la réaction de Chad. »Je ne veux pas que de stupides journalistes fouillent ma maison et prennent des photos de ce qu'ils voient. »

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Grady, d'une voix nerveuse. « Tu as peur qu'il trouve quelque chose de compromettant dans ta maison ? »

« C'est ça comme si Chad Dylan Cooper avait des secrets ! » ricana Chad.

« Il n'y a pas de secret dont tu as peur qu'il soit révéler, Chad ? » demanda Zora, s'approchant de Chad et des nos deux camarades. « Ca ne te dérangerait pas si ils trouvaient cela ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Zora sortit son GSM, montrant à Chad l'image qu'il contient. Nos deux cast essayèrent de voir l'image qui était sur l'écran. Je restai sur le gazébo, regardant le corps de Chad se raidir de plus en plus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Où… où as-tu eu cette photo ? » demanda Chad, dont la voix montant d'une octave.

« TU nous a laissé nous promener dans ta maison toute la nuit. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que personne n'irait dans ta chambre ? »

Je commençai à réfléchir en l'entendant. Elle lui montrait quelque chose qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, quelque chose d'embarrassant apparemment. J'essayai de me souvenir de la chambre de Chad quand j'y étais tout à l'heure avec Tawni. C'est à ce moment là que je lui avais dit pour moi et Chad. Peut être que Zora a pris une photo de notre conversation et Chad ne veux pas que les journalistes sachent qu'il a laissé entrer ses ennemis dans sa chambre ?

J'entendis quelqu'un tousser près de moi, et remarquer que c'était Tawni.

« Si tu as besoin d'eau pour faire passer ta toux, il y a une piscine juste là, » lui rappelais-je. J'avais plus important à faire que de m'occuper d'elles.

Elle toussa à nouveau et se rapprocha de mon oreille.

« , » dit elle.

« Tawni, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer au devinette, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit le. »

« Excuse-moi d'essayer d'être discrète pour que personne ne m'entende. » Naturellement, tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Tawni se tourna vers moi et me dit tout bas. « Il à une pièce qui t'es entièrement dévoué dans sa chambre tu te souviens. Zora a peut-être pris une photo quand on ne faisait pas attention. Elle l'utilise pour faire chanter ton petit ami ! »

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je sautais à coté de Chad et pris le téléphone des mains de ma jeune camarades.

« Nico et Grady sont pardonnés et il n'y aura aucune représailles si tu acceptes de supprimer cette photo. » négociais je à la place de Chad, qui était toujours sans voix.

« Sonny, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a sur cette photo ! C'est parfait pour lui faire du chantage ! Il y toute une pièce qui est remplie avec des… »

Je mis mes mains sur sa bouche et me penchai vers elle, en vérifiant que le téléphone était bien en mode photo.

« Dit cheese. » lui dis-je.

« Sonny attend ! »

Une fois la photo prise, je regardai le téléphone, prétendant vérifier que tout se soit bien passé et quand je vis la photo de la chambre secrète de Chad, je la supprimai.

« Voilà, on y est. » dis je à Zora, lui rendant son téléphone. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai sauvé la photo de nous deux. »

« Tu as supprimé mon chantage ! »cria Zora.

Nico et Grady, une fois la peur partie, se précipitèrent vers Zora et regardèrent le téléphone, comme si la photo allait réapparaitre du coup.

« Tu avais une photo de quoi, Zora ? » demanda Nico, en regardant Chad. « Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Chad sans voix avant… Même pas quand il regarde un épisode de Mackenzie Falls ! »

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. »

« Elle a raison, » affirmais-je. « Nico, Grady, si vous êtes vraiment responsable pour les reporters, je veux que vous répariez tout cela avant… »

« Avant que l'on vous retrouve ? » me coupa une voix. « C'est une peu tard pour cela Mlle Monroe ! »

Un flash me fit comprendre que les reporters, et leur appareil photo, nous avaient déjà retrouvés.

« Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, » nous dit le reporter, avec de plus en plus de flash, « Je ne pars pas tant que n'ai pas une photo de So Random ! Et Mackenzie Falls ensemble, pour prouver que vous êtes tous dans la même fête parce que vous êtes tous amis. »

Son affirmation fut suivis de nombreux grognement et protestations, dont un très sonore « On doit vraiment faire cela ? » j'étais la seule qui mit un sourire sur mon visage en prenant le bras de Marta et Chastity, les amenant près de Nico, Grady et Zora. Au plus vite on fait les photos, au plus vite on en sera débarrasser, et je serai enfin seule avec Chad. Je devais lui dire que Tawni et moi on est au courant pour sa pièce secret. Il sera surement fâché que je ne lui en ai pas parlé…

… Mais une fois que je lui aurai dit à quel point je trouve cela touchant, sa colère s'évanouirait instantanément.

Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers Tawni, quand je bousculai quelqu'un, pas assez que pour tombé mais je fus déstabilisé quelques secondes. Quand je retrouvai mes esprits, je vis les yeux de Ferguson qui me fixèrent.

« Sonny » me demanda-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je n'étais pas rancunière et après le jeu de piste et le presque chantage de Zora, j'avais presque oublié son sale tour, je dis bien presque. Je levai la tête, et le contournai.

Sa main se mit sur mes épaules, me forçant à m'arrêter.

« Attends, je sais que tu es fâchée contre moi parce que j'ai envoyée cette vidéo et tout » dit-il, » mais je sais aussi que tu vas me pardonner un jour. Chad le savait déjà depuis un moment et il m'a pardonné. »

Je souris. Non pas de mon sourire 'je suis si heureuse que je m'apprête à rire d'un moment à l'autre', mais celui qui disait 'tu as de la chance que j'arrive à convertir ma rage en ce sourire.'.

« TU sais, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais sur moi, » lui dis je honnêtement. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis en rien comme Chad. Si il t'a vraiment pardonné et qu'il n'a pas fait cela uniquement pour garder un environnement de travail agréable, c'est parce que vous avez été amis depuis longtemps. Les amis pardonnent à leurs amis. Les ennemis ne font pas cela ! »

Ferguson rit et secoua la tête.

« Je t'ai vu dans le studio, Sonny. » dit-il. »Et si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que tu n'as pas d'ennemis. Tu es ami avec tout le monde, qu'ils méritent ton amitié ou non. »

« C'est peut être vrai. Je donne une chance aux gens, en essayant de voir le bien en chacun avant de les rayer de ma liste d'amis. Mais toi, Ferguson… Tu n'as rien de bon. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir envoyé cette vidéo. »

« Je suis désolé, Sonny. Vraiment, je… »

« Laisses les tensions dramatiques pour ton show ! »

Je me tirai de son emprise et cette fois ci il me laissa partir, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien de réessayer.

Pendant ce temps, Tawni avait déjà rejoint le reste du groupe. Elle et le reste de mes amis se tenait le plus loin possible de ceux de Chad, ne se rapprochant que quand les reporters le leur demandait. Il faisait un décompte avant de prendre la photo lorsque…

« Attendez. Je pense que Sonny et Chip devrait se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre. » Dit Nico, en attirant le regard noir de tout le monde.

Chad, qui était tout à l'arrière du à sa taille, haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi est ce que je me tiendrais près de Miss je-suis-un-rayon-de-soleil ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aller, Chip ! » répliqua Chad. « C'était juste une suggestion. Je pensais que puisque Sonny et toi êtes la seule raison pour lequel nos deux show sont réunis ici, se serait normal que vous soyez ensemble au milieu, mais si tu ne veux pas… »

« Pouvez vous arrêtez de vous disputer afin que nous puissions prendre la photo ? » interrompit le reporter, en regardant sa montre. « Il est presque minuit et, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que j'avais prévu de passer le nouvel an. »

« Je suis d'accord avec le reporter. Chad Dylan Cooper ne passeras pas le reste de sa nuit avec les Randoms, » dit Chad, avant de poser les yeux sur moi. « Je penses que Nico à raison. Viens près de moi »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais bouger ? Tes jambes sont cassées ? »

« Si c'est moi qui vient on ne verra pas tes amis sur la photo ! »

« Si c'est moi qui vient on ne me verra pas car je suis trop petite. »

« SI vous continuez à vous disputer, personne ne sera sur la photo ! » dit Tawni en rejoignant la dispute.

Chad et moi fîmes un compromis : nous nous sommes mis tout les deux à la limite de nos amis, comme cela, nous étions toujours avec eux, mais également l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme je le pensais, j'étais trop petite ! Mais bon, je ne dis rien afin d'abréger ce moment. Finalement la photo allait être prise quand soudain…

Chad me prit dans ses bras et me mit sur ses épaules. Je pouvais sentir tout les regards sur moi, chacun curieux de savoir pourquoi mon visage était soudain si rouge, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'expliquer. Il y eut un flash qui éclaircit la nuit, et Chad me reposa aussi doucement qu'il m'avait porté, disant quelque chose 'ce sera la meilleure page de couverture de Tween Weekly'. Je me dirigeai vers Tawni et lui prit les deux mains.

« Tu veux danser ? » lui demandais-je.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-elle, en commençant à regarder dans toutes les directions. « Est ce que Jackson Tyler est sur le point de me le demander ? »

« Non tu ne vas pas danser avec lui » lui expliquais-je, la conduisant vers le gazébo. « Tu vas danser avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi est ce que je ferais cela ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un léger air confus.

« Tu veux danser avec moi pace que nous sommes amies, » lui rappelais-je, et je baissai la voix pour rajouter « et parce que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour te parler. Bon, Tawni, j'ai horreur de te demander cela, mais j'ai besoin d'un service. »

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de s'échapper. Malheureusement pour elle, je la tenais fermement par les mains. Je fis semblant que cette tentative de fuite n'était qu'un simple pas de danse.

« Pourquoi je te rendrais service ? »

« Parce que nous sommes amis et les amis se rendent services ! » La blonde ne répliqua pas. « Parce qu'on travaille ensemble et que tu as admis tout à l'heure que j'étais cool ? » Toujours pas de réponse. « Ok, parce que tu es la seule qui sait pour Chad et moi. J'aimerais être seule avec lui un peu, mais je ne sais pas faire cela et garder un œil sur les autres en même temps. J'ai besoin que tu les occupe dans la maison et que tu fasses ton possible pour éloigner Zora de la chambre de Chad. »

« Je lâcher une des mains de Tawni.

« Tawni Hart ne fais pas de Baby-sitting. » me répondit-elle fermement, me faisant penser qu'elle allait dire non. « Mais pour l'amour, c'est possible. Je garderai un œil sur eux Sonny. Amuses-toi bien. »

Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, mais elle était déjà partie avant que je n'en ai eu la chance. Comme une mère l'aurait fait-elle ramener nos amis et les Falls dans la maison, leur disant que s'ils voulaient être à l'intérieur pour minuit, ils devaient se dépêcher. Quand Chad commença à les suivre, j'attrapai sa main.

« Pas si vite Cooper. » lui dis je en souriant. « TU es avec moi »

« On va pas à l'intérieur avec les autres ? »

« J'avais quelque chose d'un peu plus privé en tête. »

Après avoir dit cela, ce ne fut pas difficile de convaincre Chad de ma suivre. Nous sommes allés dans la direction opposée aux autres. 2010 était presque là et je pouvais sentir mon adrénaline montée, j'étais impatiente.

Un nouveau chapitre de ma vie allait bientôt commencer, et j'étais plus que prête à l'écrire.

23h55

Tout était parfait. Chad et moi étions assis sur le niveau le plus haut du gazébo, en utilisant la rampe comme dossier. Enfin, Chad utilisant la rampe comme dossier, le mien étant son torse. On était assis assez près du bord et nous pouvions voir le ciel. Il y avait des millions d'étoile au dessus de nous, ainsi qu'une magnifique lune. L'atmosphère était magique, comme si rien n'étai impossible.

Je me demandais ce que faisait le reste de ma famille. Ma mère s'amusait avec le reste des Cooper, mais les autres. C'était le premier nouvel an que je passais loin de chez moi. Papa n'essayait pas de me garder éveiller jusqu'ç minuit, ce qui ne marchait jamais quand j'étais petite. Mon grand parent ne m'embrasserait pas sur les joues quand l'horloge sonnerait minuit. Mes cousins, qui venaient chaque années chez moi pour cette occasion, et ne me rendrais pas folle en me demandant de jouer avec eux, ayant surement déjà une nouvelle victime. Et la dernière chose que nous faisions, qui me rendis triste, c'est que ne verrais pas ma famille essayer de chanter, une activité qui nous prenais un bonne partie de la nuit.

Je sentis une larme coulée et je changeai vite de penser. Ma famille était bien sans moi pour une nuit non ? Je leur téléphonerai après. Mon père sera plus que ravi de me faire n compte rendu de la soirée. Il nous demanderait surement ce que maman et moi avons fait pour le Nouvel an, et nous pourrions lui dire toutes les deux que nous étions cher les Cooper.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Chad, me desserrant un peu pendant que je riais doucement.

« Désolée, normalement, je ne rirais pas comme cela. J'étais juste en train de penser que me mère et moi avions le même alibi pour ce soir : nous étions toutes les deux chez les Cooper. »

Je pouvais sentir Chad rigolai derrière moi.

« Je peux t'assurer que ta mère s'amuses bien. Je suis presque sur qu'elle passe les dernières minutes de 2009 avec Mackenzie. »

« Mackenzie ? » répétais-je, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. « Comment pourrait-elle être avec lui alors que tu es là, avec moi ? »

« Ma mère a un épisode spécial de Mackenzie, et je penses qu'elle est en train de le montrer. » Je me tournai afin de l'observer, afin qu'il puisse voir mon expression.

« Tu veux dire que je pourrais passer mes derniers moments de 2009avec Mackenzie au lieu de toi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? On devrait aller à l'intérieur voir cette vidéo ! »

Chad ne me laissa même pas l'occasion de me relever, et referma son étreinte.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais aller voir un vidéo avec Mackenzie alors que tu a le vrai devant toi ? » murmura-t-il, en m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

« Ce Mackenzie en me dit pas ce qu'il se passe dans la suite de la série, » essayais je de lui dire. « Celui que ta mère montre à tout le monde le fait. Je préfère cela à ce que tu as prévu pour moi ce soir. »

« Ah ah Sonny, j'aime comme tu es drôle ! »

Ma gaieté remonta en flèche, et me tournai à nouveau vers Chad lui demandant. « C'est vrai ? »

« Non »

Il n'eut qu'à dire ce mot et tout mon bonheur retomba. IL du le remarquer car quand je me défis de son étreinte, il ne me retint pas.

« C'est vrai n'est ce pas ? » lui demandais-je, ne le touchant plus d'un millimètre. « Tu n'aimes vraiment pas comme je suis drôle tu … déteste cette partie de moi. »

Chad regarda partout sauf mes yeux.

« Déteste est un grand mot » dit-il finalement.

« Mais tu ne nies pas. » Des larmes pointèrent dans mes yeux, mais je refusai de les laisser s'échapper. Il n'était pas question que Chad Dylan Cooper me fasses pleurer. « Pourquoi tu sors avec moi si tu me déteste ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais… »

« Mon côté drôle est un e partie de moi, et une grande, Chad. C'est pour cela que je suis venue à Hollywood. Si tu déteste cet aspect de moi… alors tu ne peux pas m'aimer du tout. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je crois… je crois que je dois y aller. »

Si je reste près de Chad, je ne serai plus me contrôler. J'allais pleurer. Je devais partir avant que Chad ne le vois. Je me mis rapidement sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers l'escalier.

« Attends ! » cria Chad, suffisamment fort pour que je m'arrête, toujours dos à lui. « Je n'ai jamais dit… S'il te plait Sonny, ne t'en vas pas. »

« Tu me déteste. »

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Tu déteste la moitié de moi. »

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne déteste pas mon côté dramatique ? »

Je me retournai et m'aperçut que Chad était beaucoup plus près de moi que je ne le croyais. Il était debout devant moi, et je pouvais voir ses muscles sous son t-shirt blanc. Normalement, cette pensée aurait suffit à me perdre, mais là j'étais déterminé à ne pas me laisser distraire.

« Pour ton information, on, je ne déteste pas ton côté dramatique, » je lui dis durement, n'étant pas capable de contenir mas colère. « Bien sur parfois tu es épouvantable, et tu dépasse les bornes. Et bien sur parfois j'en ai marre d'entendre 'Chad Dylan Cooper' à tout bout de champ, mais pas une minute, pas une fois le mot 'détester' ne m'a traversé l'esprit en pensant à toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta Chad. « On a commencé avec une relation amour/haine. A ce moment là, tu me détestais Munroe. »

« Tu es vraiment si stupide ? Je ne t'ai JAMAIS détesté, Chad. Comme tu l'as dit, c'était de l'amour/haine. Pour couvrir mon amour pour toi, je prétendais te détester. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. »

« Oh »

« Es tu en train d'essayer de me dire que tu ne faisais pas semblant ? Ta haine pour moi était vraie et je devrais me sentir stupide d'avoir cru que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi ? »

Sa main chercha le collier à mon cou. C'était une sorte de clé, une clé avec un cœur à la fin. Pendant que je le regardais, il regardait le cœur.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai acheté ce collier ? » Sa voix était douce, je pouvais à peine l'entendre. « Ce n'était pas seulement parce que je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour la nouvelle année je l'ai acheté parce que ton cœur… est la clé qui ouvre le vrai Chad. »

« Vraiment Chad ? C'est vraiment pour cela que tu l'as acheté ? » Pour la première fois, j'entendis ma voix craquer. « Ou c'est parce que tu me mens depuis qu'on sort ensemble et que tu commences à culpabiliser ? »

Il lâcha mon collier, et il me prit les mains. Quand je les retirai, il soupira.

« Si je n'avais pas de assentiment pour toi, pourquoi je sortirais avec toi alors que nos shows sont rivaux ? » de demanda-t'il. « Pourquoi je passerai chaque seconde que je peux avec toi ? Pourquoi chaque minute où je suis loin de toi, tu me manques ? Ca ne signifie rien pour toi que j'ai invité tous tes amis à ma fête, sans parler de te mère ? » Il s'abaissa pour embrasser mon front, sans me laisser une e chance de le stopper. « Je t'aime vraiment, Sonny, et je suis désolée si tu ne le vois pas. »

« Prouves le ! Dis-moi ces trois mots que tu ne m'as jamais dits. » Je ne reçu qu'un regard d'incompréhension. Je pris une grande respiration et lui dit. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

« Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour te convaincre, je vais le dire, » accepta-t-il, me souriant faiblement. « Je t'ai… »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Je t'ai… » Essaya-t-il encore, toujours sans succès. « Je veux dire je t'ai… »

Il était incapable de le dire. Je ne savais pas très bien comment réagir. Une part de moi voulait le frapper. Une autre voulais que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou et ne jamais regarder ses yeux pour le reste de ma vie.

« Laisses-moi t'aider. Ca devrait être : 'Je te déteste, Sonny Munroe' »

« Sonny tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de dire. »

« Pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à ma dire que tu m'aimes ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! J'essaye vraiment mais… ça ne veut pas sortir. »

« Peut-être que c'est cette relation qui n'aurait pas du naître ! »

Je n'étais plus la seule en colère maintenant. Chad avait changé son expression amoureuse en un e de colère que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Je l'avais déjà vu en colère avant, et pas seulement en tant que Mackenzie, mais aussi lors de nos disputes. Mais c'est la première fois que tout son corps tremblait de rage.

« Tu veux la vérité, Munroe ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir depuis le début de cette conversation, Cooper ! T'entendre dire la vérité est ce que je veux le plus pour l'instant. »

« Je vais te dire une chose honnête : juste maintenant, en ce moment, je te déteste vraiment. »

L'entendre c'est mot tout haut était bien différent que de les entendre dans ma tête. Ca allait quand c'était moi qui me disais que Chad me détestais secrètement, mais il n'était pas supposer me le dire. Il devait me dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais me détester aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Apparemment, je vivais dans un conte de fée. Chad Dylan Cooper, le garçon dont je pensais être amoureuse, le garçon à qui j'avais donné mon cœur malgré tous les obstacles…

Ne ressentais pas la même chose pour moi. Je le pensais portant. Je pensais qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Savoir qu'il jouait simplement avec mes sentiments, en les sentiments que j'avais pour lu et les retournant à son avantage, en attendant que la femme de sa vie apparaisse…

Je n'aurais pas eu plus mal si i l'avait poignardé et arracher mon cœur.

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? » demanda Chad, sa voix plus dure que jamais. « Je viens de t dire que je te déteste, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? Tu ne devrais pas courir vers tes amis si drôle et leur dire tout le mal que Chad Dylan Cooper t'as fait ? »

Ses mains, serré en un pont se portèrent vers son visage et essuyèrent des larmes. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire. Se moquer de moi, ça allait, mais inclure mes camarades en « tait une autre.

« Pourquoi ? » Je m'entendais à peine sous les larmes. « Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi ? »

Il y avait plein de petit bruit dehors, mais je n'entendis pas la voix de Chad.

« POURQUOI ? » criais-je cette fois ci. « Pourquoi tu m'as amené là dedans si tu savais, _tu savais,_ que tu allais me briser le cœur ? »

« Je ne savais pas que les humoristes avait un cœur ! » Doucement, comme si tout était en slow motion, ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens. « Je pensais qu'il ne pouvais que être heureux ! Et si j'avais su que tu m'obligerais à te dire je t'aime un jour… Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de sortir avec moi ! »

On pouvait entendre le décompte depuis la maison de Chad. Dans 30 secondes, nous serions en 2010.

Si je ne faisais pas attention, ma première pensée de 2010 serait à quel point je meurs d'envie de tuer Chad.

20 secondes.

Je devais me calmer. C'était une e nouvelle année, un nouveau chapitre de ma vie. Je n'avais pas besoin de Chad pour être heureuse. J'avais toujours Tawni, Nico, Zora et Grady. Qui avait besoin d'un salaud briseur de cœur, qui ne voulait dire à personne que nous sortions ensemble ? Mon prochain petit ami n'aurait pas peur de la presse ou de ses amis, quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour être avec moi. Oui, 2010 m'apporterait une chance de trouver quelqu'un qui me mérite et qui m'aime, et pas un joueur comme Chad.

« Dix » entendis-je « Neuf, huit, sept, »

« J'avais raison le première fois que je t'ai rencontré Chad, tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un connard égoïste. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu en es un, ce n'est peut-être même pas de ta faute. Vivre à Hollywood et avoir ta propre émission n'a pas du aider ton égo. »

« Six ! »

Il avait encore une chance de se racheter. Il pouvait retirer ses mots. Il pouvait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit, pour avoir brisé mon cœur en deux. Ou, si c'est vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, il pouvait me dire qu'il était désolé de m'avoir fait croire qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi.

Qu'importe l'option qu'il choisirait, son temps était presque écoulé.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si on ne me l'avait pas déjà dit. »

« Cinq ! »

Ca n'allait pas. Je ne voulais pas commencer 2010 avec de la rage. Je ne voulais pas être triste quand les douze coups de minuit allaient sonner. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour que la rage s'envole…

« Quatre. »

« J'aimerais que tu n'ai jamais eu le rôle de Mackenzie. Tu serais peut-être pas le connard que tu es!"

Les mots sortirent avant que je ne puisse les arrêter. C'était un des problèmes d'être une actrice : ta peur s'envole et tu dis aux gens ce que tu penses d'eux. Tu dis ce que tu penses vraiment d'eux que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et je viens juste de le faire à Chad.

« Trois, deux ! »

Le regret me submergeait déjà. Peut-importe combien Chad avait été cruel avec moi, deux moins ne faisait pas un plus dans la vie. Je ne voualit pas lui montrer le même manque de respect qu'il m'avait montré. Plus important, je ne voulais pas passer pour une personne horrible en cette fin d'année.

« Je suis désolée Chad ! » lui dis je en passant mes bras derrière son cou, l'étreignant ainsi. « Je ne le pensais pas, vraiment. »

« Un ! Bonne année. »

Il y eu un flash de lumière, le corps de Chad disparut de mon étreinte, et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Le reste de la nuit ne me revenait pas en mémoire.

Tout ce que je savais c'était que une seconde, j'étais sur le gazébo de Chad et celle d'après, j'étais dans un endroit familier, mais quelque choses avait changé.

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, j'essayerai d'aller plus vite, c'est promis.**


	9. La pire des blagues

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

« Allison Munroe, si je dois encore te dire une fois de sortir de ton lit, je rentre dans ta chambre et te jette un sceau d'eau sur la figure ! Viens tout de suite ! »

Je pouvais entendre la voix de ma mère me crier de venir très clairement, même si je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je devais sortir du lit si tôt. On est le 1e janvier 2010. Il n'y avait personne au studio Condor jusqu'au 5. Est-ce qu'elle m'avait prévue un rendez-vous chez le médecin et qu'elle avait oublié de me le dire ?

IL n'y avait aucun rayon de soleil qui traversait ma vitre. La seule lumière provenait de mon alarme, qui m'indiquait 5h45.

_C'est étrange_, pensais-je, incapable de me détourner de mon horloge. _D'habitude je me lève un quart d'heure plus tôt quand je dois aller au studio pour me préparer et maman ne me cries dessus que si j'ai raté mon réveil. Je me demande pourquoi elle m'e prévu un rendez-vous si tôt ?_

Prenant cela pour une bizarrerie de ma mère, je poussai ma couverture et me levai. J'allumai la lampe et fermai les yeux à cause de l'intensité de la lumière. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire. Vu le ton fâché de ma mère, elle voulait qu'on parte vite. Ca veut dire que je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une doche avant d'aller… là où je devais aller.

Je posai mes yeux sur mes vêtements mais comme aucun d'eux ne me disait 'porte moi aujourd'hui !' je regardai le sol…

… et vis mon GSM à terre.

« Je devais être si fatiguée après la fête de Chad que je n'ai même pas rangé mes affaires ! »

_En fait_ pensais-je, _je ne me souviens de rien à propos de la nuit dernière. Quand est ce que je suis rentrée ? C'est moi qui ai mis mon pyjama, ou j'étais tellement fatiguée que ma mère a du le faire pour moi ? Je me suis mise au lit toute seule ou… ? Je ne me souviens de rien. _

J'arrêtai de penser à cela, et appuyer sur un bouton de mon GSM, afin de savoir si j'avais un message ou des appels manqués. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant quand tout ce que je vis fut la photo de Chad et moi, mon fond-écran habituel.

Chad m'envoie toujours un message le matin. Il y avait toujours un message qui m'attendait avant que je ne parte pour le studio, disant quelque chose du genre 'Hello, rayon de soleil !' ou 'Tu veux passer par le plateau de MF aujourd'hui ? Comme ca tu pourras voir de vrai acteurs en action !' Ca ma faisait bizarre de ne pas avoir de message aujourd'hui. Chad n'a pas manqué de m'écrire un message un seul jour depuis qu'on sort ensemble.

On était au 21e siècle, je ne devais pas attendre que Chad fasse le premier pas, comme avant ! Il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne sois pas celle qui écrive le message la 1e pour une fois ! C'est ce que je fis.

_Hey, _écrivis-je, me disant que c'était mieux que de dire bonjour._ C'était une super fête hier, Chad. Qu'est ce que tu as fait, a mis de l'alcool dans le punch ou quelque chose comme ça pour être sur qu'on ne se souvient que tu nous as invités ?_

Je plaisantais évidemment. Chad n'était pas assez vieux que pour aller en acheter, et je le vois mal demander à quelqu'un d'aller en acheter pour lui. IL ne semblait pas vouloir que l'alcool ou la drogue gâche sa carrière à Hollywood.

Non, ma perte de mémoire ne pouvait pas être du à l'alcool. Mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée comment je me suis passé de la nuit à ce matin. Je ne me souviens même pas du mon dernier moment où j'étais éveillé. Est-ce que j'étais chez Chad ? Avec ma mère ? Qui m'avait ramenez, mes amis ou ma mère ?

Et le plus important : pourquoi est ce que Chad ne me répondais pas ?

« Sonny ! » cria ma mère. « Si tu n'est pas prête dans mn, je vais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa menace que je sautai dans le salon, habillé et avec ma brosse en main afin que je puisse me coiffer dans la voiture.

« Désolée maman, » m'excusais-je, lui donnant un bisou sur la joue pour la saluée. « Je ne savais pas que je devais me lever tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas te lever tôt aujourd'hui ? » me demanda ma mère, tout en ouvrant la prote et me faisant signe de sortir. « Est-ce que Marshall à changer votre planning ? »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à sa suggestion.

« Aww, maman, tu es drôle tu sais ! » lui dis-je entre deux rire, lui tapant légèrement l'épaule.

« Euh, si tu le dis ! » me dit ma mère, avec un léger rire forcé. Elle m'attrapa par l'épaule et me conduisit à la voiture. « Est-ce qu'on peut y aller avant qu'on ne soit encore plus en retard ? »

Je la laissai me conduire jusqu'au parking. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle garda une main sur moi tout le long du trajet, comme si elle pensait que j'allais m'enfuir la seconde où elle retirerait sa main. Au lieu de m'installai sur le siège du conducteur (j'adore avoir le permis d'apprentissage ! Ce que n'apprécia pas du tout ma mère, apparemment elle pense que je suis dangereuse au volant d'une voiture ! Elle ne sait pas que Chad m'apprend à conduire tout les jours !), ma mère m'ouvrit la porte du coté passager.

« Alors, où on va ? » lui demandais-je impatiente de connaitre cette mystérieuse destination. « Un endroit chouette, comme un super magasin d'Hollywood où tu m'as dit que tu m'amènerais un jour et où on a jamais été ? S'il te plait, ne me dit pas qu'on va chez le médecin ou le dentiste… où si c'est là qu'on va, promet moi qu'on fera quelque chose de chouette après. »

Ma mère me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

« Bien sur que je t'amène dont un chouette endroit, mon cœur ! » me dit-elle en me caressant doucement la jambe. « Je t'emmènes dans l'endroit le plus chouette de la planète. »

« C'est pas vrai. On va à Disney World ? »

« Quelque chose comme cela » me dit ma mère, en hochant la tête.

Elle faisait en sorte que 2010 commence bien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sauter de joie tout en essayant de deviner où maman m'emmenait. Si c'était quelque chose comme Disney, elle ne m'amenait surement pas à un rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'on allait vraiment faire du shopping, et qu'elle ne me l'as pas dit pour garder la surprise ? Peut-être qu'on allait au parc d'attraction dans quelques heures ? Ou encore mieux, on allait faire du shopping avant d'aller au parc d'attraction ?

Je sautai de joie à cette idée, quand ma mère mit son clignotant.

« On est déjà arrivé ? » lui demandais-je « Je me demande vraiment où on est, ça va être si chouette… »

Je me stoppai quand je reconnu le parking où ma mère allait. C'était le même où je me rendais tout les jours, et non un nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas Disney World ! » dis-je alors que ma mère se parquait sur la place la plus proche.

« Non, mais c'est vraiment un chouette endroit pour travailler ! » me dit ma mère en me donnant un grand sourire. Je ne le retournai pas. Pourquoi elle m'amenait ici. « Ma chérie, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, mais… »

« Je ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, » la coupais-je. « Je suis encore en vacances. »

« Et bien, pas moi. » me dit ma mère, assez fâchée à présent. « Soit tu sors et là je ne suis pas en retard, ou tu viens avec moi ! »

Je ne savais pas très bien ce que faisait ma mère, mais je sais qu'elle restait assisse en silence toute la journée. Même rester seule avec Marshall toute une journée, car c'est surement la seule personne avec les autres directeurs qui peuvent être là aujourd'hui, me semblait plus amusant.

« Ok, ok ! » soupirais-je, en défaisant ma ceinture. « Tu reviens quand ? »

« Comme d'habitude, Sonny ! »

Elle voulait que je reste dans un studio désert toute la journée ?

_Ce n'est pas grave_ essayais je de me dire, en saluant ma mère tandis que sa voiture partait. _Je suis sure qui je peux trouver quelque chose à faire… Oh, peut-être que quelqu'un travaille au plateau de Mackenzie et qu'il pourra me dire des secrets sur la nouvelles saison ! Ou peut-être que je suis la seule actrice ici, et que Brenda me fera du homard ! Même rester assisse dans la salle des accessoires à réfléchir à des idées de sketches est amusant !_

A nouveau pleine d'énergie, je me dirigeai vers le plateau 3, en parcourant mon chemin journalier. Je pris le chemin vers la cafétéria quand j'entendis soudain le rire familier de Nico et Grady.

_Eux aussi on été obligés de venir ?_ Me demandais-je silencieusement, mon sourire s'agrandissant jusqu'à mes oreilles._ Bien, c'est encore mieux comme cela. Ce ne sera peut-être pas si mal aujourd'hui !_

Quand j'arrivai à la salle des accessoires, Nico et Grady étaient bien là ! Ils ne me remarquèrent pas au début, trop occupé à rire de quelque chose. Il avait un script dans les mains.

« Hey, hey, hey ! » dit Nico une fois qu'il eut fini de rire. « C'est Sonnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyy ! »

Je ris à son enthousiasme. Je m'asseyais sur le siège à côté de celui des garçons.

« C'est notre nouveau sketch ? » leur demandais-je, en montrant le papier.

« Oui et attend de les voir ! » me dit Grady en me tendant le mien, où mon nom était inscrit au dessus. « Il y a à un ou je suis une licorne et un où on se combat à l'épée… dans l'espace ! Il y en a même un où… », Il tourna vite les pages afin de voir le sketch dont il voulait me parler. « … où on se comporte et parle comme des hommes des cavernes ! »

« Grady et moi, on a regardé toutes les scènes et je peux te dire qu'il va en avoir des rire ! »

« C'est surprenant que Marshall nous ait donné nos scripts aujourd'hui alors que tout e monde est encore en vacances et tout, » m'exclamais-je, ne remarquant pas le regard que me lançait mes camarades. « Alors, vous voulez commencez à répéter ou attendre que tout le monde soit là ? »

« Je penses que je pourrais attendre plus longtemps, même si je le voulais. » répandit Grady, en reprenant la première page du script. « Nico, vas-y commence ! »

Nico fit ce qu'on lui dit. Nous fîmes toutes les scènes qui ne comportaient que nos personnages. Après ce qui sembla seulement une minute, Nico et Grady se remirent sur les pieds, m'annonçant qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Mes yeux s'agrandir quand je vis la cafétéria pleine à craquer. Il y avait tout les membres des différents shows, et même quelques membres de Mackenzie Falls.

« Sonny ? » Nico se tourna vers moi et réalisa que je m'étais arrêtée. « Tu ne veux pas manger ? »

« En fait… pourquoi toi et Grady n'y aller pas devant ? Je dois aller faire des choses avant qu'on recommence à travailler. Je vous rejoins à la salle des accessoires ! »

« Comme tu veux. » dit Nico, en haussant les épaules. « Viens, G, gardes moi des yaourts ! »

Il oublia instantanément notre conversation. Je m'éloignai afin que personne ne puisses l'entendre. Une fois loin de tout le monde, je sortis mon téléphone. Je tremblai. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, tout le monde était de retour de vacances 4 jours plus tôt. Est-ce que Chad était là aussi ? Est ce qu'il essayait de m'éviter ? C'est possible, je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone dire que j'avais un message ou un appel. Pour un être sur, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de voir mon téléphone et je saurai la vérité.

Une part de moi voulait savoir. Bien sur, je voulais savoir si Chad avait essayé de me contacter. En même temps, je n'y arrivais pas. Et s'il ne m'avait pas appeler ? Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Peut-être que je l'ai mis en colère ? Et si il était fâchée contre moi, et qu'il refusait même de me parler et même de venir au studio, pour être sur de pas me voir ?

_Arrêtes de penser comme cela !_ Me dis-je._ Chad et toi vous prétendez vous détester quand vous êtes avec les autres, mais tu n'as surement rien de si grave pour qu'il te déteste à ce point ! Allez, presses ce bouton et si il veut te parler, tu as du temps pour lui parler avant de reprendre le travail._

Je fermai les yeux, comme si cela allait changer les choses et appuyai sur le bouton. J'ouvris lentement les yeux.

Ma respiration s'arrêta : j'avais un nouveau message !

« Erreur ! » lisais-je tout haut. « Nous n'avons pas été capable d'envoyer votre précédent message. »

Chad n'avait pas reçu mon message. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon réseau n'avait pus le lui envoyer. SI mon GSM refusait d'envoyer des messages, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas en recevoir non plus ! Peut-être que Chad à essayer de m'appeler pendant la matinée, et qu'il m'a envoyé le message ce matin.

Pour tester cette théorie, j'envoyai un message à Grady. Je fus surprise quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner.

« Oui ? » dis-je.

« J'ai reçu ton message, tu as des problèmes avec ton GSM ? »

Je raccrochai et envoya en message à Nico cette fois-ci. Pour la deuxième fois, mon téléphone sonna, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait été capable de lire mon message.

_Ce n'est pas bon, _me dis-je, en mordillant nerveusement ma lèvre. _Ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Pourquoi Chad est le seul qui ne reçoit pas mes messages ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque de si mal qu'il m'a bloqué de sa liste de contact ? Il a plus d'un téléphone… Peut-être que celui que j'emploie est cassé ! Ouais, ça doit être ça. Je vais essayer un autre._

Je fis cela, j'essayai d'envoyer un message sur un des autres téléphones de Chad. Je reçu à nouveau un message d'erreur. J'essayai encore quelques fois, sur ses différents numéros. Même celui réserver pour ses contrats, celui qu'il m'a dit de ne jamais utiliser. Mais j'obtins le même résultat.

Soit Chad m'a bloqué sur tous ses téléphone soit aucun ne marchait correctement. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire de si horrible que pour qu'il me bloque et que je ne puisse plus lui parler ?

Et bien, Chad n'allait pas se débarrasser de moi si facilement. Il ne pourra pas m'éviter toute la journée. Peut-être qu'il était même à la cafétéria à ce moment même. Et si il n'y était pas, je passerais par le plateau de Mackenzie Falls et voir si il essayait de se cacher dans sa loge. Et si je n'arrivais pas à le voir au travail, je demanderai à ma mère de m'amener chez lui en rentrant et voir si lui était le seul intelligent qui profitait de toutes ses vacances ! Peut-être que Chad faisait un break et n'utilisait plus de téléphone, pour être couper du monde pendant les vacances.

_On se calme, on va d'abord voir s'il est ici._

Théorie numéro une : Chad était dans la cafét. Je vérifierai avant de passer à l'étape deux : voir dans sa loge. Après avoir fait cela, place à la trois : Chad était chez lui. On va vérifier tout cela avant de paniquer. A la fin de la journée, je saurai si Chad ne savait pas m'appeler ou si il m'évite parce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui la fort énerver.

Juste quand j'allais entrer dans la cafeteria…

« Ha, tu es là ! » dit Nico. Ils sortirent de la pièce avec Grady, quand elle essayait de rentrer. « Zora nous as dit qu'elle étai dans la salle des accessoires et qu'elle était prête à lire les sketches avec nous. »

« Apparemment, elle est tombée endormie dans les aérations cette nuit et ne s'est pas réveillé à temps ! » rajouta Grady. « J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant. Je pourrais aller dormir aussi tard que je le voudrais car je serai déjà au studio. »

« C'est super ! » leur dis-je, sans réellement les écouter, en essayant de les dépasser. « Allez y déjà les gars, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, j'ai faim après tout, alors je vais juste… »

Avant que je ne puisse entrer dans la cafeteria, Nico et Grady me prirent chacun par un bras et m'amenèrent.

« Tu sais comme est Zora quand elle veut travailler et nous non ! » expliqua Nico, m'entrainant facilement là où ils le voulaient. « Tu devras venir manger plus tard. »

« Mais… mais… » Essayais-je en essayant de les stopper. Mais ils étaient trop forts pour moi. « Je ne crois pas que vous comprenez l'importance pour moi de manger. Vous voyez, vous venez de manger, alors vous avez assez de force pour me traîner et supportez toute une journée de travail. Moi pas. Si je reste sans manger, je vais devenir irritable, et même grincheuse… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sonny » me rassura Grady. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et me dit tout bas. « J'ai du fromage dans ma loge, si tu as vraiment faim. »

Je préférerais mourir que de manger le fromage de Grady.

C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je n'allais rien découvrir à propos de Chad aujourd'hui. Deux de mes théories tombait à l'eau sans que je ne puisse même les tester !

Cela ne me laisse qu'une solution : j'ai besoin que ma mère m'emmène chez Chad à la fin de la journée.

Chad pouvais courir, mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher de Sonny Monroe.


	10. SUite 5

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Après ce qui me sembla l'après-midi la plus longue de ma vie, mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis précipitamment de ma poche, et sautai de joie en voyant que j'avais un nouveau message.

_Je suis dans le parking__. Si tu veux encore aller faire du shopping, j'ai vue une chemise sublime que j'adorais t'acheter !_

Mon intérêt pour le shopping avait disparu dès que ma mère m'avait déposé ici. Maintenant, j'avais une autre requête à lui demander, et je savais parfaitement comment m'y prendre pour qu'elle soit acceptée.

Ma mère pensait déjà que j'avais un faible pour Chad (même si on sortait ensemble secrètement et qu'il n'y avait que Tawni au courant, je voyais bien la façon dont ma mère me regardait chaque fois que je disais son nom. Elle ne savait peut-être pas qu'on sortait ensemble, mais elle n'était pas bête. Elle savait bien que je ne le détestais pas.), alors ce ne serait pas trop dur de la convaincre de passer chez lui parce que j'avais oublié quelque chose chez lui l'autre soir. Quoi, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ma veste, mon sac… Ma mère verrait tout de même que je mens mais me déposerais quand même.

Dans quelque minute, j'allais savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Chad.

« C'était chouette de tous vous voir aujourd'hui, » leur dis-je, en partant de la salle des accessoires. « Je veux juste savoir. Vous aller faire comme Tawni la très intelligemment fais et rester en vacances ou bien vous aller revenir demain ? »

Ils me regardèrent d'un air abasourdi.

« Quoi ? » leur demandais-je, mais personne ne me répondit. « C'est pas difficile comme question. Si on doit tous travailler pendant nos vacances, il faut que Tawni vienne aussi, ce n'est pas juste autrement ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? » demanda Zora, dont la question était plus destin » à Nico et Grady qu'à moi évidemment.

« Je sais pas trop. » répondit Nico. « Elle semble croire qu'on est en vacances, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« J'adore les vacances, on ne doit pas se lever tôt. » dit Grady d'un air rêveur. « Mais je sais que c'est pas un jour de vacances aujourd'hui. »

En écoutant la conversation, je devins de plus en plus perplexe. Ils avaient l'air très sérieux. Je savais qu'ils étaient des acteurs et qu'ils étaient très bon mais là…

Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment aussi bons que ça que pour faire semblant de ne pas comprendre aussi longtemps.

« Oh je sais ! » dis-je en riant, un rire qui même pour moi semblait nerveux. « Vos êtes en train d'essayer de ma faire une blague, vous voulez me faire croire qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas la 1er janvier. C'est un autre épisode de ton émission qui piège les stars Zora ? Je parie que la caméra va surgir de nulle part et dire 'vous venez de vous faire piéger !', j'ai raison ? »

Ma plus jeune camarade secoua la tête.

« On n'essaye pas de te piéger Sonny. » dit-elle doucement.

« On n'est même pas en janvier » ajouta Nico. « C'était il y a des mois le 1er janvier et les vacances qui vont avec. »

Aujourd'hui n'était pas le premier jour de 2010. C expliquerait pourquoi ma mère m'a réveillé plus tôt aujourd'hui, pourquoi elle m'a demandé si Marshall avait changé de planning, et pourquoi la cafétéria était pleine.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, trop choquée que pour poser les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Bien sur qu'on est le 1er janvier ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'hier soir ? On était dans ne limousine pour aller à ne fête organisé pas Chad Dylan Cooper… »

« Qui ? » demanda mes trois camarades.

Ils ne plaisantaient pas. Ils e regardaient comme si j'étais une folle furieuse.

Et je continuai à parler malgré leur air inquiet. Si j'arrêtais maintenant, j'allais vraiment devenir folle. Me jeter sur une voiture afin de revenir à la réalité me semblait une bonne idée. Tout était mieux que d'être dans cet… univers parallèles.

« Chad Dylan Cooper. » répétais-je. « Le blond insolant qui pensent être le meilleur acteur de notre génération ? » Des regards vides me servirent de réponse. « Il nous a invité à sa fête de nouvelle an la nuit dernière. On y a été et … et on a jeté des marshmallows aux invités du haut du balcon, puis vous avez pris les pistolets à eux, et il y a eu cette chasse au trésor, garçons contre fille. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

Grand silence.

« On connait un Chad Dylan Cooper ? » demanda finalement Nico, pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

Zora et Grady haussèrent les épaules. Ils se rappelleront surement de Chad s'il voit une photo de lui. Je sortis mon téléphone, et effaçant le message de ma mère me demandant ce qui me prenais tout ce temps. Je leur montrai mon fond d'écran.

« Vous voyez ce gars sur mon fond d'écran ? » leur demandais-je fièrement, sachant que j'allais gagnez cette bataille. « Maintenant vous vous en souvenez de Chad, non ? »

Mes trios camarades étaient là, à regarder mon téléphone.

« Euh, Sonny? » me dit Zora. « C'est une photo de nous quatre ! »

Me demandant de quoi elle parlait, je regardai mon téléphone afin de voir la photo que je voulais leur montrer. EN le voyant, je faillis lâcher mon téléphone à cause du choc.

Mon fond d'écran qui était encore là pendant le temps de midi avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus une photo de Chad et moi, imitant sa pose de Mackenzie Falls (je faisais ça au début seulement pour lui prouvé que je pouvais être une aussi bonne actrice de drama que lui, mas apparemment je ne faisais pas le bon visage, alors il me montra et je le copiai. Tawni, qui pour je ne sais quelle raison passait par là, ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire et dit qu'il fallait absolument prendre une photo !)

Maintenant, au lieu de Chad et moi sur l'écran, il y avait une photo de Nico, Grady, Zora et moi. On était tout les quatre, souriant comme si c'était le meilleur moment de notre vie.

Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir pris cette photo.

« Il doit bien y avoir une photo de Chad quelque part dans ce bête téléphone. » protestais-je, en allant dans mes photos. « Essayer de vous rappeler de toute les fois ou vous avez entendu parler de Chad Dylan Cooper pendant que je recherche une photo. »

Je savais que j'avais d'autre photo de Chad dans mon téléphone. Il y avait celle que j'utilisais comme fond d'écran, une qui apparaissait quand il m'appelait, et aussi quelques une que j'adorais et que j'ai pris de mon ordinateur. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne pouvais en trouver aucune. Je ne reconnaissais aucune des photos qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Toutes les photos étaient de Nico, Grady, Zora et moi. Chad n'était nulle part.

J'étais frustrée de n'en trouvé aucune, et remis mon téléphone dans ma poche.

« Où est Tawni ? » demandais-je. « Je suis sure qu'elle se rappelle de Chad. Elle est sortie avec lui quand ils étaient petits. »

Grady, Nico et Zora formèrent un mur vivant pour m'empêcher de passer.

« Tu ne peux pas parler à Tawni Hart. » s'exclama Grady, d'une voix horrifiée.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandais-je, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Tawni Hart est la star de Mackenzie Falls ! On ne leur parle pas à ces sales snobs prétentieux ! »

Tawni… la star de Mackenzie Falls ?

J'avais beau me le répéter dans ma tête, ça restais toujours aussi bizarre. Tawni n'était pas la star de Mackenzie Falls. C'était notre amie, elle joue dans So Random !, parfois elle est ma meilleure amie, une fille qui déteste les acteurs de drama autant que nous. Pourquoi elle les aurait rejoints ?

Il y avait une façon facile de leur prouver qu'il avait tord. Je les pris par les bras et les amenai vers ma loge. Je poussai la porte de ma loge en m'attendant à ce que tout soit à la même place.

Mon côté de la loge était intacte. Ma commode, mon miroir, ma chaise… Mais l'autre partie n'avait rien à voir avec ce que c'était avant.

Le miroir de Tawni avait disparu, son nom n'était plus écrit partout en lettre d'or, et ses portraits avaient disparus. Il ne restait qu'un sarcophage contre le mur.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie du côté de Tawni. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis le nom de Zora Lancaster au lieu de celui de Tawni Hart.

« JE.. je dois y aller. » Sans donner aucune explication, je me dirigeai vers le hall. « Je vous vois demain… J'espère ! »

Ma mère me sourit quand je grippai sur le siège du passager. « Alors, tu veux aller faire du shopping ? »

« Je ne veux pas aller faire du shopping. Je veux… rentrons à la maison TOUT DE SUITE. »

LE sourire de ma mère s'évanouit.

« Sonny, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela » me dit-elle, s voix pleine d'inquiétude. « Tout va bien ? »

Bien sur que non ! Mes amis ne savaient pas qui était Chad, apparemment Tawni était la star de Mackenzie Falls à la place de mon copain, et j'étais la seule à croire qu'on était en 2010. Rien n'avait de sens. On devrait être la 1er janvier. J'ai été à la fête de Chad, on a passé le nouvel an ensemble. Qu'est ce qui a changé depuis ? Pourquoi j'étais la seule à savoir la vraie date ?

Je ne dis rien de tout cela. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère me prenne pour une folle. EN plus, je voulais d'abord vérifier certaine chose chez loi avant de les croire, m'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague. Si s'en était une, elle n'était vraiment pas drôle ! En fait, peut-être qu'ils savaient qui était Chad, qu'ils savaient la date d'aujourd'hui et qu'ils gardaient Tawni cachée dans un placard pour faire croire qu'elle n'était pas là.

Il n'y avait qu'n moyen de le savoir.

Ma mère avait à peine arrêté la voiture que je sortis précipitamment et courut vers l'appartement. Je pris les escaliers et les montai deux par deux. Je pris la clef de secours sous la carpette, et ouvrit ma porte.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait eu le temps de venir chez elle. Si tout était pareil chez elle, c'est qu'elle avait raison, c'était juste une blague. Mais ça avait changé…

Je me dirigeai d'abord vers mes dvd. Il y avait comme d'habitude ma collection de dvd de Mackenzie Falls. Je soupirai de soulagement et en pris un…

Et je failli le lâcher des mains.

Le visage de Chad n'était plus là à nous regarder, avec le ton un peu bleu afin d'être assorti à la chute d'eau célèbre. Le visage de Tawni l'avait remplacée, prenant la même pose. Les mots désignant 'avec Chad Dylan Cooper' n'était plus écrit nulle part sur la boîte, à la place le nom de Tawni Hart était partout.

Ma mère arriva enfin.

« Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas laisser la porte ouverte comme ça ? » me dit-elle en la refermant. « Un volé pourrait venir… Sonny… Pourquoi tu regarde comme ça mes dvd de Mackenzie Falls, comme si c'était un film d'horreur ? »

Je jetai le dvd au sol et courut vers ma chambre. Je devais vérifier ici. C'était la dernière place, la seule chose qui pourrait me dire que je ne suis pas folle !

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Bien sur, j'avais enlevé les traces évidentes de Chad de ma chambre avant que Tawni ne vienne m'aider pour me préparer pour sa fête, mais même en cherchant dans les endroits où je les avais cachés, je ne trouvai rien. Toutes mes photos de Chad, de nous deux, les cadeaux qu'il m'avait donné, et le carnet où je gardais tous mes souvenirs de nous deux… Tout avait disparu !

Je m'assis sur mon lit et sortis mon téléphone. Je vais encore essayer d'envoyer un message à Chad. Un dernier essai pour me prouver qu'il n'avait pas disparu de ma vie, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas.

Quand je commençai à taper son nom, je n'aurais pas du être surprise par le résultat :

Pas de Chad Dylan Cooper dans votre liste de contact.

Chad était partit.

Chad Dylan Cooper : L'histoire de Chad Dylan Cooper, une production Chad Dylan Cooper était la boîte où je gardais tous les mots de Chad. Le film était caché. J'aimais bien avoir ces mots dans cette boîte, c'était spécial pour moi. On s'est rapproché pendant ce film. C'est peut-être même ce qui a fait qu'on s'est déclaré notre amour pendant le show de Gilroy.

Je pensais mettre le collier qu'il m'avait donné dedans. C'était trop cher pour que je le porte tout les jours, et même si je suis sur que Chad m'en offrirait un autre si il arrivait malheur au premier, ce ne serait pas la même chose.

Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Le collier avait disparu, tout comme les autres traces de Chad. La boîte du dvd était là, mais au lieu de le caresser, je voulais le jeter par terre. Il était maintenant marqué Tawni Hart : L'histoire de Tawni Hart, une production Tawni Hart.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était Chad. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ces bras et qu'il me dise que tout ira bien. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me dise que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que ça allait redevenir normal. Même avoir notre 'Bien, bien, bon, bon' habituel serait assez pour me rendre heureuse.

Mais il n'allait rien faire de ça. Il était partit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et je ne savais pas pour combien de temps. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il ne faisait plus partie de ma vie pour l'instant.

Malheureusement, il avait pris mon cœur avec lui.


	11. Chapitre 6, partie 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Il n'y avait qu'une explication à la situation : je dormais et j'avais vraiment besoin de me réveiller.

Le monde ne peut pas changer en un e nuit. Les gens ne disparaisse pas de la surface de la terre (bon, parfois quand ils sont kidnappé ou tués, mais bon, même dans ce cas, il y a des gens qui se souvienne d'eux). Les photos ne pouvaient pas se supprimer toutes seules, et les émissions de télévision ne changeaient pas d'acteurs alors qu'il faisait encore énormément d'audience grâce à lui. Ca n'avait pas de sens pour le studio de virer Chad et d'embaucher Tawni à sa place. Et en plus, la nouvelle aurait fait la une de Tween Weekly.

Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine le mati suivant, mes cheveux encore mouillés et mon ventre criant famine, il y avait un exemplaire de Tween Weekly qui m'attendait sur la table. Il n'y avait pas de photos de Chad, ou d'interview disant qu'li en avait fini avec Mackenzie Falls. A la place, il y avait une photo de Tawni, nous souriant avec son sourire ravageur et ses cheveux blonds tombant souplement sur ses épaules comme si elle était la nouvelle égérie d'un shampoing.

_Il est temps qu'il y ait plus de suspens dans Mackenzie Falls _disait les lettres en caractères bleu sur le magazine, en plus petit, il était inscrit, _Tawni Hart vous livre les secrets sur votre série télévisé préférée !_

« Tawni à non seulement changer de série, mais elle alimente les ragots en plus ! » dis-je en soupirant faussement avant d'ouvrir le magazine à la page indiquée. « Bon, puisque je n'ai pas l'air de me réveiller de se rêve, autant me renseigner sur cette nouvelle Tawni ! »

Je savais que mes cheveux allaient être en pétard si je ne prenais pas le temps de les sécher correctement, mais je pris le temps de me renseigner sr mon ancienne camarade. De toute façon, Chad ne serait pas là au travail, et se serait le seul qui m'embêterait pour cela.

_Récemment, Santiago Geraldo, reporter à Tween Weekly, a visité pour nous le studio Condor. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Tawni Hart, la star de Mackenzie Falls. Quand il lui a demandé si elle avait quelques instants s à lui consacré, il fut ravi quand elle accepta de lui accorder quelques instants. Voici les réponses que Santiago eut de la star Tawni Hart._

_SG : Merci de nous accorder du temps, je sais que vous êtes très occupée, Miss Hart._

_TH : Non, merci à vous de bien vouloir me parler. J'aime pouvoir communiquer avec mes fans, qui lisent. Sans eux, je n'en serai pas là !_

_SG : En parlant de vos fans, ils commencent à s'inquiéter de la pause de diffusion de Mackenzie Falls. Ca fait quatre mois qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvel épisode, et tout le monde craint que la série s'arrête._

_TH : C'est ce que les gens pensent ? Santiago, je voudrais rassurer tout le monde, il y aura bien une autre saison de Mackenzie Falls, qui saura diffuser prochainement !_

_SG : Je suis sur que vos fans seront ravis de l'entendre ! Pourquoi est ce que cette saison met temps de temps à sortir ?_

_TH : Et bien, je ne veux rien dévoiler, mais cette saison mit beaucoup plus de temps à filmer que les autres. L'histoire est bien plus complexe que pour les autres saisons, les scénaristes ont mis du temps à trouver une bonne fin et pour que l'histoire se déroule correctement. Et puis, il a fallut qu'on mémorise nos textes, mais ils changeaient d'arrêt sans arrêt, réécrivant tout des milliards de fois._

_SG : Wow, ça a du être beaucoup de travail._

_TH : Effectivement ! Une fois que l'on a commencé à filmer, ça a pris aussi du temps. Dans cette nouvelle saison, il y a beaucoup de nouvelles cascades et d'action !_

_SH : Est-ce que j'ai une chance d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette nouvelle saison ?_

_TH : J'adorerais tout vous dire sur cette saison, Santiago, mais je crois que Mr Condor serait un peu fâché si je le faisais. Mais je crois que je peu bien vous en dire un peu plus tout de même !_

_SG : Tween Weekly va vous amenez dans les coulisses de Mackenzie Falls ont dirait._

_TH : C'est sur ! Cette saison commence par…_

« Ah, c'est bien tu es réveillé aujourd'hui ! Je ne vais pas devoir te verser de l'eau sur la tête ! »

Mes yeux quittèrent le magazine pour regarder ma mère qui arrivait dans la cuisine, en peignoir. Elle me faisait penser à un zombie dans sa démarche vers la machine à café, en frottant ses yeux de fatigue. Je jetais le magazine, et la rejoignit.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'assoirais pas pour te détendre quelques instants ? » lui suggérais-je. Pendant le déjeuner, on utilisait la table de la cuisine plutôt que celle de la salle mangé. « Je vais te faire ton café. »

« Merci, ma chérie. » soupira ma mère. « Je suis vraiment fatiguée pour l'instant. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je, en lui tournant le dos pour aller lui faire son café, en essayant de me souvenir combien de cuillère de café je devais mettre.

« C'est dur de dormir quand j'entends des pleurs dans la chambre d'à côté. »

Je pouvais sentir les yeux de ma mère me fixer, mais je refusai de me retourner. Je poussai le bouton de la machine, et attendit qu'il finisse, me demander si ça allait marcher ou si tout allait m'exploser à la figure. J'espérais la première solution.

La vérité, c'était que je savais que si je regardais ma mère, tous les souvenirs de la nuit passer allait ressurgir. Le sommeil n'était pas venu facilement. Je suis resté dans mon lit pendant des heures, ne me changeant même pas et me mettre sous les couvertures. Quand le soleil fut couché, laissant ma chambre dans l'obscurité la plus totale, j'étais trop déprimée que pour me lever et allumer la lampe. Je restai donc allonger dans mon lit, avec le film de Tawni Hart près de moi, laissant les larmes coulées.

Ce n'est que vers 3 ou 4 heures du matin que je m'aperçus que je ne pleurais plus, malgré ma vision brouillée. Rien n'à faire, les larmes ne coulait plus. Je me mis en boule.

Je me dirigeai en peu plus tard vers la salle de bain. Je m'observai dans le miroir, mes yeux étaient rouge et pouvait à peine rester ouvert à cause de la lumière soudaine, et j'avais des marques sur les joues à causes du torrent de larmes qui y avaient coulé.

C'est là que ça m'a frappé : la fille qui était là devant n'était pas Sonny Monroe. Sonny était toujours heureuse, souriante, essayant de son mieux d'apporter de la joie partout où elle allait. La fille qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, qui qu'elle soit, n'apporterait de l a joie à personne (sauf peut-être à des fans de films d'horreur.). Elle était pire que les créatures d'horreur qu'on puisse imaginer…

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Parce que Chad Dylan Cooper ne faisait plus partie de sa vie ? Parce que Tawni Hart étai passer dans le clan ennemi ? Est-ce que cela devrait vraiment l'affecter autant, et faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne reconnaissais même pas ?

Je me dirigeai vers ma douche. L'eau chaude me fit sourire à nouveau. Je lavais toutes les saletés et la transpiration accumulé cette nuit, mais ce n'était pas tout. L'eau pris avec elle cette fille que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je sortis et mis mes vêtements préférés (un top jaune avec une jupe assortie et une paire de sandales que Tawni avait baptisé les bananes.), sécher un minimum mes cheveux afin de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout, mis du maquillage, et revint vers le miroir.

Le monstre avait disparu. Toutes les traces des larmes avaient disparues, me laissant avec un sourire. MA vie ne s'était pas arrangée. Je savais que les photos de Chad seraient toujours remplacées par celles de Tawni sur les dvd de Mackenzie Falls. Mais ce n'était rien. J'ai vécu 16 ans sans Chad Dylan Cooper. Pourquoi déprimée maintenant que je ne devais plus le côtoyer ?

_De plus, _me dis-je en arrivant à la cuisine, _ce n'est pas comme si je n'allai jamais revoir Chad. Un jour, je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar et tout sera comme avant. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de pleurer._

Expliquer tout à ma mère serait trop long et compliquer. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'est qu'elle allait redevenir elle-même jusqu'à la fin du rêve.

« Je suis désolée pour les pleures. » m'excusais-je, en revenant près de ma mère. « J'ai juste un peu paniquée la nuit dernière. Je suis une adolescente… Ca arrive de temps en temps. »

« Tu es sure ? » ma mère semblait suspicieuse. « La nuit dernière, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu agissais bizarrement Sonny. Toute la journée d'hier tu as agis bizarrement, tu pensais que c'était les vacances. »

Pour être sur que le monstre de cette nuit ne revienne pas, j'ai caché tous les calendriers. Celui de ma chambre, et cacher en dessous de mon lit, et je changer les réglages de mon téléphone afin qu'il ne me donne la date que si je lui demandais. Je ne voulais pas savoir quel jour il était dans mon rêve. Pour moi, on était le premier janvier.

« TU sais, moi et les dates… » Dis-je, en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment su quel jour on était. Je pensais qu'on était les vacances. Mais bon j'avais tord, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'amène chez le docteur ? » me demanda ma mère, en plaçant ses mains sur mon front. « Peut-être que tu couves quelque chose ? »

« J'ai rien maman. Je suis en bonne santé. Tellement que je sens que je peux courir en marathon. »

« Sonny… »

« Vraiment, je vais bien maman. » Pour le prouver, je me mis sur mes pieds. Ma mère allait dire quelque chose, mais je me mis à faire du jogging sur place. « Tu vois ? Est-ce qu'une personne malade pourrait faire ça ? »

« Sonny, je… »

Elle fut forcée de s'arrêter quand je me mis à sauter en criant. « Un ! Deux ! Un ! Deux ! » À chaque saut. Elle haussa les yeux, se leva, me couvrit la bouche avec sa main et me tourna vers elle.

« Je ne t'accusais pas d'être malade, » m'informa-t-elle. « Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu avais oublié de mettre ma tasse sous la machine à café. »

J'avais vraiment fait en sorte de faire correctement le café. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié de mettre la tasse en dessous. Le café coulait sur le sol, formant une grande flaque sur le sol.

_Mackenzie Falls, _pensais-je, presque incapable de me retenir de sourire,_ mais façon café !_

Sachant que maman ne trouverait pas ça drôle, je me tournai vers elle avec un sourire nerveux.

« Bon, dépêche-toi. On va passer chez Starbuck avant le travail. » Voulant me mettre le plus long possible de ma mère, juste au cas où elle se déciderait à me crier dessus, je sortis de la cuisine rapidement. « C'est moi qui achètes. »

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture et attendit ma mère là. Je l'attendais là, en remplissant mes poumons d'air pur.

L'air était frais aujourd'hui mais pas froid. En vivant à Hollywood, je n'avais plus de temps froid, comme au Wisconsin. Je ne me plaints pas… il n'est pas question que je me plaigne de ne plus devoir mettre trois pulls pour avoir un peu chaud.

Quand le soleil se levait, c'était mes heures préférées. Maman et moi, on avait déménagés afin que je puisse vivre mon rêve et entrer à So Random ! Les gens me reconnaissaient dans la rue maintenant. Des reporters me sautaient dessus afin de chercher des choses qui pourraient briser ma carrière.

Ma vie était vraiment différente de celle au Wisconssin. Je n'étais plus cette petite fille timide que j'avais été, celle qui avait peur de mettre ces vidéos sur internet mais qui avait des amis qui s'occupait d'elle et qui l'avait fait pour elle. Je ne parlais plus qu'à Lucie. J'étais plus confiante, je n'avais plus peur de dire les choses quand je les pensais.

Chad Dylan Cooper n'était pas une part de cette nouvelle Sonny. Bien sur, il avait une place dans son cœur que personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Mais, ça ne coulait pas dire que ma vie était finie, que je ne serai plus Sonny après son départ. Je n'étais pas une de ses filles qui avait besoin d'un copain pour être heureuse. Je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule.

JE ne pouvais m'empêcher de me souvenir de la fille, faible, que j'étais avant de venir à Hollywood. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que la Sonny actuel. Elle pleurait à la moindre erreur. Ce qui semblait arriver maintenant que Chad avait disparu.

Je pris une autre grande bouffée d'air frais, sentant mes épaules se secouées, me préparant aux torrents de larmes que je sentais arriver. Sonny Munroe pouvait survivre dans ce rêve.

Mais, Allison Munroe, elle, ne le pouvait pas.


	12. Chapitre 6, parie 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami, ni SWAC**

J'avais un plan.

L'odeur qui planait dans la voiture pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au studio Condor me mit l'eau à la bouche. J'avais une boîte entière de donuts sur mes genoux. Et pas avec seulement une sorte de donuts, non, il y en avait plus de 10 sortes différentes. Je pouvais à peine me retenir d'ouvrir le paquet et de tout dévorer. Je ne pouvais pas attendre la réaction de Nico et Grady.

« C'est gentil de ta part d'acheter ces donuts pour tes amis, Sonny, » me dit ma mère, en regardant le paquet d'un air suspicieux. « Tu devais vraiment besoin d'en acheter autant ? Tu travailles dur pour avoir cet argent… Tu voudrais peut-être pas le gaspiller comme cela. »

« Je ne considères pas ça comme de l'argent gaspillé quand je l'utilise pour faire plaisir à mes amis. » lui dis-je, ne voulant pas expliquer mes vrais raisons. « En plus, on a pas le temps de sortir manger déjeuné. Alors je vais célébrer ça avec mes amis. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal d'apporter des donuts au studio. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que j'espère que tu n'as pas dépensé… »

Ma mère fit l'erreur de se parquer avant de finir la phrase. Prétendant que je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, je sortis en trombe de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le studio.

« Désolée maman, j'ai compris ! N'achète pas autant de donuts ! ». Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand, mais je fermais déjà la porte derrière moi. « Au revoir ! Passe une bonne journée au travail ! On se voit à l'heure habituelle. »

Sans ajouter un mot, je tournai le dos à ma mère et courut dans le studio. Je voulais arriver à la salle des accessoires le plus vite possible.

Comme hier, Tawni n'était pas là. Par contre Zora y était aujourd'hui, avec Nico et Grady. Ils commencèrent à me saluer…

… Jusqu'au moment où ils sentirent les donuts.

« Oh non ! » dit Zora, en courant vers moi, en me volant le paquet des mains. « Tu as apporté de la nourriture ici ? On ne va jamais pouvoir travailler ! »

« Je ne vais pas garder la nourriture ici toute la journée Zora. »Lui dis-je, en reprenant le paquet. Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils quand je leur dit cela, je contre carraient leur plan. « Je pensais juste que vous voudriez peut-être manger un petit quelques choses avant de commencer le travail. »

« Un petit quelque chose ? » répéta Zora. « Il doit y avoir au moins 100 donuts là dedans ! »

Sa surévaluation fit baver les garçons. Je souris. Mon plan marchait à la perfection.

« Oh, je ne vais pas vous laissez tout manger les gars. » leur expliquais-je, en me dirigeant vers la cuisine de la salle des accessoires. Nico et Grady me suivirent de près, je pouvais sentir leur souffle sur mon cou. J'étais un peu paniqué par ce comportement, j'accélérai un peu, courant vers l'autre côté du contour. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de l'autre côté, leurs yeux rivés sur le paquet. « J'en ai acheté autant juste pour être sur que il y avait le préférer de tout le monde. Vous voulez savoir quel gout il y a ? »

« Grady s'en fiche de quel gout il y a. » répondit mon camarade blond, dans une sorte de transe. « Il veut juste manger. »

« Ne joue pas G. » dit Nico, et tapant légèrement son ami sur l'épaule. Nico se dirigea vers moi en mit son bras autour de mon épaule. « On adorerait savoir quel parfum tu as prit Sonny. »

« Au lieu de vous le dire… » Mes mains se dirigèrent vers le paquet, l'ouvrit, et sortit un donuts. Nico et Grady sautait presque d'excitement. « … Pourquoi ne pas vous le montrer ? »

Lentement, je sortis un donuts de chaque, enduisant le parfum. A chaque nouveau parfum, Nico et Grady étaient de plus en plus excité. Zora était à côté de moi, et haussait les yeux à la stupidité de la scène.

« Je ne peux plus attendre ! » s'exclama Grady à la seconde où j'avais fini d'énumérer les donuts. « Je dois prendre un donuts ! »

Il avança sa main, et était prêt à prendre un donuts.

« Pas si vite ! ».Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, ramenant sa main vers sa poitrine et massant ses doigts, là où je l'avais frappé. « Personne ne va avoir de nourriture… »

« Tu veux dire que tu as acheté tout ça sans laisser Nico et Grady en mangé ? » demanda Zora, en me coupant. « Super ! Peut-être qu'ils travailleront deux fois plus si ils pensent qu'ils en auront après ! »

« Quoi ? Non Zora, ce n'était pas mon idée. Nico et Grady peuvent manger autant de donuts qu'ils veulent. » Les garçons me regardèrent, prêt à se jeter sur la nourriture. « Mais, ils doivent d'abord répondre à quelques questions. »

« On va faire un quizz musicale ? » demanda Grady. « Mais, Sonny… Tu sais que je suis nulle à ce jeu ! »

J'haussai les épaules, et pris le premier donuts.

« Bon. Si vous ne voulez même pas essayer de répondre à mes questions, je vais reprendre tout ça chez moi. Merci… »

La main de Nico s'enroula autour de mon poignet.

« On n'a jamais dit qu'on ne voulait pas répondre ! » me dit-il. « Demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

Phase une de mon plan : laisser l'arôme du donuts capturer l'attention de Nico et Grady. Fait. Phase deux : leur montrer le donuts afin qu'ils le veuillent encore plus. Fait. Phase trois : être sur qu'ils répondent à mes questions avant de leur donner quoi que ce soit.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, hier j'étais un peu… confuse. » commençais-je à expliquer, en faisant une longue pause pour les laisser consentir. « Je vais mieux aujourd'hui, mais il y a encore quelques petites choses que je ne comprends pas. Où étiez vous avant-hier soir ? »

Avant-hier soir, comme je me souviens moi, c'était la fête de Chad. Vu que apparemment, elle n'a pas eu lieu, je coulais savoir ce qui avait eu lieu à la place, pour m'aider à mieux comprendre ce rêve.

Parce que c'était un rêve. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans la salle des accessoires avec Nico, Grady et Zora et un millions de donuts. Tout autour de moi était faux. J'allais me réveiller un jour, et tout allait redevenir normal.

Jusque là, je vais au moins essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Et quel meilleur moyen que de demander à ses amis ?

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit passée ? » demanda Nico. « J'aimerais pouvoir oublier aussi… C'était la cérémonie des awards cette nuit là. »

Bon, alors il n'avait pas été à la fête de Chad, mais avait passé la nuit avec ces amis tout de même. Ca semblait facile à retenir.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » continuais-je. « Est-ce qu'un acteur nommé Chad Dylan Cooper y était ? »

« C'est pour ça que je déteste les quizz ! » répondit Grady. « Les questions sont toujours sur des personnes dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ! »

« Tu n'en n'a jamais entendu parler parce qu'il n'existe pas ! » dit Zora en essayant de le rassurer. Elle me regarda. « A moins que ce Chad ne soit un de tes amis du Wisconsin ? »

Je secouai la tête et changeai de sujet. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'étais paraître encore plus folle aux yeux de mes amis que ce qu'ils ne croyaient déjà.

« Oubliez Chad ! Dites m'en plus sur la cérémonie. » Leur dis-je en leur donnant mon meilleur sourire. « Est-ce qu'on s'est bien amusé ? On a reçu un prix ? »

Mes trois amis se mirent à rire.

« Est-ce qu'on a gagné un prix ? » répéta Grady, entre deux rires. Il me tapota légèrement l'épaule. « C'est la meilleure blague que t'ai jamais fait, Sonny ! »

« C'est bizarre, moi aussi je rit quand je penses que vous gagnez un prix ! »

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle des accessoires, et tout ne regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. J'ai du me retenir de courir vers elle et de l'enlacer. En effet, Tawni Hart venait de faire irruption dans salle, avec ce sourire moqueur qu'arborait tout le temps Chad.

Tawni se tint quelques instants derrière Nico et Grady, en air dédaigneux sur le visage quand elle fit les donuts.

« Vous auriez plus de chance de gagnez un awards si vous mangiez moins de nourriture come ça. » remarqua-t-elle, en pointant le ventre de Grady. « Personne ne peut-être aussi belle que moi, mais ça ne vous verrait pas de mal d'essayer au moins. »

Tawni Hart était dans la salle des avesnoises, là où j'avais l'habitude de la voir. Elle ressemblait exactement à celle de la réalité, à part pour l'uniforme de Mackenzie Falls. Son attitude à du changer quand elle l'a enfilé. La Tawni que je connaissais se moquait de Nico et Grady, mais gentiment, comme une amie. La nouvelle Tawni non.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Une part de moi voulait laisser Tawni participer au jeu, en lui posant des questions jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Mais une autre part me criait de prendre la défense de Grady.

_Affronter un ami pour un autre…_

Mais Tawni n'était pas mon ami dans mon rêve. Elle est l'ennemie.

_Peut-être que tout le monde la voit comme une ennemie, mais pas moi. Elle est encore ma meilleure amie._

Regarde là. Elle porte un uniforme de Mackenzie Falls, et elle se moque de tes amis. Penses à l'article de ce matin. Elle parlait de la nouvelle saison de Mackenzie Falls ! Ce n'est plus la fille que tu connaissais.

_J'aimerais savoir qui est qui dans ce stupide rêve._

Attendez… est ce que je me bats avec moi-même ? Peut-être que ma mère à raison, j'avais peut-être besoin de faire un séjour à l'hôpital. Le fait d'avoir une bataille interne n'était-il pas un signe sur de folie ?

« Nos deux shows ne se détestent-ils pas ? »

Demandais-je, en essayant de faire taire cette voix dans ma tête. « Si c'est le cas, qu'est ce que tu fait ici Tawni ? Et pourquoi personne ne me dit ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

« La dernière nuit, celle des awards ? » demanda Tawni, ses yeux brillant. « Oh, celle où mon show et moi avons gagné le prix de la meilleure série dramatique et celui de la meilleure série comique ? »

« Vous n'avez pas gagnez celui de la meilleure comédie ! » dit Nico, en parlant lentement, comme si Tawni était un petit enfant demandant des explications. « Vous avez volé les résultats avant que quelqu'un ne puisse voir les résultat. Il n'y a pas eu de vainqueur grâce à vous. »

Tawni rit dédaigneusement, ne regardant pas Nico. Elle caressa du doigt un donuts au chocolat, les séparant ainsi.

« Les membres de Mackenzie Falls ne volent pas les résultat des awards. On les a juste pris sans permission. » Elle mit son doigts plein de chocolat en bouche, fermant les yeux aux goûts merveilleux qu'elle goutait. « De toute façon, je suis venu vous dire que Mme Bitterman veut vous voir. »

« Tu es la messagère de Bitterman maintenant ? » demandais-je, surprise.

« Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions aujourd'hui ? TU es amnésique ou quoi ? » Demanda Tawni, s'en allant sans me laisser le temps de répondre. « Je vous le dit parce que Mme Bitterman m'a envoyé un message pour me demander de vous le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je à nouveau. Si Tawni était supposé être Chad, et la plus grande actrice de l'univers selon elle, pourquoi elle rapportait le message ?

« Sonny ! » dit Zora, en secouant sa main devant mon visage afin de me faire sortir de ma transe. Comme Nico l'avait fait avec Tawni, elle me parlait très lentement. « Tawni nous dit ça parce qu'on a cours ensemble ! »

Moi qui pensais déjà que mon rêve était étrange, c'était encore pire maintenant.

Une fois rentré à mon appartement, je fis une liste de choses que j'avais apprises sur ma nouvelle vie.

J'étais la seule à savoir qui est Chad Dylan Cooper.

Au lieu de fêter nouvel an, mes amis et moi étions à une remise de prix.

Mackenzie Falls a volé les résultats lors de cette cérémonie.

Tawni jouait le rôle de Mackenzie maintenant.

Nico et Grady étaient d'accord de jouer à ce jeu de question réponse tant que je leur donnais des donuts.

On avait cours avec les gens de Mackenzie Falls.

_C'est bizarre,_ admettais-je, en étudiant la liste afin de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. _Ce sont des changements bizarre, mais bon, rien que je ne puisse pas surmonter jusqu'à ce que je me réveille._

_Si je me réveille un jour_, me dit une voix dans ma tête.

J'écartai cette pensée de mon esprit. Bien sur que j'allais me réveiller tout rêve à une fin. Et quand je me réveillerai, Chad et moi seront toujours assis sur le gazébo. Je serai toujours dans ses bras quand je me réveillerai, et il rira en me disant combien de temps j'ai dormi. Je lui raconterai mon rêve, comment Tawni avait pris sa place. Il rira encore plus et après il m'embrasserait…

Penser à Chad me fit sourire. Il me manquait vraiment ce blond prétentieux ! Bien sur il était arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique, ennuyant et qu'il a tendance à croire que la vie est comme sa série. Mais il était aussi gentil et doux, ça dépend à quel côté on parle. Ses yeux bleus profond me manquaient, ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres.

_Je me demande s'il rêve de moi ? _Me demandais-je, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon sourire. _Le grand Chad Dylan Cooper qui rêve de moi, la petite fille du Wisconssin… ça c'est le rêve !_

Alors que mes yeux se fermaient, mon esprit se dirigea vers Chad. Son visage fut la dernière chose dont je me souvins avant que tout devienne noir...


	13. Le premier pas est d'admettre

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à liveisveryshortwithnoami, ni SWAC.**

7 jours, ça fait 7 jours que je suis bloquée dans cette…. Cet horrible rêve. Je pensais que ce serait passé depuis le temps. Je penserais que je me réveillerais un matin et que tout ça serait derrière moi. Chad serait de retour dans les posters de Mackenzie Falls. Zora utiliserait à nouveaux les ventilations comme dressing, et Tawni serait de nouveau de l'autre coté de la notre. Les gens arrêteront de me regarder bizarrement quand je leur parle de Chad Dylan Cooper.

Mais rien ne se passait comme je l'avais prévu. Je commençais même à me demander si c'était vraiment un rêve. Qu'elle sorte de rêve vous fait vivre une semaine entière ? Mes craintes commencèrent à se ressentir à travers mon attitude, et j'agissais différemment de la Sonny que les gens connaissaient. Je pense qu'il pensait que j'étais cette boule de soleil venue du Wisconsin, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis dans ce monde. SI Tawni était Chad, où étais-je moi ? Est-ce que So Random m'avait engagée pour replacer Mandy ? Est-ce que Mandy a existée ? Est-ce que j'étais la nouvelle ou bien est ce que je travaillais à Hollywood depuis longtemps ?

Ca aurait pu être si facile de demander tout ça à ma mère. Elle savait surement si on avait vécu dans le Wisconsin. Nico, Grady, Zora et Marshall aurait sans doute pu répondre aussi. Le seul problème c'était que c'était embarrassant de demander ça. J'aurais l'air stupide de demander des questions personnelles sur ma vie aux gens !

_Aussi stupide que quand je parle de Chad_, pensais-je.

« 5 mn avant le début de l'émission ! » dit Marshall. « Mettez vous en place ! »

Nico et Grady, habillé en homme des cavernes, regardait à travers les rideaux pour voir si il y avait des jolies filles. Zora était assise sur une chaise, tout près des garçons. Je m'assis sur ma chaise, ne sentant pas trop l'émission d'aujourd'hui. Sans Chad près de moi cette semaine, me disant quelque chose de méchant, me donnant l'envie de lui prouver le contraire et de récolter le plus de rire possible, je ne trouvais pas vraiment de raison de sourire.

Marshall revint, une drôle d'expression sr le visage. Chaque semaine, c'était la même chose. Marshall courait partout, nerveux. Il continua à marcher…

… Et se stoppa quand il me fit assise sur ma chaise.

« Tu es là ! » dit-il, avec un faux enthousiasme. Il projeta ses bras vers moi, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'enlace. « Voilà ma star qui peut faire rire n'importe qui rien qu'en souriant ! ». Il baissa ses bras quand il étudia mon expression. « Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? »

« Je souris Marshall ! ». Comme il me jetait un regard sceptique, j'haussai le coin de mes lèvres, et montra mes dents. « Vous voyez, si ça ce n'est pas un sourire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

« En fait Sonny… C'est plus une grimace qu'un sourire. »

Normalement, j'aurais essayé un peu plus de convaincre une personne que j'avais raison, mais là, je savais qu'il avait raison. Ca faisait une semaine que je ne souriais plus vraiment. Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ? Rien n'avait changé. J'étais toujours bloquée dans ce rêve.

_Un rêve_, pensai-je dans ma tête. _Oui, c'est ça. C'est plutôt un cauchemar._

« Je suis désolée Marshall, » m'excusais-je. « C'est juste… c'est bizarre pour moi de faire un épisode sans Tawni. Elle a toujours été là depuis que j'ai commencé et maintenant qu'elle… »

« Tawni Hart ? » me coupa Marshall, me donnant un regard vide. « Elle travaille pour Mackenzie Falls, Sonny. Elle n'a jamais été dans So Random ! Mais bon, si lui demander de venir en guest star te rend heureuse… »

Je secouai la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre à Marshall que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Que Tawni sois dans So Random ne m'aidera pas vraiment. Après une semaine de classe avec les membres de Mackenzie Falls, il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que ce n'était plus ma Tawni. Elle était toujours aussi belle et imbue d'elle-même, en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment changée. Mais maintenant, elle avait une armée de petits chiens qui lui obéissaient.

Travailler avec elle comme cela serait… étrange et ne ramènerait pas mon sourire. Je serai encore plus dépressive encore je crois, en me souvenant de tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble et m'amènerait au bord de la crise.

Ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, c'était de me réveiller de ce rêve. D'ici là, je devais me faire à l'idée que Nico, Grady et Zora étaient mes seuls partenaires, que Tawni avait apparemment toujours été dans Mackenzie, et que Chad Dylan Cooper n'existait pas.

Toutes ces réflexions, que je les accepte ou non, me laissait toujours une question. Où avais-je atterri ?

« Une minute avant le début de l'émission. » dit un des responsables.

Je me levai finalement, et m'approchai du rideau où se tenaient déjà Nico, Grady et Zora, qui attendaient lé générique d'ouverture. Marshall se mir devant moi, me stoppant dans ma progression. Je pouvais dire en voyant sa tête que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Ecoutes, je déteste faire ça, mais… ». Il se frotta le front, le regard perdu dans le vide. « J'ai d'autre sketches pour ce soir… Des sketches où tu ne dois pas apparaitre… »

Me bouche devint sèche. Mes genoux commencèrent à faiblir, prêt à lâcher à tout instant si je ne me tenais pas à la chaise qui se trouvait derrière moi.

_Ca ne pouvait pas arriver !_

« Vous… vous me virer de l'émission ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu sourire de toute la semaine Sonny. C'est une comédie, pas un drama. » Dit Marshall, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. « C'est seulement pour cette semaine. Ou bien la prochaine aussi, ça dépend le temps que cela te prendras pour te remettre sur pied »

_Ca ne pouvait pas arriver._

Comme je restais plantée là, comme figé, ne disant rien, Marshall tapota légèrement mon épaule.

« Je suis content que tu le prennes si bien. » mentit-il.

Le générique commença, Marshall partit afin d'aller voir le show, et je me trouvai seul. Je les entends faire les sketches, j'entendais le public rire. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et m'empêchèrent de rejoindre Marshall et de regarder mes amis.

Ce stupide cauchemar me prenait tout. Je savais que je ne comportais pas comme avant. Je savais que mon jeu de comédienne n'était plus si bon, et se détériorait. Je ne savais juste pas que le reste du monde s'en rendait compte à ce point. Si Marshall me virait du show, je n'avais plus de raison d'être ici, alors ma dépression n'allait surement pas s'améliorée.

Ma vie ne pouvait pas s'améliorée comme ça. Les gens allaient se demander pourquoi je n'avais pas participer à l'émission. Les fans seront curieux et les journalistes voudront des réponses. Je serai poursuivi par les paparazzis, qui me poseront tous la même question : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

QU'est ce que j'étais supposé leur dire ? Que j'étais déprimée parce qu'une personne que je prenais pour mon amie était maintenant mon ennemie ? Que Chad Dylan Cooper me manquait plus que tout ? Que j'attendais de me réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar ?

_C'est si bête !_ Me punissais-je moi-même. _Qu'est ce qui se passera si je ne me réveille jamais ? Je passerais ma vie sous antidépresseurs ? Je sus désolée, petit monde sans Chad, mais tu ne m'aura pas si facilement !_

Je me dirigeai vers le seul endroit où je savais que je pouvais sourire : la cafétéria.

L'énorme salle était vide vu l'heure tardive. La plupart des employés étaient partis. Je me rendis compte que je pouvais avoir des ennuis pour être entré dans la cafétéria à cet heure ci (Nico et Grady m'avait dit qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre pour avoir mangé du yaourt glacé pendant la nuit.), mais pour la première fois, je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Il m'avait déjà viré du show, que pouvait-il me faire d'autre ? Me virer complètement et me renvoyer dans le Wisconsin ?

J'avais des tas de souvenir dans cette cafétéria. J'y voyais mes amis tout les jours, toujours en s'asseyant à une table où je pouvais facilement voir les membres de Mackenzie Falls. Quand Chad m'avait piégé afin que je joigne Mackenzie Falls, j'ai vu la cafétéria de sa table, et non plus de la mienne. Je ne mangeais pas seulement ici, mais c'est aussi ici que Chad et moi avons aidé Dakota et Zora pour la vente des cookies, ce qui a fini par une bataille et que Chad a failli s'étrangler par un morceau de cookies. Les chaises musicales se sont également déroulées ici. Je me rappelle quand j'ai fait semblant de tomber et que Chad semblait vraiment inquiet, et qu'il m'a aidée à me relever…

Ce soir, j'allais revivre une splendide journée. La première fois que j'ai vu Chad. 1ère étape : trouver un bol pour mettre mes yaourts glacé.

Je pris un bol, et me dirigeai inconsciemment vers la machine. J'essayai de ne pas regarder l'affiche de Mackenzie Falls qu'il y avait là, celle avec le visage de Tawni devant la cascade. Juste à côté, il y avait celui de So Random, avec Zora, Nico, Grady et moi seulement. J'essayai de me concentrer à nouveau sur Chad, essayant de me rappeler son expression lorsqu'on s'est vu pour la première fois, quand il m'a signé une photo et pris mes yahourts.

Je pris le yaourt. La froideur de se dessert pourrait peut-être m'aider à oublier le reste. EN plus, tout le sucre m'aidera à oublier la peine. Elle partira quand je partirai du studio ce soir.

Une fois mon bol remplie, ne pensant à rien, je me dirigeai vers notre table habituelle…

… Mais je fus projeté au sol, recouverte de yaourt.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit une voix masculine rapidement. « Je,…, je pensais que tu me verrais. J'aurais du parler ou bouger du chemin ou… je suis désolé. »

J'essayai de recouvrir mon souffle. Chad était de retour. Il me parlait, il s'excusait. Peut-être qu'il avait une autre personnalité, comme Tawni, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était gentil avec moi comme ça. Ou peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu.

Quand une main noire vint dans mon champ de vision, m'offrant son aide, je sus que je m'étais emballé. Ce n'était pas Chad, mais un autre membre de Mackenzie Falls.

« Sonny ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. « Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête et… tu n'es pas évanouie, non ? »

« Non, tout va bien. ET je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Le visage de Ferguson sembla blessé, peut-être confus aussi, alors que je me relevais toute seule. Il me suivit alors que je me relevais. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose avec le yahourt sur mon visage. Je sentis bientôt une main sur mon épaule. Il m'attira vers lui afin que je lui fasse face. Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, il me frotta le visage avec un mouchoir, et je vis à nouveau. Je vis Ferguson devant moi, sa main toujours sur ma joue.

« Merci. » lui dis-je d'un air colérique, en lui prenant le mouchoir des mains et reculant de quelques pas.

Au moins, Ferguson était assez intelligent que pour ne pas me suivre. Il resta sur place, alors que je finissais de me nettoyer le visage, ne bougeant pas, en attendant que je finisse. Une fois que ce fus fait, il tendit sa main vers moi.

« Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me déteste tout d'un coup, mais je te promets que je pars dès que tu me le rendras. C'est un cadeau de ma mère, donc j'aimerais vraiment récupérer ce mouchoir… »

« Je ne te déteste pas… » Je lui rendis le mouchoir, en faisant attention de ne pas frôler sa main au passage. « Je suis juste encore fâchée que tu ais envoyée cette vidéo à Gilroy Smith. »

Je me rendis compte que j'avais appris ce détail avant que tout change, d'où le visage perplexe de Ferguson.

« Gilroy Smith, l'animateur ? » répéta-t-il. « C'est mon émission préférée. J'aime comment il piège les gens et … »

« Oh oui, je suis sure que tu aimes cette émission, surtout les épisodes où tu as contribués non ? Les personnes qui envoyant des vidéos à ces émissions doivent être le plus cruels, immoraux,… »

« Sonny… »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses envoyer une vidéo comme ça et faire comme si ce n'était pas grave alors que tu as clairement essayer de ruiner ma vie. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es gentil avec moi maintenant que ça va tout effacer… »

« Sonny » Sa voix recouvrit la mienne sans difficulté, me forçant ainsi à arrêter de parler. « Je n'ai jamais envoyé de vidéo à Gilroy Smith ! »

Je détestais cette situation. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui était vrai ou non dans ce qu'il disait. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais déjà été dans le show de Gilroy, et encore moins si il mentait au sujet de cette vidéo ou non. Est-ce que je devais m'excuser pour l'avoir agresser comme une folle furieuse ou le frapper et lui demander de me dire la vérité ?

Comme je restais silencieuse, incapable de prendre une décision, Ferguson secoua la tête.

« Je suis venu ici quand je t'ai vu, parce que je voulais être sur que tu allais bien. Tu agis bizarrement depuis le début de la semaine Sonny. Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller nettoyer mon mouchoir. »

Une idée me vint à l'esprit. C'était mon ennemi. Il travaillait pour le show rival, celui de Tawni maintenant. Peut-être que je pourrais lui poser des questions.

« Ferguson… Attends. »

Il se retourna pou me faire face avec un air de qu'est-ce-que-tu-me-veux sur le visage.

« Je me demandais si tu avais un ordinateur que je pouvais utiliser ?


	14. Le premier pas est d'admettre partie 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Sa voiture ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée que j'avais des voitures des membres de Mackenzie Falls. Elle était assez abîmer et un bruit étrange s'en échappait. Les sièges du conducteur et celui du passager était assez proche l'un de l'autre ce qui lui permit d'ouvrir ma porte de l'intérieur facilement (elle ne s'ouvrait pas, malgré toute la force que j'y mettais !) et il m'aida à mettre ma ceinture de sécurité.

« Je sais bien que vous pensez qu'on est mile fois plus payé que vous » expliqua-t-il. « En réalité, 'Mackenzie' est la seule personne qui est bien payée. C'est la meilleure voiture que je pouvais m'offrir. »

« Je comprends. C'est la meilleure voiture que u pouvais t'offrir parce que tu es toujours en train de payer ton manoir, c'est ça ? »

Ferguson rit tristement.

« Tu verras ma maison dans 45mn, » dit-il, en allumant sa radio. Il me donna un sourire. « Vas-y, choisis ta radio préférée. »

Je compris vite pourquoi il souriait come ça. Quelque soit al chaine que vous choisissiez, il n'y avait pas moyen d'en faire sortir de la musique.

« Et si on parlait plutôt ? » suggérais-je, tout en éteignait la radio. « Depuis combien de temps tu es dans Mackenzie Falls ? »

« Et bien j'ai commencé dès le début de la série donc… »

« J'adorerais que tu me racontes toutes ta vie… un jour, »ajoutais-je avant qu'il ne s'embarque dans de longues explications. « Mais ce soir, tu voudrais bien me raconter la mienne ? »

Il me regarda bizarrement pendant un long moment.

« Comment je suis supposé te raconter ta propre vie ? » demanda-t-il, en riant nerveusement comme si il pensait que c'était une question piège. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire. Me poser des questions pour voir si je réponds bien ou pas ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. » mentis-je, en remerciant le ciel d'avoir passez beaucoup de temps avec Chad avant qu'il ne disparaisse, en ayant ainsi des milliers de leçon de drame gratuite. Mentir devenait de plus en plus facile pour moi. « On va essayer de mieux se connaitre. Marshall pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de le faire. Il a parlé de resserrer les liens entre les deux shows ou quelque chose comme ça. » Avant que Ferguson ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me mis à parler. « Première question : Depuis combien de temps je suis à Hollywood ? »

« Laisses-moi réfléchir. » Il devait un peu trop réfléchir car il ne prêtait plus du tout attention à la route. Il freina brusquement quand il vit le feu rouge. « Mackenzie Falls et So Random ! Ont commencé à tourner en même temps, non ? Tu as du déménager peut avant la saison un de So Random ! Donc. »

« Tu es sur que j'étais là dès la première saison ? » S'il avait raison, il n'y avait apparemment pas eu de fille nommée Mandy avant moi. « Je n'ai pas attendu un peu avant de venir dans l'émission ? »

« Je suis sur que tu étais là la première saison. Je me souviens t'avoir vu lors de mon premier jour de tournage et avoir penser… »

« Avoir pensez quoi ? » le pressais-je.

« Rien. » répondit-t-il rapidement. « Une fille du nom de Mandy vous a rejoins il y a peu mais elle n'est pas restée très longtemps. Je suppose que votre audience a fini par descendre a cause d'elle. »

« Pourquoi, elle était mauvaise ? »

« Non. Mais elle était vraiment hideuse. » Je ris, ne sachant pas très bien si il était sérieux ou non. Il ajouta. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas d'elle, Sonny. TU sais, la fille avec deux dents de moins, qui sentait toujours la vache ? Et elle avait la voix la plus désagréable que je n'ai jamais entendu. »

Apparemment, j'avais eu mon rôle avant Mandy. Comment j'avais pu être une des premières actrices de l'émission ? Lucy avait publié mes vidéo seulement quand elle avait entendu parler que So Random cherchait une nouvelle actrice, ce qui est arrivé quand Mandy a décidé de partir. Peut-être que dans ce rêve, Lucy avait entendu parler du casting et avait mis mes vidéo en ligne pour les producteurs et qu'ils m'ont sélectionnée ?

« Il n'y a que Nico, Grady, Zora et moi dans l'émission ? » demandais-je, me disant que je verrais bien la partie sur Lucy plus tard. « Personnes à part Mandy ? »

« Non, personne. » confirma Ferguson, en tournant sur une nouvelle route. On devait être en dehors de la ville. « Vous avez de très bonnes audience à quatre, donc pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et Tawni ? » dis-je un peu trop précipitamment. « Elle a toujours été dans Mackenzie Falls ou elle faisait de la comédie avant ? On a déjà été amie ? »

« Attends un peu. » m'ordonna Ferguson. « C'est difficile de t'entendre dans la voiture à cause du bruit. Attends qu'on soit sortit de cette route. »

On roula en silence, avec seulement le bruit suspect de la route et de la voiture. Je me cognai plusieurs fois la tête. Heureusement, on retrouva une route bétonnée.

« Où est ce que tu m'emmènes exactement ? » lui demandais-je, essayant de respirer normalement. « Si tu essayes de trouver un endroit noir pour me tuer, tu peux le faire ici et maintenant tu sais. S'il te plait ? Comme ça je ne dois plus souffrir ? »

« Es tu en train de dire que je conduis mal ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu insinues, je peux faire demi tour et te ramener chez toi maintenant tu sais. »

« Et en quoi ça m'arrangerait, je serais toujours dans la voiture avec toi. »

« Mais pas si longtemps. »

« Vu le chemin qu'on a déjà fait, autant continuer ! »

Ferguson me sourit en rit légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te retiendrai pas prisonnière très longtemps. Tu m'as demandé d'utiliser mon ordinateur, et le seul ordi que j'ai avec internet est celui de chez moi. Si tu ne veux pas que je te reconduise après, tu peux toujours appeler ton jet privé. » Son ton redevint sérieux après. « Bon, qu'est ce que tu me demandais sur Tawni ? »

« Quoi ? » J'avais presque oublié qu'il devait encore me répondre. « Oh oui. Est-ce que Tawni a toujours travaillé pour Mackenzie Falls ou est ce qu'elle a déjà fait de la comédie ? Tu sais si j'ai déjà été amie avec elle ? Je sais qu'elle me déteste moi et mes camarades, mais, est ce qu'il n'y a pas un moment où elle nous aimait bien ? »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Je déteste quand les gens me regarde, spécialement quand je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ferguson avait toute les raisons du monde de douter de moi puisque je lui avais menti à propos du jeu.

« Tout va bien Sonny ? » demanda-t-il.

« QU'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma voix de monter dans les aigus. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ou bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que ça veut dire. « Tout va bien. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un jeu auquel Marshal veut qu'on joue. »

« Si Marshall voulait vraiment que nos deux émissions s'entende, il aurait planifié ce jeu entre toi et Tawni puisque vous êtes les leaders de nos émissions. Et en plus, tu as vraiment l'air surprise à chaque réponse que je te donne. N parle de ta vie… Pourquoi tu ne connais aucune des réponses que je te donne ? »

« Pff… Bien sur que je connais les réponses ! »

Ferguson n'était pas convaincu. Il braqua le frein, nous projetant à l'avant. Heureusement que la route était déserte ce n'était pas malin de s'arrêter au plein milieu de la route. A en juger par son attitude, il ne comptait pas reprendre la route tout de suite.

« C'est assez bizarre que tu e mentes comme ça. On est rival, tu ne devrais pas être dans ma voiture comme ça déjà, et encore moins chez moi ! Soit tu me dis la vérité et tu me dis pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement, soit on peut rester assis ici, en silence, ou je te reconduis chez toi. Tu peux décider. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais dire à Ferguson la vérité. Je n'avais dit à personne pourquoi j'agissais bizarrement, même si in me le demandais souvent, et je savais que un jour, ça allait sortir. Je ne savais pas garder un secret. Mais en même temps, Ferguson n'est pas la meilleure personne à qui le révéler comme il l'avait fait remarquer. On est ennemi, victime de la rivalité de nos deux émissions.

« Je suis bloqué dans un rêve et je ne sais pas quel rôle je suis supposé jouer ici. »

Ferguson me regarda, ses yeux cherchant les miens, essayant de voir si j'étais sincère. Je restai aussi sérieuse que possible, en espérant qu'il me croit. Doucement, ses pieds appuyèrent sur l'accélérateur à nouveau.

« Bon, c'est un début. »

J'appuyai ma tête sur la vitre pendant que nous roulions, en sentant que la nuit allait être longue.


	15. Le premier pas est d'admettre partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

« Avant qu'on rentre, je dois te prévenir. Ma famille est un peu… bizarre. »

La vieille voiture nous avait enfin amené chez Ferguson. Sa voix me stoppa avant que je n'essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Il me regarda pendant que je regardais pour la première fois sa maison.

C'était très différent de la maison de Chad, lors de sa fête de nouvel an, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Avec le soleil complètement couché, c'était dur de voir vraiment la maison. C'était assez petit avec un porche devant, avec une fenêtre sur la droite.

« Etrange, » dit Ferguson. « Juste une chose : il pense que chaque fille que je ramène est ma petite-amie. Prépare-toi à répondre à des tonnes de questions. »

« Tu peut arrêter d'essayer de me faire peur. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! » et elle ne mentait pas. Elle adorait rencontrer de nouvelle personnes. « Et je trouve que ta maison est très jolie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais une comparaison à faire. Ma mère et moi on habite dans un appartement. On n'a pas de quoi payer une maison, et en plus on pense que c'est un peu bête vu qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici. Ca dépend de comment je me débrouille à So Random ! Et si il décide de ma garder ou pas… »

« Sonny, » me coupa Ferguson, ses yeux rivés sur sa montre. « Il est presque 22. Je n'ai pas vraiment la permission d'avoir des visiteurs plus longtemps que ça donc… »

« Oui je suis désolée. Merci de me laisser venir. » Je montrai la porte. « Elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir. »

A nous deux, nous réussîmes à ouvrir la porte, Ferguson et moi marchons vers la porte. Il me laissa rentrer en premier, je regardais mes pieds dans la pénombre afin de ne pas tomber. Quand nous atteignîmes la porte, je le regardai, lui demandant silencieusement si j'étais supposé ouvrir. Il l'ouvrit lui-même et me fit signe de rentrer la première.

Des aboiements m'accueillir dès que mes pieds eurent foulé le sol. Un énorme chien noir apparut, m'aboyant dessus, me montrant ses dents blanches et pointues. Je me raidis instantanément, juste à l'entrée si bien que Ferguson ne savait pas passer.

« Ferg, est ce que c'est toi ? Je pensais que tu rentrerais il y a des heures mais… »

Une femme apparut, sa bouche grande ouverte en me voyant. Dès cet instant, le chien aboya encore plus fort, m'interdisant de venir plus près. J'ai pensé très fort à me retourner et à m'enfuir vers la voiture.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu ramenais quelqu'un à la maison Fer ! » La femme s'approcha, prenant le collier du chien et en lui tapant légèrement le museau. « Veux-tu te taire Bella ! Je suis désolée pour tout ce bruit, elle est très gentil quand elle connait les personnes vous allez voir. Je suis la maman de Ferguson. »

La main qui ne tenait pas le collier de Bella s'était tendue vers moi. Quand Ferguson me poussa légèrement, me sortant ainsi de me état de choc, je lui retournai son sourire et lui serrai la main.

« Enchantée » lui dis-je, essayant de couvrir les aboiements. « Désolée de débarquer comme ça, je ne resterai pas longtemps… »

« Pardon ? »

Elle ne m'entendait pas à cause des aboiements du chien, qui était de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure des secondes. La mère de Ferguson tendit un doigt en l'air, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle serait là dans une minute. Elle essaya d'amener le chien dehors, mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas si simple. Le chien laissa de grande marque de griffes sur le parquet derrière lui.

Une autre personne entra dans mon champs de vision, un homme cette fois ci. Il ne semblait pas assez vieux que pour être le père de Ferguson, bien qu'il soit plus grand que sa mère. Il prit le collier de Bella des mains de la mère de Ferguson, disant d'une voix claire. « Assis ! » et Bella s'exécuta immédiatement, cessant par la même occasion d'aboyer. Mais, elle me montrait toujours les dents !

« Elle est vraiment adorable quand vous apprenez à la connaitre. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps ! » Expliqua la mère de Ferguson, retournant son attention vers moi. « Enfin, peut importe, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Miss… »

« Monroe. »dit Ferguson, entrant finalement dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. « Maman, c'est Sonny Monroe. Elle travaille dans le même studio que moi, mais dans SO Random !. »

Le dernier arrivé, les mains toujours fermement sur le collier de Bella, me regarda au son de mon nom. Il sourit, mais ce n'était pas ce doux sourire, comme celui de la mère de Ferguson.

« Sonny, je te présente ma mère, mon chien Bella et mon petit frère ! » m'indiqua Ferguson, sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me poussant légèrement pour que j'avance. « On va juste utiliser l'ordinateur un moment avant que je la ramènes chez elle. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Prend tout le temps que tu mon chéri. » nous dit sa mère tout en nous souriant, pendant que Ferguson me guidait dans sa maison. « Tes mais sont nos amis ! »

Tout en montant, j'entendis le frère de Ferguson commencer à chanter. « Ferguson et Sonny, assis dans sur un arbre, s'embrassant ! »

« Ignores le, » me murmura Ferguson tandis que je me retournais. « On a plus important à faire. »

Nous montâmes les escaliers et Ferguson m'indiqua la première prote à droite, qui était déjà ouverte.

J'entrai. La chambre était petite, et le bureau prenait une grande partie de l'espace. C'était peut être petit, mais tout était très bien agencé et c'était très beau, jamais je n'aurai pensé que quelqu'un d'Hollywood aurait une maison pareil !

« Tu peux t'assoir et commencé si tu veux, » dit Ferguson, en secouant la souris d'ordinateur afin de terminer la veille. « En fait, pourquoi tu veux utiliser mon ordinateur ? Pourquoi pas le tien ? »

« Je te l'ai dit en arrivant, » répliquais je, poussant un peu la chaise. Je me sentais mal de m'assoir et dès lors le laisser debout. « Je ne peux pas utiliser mon ordinateur parce que ma mère verrai les sites que j'ai été consulté Mon écran de téléphone es trop petit, et ça me prendrait des heures de faire mes recherches. Celui de la salle des accessoires est aussi trop risqué. Mes amis pourraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Ok, et tu ne veux pas qu'on te surprenne parce que… » Ses yeux retournèrent sur l'écran pendant que j'attendais que Google se mette en marche. « Parce que tu fais des recherches sur toi ? »

« C'est ça. »

Il secoua la tête, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Et tu fais des recherches sur toi parce que tu t'es réveillée en matin dans un monde totalement différent de celui auquel tu étais habituée, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, répétant ce que je lui avais dit dans la voiture.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un monde différent. J'ai toujours vécu sur la Terre. Je ne suis pas une sorte d'aliène, si c'est ce que tu penses. » Fièrement, j'entrai les mots clé, indiquant à Ferguson de regarder l'écran. « Tu vois le nom que j'ai tapé ? »

Ferguson se pencha pour mieux voir. « Chad Dylan Cooper ? »

« Ouais. » Je montrai le nombre de résultat. « Tu vois, il n'y a aucun résultat. Il y a encore une semaine, il y en aurait eu des tonnes Et toi, Ferguson, tu travaillais avec ce crétin égoïste alors que je travaillais avec Tawni Hart. »

IL s'assit sur la chaise que j'vais refuser.

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais trouver des informations sur toi, alors tu devrais te dépêcher avant que mes parents trouve que tu es là depuis trop longtemps ! » Je commençai mes recherches, mais il me dit. « Et continues de parler en cherchant, j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser. »

Mais aussi, j'avais des tonnes de questions à me posées.


	16. Chapitre 8 partie 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à liveisveryshortwithnoami.**

Ferguson était assez silencieux durant le trajet de retour. JE n'ai pas essayé d'engager la conversation non plus, profitant de ce silence pour passer en revue ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures. Marshall m'avait viré du show et ce jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon sourire. Je m'étais rendue à la cafétéria pour me remonter le moral et me souvenir de Chad et à la place, suis tombée sur Ferguson. Et finalement, je lui ai dit toute la vérité, ma vérité.

Je le regardai alors qu'il continuait la route, insultant encore plus sa voiture qu'à l'aller. Son esprit n'était plus du tout dans la conduite, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était de ma faute s'il n'était pas concentrer. SI je ne lui avais pas raconté mes problèmes, il ne serait pas aussi confus.

Je me posais une question en observant Ferguson, qui avait la même expression que j'avais eue toute la semaine. Il était confus à propos de mon histoire, fâché de ne pas la comprendre complètement, et il voulait probablement me jeter de sa voiture. Il y avait de grande chance qu'il ne me parle plus pendant un moment, me pensant folle. Ca m'était égal qu'il ne me parle plus. Je le méritais après avoir été assez stupide que pour tout lui avoué.

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais fait ça aussi ?

Ce n'était pas comme si on était amis ou quoi que ce soit. Même quand j'étais avec Chad, je n'avais pas parlé beaucoup aux membres de Mackenzie Falls. Quand j'allais sur leur plateau, ils savaient que je venais voir Chad. Mais en règle générale, c'était Chad qui venait sur mon plateau, et il était toujours seul. Je ne voyais pas non plus ses amis durant le déjeuner car Chad et moi n'allions pas à la cafétéria afin de passer du temps à deux.

Alors pourquoi ai-je décidé de lui dire la vérité. Était ce parce que justement je ne le connaissais pas vraiment ? Ou parce que je voulais voir la réaction de quelqu'un quand je lui racontais mon aventure, avant de le dire à mes amis ? Ou alors je savais que personne ne me croirait alors j'ai sauté sur la première occasion de le dire à quelqu'un ?

« Quel route je dois prendre pour te ramener à ta maison ? »

La voix de Ferguson sembla rude après ce silence, mais bon, ça devait être mon imagination.

« Tu peux me déposer au studio, » lui dis-je. « Je peux marcher le reste du chemin de là. »

« On est au milieu de la nuit à Hollywood. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer à pieds chez toi toute seule. »

« Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas. Je rentre à pieds tout le temps quand maman à trop de travail et qu'elle ne peut pas venir me chercher. Ca me prend un peu de temps de rentrer mais j'ai du spray au poivre au cas où… »

« TAIS TOI ET DIS MOI COMMENT ON VA CHEZ TOI ! »

Ferguson prit une grande respiration, ses épaules suivant le rythme. Ses mains étaient restées plantées sur le volant. J'en étais heureuse. Pour tout avouer, j'avais eu peur qu'il me gifle !

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça, » me dit-il une fois calmer. « C'est juste que… ben, tu m'as dit des choses étranges aujourd'hui. » Il me regarda. « Alors, ta maison ? »

« Prend à gauche et arrêtes toi au premier complexe d'appartement. »

C'est ce qu'il fit, et le silence retomba. Cette fois ci, je me refusai d'examiner le visage de Ferguson, et gardai mon attention sur la route. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'est qu'il se rende compte que je l'observais et qu'il recommence à me crier dessus.

IL se passa quelques minutes avant que Ferguson n'arrêta la voiture. Il se mit dans mon parking, que je connaissais comme le dos de ma main. Je défis ma ceinture avant qu'il ne soit complètement arrêter, ouvrant la voiture dès qu'il commença à ralentir. Il freina brusquement, stoppant nette la voiture. Je me dépêchai de me diriger vers la porte, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse voir que mon dos. Je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible.

Je pouvais entendre sa voiture redémarrer. Lentement, mes pieds ralentir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans rien lui dire. Sa n'était pas sa faute si il m'avait crié dessus. C'était de la mienne, c'est moi qui lui avais confié mes problèmes. Il a été assez gentil que pour me conduire chez lui pour que je puisse utiliser on ordinateur, et il m'a reconduit chez moi. Il n'avait pas idée dans quoi il s'embarquait. Je devais m'excuser.

IL sursauta de peur quand il m'entendit toquer à la vitre du côté passager.

« Bon sang Sonny ! » cria-t-il, en baissant la vitre. « C'est super pour effrayer un gars à vie ça ! »

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste… je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir laissé utiliser ton ordinateur ce soir. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part, vu qu'on n'est pas vraiment des amis proches ni rien… »

« Pas de problème. »

La voiture faisait plus de bruit que jamais, semblant vouloir démarrer au plus vite. Mais Ferguson ne pouvait rien faire pour cela tant que j'étais penchée dans sa voiture.

« Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-il finalement, comme je n'avais pas l'air de prendre la parole, ni de m'en aller.

« On est sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé ce soir, pas vrai ? Je n'en parle à personne, tu n'en parles à personne… je veux dire, ce serait probablement pas très bon de toute façon vu que nos deux shows sont rivaux. Ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuierait que les gens sache que je passe du temps avec toi, tu es un gars super Ferguson. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que les gens sachent… »

« Que tu ne sais pas si tu rêve ou si c'est la réalité ? »

Il a du prendre mon silence pour un oui. Il coupa le moteur et m'ouvrit la porte. Nerveusement, je me rassis.

« Sonny. » Il dit mon nom calmement et clairement, refusant de continuer avant que je ne le regarde. Sa colère de toute à l'heure s'était totalement évanouie, ne laissant maintenant qu'un sourire. « Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je ne dirai rien à personne si tu ne veux pas, ok ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, hein : C'est juste… »

« Que tu ne veux pas que tes amis soit fâchés après toi. » me coupa-t-il. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Sonny. Je sais ce que c'est. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que Tawni serait très heureuse de l'apprendre non plus. Et quand Tawni n'est pas heureuse, Mr Condor ne l'est pas non plus. Je préfère garder cette soirée secrète que de me faire renvoyer ! »

« Tawni ferait ça ? Je veux dire, je sais bien qu'elle est excessive et très égoïste quand j'étais amie avec elle, mais… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte que Mr Condor nous vires ? »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Bien sur, Tawni avait un côté méchant quand je suis arrivé à Hollywood. Elle a même presque démissionné, en disant à Marshall qu'il devait choisir entre elle et moi. Mais de la à imaginer cette Tawni nous virer pour s'être vu, et être ami…

« Tawni n'aime vraiment pas ton show. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne passe plus. Et te virer est le moyen le plus sur d'y arriver. Me virer moi ne serait qu'un bonus. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Un bonus ? » répétais-je, confuse. « De quoi tu parles ? Tawni n'aimes pas t'voir dans son émission ? » Je continuai avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Et pourquoi elle déteste SO Random ! Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nos deux émissions qui fait qu'elle ne peut pas parler à quelqu'un de drôle ? »

Ferguson se tenait la tête entre les mains.

« Ecoutes, il est déjà minuit et je sui s fatigué, » se plaigna-t-il, le visage plein d'espoir de liberté. « Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de question sur ta nouvelle vie, dont je te promet que ce n'est pas un rêve, mais on peut en parler demain ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi avant de devoir être au travail ! »

« Pas de problème. Désolée de t'avoir déranger. Et encore merci pour l'ordinateur. » lui dis-je, les mots sortant très vite de ma gorge. J'avais à peine fait un pas vers l'appart que je me retournai à nouveau. « A propos de ce que je t'ai dit ce soir… »

« Ce sera aussi notre petit secret, » confirma Ferguson. « Je suis même pas sur de croire à tout ce que tu m'as dit, alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le croirait de toutes façon ! »

Il ne me croyait pas. J'avais été honnêtes avec lui, essayant de convaincre quelqu'un, n'importe qui pourquoi j'agissais si bizarrement ces derniers temps. Mais apparemment, j'avais échoué.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » soupira Ferguson, en m'attrapant le bras alors que je partais. « Je crois à tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir… jusqu'à un certain point. Met toi à ma place Sonny. Tu me croirais si je te disais que je vouais emprunter ton ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur moi. »

« En fait, je te croirais. » lui dis-je, me libérant de son emprise. « J'essaye d'aider les personnes quand elle me parle de leur problèmes, même si c'est fous. Et tout ça grâce à une chose dont tu n'as sans doute jamais entendu parler appeler amitié ! »

Je savais que c'était méchant et pas du tout dans mon caractère. Cinq secondes plus tard, je me sentais mal de lui avoir dit ça, mais c'était trop tard pour m'excuser à nouveau. J'entendais déjà sa voiture au loin. Il était partit, il rentrait chez lui pour dormir et m'effacer de sa mémoire. Il devait me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

S'il voulait bien me parler, j'irai m'excuser demain. Pour le coup de l'amitié, l'ordinateur et le fait qu'il ne devait pas me parler s'il n'en avait pas envie ! Peut-être que demain je ne saurai pas aussi fatiguée que maintenant et je serai moins grincheuse. Tout ce que je voulais ce soir, c'était retrouvé mon lit et oublier tout ce que j'avais appris sur moi aujourd'hui.

Aucun site ne disait où j'étais née et où j'avais vécue avant de venir à Hollywood. Aucun ne disait si j'avais été amie avec Tawni Hart. Et le plus étrange : il n'y avait aucun article sur Chad Dylan Cooper.

Mais c'était trop pour ce soir. IL devait être minuit passé vu qu'on est sortit de chez Ferguson à 23h30 (on voulait partir vers 22h lais sa mère nous a entrainé vers la cuisine et m'as fait goûter à une quantité astronomique de dessert. Elle adorait cuisiner apparemment et cherchais des testeurs !). Je m'attendais à entrer dans un appartement sombre et à recevoir un sermon de ma mère le lendemain me disant de ne pas rater le couvre-feu la prochaine fois.

A ma surprise, une lampe était allumée dans le salon. Je pouvais voir une silhouette assise dans le canapé, tournée vers moi, attendant que je ferme la porte.

« Maman, tu n'auras pas du m'attendre, je suis capable de … »

« Je ne suis pas ta mère Sonny. »

La personne s'avança pour me faire face, et ma bouche s'ouvrit à cause du choc. Non, la personne devant moi n'était pas ma mère…

C'était Chad !


	17. Chapitre 8 partie 8

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à liveisveryshortwithnoami, ni SWAC**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps Chad et moi nous nous sommes regarder, sans bouger. Même avec la faible lumière, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'extasier devant le bleu de ses yeux et de m'y perdre. Il n'était en rien différent de mon Chad. Ses cheveux blond était parfait, sa peau brillait à la lumière et il était dans son uniforme de Mackenzie.

Je voulais l'encercler de mes bras, lui donner tout l'amour que je retenais depuis sa disparition. Mais pour des raisons inconnues, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes pieds restaient planter dans le sol comme si il y avait de la glue sur le sol. J'avais le sentiment de savoir pourquoi je ne savais pas bouger.

Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Et si Chad n'était pas réellement devant moi ? Peut-être… peut-être que j'étais juste fatiguée, que j'hallucinais. Mon cœur battait à du 100/heure. SI j'étais si excitée de le revoir, qu'est ce que ce serait si jamais ce n'était pas vrai ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si jamais je courais vers lui et qu'au moment de l'enlacer, je n'enlaçais que de l'air ?

C'était un trop gros risque. La meilleure chose à faire était d'aller dans ma chambre et dormir. Si Chad était toujours la demain matin, alors, il était réel. Sinon…

Mai, je ne savais toujours pas bouger mes pieds. J'étais bloquer sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que ouvrir et fermer ma bouche, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

Chad fut le premier à bouger. Il regarda ma réaction. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait voir comme émotion sur mon visage, mais il souriait.

« Tu es ébahie. » m'informa-t-il, en mettant bien son col de chemise. « La plupart des filles sont comme ça la première fois qu'elle voit CDC. »

I ce n'était pas vraiment Chad, mon subconscient faisait un bon travail de reconstitution. Il était tout aussi prétentieux ( et sexy !) que le vrai.

Quand Chad s'approcha encore un peu plus, je retrouvai ma voix. Je n'étais pas convaincu par le simple fait de le voir ou de l'entendre. Il devait prouver qu'il existait, et pour ça il allait répondre à quelques questions.

« Qui t'as laissé entrer ? » demandais-je d'ne voix ferme. « N'essayes pas de me dire ma mère, elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé entrer si tard. »

« En fait, en a jamais dit à personne qu'on sortait ensemble tu te rappelles ? » dit Chad, d'une voix séductrice alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus. « Ta mère te fais confiance Sonny. Elle a dit que je pouvais rester aussi tard que je le voulais. » continua-t-il en pointant du doigt le couloir ou se trouvait la chambre de ma mère. « Elle dort déjà… On à la maison pour nous. »

La température de la pièce monta en flèche. Je me reculai de Chad, en enlevant ma veste comme excuse.

« Tu… tu dois partir. » essayais-je de dire, en gardant ma veste dans mes mains, en face de moi, espérant que ça me retiendrais de toucher Chad. « Comme tu l'as dit ma mère me fait confiance et je n'ai pas l'intention de la décevoir. On pourra parler demain quand tu me conduiras au travail. »

« Ok, on parlera demain. »

J'hochai la tête, considérant avoir gagné la bataille. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Des doigts prirent mon poignet, m'obligeant à me retourner pour faire face à Chad. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, les miens plein de ce que j'espérais être de la colère, les siens plein d'une émotion que je ne savais pas trop décrypter. Il me prit ma veste des mains, sans effort, et la jeta dans la pièce.

« On peut trouver d'autre activités pour ce soir qui ne nécessite pas de parler. »

Ses mains cherchèrent les miennes. Je flanchai à l'idée de ce que je ressentirais au moment du contact ou du non contact. Plus que tout je le voulais. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et qu'il me dise que tout allait s'arranger, que le cauchemar était fini. Qu'il était là et que je ne serais plus jamais seule.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Chad était de retour. Un million de question courait dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Où il était allé ? Est-ce lui qui avait décidé de partir au départ ? Est-ce qu'il répondrait à mes questions ou est ce qu'il allait prendre le chemin facile de l'évitement ?

Je voulais tout savoir. Chaque question avait une réponse, depuis celle de sa disparition à celle ou personne ne savait qui il était. Ce n'est qu'en ayant chaque réponse que je serai satisfaite, qu'importe la blague que tout le monde m'a joué. Peut-être même que je serai capable d'en rire avec celui qui a tout planifié, même si il ne mérite pas le pardon. Me faire subir tout ça… c'est plus de la torture qu'autre chose.

Oui, je voulais connaitre tout les détails à propos de cette blague cruelle qui allait finalement se terminer, demain. Je ne voulais pas passer ma nuit à poser des questions à Chad. C'est la première fois en je ne sais combien de temps que je le revois, et je n'allais pas le gaspiller cette nuit à lui poser milles et une question. Mes joues brulaient sous ses doigts d'une passion que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Je devais vraiment me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus !

Comme si il pouvait lire mes pensées, il eut un sourire narquois et s'approcha de moi, en bougeant sa main. Au lieu de les poser sur ma peau, il commença à me caresser les cheveux, et mes genoux commencèrent à flancher. Jamais je ne l'admettrais tout haut (son égo était déjà suffisamment haut !) mais il était merveilleux. Je me perdais toujours en voyant son sourire, et sentant sa peau contre la mienne. Je devrais être assez grande pour me contrôler. Ma mère m'avait déjà raconté l'histoire des oiseaux et des abeilles tellement de fois que je ne devrais jamais laisser un garçon prendre mon contrôle.

Mais apparemment, elle n'avait jamais été séduite par Chad Dylan Cooper.

« Tu es… » Sa voix diminua alors qu'il se baissa, pour m'embrasser le front. « Presque… » en baiser sur ma joue. « aussi belle… » mon cou fut sa victime cette fois ci. « Que moi. »

« Chut » lui dis-je, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas grogner quand il se sépara. Je ne devais pas le laisser savoir que je mourrais d'envie de son contact. « Je ne veux pas que maman e réveille et nous trouve… dans cette position. »

Il mit la tête sur le côté. « Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parle Monroe ! Comment je peux parler et rester calme en même temps ? »

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on réserve la conversation pour demain ? »

« Techniquement, on est demain…wow ! »

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant. Il n'était ni court, ni tendre. Au contraire, c'était un baiser sauvage, le plus que je n'ai jamais partagé avec Chad, le plus fou que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie. On se pressait l'un contre l'autre avec passion, sachant qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, mais aucun de nous deux n'ayant la volonté de le faire. Ses mains, hésitante au début, finirent par se mettre sur mes hanches, me poussant encore plus près de lui. Une des miennes était sur sa nuque, alors que l'autre tentait désespérément de défaire sa chemise.

J'avais l'impression que mes poumons allait exploser quant il me repoussa, en utilisant pour cela ses deux mains. Une distance assez considérable par rapport à avant nous séparait maintenant.

« Wow. » murmura Chad. « Qui aurait pensé que la jeune fille gentille du Wisconsin était une tigresse ? »

« Je ne suis pas une tigresse Chad. »

« Apparemment tu n'es pas une jeune fille gentille du Wisconsin non plus ! »

« Si tu as juste l'intention de te moquer de moi, tu peux partir et on parlera demain, comme prévu ! Je ne veux pas passer la nuit avec tes moqueries, alors que c'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne ! Je peux toujours être gentille, mais si tu penses que ça n'est pas 'gentil', on peut toujours faire autre chose… »

Il effaça l'espace entre nous, en couvrant ma bouche de sa main.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'était pas gentille, » dit-il, en ignorant la salive dont je recouvrais sa main. La plupart des personnes sont dégoutée quand quelqu'un fait ça, mais Chad souriait. « C'est juste une autre forme de gentillesse que celle dont croit tes fans ! »

Avant que je ne puisse le stopper, Chad me poussa contre le mur. C'étai un miracle que ma mère ne se soit pas réveillée à cause du bruit de mon corps contre le mur et du petit cri de peine que j'émis. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de m'avoir fait mal ou bien le fait qu'il ne savait plus, comme moi, se contrôler, mais il me murmura « Je suis content d'être revenu ! ».

Il avait une main derrière ma tête, l'autre était toujours sur ma hanche. Mes deux mains étaient autour de son cou, l'obligeant à se presser encore plus contre moi si c'était possible. Un soupir de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche quand je sentais ses mains descendre. Il le sentit et approfondit le baiser ne me laissant pas le stopper. Heureusement, ces mains n'allèrent pas là où elles n'étaient pas supposées aller. Il m'attrapa derrière les genoux, mes jambes encerclant sa taille après.

Il m'entraina vers le canapé après m'avoir redéposé au sol. IL était assez pressé mais moi, je n'allais pas si vite.

« Tu as de la chance que tu m'ai autant manqué Cooper. » m'asseyant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Bien sur que je t'ai manqué, » répliqua-t-il, en haussant les yeux. « Je suis Chad Dylan Cooper, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu sais que tu ne mérites pas toutes cette attention. »

« Sonny… personnes ne t'oblige à le faire. Tu es libre de partir tu sais. »

Il me laissait partir. Ses mains se détachèrent de ma peau, me donnant une chance de tout arrêter. Je pris la pire décision de ma vie : je ne bougeai pas.


	18. Chapitre 8 partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à liveisveryshortwithnoami, ni SWAC.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, une peur me submerge dès mon réveil. Où était mon lit ? Où étais-je ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas dans mes couvertures ?

C'est à ce moment que je vis Chad.

Chad, il était toujours là. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir tout de suite hier parce que je refusais de m'endormir de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Je pensais que Chad serait partit quand je me réveillerais, que le jeu allait recommencer et que je retournerais dans la folie.

Je n'avais pas raison de m'inquiéter apparemment. On était le matin et Chad était toujours là, couché contre moi. Son corps chaud contre le mien, me prouvant qu'il était bien réel. Pour m'en assurer je l'embrassai sur la joue.

Malgré mes efforts pour le faire délicatement, Chad ouvrit les yeux à ce contact. Il s'étira et bailla bruyament, et me prit par la taille.

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. » m'excusais-je. « C'est juste que… Je voulais être sur que tu étais réel. »

Haha, Sonny »murmura Chad, son souffle contre mon oreille. « J'aimes ton humour ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. »

Un sentiment de déjà-vu me traversa… Ce n'était pas déjà arriver ? Je ne sais plus.

« Quoi ? » demanda Chad, remarquant que je m'était un peu tendu. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? »

« Non, non, rien. » mentis-je, en espérant que Chad ne se souviennes pas que ma voix montait dans les aigus quand je mentais. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, essayant d'effacer ce sentiment étrange ce sentiment étrange dans mon estomac. « Je suis juste heureuse que tu soit revenu Chad. Je t'aime. »

Il y eut une longue pause.

« Je t'… » Chad s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je t'… ». Il réessaya. « Je veux dire je t'… »

Maintenant j'étais certaine qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation. Je ne savais pas quand, mais je suis sur d'avoir déjà dit à Chad que je l'aimais et il n'avait pas réussi à me le dire. Je devais savoir quand est ce que je l'avais dit.

« Tu commences à te souvenir. » dit Chad, son étreinte se desserrant. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai oublié la première. Après tout tu étais avec moi ! »

Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, Chad poussa la couverture. Il se leva avec grâce. Sans me dire un mot ni se retourner, il se dirigea vers la porte de mon appartement.

« Attends. » Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer. Je sautai sur mes pieds et courut vers Chad. « Où tu vas ? Tu ne peux pas partir, reviens ici ! » Il ouvrit la porte, comme si il ne m'entendait pas, et mit un pied dehors. « Oh, j'ai compris, tu rentres avant que ma mère ne se réveilles et te trouves ici, c'est ça ? TU veux prendre une douche et avoir du temps pour toi avant d'aller au travail. C'est pour ça que tu pars, hein ? »

Il ne me répondit pas, et continua sa route.

« Chad. » cette fois, ma voix se brisa légèrement. « S'il te plait, ne me quittes pas à nouveau ! »

Cette fois ci, Chad s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers moi, mais cette fois ci, son sourire était partit, remplacer par de la tristesse, comme celle que je ressentais. Il se rapprocha de moi et me caressa les cheveux.

« Je ne pars pas pour toujours, « me rassura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de revenir apparemment. Tu as encore besoin de temps. Je sais que tu peux t'en souvenir Sonny. Je crois en toi. »

Je lui pris le bras quand il commença à se retourner, le serrant contre moi le plus fort que je le pouvais.

« Ne pars pas. » le suppliais-je, sentant mes larmes coulées contre mes joues. « Je ne peux pas traverser ça encore. Vraiment je ne peux pas. S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça. »

Il m'embrassa le front.

« S'il te plait, ne pars pas. »

Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je sentais les lèvres de Chad se séparer de mon front, et quand ils s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il était parti. Pour la deuxième, j'avais perdu Chad. Je couru vers le hall, mais je ne le vis nulle part. Je couru même vers le parking, en espérant au moins voir sa voiture partir, quelque chose qui me prouverait qu'il avait bien été là, que je ne rêvais pas encore dans ce rêve.

J'arrivai au milieu de la rue avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent. Elles n'étaient plus capables de me porter. Je tombai à genoux, ne sentant pas la douleur que provoquait le béton sur ma peau, essayant d'oublier le sang qui coulait.

Un camion se rapprochait de moi. Le conducteur ne serait pas me voir, vu que j'étais presque couchée sur le sol, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard en tout cas. J'aurais pu courir pour l'éviter, j'avais plus que le temps nécessaire. Mais quel était l'intérêt de bouger ?

La fin arrivait. Je le savais quand je fermai mes yeux, écoutant le klaxon du camion…

… Qui s'effaça au son de mon alarme, me faisant savoir qu'il était temps de me préparer pour un nouveau jour de travail au Studio Condor.

J'étais terrifiée en me levant, couverte de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve !

Je pense.

Mais comment ? J'avais sentit Chad, sa peau, je savais que c'était lui, en chair et en os, j'étais sur qu'il était avec moi la nuit dernière. Pourquoi il n'était pas là maintenant ? Comment je pouvais être seule dans ma chambre, sans trace de l'incident avec Chad et du camion ?

Je commençais sérieusement à détester plus que jamais ce trouble réalité/rêve. Est-ce qu'un jour, je saurais faire la différence ?

Apparemment pas, pensais-je. J'avais la respiration rapide, et parfois, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

Je me couvris la tête dans mon oreiller et laissai échapper un long cri !

**A.N. : Voilà, Chad est revenu pour un très court instant ! **

**C'est à peu près la moitié de l'histoire maintenant.**

**Merci mille fois pour vos reviews.**


	19. Sauvez notre Sonny, partie un

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortsoami, ni SWAC.**

Tawni Hart n'était vraiment pas contente.

Mackenzie Falls était son émission. Personnes ne l'avait dit officiellement, mais bon, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire tacitement. C'était elle Mackenzie. Personne d'autre n'avait été pris en compte. Elle avait passé l'audition, et moins d'une semaine plus tard, on l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu le rôle. Depuis, elle savait qu'elle était la meilleure actrice des alentours, peut-être même la meilleure de sa génération !

Les autres stars de Mackenzie Falls n'étaient pas aussi chanceux. Bien sur, ils ne jouaient pas trop mal et ils étaient aussi bien physiquement parlant (Il n'est pas question d'engager des gens hideux. Tout les directeurs de castings savent ça… enfin tous sauf celui de So Random !). Oui, les collègues de Tawni faisaient du bon travaille et gardaient les auditeurs en haleine chaque semaine…

… Mais ils étaient tous derrière elle. Elle aurait bien changé Mackenzie Falls en un one-woman show, mais apparemment, c'est trop dur d'écrire un drama avec seulement un personnage. Heureusement que Tawni était une personne patiente et sensible. Elle acceptait de travailler avec ses collègues et faisaient en sorte qu'il devienne de meilleurs acteurs.

Dommage qu'ils étaient tous sans espoir !

Mais même, Tawni n'était pas prête à abandonner ses collègues, malgré leur manque de talent. Elle avait mit des règles. Elle pensait que ces règles les tiendraient éloigner des membres de So Random au moins. Si un des membres de son show tombait au niveau de So Random !...

Tawni en tremblait rien qu'à l'idée. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas aussi doués qu'elle, les autres membres de Mackenzie Falls étaient capables de faire transparaitre des émotions à l'écran. Les Random ne savaient même pas faire ça ! Ils essayaient de faire rire leurs public, essayait ! Tawni avait vu un certain nombre de sketches depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à filmer… Elle ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient rire de ça ! Peut-être qu'ils faisaient en sorte que leur audience était pleine d'enfants sourds ou aveugles. Peut-être qu'en ne voyant rien, ou en entendant rien, les gens pensaient qu'ils devaient rire ?

Mais bon, Tawni s'en fichait de savoir pourquoi des gens regardaient ça et en riait. Elle savait que le show rival ne les battrait pas de sitôt. Mackenzie Falls était au top, et l'était depuis le début et ça allait le rester jusqu'à l'épisode finale !

Mais pour que les choses restent telles quelles, il fallait régler un petit problème : Ferguson, qui semblait fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

_Ah, _pensa la blonde, en souriant quand elle vit la porte de la salle de méditation ouverte.

Ferguson entra dans la pièce, se dépêchant de nouer sa cravate. Sa vie était de travers, il marchait à cloche pieds, afin de mettre son autre chaussure, et il était haletant. Apparemment, il avait courut depuis le parking. Tawni ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour s'être dépêché. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 5mn et 30s en retard…

Déjà assise sur un tapis bleu, Tawni ferma rapidement les yeux. Elle sentait la tension dans la salle, Ferguson devait être très anxieux. Normalement, tous les membres de l'équipe se retrouvaient ici. Il n'y avait qu'une personne ce matin…

« Assieds toi, Ferg ! » dit Tawni. « On a une séance de méditation spéciale aujourd'hui ! »

Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et elle vit Ferguson s'asseoir le plus loin d'elle possible.

« Où sont tout les autres ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant d'un air suspect autour de lui, en se disant que peut-être, en regardant fort, tout le monde allait apparaitre. « Je suis le seul qui vient aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sur que non. Tout le monde fait une activité différente aujourd'hui. » répliqua Tawni, en passant à sa voix séductrice. « Je pensais que se serait plus amusant si on était tout seul tout seul… juste nous deux. »

« Juste nous deux ? » demanda Ferguson en s'éclaircissant la voix, essayant de paraitre cool. « Je veux dire… Nous deux. C'est super ça Tawni. »

« Je penses aussi. » dit Tawni, en souriant. Elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle avait. « Ca nous laissera plein de temps pour parler. »

« Parler ? »

« Oui, tu sais, cette chose que les gens font quand ils bougent leurs lèvres et que des mots sortent de leur bouche ? » dit-elle. « On peut parler de ce que tu veux, Ferg. Le fait que tu ais besoin d'améliorer son jeu d'acteur, comme je suis belle, pourquoi tu as reconduis Sonny Monroe hier… »

Il faillit tomber en entendant le nom de Sonny sortirent de la bouche de Tawni. Il essaya de faire passer cette déstabilisation pour en changement de position, il recommença à parler.

« Je penses qu'on devrait parler de ta beauté ! » répondit-il, en lui donnant un grand sourire. « Tu es si belle. Tu devrais avoir une ligne de vêtements à ton nom,… ou mieux, des chaussures. » Tout le monde savait que c'était le rêve de Tawni d'avoir une ligne de chaussures à son nom. Ferguson espérait que ça pourrait lui servir. « Mais bon, personne ne peut être aussi belle que toi, malgré qu'ils portent tes vêtements ! »

« C'est vrai. » agréa Tawni, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Maintenant que tout ça est sortit, si on parlait de Sonny ? »

« Tu ne préfères pas qu'on parle de mon jeu d'acteur lamentable ? »

Suggéra Ferguson. « Je suis si mauvais, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai eu ce rôle ! Si tu n'étais pas là, toi et ton incroyable talent, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais aujourd'hui. Je ferai surement la manche dans la rue… »

Tawni tapa sur le tapis bleu à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas près de moi Ferguson ? » proposa-t-elle.

« En fait, je suis très bien ici. »

« Je vais te dire ça autrement! » le coupa-t-elle, d'une voix ferme. « Rejoins-moi, Ferguson, maintenant ! »

Cette fois ci, l'acteur fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il avait peur de s'assoir près de Tawni alors qu'elle était en colère, mais ne pas lui obéir serait pire. Il savait très bien le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur le studio. Elle était surement la seconde à décider, juste après Dakota.

En d'autre terme, comme Ferguson l'avait dit hier à Sonny, Tawni pouvait virer quiconque d'un battement de cil. C'est pour ça qu'il avait évité le sujet de Sonny le plus longtemps possible. Il allait être dans un merdier total à l'expliquer.

« Tu n'es pas mieux ici ? On peut parler sans avoir à crier dans toute la pièce. » dit Tawni, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ferguson doucement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans l'épaule de l'acteur. « Comme ça, je suis sur d'entendre tout ce que tu me diras quand tu me diras pourquoi tu as reconduit SONNY MONROE ! »

Toutes notion de sympathie avait disparu de sa voix à présent, et elle n'essaya même plus d'avoir un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Elle était prête à le torturer maintenant qu'ils étaient assez proches.

« Et bien, comme tu le sais, je l'ai juste reconduis chez elle. » expliqua Ferguson, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se concentrer sur son épaules, où les ongles de Tawni était toujours plantés. « Elle s'est fait virée de l'émission d'hier soir et ne voulait pas attendre que sa mère vienne la chercher en fin de soirée. Je pensais que ce serait gentil de la ramener. »

La peine diminua alors que Tawni lui souriait.

« J'ai compris. Tu essaies de jouer les héros ! La pauvre demoiselle en détresse avait besoin d'être raccompagner chez elle, alors toi, tu as décidé de jouer au preux chevalier. »

C'était une étrange vision des choses, mais bon, si Tawni ne se mettait pas en colère, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » dit-il, en hochant la tête. « C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Ferguson… » répondit Tawni, avant de s'arrêter un long moment. « Tu peux me dire la règle numéro un ici, à Mackenzie Falls ? »

« Ne jamais être dans ton chemin pendant que la caméra tourne ? »

« Bon, la seconde alors ? »

« Tu dires au moins trois fois par jour que tu es la plus belle. »

« Ok, la troisième ? »

« Celle qui dis qu'on dois toujours t'écouter et faire tout ce que tu dis ? »

Apparemment, Tawni avait instauré plu de règles qu'elle ne s'en souvenait. Elle ne savait même pas quelle règle état quelle numéro.

« Je parle de celle qui dit qu'on personne ne peut parler au Random ! » dit-elle, en arrêtant la devinette.

« C'est la règle numéro 55. » expliqua Ferguson.

« Ah bon, tu te rappelles de cette règle. Je me demandais mais… Tu n'as pas parlé à Sonny hier soir ? »

Ferguson s'était creusé sa propre tombe.

« Oui, mais… je… je veux dire… Tu comprends, elle traverse une mauvaise période, ses amis ne l'écoutes pas. Elle ne trouve pas ce gars, son copain, et… »

« Si tu t'intéresses autant à ses problèmes tu peux partir tu sais ! »

Tawni sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa violement Ferguson par sa chemise, le relevant également. Elle le rapprocha d'elle, leur front se touchait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je me fiche que tu sois la seule personne qui veuilles bien parler à Sonny. Si tu n'arrêtes pas toute forme de communication avec elle immédiatement, tu vas le regretter. Non seulement, je te ferai virer, ais je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois accepter nulle part ailleurs. Tu m'as bien compris ? » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, elle plaça sa main sur le torse de celui-ci, et enfonça ses ongles, de plus en plus profondément à chaque mot. « Ne… lui… parles… plus ! »

Ferguson ne réussit même pas à formuler une réponse.

**N.T. : J'ai reçu les chapitres de l'auteur je vais donc pouvoir finir le fanfiction. Désolée d'avoir tarder mais bon, j'avais des examens ! C'est fini maintenant donc, ça devrait être à nouveau plus régulier.**


	20. Sauvez notre Sonny, partie deux

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde sans Chad, j'étais impatiente d'aller travailler ! Je me levai plus tôt que d'habitude et prit mon petit-déjeuner, bien avant que ma mère ne se réveille. Quand elle fut saluée par des pancakes et une bise sur la joue, elle sut que quelque chose avait changé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle, en plaçant une main sur mon front, pour voir si je n'avais pas la fièvre.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dis-je en riant, en m'écartant d'elle. « Une fille ne peut-elle pas cuisiner sans être soupçonnée d'être malade ? »

« Cuisiner ok, mais changer complètement de personnalité, non ! » Ma mère regarda le plat devant elle, rempli de pancakes avec des fraises et de la crème fouettée. « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? »

« Je suis ta fille. »

« Maintenant je sais que vous mentez. La nuit dernière ma fille était déprimée, on lui a demandé de ne pas participer à l'émission hier. C'est impossible qu'elle se soit changée en cette fille joyeuse et pleine de vie qui est devant moi ! »

Je regardai mes pieds, en me rendant compte qu'elle avait raison.

« Comment tu sais que j'ai été virée du show ? » demandais-je, me rappelant de marcher, pour ne pas que mes jambes me lâchent.

« Je ne t'ai vu dans aucun des sketches. » J'avais oublié que ma mère regardait l'émission toute les semaines. « Et Marshall m'a appelé, pour me demander de veiller sur toi. Je suppose qu'il était inquiet parce que tu n'étais pas le rayon de soleil habituel ! »

« Effectivement » confirmais-je, en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. « Mais je vais mieux, tout ira mieux maintenant. Je te le promets, maintenant je redeviens moi-même ! »

« Est-ce que ce retour à la normale à un rapport avec un garçon ? » Quand elle vit que mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, elle continua. « J'ai remarqué que tu es rentré tard hier soir, en passant, ce serait gentil de prévenir la prochaine fois ! Je pensais que tu avais peut-être oublié de me prévenir parce que tu étais… tu sais… à un rendez-vous ? »

J'hochai la tête rapidement.

« Je n'étais pas à un rendez-vous la nuit dernière. » expliquais-je. « Un de mes amis m'a conduit chez lui et on a parlé et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prévenue. »

« Mais j'avais raison. » sourit sa mère. « Tu étais avec un garçon la nuit dernière ! C'était qui ? Je le connais ? Il est mignon ? »

« Maman, calme-toi ! C'était seulement Ferguson. »

Elle fit une tête pensive, en essayant de se souvenir si elle le connaissait.

« C'est ce gars super musclé qui joue dans les gladiateurs, ou l'autre qui est un peu moins baraquer ? »

« Aucun des deux ! » répliquais-je, en haussant les yeux. « Ferguson joue le rôle de Trévor dans Mackenzie Falls. En tout cas… Je pense qu'il joue Trévor. »

Je n'avais pas vu un épisode de Mackenzie Falls depuis que Tawni avait prit le rôle. Je savais que Ferguson jouait le rôle de Trévor, mais maintenant… Peut-être même que le personnage de Trévor n'existait plus.

« Ohhh ! » dit ma mère en se penchant pour manger. « Tu essaies de sortir avec l'ennemi ? »

« Premièrement, je n'essaie pas de sortir avec Ferguson. Je suis à peine amie avec lui. La nuit dernière, c'était la première fois qu'on avait l'occasion de se parler. » Je devais dire les choses lentement avec ma mère parfois. Elle s'excitait tellement parfois, elle ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. « Et deuxièmement, je pensais que tu disais que ce n'était pas bien d'avoir des ennemis et que je devais essayer de bien m'entendre avec tout le monde ? »

« Tu dois essayer de t'entendre avec tout le monde, mais tu m'as dit que la rivalité entre vos deux shows était très forte !» commença ma mère.

« J'ai dit ça ? »

« Bien sur ! Pourquoi est ce tu crois que je trouve ça adorable que tu craques sur Ferguson ? » Elle se rapprocha de moi. « Alors tu crois qu'il t'aime aussi ? Je parie que oui si il t'a amené chez lui hier soir. Ses parents avaient intérêts à être là aussi, jeune fille ! Qu'est ce que tu penses que vont dire tes amis si vous sortez ensemble ? Tu devrais l'invité à diner ici un jour. Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Je ferai ton plat préférer… et je sortirai tes photos de bébé ! »

« Maman, je ne pense pas que… »

Trop tard. Ma mère s'était déjà levé et courait vers le salon pour commencer sa recherche. Je secouai la tête, incapable de penser correctement.

Chad était de retour. Je l'avais vu la nuit dernière, j'avais senti ses doigts sur mon visage, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait à nouveau disparu, ni où il était, mas ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était de retour. J'espère que je vais pouvoir le revoir… vite.

Chad Dylan Cooper était de retour…

Seulement cette fois ci, il ne la prendrait pas par surprise.


	21. Sauver notre Sonny, partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit arrivé jusqu'au niveau 98 ! » s'exclama Nico refusant de quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Tu sais bien qu'on est arrivé aussi loin grâce à mes incroyables talents ! » dit fièrement Grady. « Tu n'y serait pas arrivé sans moi ! »

Nico tint la manette d'une main et poussa son meilleur ami de l'autre. Grady perdit l'équilibre, lâcha sa manette alors qu'il essayait de se rétablir. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

« Hey, tu m'as fait perdre une vie ! Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une ! »

« Alors il vaut mieux ne pas la gaspiller ! » ordonna Nico. « Il nous reste plus que deux niveau. On n'a jamais été aussi loin ! »

Mais Grady prit sa revenge et poussa Nico encore plus fort qu'il n'avait été poussé. Nico tomba au sol, quittant l'écran des yeux !

« G ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'une vie à tout les deux ! »

« Bien, on est quitte ! »

« Si on meurt avant d'atteindre le niveau 100… » Nico était trop en colère que pour finir sa phrase. « Tu seras responsable de ça ! »

« Ferme la et concentre toi. » dit Grady. « Il y a une énorme araignée qui fonce vers nous ! »

Nico était prêt à détruire cette araignée quand…

L'écran devint tout noir !

Les deux garçons étaient sans voix, et essayaient de trouver la cause de ce désastre. Leur jeu avait marché toute la matinée. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait décidé de mourir maintenant ? Il devait l'allumer vite afin de pouvoir sauver leur score. Ils se dirigèrent vers la console et s'aperçurent que la prise était enlevée. Et levèrent la tête…

… et tombèrent nez à nez avec les jambes de Sonny.

« Sonny ? » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Bonjour ! » les saluais-je. « Qu'est ce que vous faites en cette belle matinée ? »

« On ÉTAIT en train de battre le jeu, qu'on essaie de battre depuis un mois ! » me dit Nico, ne faisant pas un très bon travail pour cacher sa colère.

« Ne sois pas si fâché. Vous pouvez battre ce jeu un autre jour ! » dis-je, en traversant la pièce. Je n'avais jamais vu mes camarades me regarder de la sorte. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose de très important ! »

« Quelque chose de plus important que de battre ce jeu vidéo ? » demanda Grady.

« Beaucoup plus important que ça. »répliquais-je à moitié absente, en ouvrant le sarcophage. « Vous avez vu Zora ? Ca ira plus vite si elle nous aide aussi ! »

Nico et Grady ignorèrent ma question et se dirigèrent vers la table. Des papiers multicolores couvraient la table, avec des marqueurs et des crayons.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais subir ça ? » demanda Nico.

« On va faire un collage ? » demanda Grady d'une voix surexcitée.

« Je préférerais que Zora soit là avant de vous expliquer autrement je devrai le répéter plusieurs fois. » je passai ma tête par la porte, en regardant des deux côtés pour voir si Zora n'était pas là. « Je vais aller dans ma loge pour voir si elle n'est pas là. Attendez ici les gars, et ne commencez pas sans nous ! »

« Pas besoin de regarder dans ta loge ! » dit une voix venant d'en haut. Zora était là, sa tête et ses bras sortant du conduit d'aération. J'aurais du le deviner. « Je suis juste ici. Je me cachais de Nico et de Grady. TU sais à quel point ils sont énervants quand ils jouent aux jeux vidéo ? »

« Hey ! » protestèrent les deux garçons.

« Ce n'est pas important les gars. » les stoppais-je. « Zora, vient ici aussi vite que possible. Je vais vous expliquer ce pour quoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Je me dirigeai vers la table et tendit un papier à Nico et un à Grady. « Au dessus de chaque feuille je voudrais que vous écriviez 'Alerte disparition !' »

Grady laissa échapper un petit cri. « Est-ce qu'on travaille sous couvertures pour une de ces émissions télévisée où il y a une personne qui a disparu et qu'on essaie de le retrouver pour sa famille ? Je regarde ces émissions tout le temps ! Il y a une personne qui manque. Je pleure toujours quand ils sont réunis. Ils ont toujours l'air si heureux ! »

« On ne travaille pas sous couvertures Grady ! » lui dis-je, en voyant son sourire s'évanouir. « Mais notre mission est aussi importante ! La personne qu'on recherche a disparu depuis un certain temps et nous sommes les seules personnes qui pouvons le retrouver. »

« Le ? » répéta Nico.

« Chad Dylan Cooper. »

Des grognements suivirent ma déclaration.

« Oublies-le. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire des posters de lui. » dit Zora, en retournant dans la conduite d'aération. « Je vais voir ce que prépare le casting de l'émission des gladiateurs. »

« Mais… Zora ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide… »

Le temps que j'arrive à la conduite d'aération, elle était déjà partie. Je soupirai et retournai à la table, pensant y trouver Nico et Grady qui m'attendait…

… Mais ils étaient partis et s'étaient assis sur le fauteuil à jouer.

« Vous n'allez pas m'aider non plus ? » Je restai sur le côté du fauteuil afin de ne pas bloquer leur vue, sachant que si je les mettais en colère, ils n'allaient surement pas m'aider.

« Sonny… Tu sais on est amis et qu'on sera toujours la pour toi si tu en as besoin. » dit Nico, en faisant une pause, refusant de me regarder dans les yeux. « C'est juste que tu es vraiment étrange ces temps ci. On l'a remarqué, Zora l'a remarqué, Marshall l'a remarqué. Pour être franc, j'ai entendu Marshall parler à Mr Condor, et si tu ne retrouve pas ton attitude habituelle rapidement, tu seras virée. »

« J'essaie de m'en sortir ! Si vous m'aidez avec ces affiches, vous n'allez pas le regretter. Je sais que vous pensez que je suis folle quand je parle de Chad, mais il est aussi réel que vous et moi et il est revenu ! J'ai rêvé la nuit dernière où… »

« Tout ce que je dit c'est que, en tant qu'ami, on veut le meilleur pour toi. » me coupa Nico. « Personnes ne veut t'encourager à chercher ce Chad, car on ne pense pas que ça t'aiderais. »

Je sentais mon cœur se briser. Il y a deux minutes, j'étais surexcitée, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis l'incident. J'avais l'espoir qu'il allait revenir et que mes amis, ou ceux qui prétendaient l'être, feraient tout pour m'aider.

« Grady ? » demandais-je doucement, pour m'assurer que c'est ce qu'il pensait aussi.

Quand il ne dit rien, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran, je savais que sa décision était identique.

Je pris toutes mes affaires sur la table. Je réunis tout et rassemblai tout contre ma poitrine.

« Bien ! Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider à trouver Chad, je vais trouver quelqu'un qui le fera ! » déclarais-je, en m'arrêtant pour les regarder une dernière fois. « Juste pour votre information, vous qui dites être mes amis, un vrai ami m'aiderait coûte que coûte, qu'importe ce qu'il pense. En d'autres mots, merci de me laisser tombée. »

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre, et quittai la salle des accessoires, des larmes de colère dans les yeux.


	22. Sauver notre Sonny, partie 4

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami.**

Ferguson s'arrêta une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa loge.

« Hey ! » dit-il doucement. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es assise devant ma loge… avec du papier et de la colle avec toi ? »

« En fait, oui. » dis-je en prenant une grande respiration, me préparant pour la longue histoire que j'allais lui raconter. « Je me sentais vraiment mal pour tout ce que je t'ai dis l'autre soir avant de rentrer chez moi, tu sais quand j'ai dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amitié… et bien, je dois supposer que tu sais car je ne te connais pas assez que pour le savoir. Je suis aussi ici parce que mes camarades ne me croient pas à propos de Chad, ce qui signifie que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux parler de lui. »

Il y eu un grand silence alors que j'étais assise par terre, à attendre sa réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le refermait instantanément. Était-il en train de chercher la meilleure chose à dire ?

« Je veux t'aider Sonny, vraiment. » dit-il finalement. Ses mains se débattaient dans ses poches, nerveusement. « Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, autrement je risque de perdre mon travail. Je suis… je suis vraiment désolé. »

No pas ça, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. D'abord mes amis me lâchent et maintenant Ferguson ? Non… J'avais besoin qu'une personne soit à mes côtés dans tout ce bordel. Je ne pouvais pas juste oublier Chad comme Marshall et mes amis le voulaient. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. J'avais besoin d'aide pour le retrouver, pas pour l'oublier.

Si Ferguson ne voulait pas m'aider et que mes amis pensaient que ça me ferait souffrir de le faire…

Je ne pouvais pas le faire seule. J'avais besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer.

« Je l'ai vu la nuit dernière. » Ferguson était déjà à la moitié du chemin dans le hall quand il s'arrêta. « Chad Dylan Cooper, le garçon qui était ton ami ? Il était chez moi la nuit dernière quand tu m'as déposée. »

« Il est où maintenant ? »

J'haussai les épaules, en mentionnant les posters que je tenais, chacun d'eux avec un dessin de Chad.

« Il a dit qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour nous de se rencontrer. » expliquais-je, en sachant pertinemment que je devais paraitre folle. « Mais il a dit qu'il allait revenir. Il a promit qu'on allait se revoir. Il est proche de nous Ferguson, je sais qu'il l'est. Je sens qu'il est là, juste sous notre nez… et je ne peux rien faire. »

Il regarda dans toutes les directions pour être sur que personne ne les regardait, puis il s'approchât.

« Je vais t'aider avec cette affaire. expliqua-t-il. « Mais pas ici. Peut importe ce qu'il se passe je ne peux pas laisser Tawni nous voir. »

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas chez moi ? » suggérais-je. « Ma mère m'a dit de t'inviter à diner un jour, alors, c'est parfait ! »

« Ok. » dit Ferguson, en m'offrant sa main pour m'aider à me relever. « A une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Si tu dois faire plus de dessin de ce Chad, c'est moi qui les dessinerai. » dit-il en désignant les nombreuses affiches que j'avais déjà dessiné. « Ca ressemble à rien ce que tu as fait. »

« Ouais… je penses que j'ai besoin d'un professionnel pour ça. » dis-je, incapable de ne pas sourire.

Nous nous dirigions ensemble vers le parking, en faisant bien attention que personne ne nous voit. Alors que j'ouvrai la double porte, je me heurtai à quelqu'un.

« Je suis désolé… »

Je ne restai pas assez longtemps que pour l'écouter, car Ferguson me prit par l'épaule et me dit. « Vite temps qu'il n'y ait personne ! » Nous avons couru vers sa voiture et sauté dedans, en nous dirigeant une fois démarré vers mon appartement. Aucun de nous deux ne nous retournèrent pour regarder le studio.

Si on l'avait fait, ça nous aurait épargné beaucoup de travail !


	23. Le chapitre de Chad, partie un

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami**

« REVEILLE TOI ! »

Chad grogna à l'entente de ce cri, sachant pertinemment bien à qui il appartenait. Il attrapa son oreiller, le mettant sur sa tête rapidement. Peut-être que si elle pensait qu'il n'était pas là, elle le laisserait tranquille.

Même avec ses oreilles bouchées avec l'oreiller, Chad entendait encore les cris qui arrivaient dans sa chambre à travers l'étage. Il resta aussi calme que possible, retenant sa respiration, juste pour être sur. Il priait pour qu'elle ne voie pas la grosse boule que formait son corps dans son lit. Peut-être qu'elle ne ferait pas attention si elle ne le voyait pas immédiatement. Il en doutait mais bon, on peut toujours rêver.

« ! » dit-elle d'une voix chantante, en craint son nom. « Où es tu ? »

« Chad n'est pas là pour l'instant. » répliqua-t-il, sa voix parvenant difficilement à cause de l'oreiller. « Laissez votre message après le bip. »

« Si tu n'es pas la comment ça se fait que j'entends ta voix ? »

« Vous parlez à la messagerie vocale de Chad, qui se déclenche quand il n'est pas dans sa chambre. EN attendant qu'il revienne, rentrez chez vous et attendez qu'il vous rappelle. »

« Bien essayez Goldfarb. Vraiment bien jouer. »

Chad ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre alors qu'il sentait un autre corps à côté de lui. Il mit l'oreiller encore plus près de lui, même s'il savait pertinemment que ça n'arrangerait rien. Elle se mit sur son dos, récoltant de la sorte un cri de Chad. Elle n'était pas lourde, au contraire, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume pour lui, mais elle enfonçait ses coudes dans ses épaules. Elle essaya d'arranger l'oreiller des mains de Chad, qui resserra son étreinte sur celui-ci.

« Chad. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Lâche cette oreiller. »

« Encore 5mn. »

« Non, plus une seule. Tu dois te lever… maintenant. »

A chaque mot, elle tapait l'oreiller. Malgré son état endormi, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait être un garçon. Sans même trop d'effort, il était capable de garder l'oreiller qu'elle essayait désespérément de lui arracher. Toutes les filles semblaient faibles face au sexe opposé.

Il lâcha finalement l'oreiller en secouant la tête, en l'utilisant pour frapper la jeune fille à côté de lui à la tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs volèrent partout et elle ouvrit la bouche de choc.

« Ca t'apprendra à essayer de me réveiller. » dit-il en replaçant l'oreiller sous sa tête, laissant ses yeux se refermer. « Maintenant, pourquoi ne sortirait tu pas de ma chambre, et que tu frappes avant d'entrer et attendre ma réponse avant de rentrer comme une furie ! »

« Pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ? Je suis déjà à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. »

Chad ronfla bruyamment, faisant comprendre à la fille assise sur son lit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle soupira, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas contente de la situation, et ensuite, elle descendit du lit, en faisant son possible pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Un peu plus tard, Chad entendit la porte se fermer à nouveaux.

Cette fois ci, trois coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Chad.

« Tu sais parfaitement qui c'est Chad ! »

« Désolée… Je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

Il y eu un grognement qui se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et puis un son qui faisait penser à une attaque.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Chad une seconde fois.

« C'est Trinity. »

« Oh, Trinity ! TU aurais du le dire dès le début. Entre ! »

En entrant, cette fille qui avait l'air hyper excitée au départ avait une tête d'enterrement. Chad par contre était tout sourire.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » dit-il alors qu'il repoussait les couvertures, comme Trinity avait essayé de faire au départ. « On est amis depuis des années et tu ne peut pas supporter une petite blague ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être sympa et te réveiller facilement pour une fois ? »rétorqua Trinity. « Je ne peux pas venir ici te réveiller du lundi au vendredi… »

« Parce que mes parents me réveille ces jours là. Tu es trop occupé à essayer de rendre tes cheveux impeccables que pour passer par ici avant l'école. »

« Je ne fais pas qu'essayer, je réussi ! » Pour prouver son point de vue, elle fit voler ses cheveux. « Mais on ne parles pas de mes cheveux maintenant, Chad ! On parle de toi et de ton comportement déplorable envers moi alors que j'essaie de t'aider en… Pourquoi est ce que tu pars alors que je te parle ? »

Choisissant d'ignorer la question de Trinity, Chad marcha en direction de sa porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ses cheveux d'or étaient en pétard à cause de la bataille d'oreiller, et il était sûr de voir apparaitre un bouton sur son menton. Heureusement, il n'était pas rouge, mais il savait qu'il allait se voir bientôt. Il soupira. Il essayait de devenir acteur, et ça n'allait pas l'aider.

Il laissa l'eau couler un peu avant de mettre ses mains en dessous du robinet. Il se mouilla le visage, en respirant avec un peu de difficulté vu la fraicheur. IL secoua la tête comme un chien et se rapprocha du miroir.

Après cette remise en forme, ces cheveux étaient de nouveaux impeccables, amenant un sourire sur son visage. Son sourire s'agrandit en admirant ses dents blanches. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore un acteur célèbre, ce qui était son but, mais au moins il avait des belles dents, plus belles que celles de nombreuses personnes. Il utilisait tous les produits possibles et imaginables pour qu'elles restent belles. Après tout, la première chose que les gens remarquent, c'est le sourire de quelqu'un. Et quand un directeur de casting verrait Chad, il voulait qu'il voie son sourire.

Après s'être brossé les dents pour s'assurer qu'elle ne perde pas leur éclat, il enleva sa chemise. Il en gardait une de rechange pour quand Trinity envahissait sa chambre. Biens sur, il savait que des garçons enlevaient leur chemise devant des filles tout le temps, et non, ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur de montrer son corps. Ce ne serait pas la pire chose du monde si Trinity ouvrait la porte et le voyait sans chemise…

Bien que ce ne serait pas le meilleur des choses non plus. IL n'était pas nerveux parce qu'il aimait Trinity non plus. IL est presque sur qu'elle l'aime lui, alors, il ne veut pas lui envoyer des signaux qui l'encouragerait. Il aimait vraiment bien Trinity, mais comme un frère.

C'étai dur de ne pas tomber amoureux de Trinity. Chad est tombé sous son charme et quand elle est venu la première fois (sans y être invitée bien entendu !), ses parents ont également été conquis, lui disant qu'elle était la bienvenue quand elle le voulait, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'ils la voyaient, à deux heures du matin un dimanche. Elle et Chad s'était rencontrer le samedi après-midi alors que Trinity était venue chercher une glace à l'endroit où travaillait Chad. La raison pour laquelle elle était chez Chad à cette heure là c'est parce qu'elle avait réalisée que Chad oublié 25 cents et qu'elle voulait lui rendre avant que quelqu'un d'autre les prenne.

Depuis lors, c'était un accord tacite que Trinity et lui était meilleurs amis. Ils étaient dans la même année à l'école… apparemment ils ne s'étaient jamais vue avant, mais bon, c'est sur que l'école, c'est un peu la jungle ! Ils restaient ensemble entre les cours. Pendant le lunch. Trinity venait presque tout les jours et ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Les parents de Chad avaient même prévu un endroit pour qu'elle puisse dormir si elle voulait passer la nuit. Pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, elle préférait rester chez Chad jusqu'à tard le soir, rentrer un peu chez elle, et revenir tôt le matin, afin de réveiller Chad.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement pourquoi il avait été si prompt à accepter Trinity dans sa vie. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas regardé une fille comme ça, la passant comme une fille étrange dont il n'avait pas besoin dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle était rentré dans sa vie quand quelqu'un était sortit…

« Chad ! » Cette fois ci, le cri n'était pas de Trinity. « Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! »


	24. Le chapitre de Chad, partie deux

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami.**

Vivre à Hollywood n'est pas si impressionnant que ça selon Chad. Il savait que tout le monde rêvait de vivre ici, mais vraiment, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Mais bon, c'est peut-être parce que ce n'était pas une star qui vit à Hollywood. Il « tait juste un garçon ordinaire, quelqu'un que se réveille tout les jours et qui va à l'école public et qui vit avec ses parents sans serviteurs, qui travaillent pour le minimum salarial afin que Chad puisse épargner pour une sublime voiture, ncore mieux que celle qu'il vient d'acheter. Il se disait que après autant d'années à Hollywood, quelqu'un l'aurait repéré pour un film ou une série, mais bon, en même temps, il y avait de nombreuses personnes autour de lui qui voulait aussi faire leur entrer dans le monde du cinéma.

Pour l'instant, et jusqu'à ce que son heure de gloire arrive, il était heureux de vivre ici avec sa mère qui lui préparait un petit-déjeuner chaud tout les matins.

« Hey, sport ! » salua Mr Goldfarb quand Chad entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait un journal dans une mains et une tasse de café dans l'autre. « Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

« Je penses qu'il couve un rhume. » dit Trinity avant que Chad n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas assise à table, mais aidait Mme Goldfarb en cuisine. « IL était encore plus dur à réveiller que d'habitude. J'ai pensé à remplir un sceau d'eau et lui balancer dessus. »

« C'est ne pas parce que je suis malade que je suis fatigué. » protesta Chad alors qu'il tomba sur sa chaise en face de son père. « Je faisait semblant d'être fatigué parce que j'était embêté. »

« Embêté par quoi ? »

« Toi. »

Mme Goldfarb caressa gentiment la tête de Chad alors qu'elle mettait des pancakes dans son assiette avec un jus d'orange également.

« Arrêtez de vous battre vous deux. » dit-elle. « C'est trop demander que d'avoir un jour où l'on mange tranquillement ? »

« Ca dépends. » répliqua Trinity, assise entre le père et le fils. « Tu vas te comporter comme un connard toute la journée ? »

« Personne n'appelle mon fils un connard. » interrompit Mr Goldfarb, en reposant son journal. « Il peut-être arrogant parfois, un peu narcissique, égoiste… »

« Absolument magnifique, » coupa Mme Goldfarb, en tendant un plat de pancake à son mari.

« Méchant, ennuyant, ne fait pas attention au autres… » continua Trinity, en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Tu es libre d'utiliser tous ces mots, « dit Mr GOldfarb, en pointant un doigt en direction de Trinity. »Mais personne ne traite mon fils de connard. »

« Wow, merci papa. » dit Chad, d'un ton sarcastique.

C'est comme ça que se déroulait tout les matins. Trinity était si souvent là, elle était non seulement comme une sœur pour Chad, mais ses parents la traitait comme une leur propre fille. Elle et Chad se disputait constamment, mais il ne s'était jamais disputer sérieusement. Leur amitié était trop profonde que pour être détruite par un petit désagrément.

« Alors. » dit Mme Goldfarb alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la dernière chaise vide, avec une omelette dans son assiette. Elle commençait un nouveau régime qui condamnait les pancakes ! (Mais bon, Chad l'avait vu manger un bonbon hier soir !) « Vous avez des plans pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Maman… Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'avec des cheveux comme cela, je vais rester enfermer ici, et priver le monde de cette magnifique vue ! »

« Tes cheveux ne sont pas si bien que ça ! » dit Trinity, en essayant de prendre une bouchée dans l'assiette de Chad.

« Tu es juste jalouse de ne pas avoir des cheveux aussi cool que les miens. » lui dit Chad, en éloignant son assiette. « Ou un petit déjeuner aussi cool que le mien, apparemment ! »

« Ne te lance pas des fleurs comme ça. Ta mère ne m'as pas fait de pancakes parce qu'elle ne savait pas que je venais. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'essaye de voler ton déjeuner, et j'ai faim ! »

« Il y a une boîte de Moche-os juste là. » dit Chad, en montrant l'armoire. « Ils garantissent à quiconque les moches de les rendre hideux ! Mais bon… je supposes que pour certaine personne ça ne change pas grand-chose ! »

Trinity lui retourna son faux sourire, et haussa les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se leva de table. Mme Goldfarb frappa l'épaule de Chad gentiment, lui donnant un regard désapprobateur pour cette conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Derrière son dos, Mr Goldfarb le félicita tacitement.

« Ce que je voulais vous demandez c'est si vous aviez des plans tout les deux ? » demanda Mme Goldfarb à nouveau. « On est samedi après-midi après tout. Vous n'iriez pas à la plage ? Ou au parc ? Oh, vous pourriez… »

Elle fut stoppée par le thème de So Random qui résonna à travers la pièce. Mr et Mme Goldfarb regardèrent partout d'un air confus.

« Mon chéri. » demanda Mr Goldfarb gentiment. « Depuis quand il y a une télévision ici ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas la télévision ! » expliqua Trinity, en se rasseyant, en bol de céréale en main et un carton de lait. « C'est le téléphone de Chad ! »

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Pas de téléphone à table ! » dit Mme Goldfarb d'un ton ferme.

« Désolé Maman. » dit Chad en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, après avoir vu pourquoi il avait sonner. Il eut un sourire.

« Laisse moi deviner. » dit Trinity d'un ton ennuyé. « C'est Sonny Monroe. »

« Sonny ? » répéta Mme Goldfarb. « Qui est Sonny ? »

« On dirait un nom de fille. » dit Mr Goldfarb en même temps.

« C'est un nom de fille. » expliqua Trinity. « C'est une des actrices de So Random, produit par le studio Condor. Chad a le béguin pour elle, béguin de célébrité. »

« Je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle ! »

« Alors explique moi pourquoi tu as une alerte sur on téléphone chaque fois qu'elle met à jour son profil Twitter ? »

« Parce que je… elle… J'aime savoir ce que fais mon actrice préférée. TU sais, comme ça je ne leur fonce pas dessus pendant la journée. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer dans les même endroits qu'eux. Ces endroits seraient bondés. »

« Attends une minute. » dit Mme Goldfarb alors que Trinity voulu parler. « C'est quoi ce Dwitte dont vous parler ? »

« C'est Twitter, maman. » soupira Chad. « C'est un site en ligne om les gens disent ce qu'ils font pendant la journée. Beaucoup de personnes célèbres le font pour rester en contact avec leur fans. »

« Ca semble dangereux ! » dit Mme Goldfarb en se tournant vers son mari. « Je penses que les jeunes aujourd'hui passe trop de temps en ligne. Ce n'est pas sur de dire à tout le monde tout ce qu'on fait pendant la journée ! »

« Je sais ! » dit Trinity. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Chad. « Twitter est un moyen pour que les fans deviennent des voyeurs ! Tu ne penses pas Chad ? »

Il poussa son assiette, et se mit debout.

« Merci pour tout maman, mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir de manger. » dit-il. « Je dois être au travail à 10h. »

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ! » protesta Trinity.

« Et bien si. Un des employés est malade et le patron m'a demandé de le remplacer. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu penses savoir mieux que moi sur ma vie ? »

Quand Trinity ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils, Chad commença à sortir. Il put entendre sa mère murmurer quelque chose alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

« Sonny Monroe… Sonny Monroe… Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où… »

Chad attrapa ses clé de voiture, en quitta la pièce, laissant sa mère se demander où elle avait entendu le nom de Sonny Monroe avant. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi son sourire lui semblait si familier et si vrai, comme si il l'avait vu tout les jours quand il était plus jeune.

Ce qui étai absurde. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vivait à Hollywood qu'il avait déjà vu une vrai star. Sauf cette star de Mackenzie Falls qu'il avait vu, mais bon, ça ne compte pas parce qu'il l'a vu quand il espionnait le parking du studio Condor et qu'il l'a vu marcher vers sa voiture. Si Trinity le savait, elle dirait que c'est un voyeur, et pas une rencontre fortuite.

Le sourire de Sonny ne lui semblait réel que parce qu'il le voyait à la télévision tout les jours depuis des années. C'est vraiment la seule raison possible à cette familiarité…

N'est ce pas ?


	25. Le chapitre de Chad, partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

Chad resta assis longtemps dans sa voiture quand il fut arrivé au studio Condor. Pour il ne sait quel raison, il ne pouvait pas s résigner à bouger. Ses mains ne voulaient pas lâcher le volant. Ses pieds ne voulait pas se décoller des pédales. La seule partie de son corps qui acceptait de bouger étaient ses yeux. Ils bougeaient de la porte, vers l'entrée du parking et enfin vers l'énorme poster de So Random ! accrocher au bâtiment.

C'était une nouvelle affiche, pour la nouvelle saison qu'ils enregistraient. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais, pour des raisons inconnues, il ne pouvait pas lâcher son regard de l'affiche. Le fond était jaune, pas trop clair afin de ne pas faire mal aux yeux, mais pas trop sombre non plus. So Random ! était en multicolore. Chaque acteur étaient dessus, avec Zora devant, Nico sur un côté, ses mains en l'air, Sonny, juste derrière Zora et Grady qui avait sa tête entre les deux filles. C'était une jolie photo, il fallait bien le dire. Ils avaient l'air de tellement s'amuser ensemble.

Quelques centimètres plus loin, il y avait le poster de Mackenzie Falls.

Chad n'avait vu que quelques épisodes de cette série. Son horaire chargé à l'école et au travail l'empêchait de suivre la série, mais quand il avait le temps, il la regardait. Sur le poster, tout était bleu. Le fond, la source, le visage de Tawni Hart qui regarde dans le vide, me reste du casting dans le fond, invisible comparé à Tawni.

Le contraste était énorme entre les deux affiches. Une jaune, pleine de joie, suppliant la personne qui la regardait de commencer à rire, juste au ridicule des couleurs. L'autre bleue, faisant transparaitre la mélancolie et la tristesse. Joie contre la tristesse. Comédie contre drama. Jaune contre bleu. Sonny Monroe contre Tawni Hart.

Et si on lui demandait de jouer un extra dans une des deux séries ?

C'était facile comme question si on pensait à So Random !. Il ferait de son mieux pour s'intégrer à ses nouveaux collègues, donnant le plus possible de suggestions de sketches. Après tout, il avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine après avoir été amis avec Trinity si longtemps. Et puis en plus, il pourrait se rapprocher de Sonny. Et oui, bien qu'il l'ait nié tout à l'heure quand ses parents écoutaient, imaginer vous la gêne que ça aurait engendré !, il ressentait un léger quelque chose pour la brunette. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque de plus que ces camarades et que n'importe quelle filles qu'il avait rencontré. Dans toutes les interviews qu'elle fait, toutes les photos d'elle, dans tous les sketches où elle est présente, elle est toujours souriante. Et pas seulement souriante, elle rayonne et son sourire est contagieux.

Beaucoup de garçon de l'école de Chad pensait que Sonny était mignonne, mais il semblait préférer Tawni. Selon eux, Tawni était la meilleure actrice et était plus sexy. En regardant le poster de Mackenzie Falls, Chad n'en n'était pas si sur. Ce n'est pas que Tawni n'était pas jolie ou quoi… Chad aimait toutes les personnes blondes. Et à en juger par les quelques épisodes qu'il avait vu, c'était une bonne actrice, comme ses amis le disait. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre elle et Tawni. Le sourire de Tawni, qui semblait aimable, ne donnait toute fois pas l'envie à Chad de sourire. Quand elle riait, il ne riait pas automatiquement. Elle était belle, mais sa personnalité manquait de peps.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Tous ceux qui sont venus pour les auditions son priez de se rendre salle 214 immédiatement. »

La voix venant des hauts parleurs réveilla Chad de sa transe. Il sortit de sa voiture, attrapa ses clefs et ferma derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. C'était juste une audition. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à So Random ou à Mackenzie Falls. C'étaient les deux plus grosses émissions du studio ! C'était probablement les petites émissions qui avaient besoin de personnes, pas celle qui faisait déjà de bonnes audiences. Il devait se calmer et prendre de grande respiration, et…

… essayer de ne pas bousculer tout le monde dans le studio.

« Je suis désolé de… » commença Chad.

« Vite, tant qu'il n'y a personne ! » le coupa quelqu'un.

La personne que Chad avait bousculée courut sans se retourner ou dire quoique ce soit. Il se retourna afin de voir qui étaient ces deux personnes.

Était ce Sonny Monroe ?

Qui allait dans une voiture ?

Avec un acteur de Mackenzie Falls ?

Humm. Sonny disait interview après interview que ces collègue et elle était très proche, qu'ils étaient comme sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était amie avec des gens de Mackenzie Falls, même si après réflexion, c'était plutôt normal. Après tout, les deux émissions filmaient dans le même studio. Ils se voyaient surement tout le temps. Chad ne savait pas pourquoi il ne saurait pas amis.

Sonny et le mystérieux acteur de Mackenzie Falls étaient amis. Ils se dépêchaient parce que… parce que…

Où est ce qu'ils se rendaient pour être si presser et de ne même pas entendre ses excuses ? Une réservation pour laquelle ils étaient déjà en retard ?

Il évacua cette pensée hors de son cerveau, et courut vers le studio, se rappelant de l'appel pour les auditions. En plus, ça ne le concernait pas ce qu'il se passait entre Sonny et ce gars. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il décroche un job ici, et même si il le faisait, il ne deviendrait surement pas le meilleur ami d Sonny comme ça ! Ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les films.

Chad courut et essaya de trouver la salle 214, en sentant un poids qui grandissait dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas là avant qu'il ne voit Sonny avec ce gars. Ca ne devrait pas le déranger pourtant. Elle était assez grande pour savoir avec qui elle se liait d'amitié. Mais pour il ne sait quelle raisons, Chad avait une mauvaise impression à propos de ce gars. Il savait que c'était fou mais…

… mais il se sentait jaloux, comme si c'était lui qui devrait être dans la voiture avec Sonny.

C'était un sentiment étrange. Non seulement il se sentait jaloux, mais en plus, il avait l'impression que Sonny avait déjà été avec lui en voiture. C'était fou et Chad le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette pensée de la tête. Sonny et lui avait déjà été ami.

« On doit surement devenir fou en vivant à Hollywood. On à l'impression d'être amis avec les stars ! » marmonna Chad.

Il s'arrêta en voyant la salle 214. Il poussa la porte, et entra, dans ce qu'il espérait devenir son futur lieu de travail.


	26. CHapitre 11, partie 1

Les rumeurs à mon sujet coururent à une vitesse folle à Hollywood.

J'ai fait une interview il y a peu pour Tween Weekly, quand ils se sont ramener chez moi sans prévenir. Il a été imprimé il y a deux jours, et ça donnait ça.

TW : Alors, Miss Monroe, avez-vous vraiment été virée de So Random !.

SM : Quoi ? Virée ? Qui a dit que j'étais virée ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Pour autant que je le sache, mon job est en sécurité.

TW : Alors, pourquoi avez-vous Twitter à propos des auditions des auditions public au Studio Condor ? Ces auditions au eu lieu une semaine après l'émission où vous n'êtes pas apparue. Beaucoup de gens pensent que le studio cherche quelqu'un pour vous remplacer.

SM : Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais Twitter si c'était pour me prendre mon job ? Non, les auditions sont pour des petits jobs au Studio, pour les émissions qui en ont besoin. Je vous assure qu'il n'y aura personne de nouveau à So Random !.

TW : Ca doit être très dur pour Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell et Zora Lancaster de faire tourner une émission à 3. Combien de temps serez-vous hors course, ça fait déjà un mois ?

SM : aucun commentaire à ce sujet, ça ne concerne que moi et mon patron.

TW : Bien sur Miss Monroe. Pouvez-vous dire à vos fans quand est ce que vous retournerez dans l'émission ?

SM : Je retournerai dans So Random quand j'aurai retrouvé Chad Dylan Cooper.

C'est l'interview qui a ruiné ma vie. Dire le nom de Chad et voir son nom imprimer dans tous les magazines et le monde entier qui peut le voir… Ouais. La meilleure décision de ma vie ! Une semaine ou deux plus tard, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Gilroy Smith pour son talk show.

GS : J'adorerais passé du temps à me moquer de vos camarades, mais je pense avoir une plus grande question. Qui est Chad Dylan Cooper et pourquoi le rechercher vous ?

Le public à commencer à scander Chad ! Chad ! suite au encouragement de Gilroy. Je me sentis rougir.

SM : Et bien, Chad Dylan Cooper est… Il est… Un de mes meilleurs amis.

GS : Un meilleur ami, hein ? Vous êtes sure, miss Monroe ? La façon dont vous bégayer et comme vous êtes nerveuse, ça ressemble plus à un petit ami.

SM : Un… Un petit ami ? Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi est e que vous pensez ça ?

GS : Il doit vraiment être important pour vous si vous risquez votre place dans So Random pour le rechercher. Qui est-il si ce n'est pas votre petit ami ? Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal dans le passé et vous voulez vous venger ? Peut-être que c'était votre petit ami et qu'il vous a quitté, et vous essayer de le reconquérir ? Ou peut-être que vos parents vous ont dit que vous n'étiez pas fille unique et que Chad est votre frère que vous n'avez jamais connu ?

Le public haletait.

SM : Je vous l'ai dit, Gilroy. Chad n'est pas mon petit ami, ce n'est pas un gars dont j'essaie de me venger, ou un ex, ni même mon frère inconnu. C'est juste… un ami. Qui me manques énormément.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que mon ton défensif c'était transformé en ton triste jusqu'à ce que j'entende le public faire des ohhhh ! Même Gilroy me mit une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

GS : On dirait que votre petit ami vous manque beaucoup, Sonny.

SM : C'est vrai, il me manque énormément.

GS : Ha ! Vous venez d'admettre que c'était votre petit ami.

SM : Euh, non, pas du tout !

GS : Si ! Nous vous avons tous entendu. Pas vrai ? N'avez-vous pas entendu que Sonny a dit que son petit ami lui manquait ?

Je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas nier ça. Peut-être était-il temps de dire la vérité.

SM : Ok, Ok ! Chad Dylan Cooper a été mon petit ami. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Vous voyez, Chad travaillait avec moi…

GS : Je ne me rappelle pas d'un Chad qui ait travaillé à So Random !

SM : Il n'a jamais travaillé à So Random. Enfin, il est venu faire un guest starring une fois, mais c'était avant que nous nous rendions compte que nous étions amoureux. Dans le script, on devait s'embrasser, mais j'ai prétendu que je ne voulais pas du tout alors que j'en mourrais d'envie, mais alors, il y a un porc qui a volé dans les airs et qui a atterri dans mes bras. C'est le porc qui a embrassé Chad, pas moi.

GS : Il n'a fait qu'un guest starring dans So Random ! Je croyais qu'il travaillait au studio ?

SM : Il y travaillait. Il avait le rôle de Mackenzie dans Mackenzie Falls.

IL y eu un bruit de surprise dans l'assemblée.

GS : Si il jouait Mackenzie, que faisait Tawni Hart ?

SM : Tawni Hart n'était pas dans Mackenzie Falls, Gilroy. Elle était dans So Random ! avec Nico, Grady, Zora et moi. Nous étions cinq, et nous ne pouvions pas supporter les gens de Mackenzie parce qu'ils étaient plein d'arrogance et se croyait meilleur que nous. Chad était le pire. Il avait la grosse tête, encore pire que ses amis… Il disait même être le meilleur acteur de notre génération !

GS : Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il avait été votre petit ami ? On dirait un salaud pourtant.

SM : Oh, c'était un salaud ! Mais il pouvait être aussi très gentil parfois. Une minute il se bat avec moi… et la seconde qui suit, il fait une chose très gentille, comme danser avec moi au bal. On se détestait la plupart du temps, mais on s'aimait aussi… C'était compliquer comme relation… Il est compliqué !

GS : Quand avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ?

SM : Oh, ça nous a mit du temps. Vous ne vous imaginez pas le temps que ça nous a prit pour nous avouer nos sentiments. Même quand on est enfin sortit ensemble, on ne l'a dit à personne. C'était trop risquer avec nos amis respectifs qui se détestaient et tout ça.

GS : WOW, Sonny… Si cette histoire est vrai, où est Chad maintenant ?

SM : J'aimerais le savoir, Gilroy. Je me suis réveiller un matin et il était partit, Tawni était devenue la star de Mackenzie Falls, et personne ne se souvenait de Chad. J'étais triste de ne plus le voir, et mon patron m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas jouer dans So Random ! tant que je serai aussi déprimée, et que je rejoindrais le show dès que je me sentirais mieux.

Il eut un grand silence dans la salle pour la première fois.

GS : Bien que je suis sur que tout le monde aimerais savoir jusqu'où peut aller votre imagination…

SM : Quelle imagination ? Tout ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui est vrai, je n'ai rien inventé !

GS : Ok… Bon de toute façon, c'est la fin de l'émission ! A demain pour…

SM : Attendez ! J'aimerais montrer quelque chose avant la fin de l'émission.

Tout le monde essayait de voir ce que je sortais de mon sac. Je montrai la chose à la caméra.

SM : Voici le portrait robot fait par la police quand j'ai signalé la disparition de Chad. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui ressemble à ça, s'il vous plait, dites le moi aussi vite que possible.

Depuis ce jour, des journalistes me harcelaient pour savoir si ce n'était pas un rêve que j'essayais désespérément de faire vivre. C'était impossible de sortir de mon appartement sans me faire agresser par des centaines de micro et de paparazzis. Ma mère et moi passions le plus de temps possible dans notre salon, loin des fenêtres afin d'échapper aux paparazzis.

AU début, j'essayais de ne pas m'en préoccuper. Je les poussais gentiment pour aller au travail, en espérant tout les jours que Chad allait revenir. Mais les jours se transformait en semaine, les semaines en mois. De plus ne plus de micro et de caméra devant ma porte… Un jour, j'en ai eu marre.

« Sonny ? » m'appela ma mère doucement un matin, en rentrant dans ma chambre. La lumière était éteinte. « Est-ce que tu prévois d'aller travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Est-ce que tu me crois pour Chad ? »

« Tu sais que j'aimerais te croire, Sonny. JE ne sais pas pourquoi tu inventerais une histoire pareille… »

« Tu voudrais me croire, mais en même temps, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Quand il n'y eut pas de réponse, je me couvris la tête de ma couverture. « Je préférerais rester ici aujourd'hui si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Ma mère ne me dit plus rien, et j'entendis ma porte se fermer. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, me faisant savoir qu'elle était partie travailler. J'avais l'appartement pour moi seule. J'étais libre de manger ce que je voulais et de faire un marathon So Random !

Quand ma mère rentra du travail, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

Après avoir raté un jour de travail, il ne m'était pas difficile de rater le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après. Mes amis me contactèrent pour savoir si tout allait bien, et leur appel devenait de plus en plus nombreux, bien que je ne réponde jamais. Ma mère me livrait mes plats tous les soirs et tous les matins. Je ne trouvais pas de raison de quitter mon lit.

C'était une forme étrange de dépression, vraiment. Je ne pleurais jamais. Je ne noyais pas mon chagrin dans le chocolat ou ne perdait pas mon temps à dormir. Non, je restais simplement là dans mon lit, mes yeux fixant le plafond. Je ne regardais pas la télévision et ne lisait pas non plus. Quelqu'un aurait pu me mettre des billets de cent dollars sous les yeux, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était Chad. Je me souvenais de tout les « bien, bien, bon, bon » qu'on avait eu. Je me souvenais de sa tête quand on les a battus au jeu de chaises musicales. Quand il venait sur notre plateau pour se moquer de mes amis, mais jamais de moi, quand on était seul, sans personne autour de nous, Chad était vrai. Je n'allais laissai personne me faire croire que j'avais tout inventé. Il n'allait pas réussir à me convaincre que Chad Dylan Cooper n'existait pas. A la fin, c'est eux qui croiront être fous, quand je leur prouverai que j'avais raison.

« Alyson ! » cria ma mère une nuit. « Pourrais-tu venir ici une minute s'il te plait ? »

Je me dirigeai vers le salon, gardant ma couverture autour de mes épaules. Ma mère était assise sur le fauteuil et il y avait Mackenzie Falls à la télévision. Quand je me suis assise, mettant mes pieds sur le fauteuil, ma mère mis la télévision sous silence. Elle se tourna vers moi, ouvrit sa bouche, puis secoua la tête, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Sonny. » dit-elle finalement, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. « Tu le sais ça, hein ? »

« Bien sur. » répliquais-je, ma voix plus douce que d'habitude. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ma mère soupira à nouveau, en se couvrant les yeux comme si ça lui faisait du mal de me voir. « Ma chérie, j'ai reçu un tas de coups de téléphone depuis ton interview avec Gilroy Smith. Des thérapeutes m'ont téléphoné Sonny… des thérapeutes ! Ils voulaient savoir si j'aimerais avoir des sessions gratuites pour toi. » Elle soupira à nouveau, me regardant à travers ses doigts. « Je ne veux pas t'envoyer en thérapie, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! »

« Une thérapie ne va pas m'aider. La seule chose qui pourrait m'aider serait de voir Chad à nouveau. »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Est-ce que tu t'es regardé récemment ? On dirait que tu ne t'es pas lavé les cheveux depuis de semaines. Ton haleine est vraiment mauvaise. Tu as perdu au moins 5 kg, même peut-être plus ! » me dit ma mère. Elle me caressa les cheveux. « Ton sourire me manques. Je ne sais pas… Tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que t'envoyer chez un thérapeute est une idée stupide et que ça ne marchera jamais. Mais on doit essayer quelque chose, Sonny. Je ne peux pas continuer à te voir comme ça. »

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là. Sachant que je n'allais pas répondre, ma mère se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Même avec la porte fermée, je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'elle entendait.

« Ca ma fait plaisir de vous parler à nouveau. J'apprécie vraiment que vous preniez de ses nouvelles… Et bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle va mieux… Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée de lui parler maintenant… Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ? Elle va s'en sortir… Oui, je sais que le show doit continuer… Oui je sais que c'est dur de faire l'émission avec seulement trois personnes, mais elle traverse une période difficile… Je lui laisserai le message… Oui, bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

C'était des mauvaises nouvelles. Je le savais non seulement par le ton de sa voix, mais aussi, quand elle rentra dans le salon, sa démarche était lente et ses mains tremblaient.

« On doit aller au studio demain. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. »

« Je n'en fou si tu as envie d'y aller ou non. Tu iras demain même si je dois te trainer par la peau du cou ! »

Je n'argumentai pas, mais demandai. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe de si important ? »

« Marshall veut que tu rencontres ton remplaçant. »


	27. CHapitre 11, partie 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Plus tard cette nuit, je me retrouvai seule allongée dans mon lit. Je ne voulais pas retourner au studio. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revu mes amis et bien… J'avais peur de ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient dire en me voyant ? Est-ce qu'ils m'apprécient encore ? Est-ce qu'ils me donneront la permission de revenir si j'ai une attitude correcte ou bien ils me forceront à voir mon remplaçant ?

La seule raison pour laquelle ils devaient me remplacer était Chad. Si je pouvais arrêter de pensée à lui, même 5mn, ma vie serait plus facile. Je pourrais me concentrer sur mon jeu d'acteur ou… ou une autre face importante de ma vie. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je m'écroule juste parce que Chad n'était plus dans ma vie pour remettre de l'ordre.

Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. Il était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Chaque seconde de chaque jour, je ne pensais qu'à Chad, Chad, Chad. Tout me rappelait Chad. Si je voyais un blond, ça me rappelais Chad. Si je voyais un couple se battre, nos disputes me manquaient. Quand je voyais des posters de Mackenzie Falls, son visage me manquait, et je voulais le voir, à la place de Tawni. Quand quelqu'un se vantait, sa façon de se vanter ma manquait.

En plus que tout, sa présence me manquait.

Ma dépression avait atteint un nouveau stade depuis la disparition de Chad. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. J'espérais seulement que ma mère n'allait pas m'entendre.


	28. Chapitre 11, partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

« Sors de la voiture »

« Non. »

« Allison Monroe. » dit ma mère en prenant une grande respiration, essayant de garder son calme. « SI tu ne descend pas maintenant, je vais finir par être en retard au travail. »

« Je peux venir au travail avec toi. »

« Marshall a dit que ton remplaçant allait être ici d'un instant à l'autre, dès qu'il aurait quitté son autre travail. Si tu viens au travail avec moi, tu ne seras pas là pour le rencontrer. »

« Bien. Je ne veux pas le rencontrer. Je 'arrive pas à croire que Nico, Grady et Zora aient accepté que Marshall me remplace ! C'est comme si ils me giflaient ! »

« Ils ne te veulent pas de mal. Tu n'es pas venue travailler depuis longtemps et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Tu ne veux pas sortir de cette voiture et te réconcilier avec tes amis ? »

« Je n'ai plus d'ami. J'en avais mais ils m'ont poignardé dans le dos. Je n'ai aucune intention de me réconcilier avec eux. »

Ma mère devrait être fière d'elle. Elle a réussi à me sortir du lit, à me faire laver et rentrer dans la voiture. C'était plus que ce que j'avais fait en une semaine. Maintenant, assise dans le parking du studio, je gardai ma ceinture attachée. Ma mère ne me ferait pas rentrer.

Frustrée, ma mère sortit de la voiture en claquant sa porte derrière elle. Je ne savais as ce qu'elle allait faire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le studio, et pour être honnête, je m'en fichais. Elle pouvait être aussi fâchée qu'elle veuille, ça n'allait pas me faire parler à mes anciens amis qui voulaient me remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre juste parce que j'avais raté quelques jours de travail.

Sans ma mère me criant dessus, la voiture était très calme. J'aimais le silence quand j'étais à la maison avec juste les murs vides qui me regardait mais ici, avec les posters de SO Random et de Mackenzie Falls, me rappelant que le monde dans lequel j'étais bloquée n'était pas le mien, j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire. Heureusement, ma mère avait laissé les clefs. J'ouvris la radio.

« Voici une chanson pour toute les personnes qui traversent une période difficile pour l'instant. » dit le DJ, pendant que je m'abaissais pour changer de station. « Je vous souhaite de vite régler vos problèmes. »

Mes doigts restèrent sur le bouton mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils refusèrent de bouger. Je n'arrivais pas à changer.

_Je sais que tu entends le rythme de la pluie_

_Bien qu'à des kilomètres de toi, je sais que tu ressens ma peine_

_J'essaie d'être forte, j'essaie de tenir bon,_

_Mais depuis que tu es parti, le soleil semble briller moins fort._

Doucement, ma main tomba sur mes genoux, et les serra aussi fort que possible. Je sentis à peine la douleur que provoquaient mes ongles je n'avais qu'une question en tête.

Cette chanson avait-elle été écrite pour Chad et moi ?

_Mes larmes tombent quand j'entends ces mots que tu m'as dits_

_J'espère qu'ils pourront m'emmener là où je veux être_

_Ca me semble si loin, le jour où tu m'as prise dans tes bras alors que je pleurais_

_Maintenant, je prétends que tu es prêt de moi._

La pluie commença à tomber et coulait le long de la vitre au même moment où une larme coula le long de ma joue. Chad me tenait dans ses bras quand je pleurais avant. Je ne savais plus quand ni pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il l'avait fait.

Dans ma tête, une scène se rappela à ma mémoire. Je me vis, habillée dans une robe de fête rouge, mes cheveux en pétard et… mouillés ? Chad était devant moi, le visage vide d'expression. IL y avait des larmes dans mes yeux alors que je nouais les bras autour de son cou…

… et aussi soudainement que la scène était apparue, elle partit.

_Tout ce que je touche devient bleu_

_Quand je suis dans un monde où tu n'es plus là_

_Je deviens folle, tu me manques_

_Je ne peux pas imaginer aller de l'avant_

_Quand je vis dans un monde où tu n'es pas là_

_Je ne suis pas seul, je le sais, et je sais que tu ressens la même chose._

Des tonnes de scènes passent dans ma tête, comme si je regardais un film. Je me vois, en boule, en dessous de mes couvertures. Je me revois, le regard vide, avec mes amis qui essaie de me parler les derniers jours où je suis venue au travail. Je vois ma mère dans le fauteuil, les larmes coulant à flot de ses yeux, murmurant « S'il vous plait, laisser moi aider ma fille, rendez la moi ! »Je vois même Chad, dans une maison que je ne connais pas, regardant par la fenêtre, regardant les gouttes de pluies tombées sur la vitre.

Je voyais des choses que je ne pouvais pas avoir vu. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère pleuré où Chad regardé par la fenêtre. D'une manière, mon cerveau me faisait voir des choses que je n'aurais pas du voir.

_J'essaie de regarder un film, mais tu es laseule chose que je puisse voir_

_Je te vois constamment dans mes rêves_

_Mais je me réveille et je suis à nouveau seule_

_Et ce sentiment d'abandon ne m'abandonne jamais lui_

Chad était dans mon appartement. J'étais choquée au début, mais la joie vint rapidement, puis le désir. Il me poussa contre le mur, ensuite vers le fauteuil, mon sourire ne partant jamais de mes lèvres. Ensuite, j'étais à nouveau seule.

Le refrain revint à nouveau et je vis Ferguson et moi, assis à une table, en riant pendant que nous dessinions les affiches pour Chad. Je revois la surprise sur le visage de Ferguson quand la police à débarquer, écoutant attentivement tous les détails que je leur donnais en ce qui concernaient Chad. Des M&M's étaient éparpillés sur la table, et je me vois prendre tous les bleus. Ils me rappellent les yeux de Chad.

_J'essaie d'être forte, j'essaie de tenir bon_

_Mais depuis que tu es parti, le soleil semble briller moins fort._

J'étais à nouveau dans cette maison inconnue, regardant Chad qui soupirait. Ses doigts restèrent sur la vitre froide, en retraçant le chemin d'une goutte de pluie. Une fois arriver à la fin de la fenêtre où il du stopper, il appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Je souhaitais savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Les flashbacks recommencèrent encore quand arriva le troisième refrain. Je revois ma première rencontre avec Chad dans la cafétéria. Je le revois me tendre son autographe, quand il me prenait mes yoghourt. Je me vois moi et Tawni nous battre dans notre loge, peu après mon arrivée à Hollywood. Je me revois sourire avec Chad, quand nous dansions sur son gazébo. Je nous revois même Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora et moi, essayant de prendre une photo pour Marshall, en se rendant compte trop tard que Chad se tenait derrière nous.

Le meilleur souvenir est celui où je me revois, assise à coté de Chad, mes jambes sur ses genoux. Je me souvenais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes assis comme ça :

C'était la nuit de sa fête de nouvel an.

_Qu'est ce que je peux faire sans toi_

_Je ne peux pas m'imaginer aller de l'avant_

_Quand je m'imagine vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas là_

_Je ne suis pas seul, je le sais, et je sais que tu ressens la même chose._

Il n'y a qu'une image qui apparait à la fois maintenant. Chad. Gazébo. Moi, tombant. Chad qui me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol. Moi, dans les bras de Chad. Des larmes coulant de mes yeux. Ma bouche qui s'ouvre afin que je puisse crier quelque chose. Du regret. De la peine. Du chagrin. Etre seul debout sur le gazébo.

_Je deviens folle sans toi_

_En vivant dans ce monde où tu n'es pas là._

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de ma transe. Ferguson rentra dans la voiture, prenant la place de ma mère, derrière le volant. Il me regarda quelque instant avant de me demander. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

« Pas un fantôme ! Chad Dylan Cooper ! ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, en sautant presque sur place. « Je me souviens pourquoi i a disparu. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu va sortir de la voiture sans que je ne doive te porter comme me la suggérer ta mère ? »

Je secouai violement la tête.

« Non. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que Chad m'avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas tant que je ne me souviendrais pas pourquoi il était parti. Et bien, je m'en souviens. Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? Chad va enfin revenir ! »

Incapable de contenir mon bonheur, j'enlaçai Ferguson. Qui avait besoin d'un thérapeute quand ce qui vous manquait et vous rendait folle revient ?

Pour la première fois en ce qui me paraissait une éternité, j'étais heureuse.

**N.T. : Voilà fin du chapitre 11. Il reste encore 9 chapitre donc pour vous… beaucoup ! EN général je les fais en trois partie donc on va dire… 27 ! Bon, je fais le plus vite que je peux, mais bon, j'a i beaucoup de travail donc, ne me fouetter pas s'il vous plait !**


	29. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

Ferguson ne semblait pas aussi emballé que moi, restant assis comme une statue sous mon toucher.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demandais-je, en enlevant ma main rapidement. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi content que moi ? Je me souviens enfin pourquoi Chad a disparu au départ ! Il peut revenir maintenant. Tout notre travail a porté ces fruits ! »

Je ne connaissais pas Ferguson depuis longtemps, mais assez que pour le considérer comme un ami, et je pouvais dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard allait de droite à gauche et il évitait de me regarder. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'évitait maintenant que tout allait bien ? Après m'avoir supporté durant les phases difficiles, me supportant quand tout le monde me prenait comme une folle, … .

Alors que Chad allait enfin revenir, Ferguson allait m'abandonner ?

« Sonny. Est-ce que tu va bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Par ce simple geste, mon monde s'écroula. La nuit dernière, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures jusqu'à tomber endormie. J'ai laissé mes défenses tomées et succombé à mes désirs que j'avais refoulés pour si longtemps. Apparemment un peu trop. Des larmes étaient sur le point de tomber à nouveau. Il me fallut toute ma concentration pour les retenir.

Mon bonheur de revoir Chad s'évanouit…

… juste parce que Ferguson me demandait si j'allais bien. Une question stupide et je réalise que, malgré ma découverte, ma vie était déjà hors de contrôle.

« Non, ben sur que je ne vais pas bien. Chad Dylan Cooper a disparu, personne ne se souvient de lui, la presse a fait croire à tout le monde que je suis folle, et je commençais à croire comme eux. Personne ne me croyait quand je disais que Chad existait ou avait existé… »

« Je te crois. »

Je m'arrêtai quand je l'entendis me stopper. Ma voix ressemblait à celle d'une hystérique, sur le point de craquer alors que je m'essuyais les yeux, enlevant les larmes de mes joues. Cette fois ci, Ferguson n'essayait pas d'éviter mon regard. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je vis qu'il disait la vérité.

Voyant que j'avais besoin de réconfort, l'acteur de Mackenzie Falls tendit ses bras vers moi. Oubliant que nous étions supposés être ennemis, que tout le monde pouvait nous voir, je me précipitai dans ses bras. C'était agréable. Pas autant que quand j'étais dans les bras de Chad, ou en tout cas ce que je me rappelle, mais assez que pour me réconforter.

« Merci Ferguson. » murmurais-je. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte pour moi. »

Un lourd silence se fit dans la voiture. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était le clapotis de la pluie contre la voiture. De la musique sortait encore des hauts parleurs, mais le volume était très faible, maintenant que la musique. Je ne savais pas très bien combien de temps je devais rester dans les bras de Ferguson.

Avec Chad, c'était facile de savoir quand briser les étreintes (c'était souvent parce qu'ils étaient interrompus aussi !) : jamais ! On voulait rester comme ça aussi longtemps que possible, pour toujours même. C'était comme ça que je me sentais dans les bras de Chad. Je détestais comme il pouvait me rendre folle rien qu'en se montrant. Un regard dans ses yeux bleus azur et j'étais ensorcelée.

C'était différent avec Ferguson. J'essayai de me retirer plusieurs fois, mes ses bras étaient toujours autour de moi. Chaque fois que j'essayais de partir, il resserrait l'étreinte. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas sa sympathie qu'il m'offrait. C'était juste que, même si Chad n'était pas là, j'avais l'impression de tromper Chad.

« Oh, Sonny. » soupira Ferguson. « J'aimerais pouvoir te croire. »

Ca, ça retint mon attention.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu m'as dit il y a deux secondes que tu me croyais. Tu mentais ? »

Comme il ne me répondait pas, je le forçai à me lâcher. Une fois assise à nouveau correctement, je levai les yeux vers lui et parlai à nouveau.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu mentais ! Tu ne me crois pas pour Chad, pas vrai ? Ni qu'il existe, ni qu'il ait joué dans Mackenzie la belle vie. Ni que Tawni était ma meilleure amie. Tu as joué avec mes émotions, en essayant de me convaincre… » je me stoppai un instant. « De quoi exactement essayais-tu de me convaincre ? Que tu es un meilleur acteur que moi parce que tu sais jouer le rôle d'une personne compatissante ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! » protesta rapidement Ferguson.

« Alors quelle est le piège ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mon ami alors que tu riais derrière mon dos ? Tu sais à quel point ça me fait mal, Ferguson ? Tu étais là quand mes amis m'avaient abandonné. Je pensais… Je pensais que tu étais vraiment mon ami. »

« Je suis vraiment ton ami ! Le fait que j'ai fait semblent de te croire le prouve. » Ma bouche s'ouvrit grand en entendant cela. « La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était pour ne pas te blesser. Je suis ton ami Sonny, et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir. »

J'en avais marre de ces excuses. Je regardai par la fenêtre, je croisai mes bras devant ma poitrine.

« Pars ! »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Sors de cette voiture tout de suite ! »

Normalement je ne crie pas sur les gens, mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans le même endroit que Ferguson plus longtemps. Il comprit. Sa main atteint la portière et il commença à l'ouvrir…

« Tu sais que Chad n'existe pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Il venait de tirer sa dernière flèche. Chad existait. Chad Dylan Cooper allait revenir. Personne n'avait le droit de dire le contraire, encore moins cet acteur de Mackenzie Falls, qui pensait être meilleur que moi en tout point de vue. Il ne savait rien sur Chad. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire que Chad n'était pas en chair et en os ?

« Je dois dire que tu as l'imagination suffisante… » commença Ferguson, ne remarquant pas que mes mains se refermaient en poings. « Inventer un gars comme Chad et essayer de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il existe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça... Peut-être pour prouver que tu peux jouer la comédie, ou peut-être tu es vraiment en train de devenir folle… mais je crois… »

Avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passait, j'étais à nouveau devant lui et je le tapai aussi fort que possible à la poitrine. Je devais lui faire mal. Mes poings me faisaient mal à force de le taper. Mais peut importe la souffrance que je me provoquais, je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Ca en fallait la peine… Je devais prendre ma revanche. Personne ne pouvait dire que Chad n'existait pas.

Ferguson n'essaya pas de me stopper au début, me laissant le frapper autant que je le voulais. A un moment, bien trop tôt à mon goût, il me prit les mains afin de me stopper, pour protéger son corps. Je me débattis. J'étais trop furieuse.

Ses mains étaient bien plus grandes que les miennes. Il m'attrapa le poignet, et je profitai de mon autre poings encore libre pour le frapper le plus fort possible. Il grogna en essayant de m'attraper l'autre poing, sa force dépassant la mienne. Une fois mes deux bras maitrisés. Il se rapprocha de moi, et instinctivement, je me reculai. Je plantai mes ongles le plus profondément possible dans sa peau. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que je fusse bloqué contre la portière.

« Je vais te lâcher. » promit-il. « Mais tu dois me promettre d'arrêter de me frapper. »

« Tu as dit que Chad n'existait pas. »

« Ecoutes toi Sonny ! Tu es obsédée par un gars dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Tu sais à quel point tu parais folle ! »

« Chad existe. »

« Tu dois te calmer. »

« Tu dois… »

Je jurai. Je dis la pire chose que j'aurai pu dire. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de choc, et Ferguson devint sans émotion. J'étais la gentille fille du Wisconsin, la fille dont les fans pouvaient avoir confiance pour être dans son meilleur comportement.

Il n'y avait pas de reporter autour de nous et j'étais pratiquement sur que Ferguson n'allait jamais aller leur dire. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que mes fans le sachent ou pas. Moi je le savais.

Et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

VU son état de choc, il faut facile de pousser Ferguson. Ses mains lâchèrent les miennes et retombèrent à ses côtés. Prenant avantage de la situation, j'ouvris la portière de la voiture, sauta de la voiture et refermai la portière derrière moi.

Il pleuvait des cordes. Il y avait du vent qui chassait les gouttes de mon visage. Je ne sentais presque rien. Je devais courir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible…

Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'intérieur du studio. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était de voir le visage de ma mère et qu'elle sache que je l'avais laissé tomber. Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall… Tous seront déçu si ils savaient ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je devais aller autre part qu'au studio.

Mon seul autre choix était la rue.

« Sonny ! » entendis-je crier Ferguson. « Stop ! »

Mais le pavement sous mes pieds était glissant et je n'arrivai pas à me stopper. Ferguson avait du sortir en trombe de la voiture, car je sentis ses doigts attraper les miens, en essayant de m'aider. C'était trop tard. Je me sentis tomber, malgré la prise de Ferguson.

Une voiture se dirigea vers moi, les freins faisant beaucoup de bruit, alors que la voiture essayait de m'éviter. Mes jambes étaient trop faibles pour me portées et courir ou même rouler pour me sauver.

A la place, je fermai les yeux, me préparant pour l'inévitable.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le choc aurait du avoir lieu, je vis que j'étais assise autre part.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, et ils se posèrent sur un garçon à côté de moi, les cheveux blond tombant devant ses yeux azur.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, en écartant une mèche de cheveux mouillée de mon visage.

J'étais à court de souffle, incapable de lui répondre, de former une phrase cohérente alors que j'étais assise ici, choquée.

Chad Dylan Cooper était de retour.


	30. Chapitre 13, partie 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui appartient à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

« Mais il était vraiment là cette fois ci ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! Il… Il m'a poussé quand la voiture est arrivée et qu'elle allait me percutée et il s'est agenouiller près de moi pour savoir si j'allais bien. »

« Sonny, tu es sur de ne pas t'être cogner la tête quand elle est tombée ? Peut-être que je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital, juste au cas où. »

Ma mère s'assit sur ses genoux, gardant une main contre mon front. Son patron avait été contacté et lui avait autorisé à rester avec moi autant de temps que nécessaire. Apparemment, courir dans la rue comme une folle n'était pas vraiment bien vue par ma mère. Elle exagérait, et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'allait jamais partir.

Ce n'était pas la seule à me regarder bizarrement. J'étais à l'intérieur du studio, couchée dans le fauteuil de la salle des accessoires. Quelqu'un m'avait recouverte avec une couverture ce qui, partant d'une bonne intention de la part de l'auteur ne m'aidait pas vraiment car mes vêtements mouillées me collaient à la peau à cause de ça. Je voulais retourner à la voiture, rentrer chez moi, me mettre en pyjama, et dormir en rêvant de Chad. Malheureusement, il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive. Non seulement j'étais trempée et mes jambes tremblaient, mais en plus personne ne semblait vouloir me raccompagner chez moi.

Nico et Grady étaient sur les bords du fauteuil. Ils devaient être fâchés que je me sois blessée ici, et qu'il y ait tant de monde car maintenant, il ne pouvait plus aux jeux vidéo ou construire un château de cartes, ou peu importe ce qu'ils voulaient faire ici. Marshall faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, en se stoppant devant le fauteuil chaque fois qu'il passait pour me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Zora suivait l'infirmière qui m'examinait, en posant des questions sur le sang et l'ADN, ou d'autres trucs dans le genre.

Ferguson restait à l'écart, bien que je ne sache pas si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait être dans le chemin ou si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de moi. Il avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et était appuyé contre la porte, refusant de me regarder dans mes yeux chaque fois que j'essayais de faire un contact. Je savais qu'il était fâché contre moi pour ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ne pas l'être, mais en même temps, elle voulait qu'il arrête d'être aussi borner. Il était le seul qui pouvait confirmer que Chad existait.

« Je vais faire un rapide test pour la tête afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien, » dit l'infirmière. « Jugeant par l'attitude de Sonny, je penses qu'elle va bien, mais bon, il faut mieux être prudent. »

« Quels test allez-vous lui faire ? »demanda Zora, en se rapprochant encore plus de l'infirmière. « Vous allez lui ouvrir la tête ? »

« Non… Bien que je sois dans l'obligation d'ouvrir la votre si vous ne reculer pas tout de suite. Laissez-moi faire votre travail. » Tirant avantage du silence de Zora, l'infirmière se tourna vers moi. « Maintenant, Miss Monroe, pouvez me dire votre nom ? »

_Elle ne venait pas juste de me le dire ?_ pensais-je, en sachant bien qu'il ne fallait pas le dire tout haut. Si je voulais persuader tout le monde que j'étais saine d'esprit, il fallait que l'infirmière me fasse un bilan positif.

« Alyson Sonny Monroe. »

Utilisant une main pour écrire quelque chose et l'autre pour éloigner Zora de les lire, l'infirmière reporta son attention sur moi. « Quel est la date d'aujourd'hui, Sonny ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas regardé un calendrier depuis longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, tu sais quel jour de la semaine nous sommes ? »

« On est mardi. » dis-je fièrement. Je n'ose pas penser à mon diagnostique si je n'avais pas su répondre à cette question.

Après avoir répondu à quelques autre questions, l'infirmière prit une petite lampe, me demandant de la suivre des yeux. C'était difficile de me concentrer avec Zora qui posait des questions toutes les deux minutes mais j'avais du m'en sortir. Quand elle eut finit, elle déclara que je n'avais pas de commotion.

« Bien. » soupirais-je de soulagement. « Maintenant vous m'écouterez peut-être que je dis que c'est Chad qui ma sauvé aujourd'hui… »

Avant que je n'aie eu la chance de terminer, un grand sanglot survint dans la pièce. Tawni Hart entra dans la chambre, et se jeta sur moi, encerclant ses bras autour de mon cou, assez fort pour m'étrangler. J'étais assez confuse.

« Oh Sonny ! Je suis venue dès que Ferguson m'a dit que tu t'étais blessée. Comment tu vas ? »

« Um… bien ? »

J'étais trop surprise par le comportement de Tawni que pour lui donner une de mes réponses marrantes. Cette Tawni Hart n'était pas supposée me détester ? Pourquoi était-elle inquiète pour moi ?

« Super ! » cria-t-elle, aucun signe de larme présent sur son visage, me donnant un grand sourire. « On devrait tous sortir manger une glace pour célébrer ça ! »

Je me tournai et ne vis que des regards vides. SI Tawni le remarquait, elle ne le fit pas savoir, me prenant par les épaules comme si nous étions de grandes amies.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la salle des accessoires était dans un silence complet.


	31. Chapitre 13, partie 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

Le Hueco Mundo était remplit. Habituellement, il n'y avait de monde que le vendredi après-midi, après les matches de football des écoles. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais de la peine à me déplacer à travers le restaurant. Nico, Grady et Zora s'assirent à la même table à laquelle nous nous asseyons après chaque épisode de So Random ! Tawni était avec eux et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Ferguson et moi étions à cette table aussi, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse signe de venir avec moi, en nous excusant. Il me suivit, mes doigts se resserrant sur son poignet, afin de ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

« On doit parler. » lui dis-je une fois seul.

« On ne peut pas attendre d'être dans un endroit moins… odorant ? »

Bien que le restaurant fût plein, personne ne restait près des toilettes. Plus d'une personne nous regardait Ferguson et moi, et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas parce que nous étions des stars de télévision.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre. » lui dis-je, en évitant les regards posés sur moi, me concentrant sur Ferguson. « J suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt dans la voiture. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'avais pas de raison… de faire ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolée. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je continuai.

« Juste parce que tu étais fâché contre moi ne m'autorisais pas à te dire ces choses là. Mais tu aurais pu réagir quand j'étais dans la salle des accessoires et que je parlais de Chad. Tu étais l, tu l'a vu aussi bien que moi… »

« En fait, le raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas défendue, c'est parce que je n'ai pas vu Chad »

Je me stoppai brusquement, en regardant Ferguson et me demandant si j'avais bien entendu.

« Désolée… J'ai cru que tu venais de dire que tu n'avais pas vu Chad. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Quand tu as couru dans la rue, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais courir après toi et aller chercher de l'aide ou appeler le 911. Entre-temps, j'ai entendu les crissements des pneus de la voiture et j'ai couru paniquer, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, mais je savais que si je n'allais pas voir comment tu allais, il serait peut-être trop tard le temps que quelqu'un ne vienne près de toi. Mais tu étais là, inconsciente sur le trottoir, bien, à part le fait que tu avais des petites blessures sur la peau. Il n'y avait personne autour de toi. »

Non. Son histoire ne pouvait pas être vraie. J'avais vu Chad, j'en étais sur ! Qui d'autres avait de tel cheveux blond et des yeux bleu aussi profond ? Personne. Chad Dylan Cooper était la seule personne qui avait cette description et le garçon que j'avais vu était Chad Dylan Cooper.

Une part de l'histoire de Ferguson avait du sens. Si j'étais évanouie quand j'étais sur le trottoir, ça explique pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas qu'on m'ait transportée dans la salle des accessoires. Pourquoi m'étais-je évanouie ? La voiture m'avait ratée… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu des blessures. Peut-être que j'étais dans un état de choc ? Ou peut-être que j'étais si excitée à l'idée de revoir Chad que je m'étais évanouie ?

Pourquoi Chad n'était-il pas rester avec moi pour voir si tout allait bien ? Pourquoi se serait-il enfoui au lieu de rester avec moi pour voir si on venait m'aider ? Avait-il vu Ferguson venir vers moi et avait décidé de partir avant d'être pris dans toute cette aventure ? Est-ce que je ne l'intéressais pas dans cet univers ?

« Je devrais probablement retourner à table avant que Tawni ne rende fou tes amis. » dit Ferguson, me cassant dans mes pensées. « La laissée seule aussi longtemps n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée. »

« Attends ! » dis-je en lui agrippant le bras avant qu'il ne parte. « Pourquoi Tawni a-t-elle proposée de venir manger une glace tous ensemble ? Je pensais qu'elle détestait So Random ! ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? » dit Ferguson en secouant la tête. « Elle voulait absolument être là quand tu allais rencontrer votre nouveau membre. Comme ça, elle saurait si ça allait faire une concurrence pour Mackenzie Falls ou non. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle passe du temps avec vous. C'est aussi la seule raison pour laquelle elle me laisse te parler. Elle voulait que je joue les espions pour savoir quand la nouvelle personne allait arriver. »

« Tu es sur que ce n'est pas sa façon de monter qu'elle veut qu'on soit à nouveau amis ? »

« Je suis presque sur que non, Sonny. »

Il mit une main compatissante sur mon épaule, et me donnant un dernier sourire triste avant de partir et de me laisser seule. Sentant les gens me regarder et n'ayant aucun moyen d'éviter leur regard maintenant que j'étais seule, je me réfugiai dans les toilettes, que je savais vide vu que j'étais resté devant la porte depuis un certains temps et que personne n'était rentré ou sortit. Me tenant à un évier assez fort, mes mains devenant blanche à cause de cela même, je me regardai dans le miroir.

Mes cernes étaient moins grands que ce matin en me levant. Le peu de maquillage que j'avais mis ce matin me rendait plus présentable. Mes cheveux avaient un peu frisés à cause de la pluie.

J'étais… pour être honnête, j'avais l'impression de voir un imposteur, ce n'était pas moi. J'étais plus comme un fan qui voulait ressembler à Sonny Monroe.

Un grand cri me fit me tourner, faisant glisser le savon hors de mes mains.

« Je suis désolé, d'habitude je toque avant de rentrer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait cette fois ci parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage et maintenant je me sens mal… je suis désolée. »

Reconnaissant la voix qui venait de parlée, je pris une grande respiration, gardant mes yeux clos alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur mes mains. Lentement, je me retournai…

Et là, debout devant moi, se tenait Chad Dylan Cooper.


	32. Chapitre 13, partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Chad était un conducteur attentif. Il faisait toujours très attention aux limites de vitesse, aux feux de signalisation, et ralentissait aux feux orange au lieu d'accélérer pour passer avant le feu rouge. Trinity se moquait de lui pour ça, lui disant que dès qu'elle aurait sa voiture, elle le défierait à une course pour lui prouver qu'il roulait vraiment lentement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Chad ne laissait sa meilleure amie ne conduire que très rarement sa voiture. Elle roulait comme une dingue et se parquait sans faire attention aux véhicules qui se trouvaient derrière elle. C'était très risqué de la laissée conduire.

Bien qu'il soit très consciencieux en voiture, Chad était moins bon en cas de mauvais temps. Même s'il n'y avait aucun signe de tonnerre, une simple petite pluie le forçait à diminuer considérablement sa vitesse. Il s'assit plus profondément dans son siège. Trinity assise derrière lui ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

« Regards ça ! » dit-elle, pointant quelque chose par la vitre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Chad, d'un ton inquiet. « Une voiture a perdu le contrôle et à quitter la route ? »

« Pire… Une tortue nous a dépassés ! »

Lâchant son volant d'une main brièvement pour la frapper gentiment, Chad secoua la tête pendant que la fille rit à gorge déployée.

« Vraiment très mature comme commentaire, Trin ! »

« Peut-être que si tu roulais plus vite, je ne devrais pas faire se genre de blagues pour t'obliger à réellement conduire. »

« Je conduis ! »

« Tu appelles ça conduire ? Je marche plus vite que ça ! »

« Vas-y, prouve le, je t'en prie ! »

Ignorant la remarque de Chad, Trinity alluma la radio. La musique envahit la voiture, aussi bien que possible vu les baffles de Chad !, de plus en plus fort, alors que Trinity changeait constamment de station, en augmentant le son chaque fois qu'elle connaissait la chanson. Elle finit par se rasseoir, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu es si heureuse ? La plupart des personnes sont tristes et déprimées les jours de mauvais temps, pas le contraire. » lui fit remarquer Chad.

« Comment peut-on être triste en écoutant cette chanson ? Tu ne te souviens pas Chad ? » Ne donnant pas le temps à Chad de répondre, elle augmenta encore une dernière fois le son, et commença à chanter avec. « In Hollywood we're rocking… In Malibu, we hang out and chill. »

En haussant les yeux, Chad demanda. « Je sais que tu as demandé une copie exclusive de la bande originale de ce film starsturck avant sa sortie, mais comment ça se fait que ça passe à la radio ? »

« J'aime tellement cette chanson que Radio Disney a du prendre en compte ma demande et la passée. » mentit Trinity, riant et commençant à chanter afin de clore la conversation. « When I see you smiling, I always feel at home! »

Bien que le public n'ait eu que des previews du nouveau film de Sterling Knight, Chad avait une véritable obsession pour Sterling Knight, comme Chad pour Sonny. Comme Chad travaillait au studio Condor maintenant, elle lui a demandé de voir s'il ne pouvait pas lui avoir la bande originale du film plus tôt. Heureusement pour elle, il a trouvé une version. Il regrette maintenant de lui avoir donné ce cd ! Something About the Sunshine est devenue sa chanson préférée et c'est tout ce que Chad entendait quand ils étaient à deux.

Faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la route mouillée, ce qui était déjà assez difficile, Chad prétendit ne remarquer la façon dont Trinity le frappait le bras à répétition. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait : elle voulait qu'il chante avec elle le refrain. Secouant la tête, Chad resta muet. Rien n'allait le distraire de la route.

« There something about the sunshine baby. I'm seeing you in a whole new light. L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying. Ohhh… It's so right."

Poussant Chad avec son épaule, Trinity dansait sur son siège, en levant les bras au ciel malgré le peu de place que lui laissaient la voiture et sa ceinture de sécurité. Chad le regarda en coin, incapable de retenir son sourire. Une des raisons s pour laquelle il aimait trainer avec Trinity était pour son comportement enfantin. C'était facile d'oublier le monde entier quand la personne à côté de vous chantait à tue tête une chanson de Disney.

« Now that you here, » continua Trinity, sa voix beaucoup plus forte que la radio.

« Now tha you here. » continua Chad, malgré tout les efforts fournis pour ne pas chanter. Comment ne pouvais-t-il pas chanter quand sa meilleure amie était si joyeuse ?

« It's suddenly clear. »

« It's suddenly clear. »

« The sun's coming through. »

" Wathever I do…"

"It's better with you." Finirent Chad et Trinity ensemble, se forçant tout les deux à ne pas éclater de rire.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Chad du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'habitude de regarder si des animaux ne surgissaient pas quand il conduisait, ou de petits enfants. Mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de braquer les freins pour une adolescente, quelqu'un qui savait qu'il devait regarder partout avant de traverser.

« There something about the sunshine, baby, » continua Trinity, ne prêtant pas attention au silence de Chad. « I'm seeing you in a whole new light…"

Il y avait une voiture devant Chad, mais celle ci ne semblait pas ralentir, alors que la chose que Chad avait vu courir dans la rue se rapprochait. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon signe !

« Hey ! » protesta-Trinity alors que Chad éteignit la radio. « Tu sais que c'est ma chanson ^référée. »

« Tu sais que j'aimes avoir du silence quand j'essaie de conduire. »

« Tu n'aimes pas cette chanson c'est tout ! Il y a sunshine dedans et sa te fait penser à … »

« SONNY ! »

« Exactement ! » dit Trinity, son ton joyeux ayant disparu. « Je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peut être aussi obsédé par une fille que tu n'as jamais rencontré. Je veux dire, aller Chad ! Je ne peux même pas écouter une chanson à propos du soleil parce que ça te fait penser à Sonny Monroe ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est Sonny qui courrait comme ça dans la rue ! »

Les mots ne parvinrent pas au cerveau de Trinity avant que Chad n'appuie sur l'accélérateur. C'était un vieux modèle, pas fait pour aller vite, et la voiture grognait fasse à la vitesse. Trinity s'approcha de la vitre pour voir se dont Chad parlait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand de surprise quand elle vit Chad dépassa la voiture qu'ils suivaient.

Appuyant sur le frein assez fort que pour envoyer les deux adolescents très près de la vitre. Chad sortit de la voiture en un rien de temps, laissant une Trinity tremblant, regardant à travers la vitre. Chad courut vers ce qui ressemblait à un corps humain. L'autre voiture roulait toujours, ne semblant pas freiner. Chad se mit debout devant, en faisant des signes pour la voiture comme un fou. Finalement, la voiture freina, mais c'était trop tard.

A la dernière minute, Chad se poussa, en prenant le corps avec lui, juste à temps. La voiture tourna brusquement, en faisant signe à Trinity, comme pour demander si son ami n'était pas fou. Trinity se posait la même question, et ouvrit la porte. Elle courut vers Chad.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en lui tapant la tête aussi forte que possible. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sonny mourir ici ! »

« Chad, je suis presque sur que Sonny n'est pas prêt d'ici pour l'instant… »

Trinity s'arrêta, en regardant le corps près de Chad. Maintenant qu'elle était assez près, elle reconnut la personne allongée ici.

« Pas possible ! » dit Trinity en s'approchant d'un pas. « C'est vraiment elle. »

« Je penses. » répondit Chad, d'un ton incertain. 'Je… je ne suis pas sur. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, mais elle s'est évanouie ! »

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, Trinity regarda autour d'elle, se demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un d'assez proche venait aider Sonny. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle. » dit Chad. « Je dois aller à l'école et au travail. Si je rate un autre service, Hueco Mundo va appeler mes parents comme ils ont fait la dernière fois, leur disant comme ils sont désolés pour ma mort ! »

« Attends ! Tu rates l'école pour le travail aujourd'hui ? C'est injuste. » argua Trinity, en réalisant après que ce n'était pas le plus important. « Laisse-là où elle est. Quelqu'un va venir l'aider. »

« Comment tu peux en être sure ? »

« Parce qu'on est au studio Condor ! Je crois qu'ils vont remarquer d'une de leur star ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu l'actrice, Chad vit que Trinity avait raison. Ils étaient justes en face du studio où il travaillait tout les jours, après son service chez Hueco Mundo. Si quelqu'un sortait pour voir où était Sonny, il la trouverait rapidement.

Mais quand même, il n'arrivait pas à laisser l'actrice dehors sous la pluie. Chad voualit la conduire à l'intérieur, mais il allait être en retard pour son travail. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la prendre au travail avec lui…

« Met la dans la voiture ! » dit Trinity, comme si elle lisait ses pensées. « Elle viendra à l'école avec moi, et je dis que c'est ma cousine. »

« Je le ferais bien, mais je ne veux pas être accusé de kidnapping ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait gagner un million ! »

« Trinity ! » prévint Chad.

« Tu as raison ! Pourquoi se contenter d'un million ? SI on demande le double, on serait tout les deux millionnaires ! »

« Trinity ! »

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas kidnapper Sonny, Chad regarda sa montre. Le temps passait Trinity était déjà 5mn en retard pour son premier cours, ce qui signifie qu'il allait être au moins dix minutes en retard pour son travail. Il fallait qu'ils partent vite. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si il n'allait plus jamais voir Sonny. Il allait la voir à la fin de son travail. Il irait voir comment elle allait et s'excuser de ne pas être resté près d'elle.

D'habitude, le Hueco Mundo n'était plein qu'à la sortie des écoles. Même si il y avait parfois des célébrités qui venaient parfois, Chad détestait travailler ici le mardi. IL y avait beaucoup trop de gens qui venait, il y avait beaucoup de bruit. C'est pour ça que dès que c'étaient l'heure de la fin de l'école, Chad se chargeait de servir, laissant ses collègues s'occuper de la caisse.

Aujourd'hui, Chad alla s'occuper des toilettes. D'habitude, il n'oubliait pas de toquer quand il allait faire les toilettes des dames, mais ce soir, son attention était ailleurs. IL poussa la porte et il sut quand il entendit l'eau couler que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Il allait partir, laissant de l'intimité à la fille…

Avant qu'il la reconnaisse.


	33. Chapitre 13, partie 4

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Pour la deuxième fois en un jour, mon imagination comme le disait Ferguson ma joua des tours, me faisant voir Chad. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens dans le miroir, refusant de regarder autre part au cas où il disparaitrait. Je me retournai aussi vite que possible, espérant qu'il n'ait pas disparu le temps que je me retourne.

Il était toujours là.

AU lieu de le saluer, je l'examinai attentivement. Il était exactement comme je m'en souvenais, mais il avait tout de même un peu changé. Il n'avait pas son uniforme de Mackenzie Falls habituelle. Il avait un short blanc, un t-shirt rouge. Il était facile de voir qu'il était employé ici avec l'étiquette qui donnait son nom.

Chad Dylan Cooper travaillait ici. Chez Hueco Mundo. L'endroit où allait So Random après chaque show.

_J'aurais pus le voir,_ me dis-je. _Si j'étais restée travailler au lieu de déprimer, je serais venue manger ici et je l'aurais vu il y a bien longtemps._

Aussi énervante qu'était cette pensée, on ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Il fallait vivre dans le présent… et pour l'instant, Chad Dylan Cooper était là devant moi, semblant aussi choqué que moi.

Un de nous devait dire quelques choses.

« Chad ? » demandais-je nerveusement.

Son visage parut encore plus surpris. « Comment… comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »

« Comment je connais ton nom ? » dis-je en riant, en me rapprochant de Chad afin de lui taper gentiment l'épaule. « Tout le monde connait ton nom parce que tu parles toujours à la troisième personne ! »

« … Je ne parle pas à la troisième personne. »

« Bien sur que oui. Toujours 'Chad Dylan Cooper' ci 'Chad Dylan Cooper' ça. Presque tout les phrases que tu dis contiennent ton nom, peut-être que si tu n'étais pas aussi narcissique, tu ne ferais pas ça, mais… »

« Chad Dylan Cooper ? Désolé, mais je pense que vous faites erreur. Mon nom est Chad Dylan Goldfarb. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non… Goldfarb était ton nom avant que tu ne deviennes célèbre. Tu l'as changé pour Cooper il y a des années parce que ça sonnait mieux. »

« Arrêtez d'être si modeste. Nous savons tout deux que c'est vous la célébrité ici, pas moi. »

Chad Dylan Cooper était vraiment Chad Dylan Goldfarb ? Pourquoi aurait-il rechangé son nom alors qu'il avait mis autant de temps à le choisir ? Ca, ça n'avait aucun sens. Et pourquoi disait-il que j'étais la seule personne célèbre ici ? Il avait bien plus de fans que moi !

Il sortit son carnet pour prendre les commandes et le tendit vers moi. IL avait un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage.

« En fait, pour être honnête, je suis un de vos plus grand fan, Mlle Monroe. » dit-il en montrant le papier. « Vous voudriez bien me signer un autographe ? »

« NON ! »

Le mot sortit plus méchamment que je ne le voulais. Chad recula d'un pas, en ramenant son carnet sur sa poitrine comme si ça pouvait lui servir de bouclier contre ma colère. Je fermai les yeux, en comptant jusqu'à 10. J'avais besoin de me calmer.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça. C'est juste que… je doive être celle qui te demande un autographe, pas le contraire. Tu es la célébrité ici, pas moi. Pourquoi tu travailles ici ? Tu avais le meilleur travaille au studio Condor. Pourquoi a tu démissionner pour venir travailler ici ? Et où étais-tu ces derniers mois ? Tu n'aurais pas pu appeler ou au moins m'envoyer un message pour me dire où tu étais ? Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais inquiète ! »

Chad avait toujours ce regard interrogateur, celui que tout le monde me donnait depuis quelques mois, qui disait que je devrais être dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et non en liberté.

« Bon ok… je penses que je vais partir… »

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et laissa passer une autre fille. Elle s'écarta rapidement du chemin quand Chad essaya de partir rapidement. Je le suivais mais…

Le temps que j'arrive à sortir, Chad était déjà partit et je le perdis dans la foule. Essayer de trouver quelqu'un ici était impossible. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me dirigeai vers ma table.


	34. Chapitre 13, partie 5

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

« Tu veux nous faire croire que tu as rencontré le Chad dont tu n'arrêtes pas de nous parler dans les toilettes des filles ! »

Nico attendit ma réponse, je secouai la tête. Nico et Grady échangèrent des sourire, et se mire à rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demandais-je.

« Tu a rencontré un gars dans les toilettes des filles ! » répliqua Grady, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

« Ne les écoutes pas Sonny. » me rassura Tawni, en mettant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. « Je trouve que ton histoire avec Chad est adorable. »

Quand on était à la salle des accessoires, personne ne me croyait pour Chad. Quand je suis revenue à la table, et que je leur aie raconté mon histoire, ils se demandaient si je me sentais bien. Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'au studio, m'asseyant en attendant de rencontrer le nouveau membre de So Random ! Nico et Grady ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Ferguson et Zora prétendait être occupés avec d'autres choses. Tawni faisait semblant de s'intéresser et de croire à mon histoire, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la renvoi sur son plateau.

« Hey les enfants ! » salua Marshall en rentrant dans la pièce. « Comment tu te sens Sonny ? »

« Elle affirme qu'elle a rencontré sa personne disparue dans les toilettes des filles, » répondit Nico pour moi.

« Pourquoi serait-il dans… » commença Marshall mais se coupa tout seul, en secouant la tête. « Peut-importe, je ne veux pas savoir. » Il tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. « Alors, vous êtes prêt à rencontrer le nouveau membre de la famille de SO Random ! »

IL y eu des grognements dans la pièce. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à appréhender ce moment.

« Je vous présente le nouveau membre de So Random !' dit joyeusement Marshall, ne remarquant pas l'attitude de tout le monde ou ne s'en souciant pas. Quelque qu'il soit, il regarda dans le couloir. « Tu peux venir. »

Chad Dylan Cooper (mieux connu sous le nom de Chad Dylan Goldfarb) entra dans la pièce.

Je ne pu me retenir et je criai aussi fort que je le pouvais et courut l'enlacer. Tout le monde pouvait le voir aussi bien que moi. Plus personne ne pouvait dire qu'il n'existait pas parce que je pouvais enfin le prouver.

Cette fois ci, je ne lâcherai plus Chad des yeux !


	35. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

Ferguson regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sentant ses poings se former. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce nouvel acteur de So Random !, Chad quelque soit son nom, était beau, cassant le côté un peu geek du reste du show. Evidement, il ne comptait pas Sonny dedans. Il ne savait pas comment ça se faisait qu'elle faisait partie du même casting qu'eux. Elle était assez jolie et assez bonne actrice que pour être dans Mackenzie Falls. Mais pour on ne sait quelles raisons, elle préférait la comédie au drame.

Quand les deux shows ont commencés à filmer, Ferguson savait que Sonny avait quelque chose de spéciale. Tawni ne le voyait pas elle. Deux seconde après s'être vu accorder le rôle de Mackenzie, elle a attrapé la grosse tête, et dit à ses collègues qu'ils étaient les meilleures. Ferguson a essayé de lui dire qu'elle avait tord. Il lui dit que chacun avait son propre talent et que juste parce que les drames ne leur convenait pas ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient moins bons. Tawni l'ignora, en répondant à ces réponses en lui demandant s'il trouvait que son gloss brillait assez.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passa entre les membres de Mackenzie Falls et de So Random ! Peut-être que la guerre commença juste parce qu'il filmait dans des studios voisins. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont commencé à tourner en même temps, et qu'ils sont donc sortis dans la même période. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était arrivé à Tawni. Un jour tout allait bien, et le suivant, elle leur disait à tous de ne plus parler aux gens de So Random, parce qu'ils étaient juste on à rire et que eux faisaient passer de réels émotions.

Sonny fut la seule à ne pas plonger dans cette rivalité. Quand le cast de Mackenzie Falls se moquait d'elle et la traitait de tous les noms possibles, elle essayait de calmer ces amis au lieu de les aider avec leur plan de revanche. Elle voulait la paix. Tawni était le leader de Mackenzie, et Sonny celui de So Random. Elle essayait de stopper les coups bas et essayait que tout le monde agisse civilement les uns envers les autres. Mais ça n'a pas marché, Tawni continua à inciter ses camarades à faire des coups bas à So Random ! Peut importe jusqu'où ça allait, Sonny ne répliqua jamais.

C'était une des nombreuses choses que Ferguson aimait chez elle. Non, il ne l'aimait pas juste parce qu'elle était belle (même si ça ne gâchait rien !). Il l'aimait pour son courage. Même si les choses étaient terribles, soit entre les deux shows ou dans sa vie, Sonny avait toujours un sourire sur son visage. Elle sautait au lieu de marcher, riait au lieu de pleurer, et ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout était la paix, ou au moins une entende entre les deux shows.

Pendant des années, Sonny n'avait pas parlé à Ferguson, trop occuper avec ses mais ou avec Tawni pour réaliser qu'il existait. Bien sur elle le voyait et le saluait s'il était près de Tawni, il était après tout le deuxième rôle principal, et lui souriait quand ils bousculaient et que Tawni n'était pas dans les parages. La première vraie conversation qu'il ait eue avec elle remontait à quelques mois, quand elle a commencé à rechercher ce Chad Dylan Cooper.

Il savait qu'il se servait de sa faiblesse. Quand ses amis ne la croyaient pas quand elle disait que Chad existait, elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Ferguson s'autorisa à être cette personne. Il ne la croyait pas non plus quand elle lui parlait de Chad, mais il lui fit penser le contraire. Juste comme il l'avait prévu, il devint l'un de ses meilleurs amis, venant chez lui quand elle avait besoin d'aide et qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre.

Tawni désapprouvait cette nouvelle amitié, prévenant Ferguson qu'il devait y mettre fin tout de suite. Ferguson essaya de le dire à Sonny, vraiment. Mais quand elle l'avait regardé avec ces grands yeux tristes… Comment il pouvait la laisser seule, alors que personne ne la croyait pour ce Chad ? IL accepta de l'aider aussi longtemps que Tawni ne s'en apercevait pas.

Mais le studio Condor travaillait avec des adolescents, et avec les adolescents, les rumeurs circulent vite. Tout le monde savait qu'un nouvel acteur allait rejoindre So Random ! pour remplacer Sonny. Le jour où il devait arriver, Tawni changea la règle.

« Je veux que tu fasses croire à Sonny que vous êtes amis ! » dit-elle. « Dis-moi dès qu'ils acceptent que tu sois avec eux toute la journée. Je me montrerai à l'improviste et ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de me laisser rester. Je veux voir qui est ce nouvel acteur. »

Il suivit les plans de Tawni et tout se déroula à la perfection. Il s ne dirent rien quand Tawni vint dans la salle des accessoires et que Ferguson et Tawni restèrent toute la journée avec eux. Ils semblaient même soulager d'avoir de la compagnie. Ferguson pensait qu'il ne voulait pas passer une journée entière avec Sonny, qui n'était pas vraiment comme d'habitude ces derniers mois. Comme tout le monde l'avait prédit, Sonny passa sa journée à courir dans la rue et à dire qu'elle avait croisé Chad deux fois, essayant de les convaincre qu'il existait et qu'elle n'était pas folle.

Et maintenant, se tenant derrière Marshall près de la porte d'entrée de la salle des accessoires, était la réplique exacte du portrait robot fait par la police que Sonny avait fait de Chad et qu'elle avait montré lors de l'émission de Gilroy. Ferguson était sur que c'était un clone de ce dessin. Mais bon, c'était un peu dire à dire car Sonny l'enlaçait tellement fort qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait l'étrangler.

« Tu devrais lui laisser un peu d'air maintenant. » dit Marshall, une expression inquiète sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Sonny enlacer le garçon.

« Non, non, « protesta-t-il alors que la brunette commençait à le lâcher. « Je peux respirer tout va bien ! »

Sonny rit. C'était un son que Ferguson avait entendu de nombreuse fois auparavant, mais jamais aussi fort et heureux. Ce Chad la rendait un peu trop heureuse.

Tawni fut celle qui les sépara, les forçant à se dégager l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit à Chad de ce sourire ravageur don t elle se servait pour flirter. Ferguson n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tawni utilisait ce sourire sur un de So Random !

« Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon. » dit-elle, en battant des paupières. « Tu aimerais… »

Mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Sonny qui sautait sur place en interpellant Nico, Grady et Zora.

« C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Le garçon dont je parle depuis des mois et dont vous réfutiez l'existence ! » Elle les pointa d'un air accusateur. « Qui est fou maintenant, Tween Weekly ? QUI ? »

Ferguson ne fut pas le seul à reculer d'un pas alors que Sonny dansait sur place, ses yeux ne bougeant pas, mais son torse secoué dans toutes les directions. Avec ses yeux clos, elle ne fit pas l'expression nerveuse que les autres s'échangeait.

Chad ne prit pas la peine de baisser la voix quand il demanda à Marshall. « Elle agit toujours comme ça ? Si c'est le cas, je pense que je vais devoir appeler mon agent. »

S'arrêtant de danser aussi vite qu'elle n'avait commencé, Sonny regarda à nouveau Chad. « Attend… Comment ça se fait que tu es le nouvel acteur de So Random ? Tu déteste la comédie ! »

« Non, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je déteste les drames. C'est trop miévreux et plein de ragot ! »

Le sourire ravageur de Tawni disparut après avoir entendu ça. Elle s'excusa et partit. Alors qu'elle partait, elle lança un regard vers Ferguson pour lui dire de l'accompagner.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux pendant un long moment. Tawni marchait devant Ferguson alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur plateau. Elle marchait plus vite que d'habitude, sa jupe virevoltant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa loge, qui était marqué par une grande étoile avec le nom de Tawni en lettre d'or, la blonde mit les clefs dans la serrure avec force. Elle attrapa Ferguson par le bras, l'amenant dans la pièce et ferma la porte avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de les voir.

« Ce n'est pas bon. » dit-elle, et poussant Ferguson sur un siège.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'a pas vu ce gars ? Il est super beau ! Enfin, je suis toujours dix fois plus belle que lui, mais quand même… Il pourrait rameuter des auditrices ! »

« Et ? »

« Et ! On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver ! Au plus il y a de monde qui regarde So Random, au moins il y en a qui regarde Mackenzie Falls ! »

« Tawni ! Tu ne sais même pas si ce Chad va ramener des fans. Peut-être qu'il n'est même pas drôle. » soupira Ferguson, sachant pertinemment en voyant le visage de Tawni qu'elle ne l'écoutait. « Et puis en quoi c'est grave qu'ils aient plus d'audience ? Nos shows sont deux jours différents. C'est possible de voir les deux. »

« Ferguson, réfléchis un peu de temps en temps. Les gens aiment soit les drames, soit les comédies. Ils ne peuvent pas aimer les deux. »

Dans le monde parfait de Tawni, ce qu'elle disait était toujours vrai. Elle fut élevée dans la croyance qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer plus d'une chose à al fois. Si une personne était dévouée à une chose, elle devait l'être complètement. Il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose.

« On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. » continua Tawni, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. « Tu as vu comment Sonny regardait Chad ? C'est comme si… si… »

« Comme si elle tombait amoureuse de lui ? »

« Exactement ! Si elle sort de dépression et reprend son poste dans le show, tous ses fans vont à nouveau regarder l'émission avec Chad en plus. Et Alors, si ils commencent à sortir ensemble, ils seront déclaré 'le couple le plus mignon d'Hollywood' et ils auront encore plus de fans. » déclara finalement Tawni. « Ferguson, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu prend tout hors contexte. »

« Si on veut que Mackenzie Falls restent numéro un, on doit briser So Random ! Comment on va faire ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas utiliser Sonny ? Je continue de prétendre être son ami et essaye de la convaincre de rejoindre notre show au lieu de rester avec ses amis. Pendant que je fais ça, tu peux essayer de rameuter Chad. Fait le tomber amoureux de toi comme ça, ils ne pourront pas être ensemble. »

Même si Ferguson plaisantait à moitié, Tawni le prit pour vrai entièrement. « Ferguson… Tu es un génie. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Ton plan est super ! Une fois que Sonny réaliseras que Chad m'a choisit au lieu d'elle, ce que je suis sur qu'il fera, et Sonny ne voudra plus faire rire les gens. Elle viendra d'elle-même avec nous, spécialement si Ferguson… » dit-elle avant de continuer. « Son nouvel meilleur ami, la supplie de changer de show. »

Elle se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer son rire, Tawni sauta de joie. Son visage illuminait de joie.

« En supposant que Sonny vienne demain, ce qu'elle fera une fois que Chad sera ici, on commencera notre plan demain. » dit-elle fièrement. « Ca va être super. »

Ferguson lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir demain. Il ne voulait pas faire ça à Sonny. Il se battait pour avoir son amitié depuis le premier jour, en espérant qu'un jour il la connaitrait aussi bien qu'il la connait aujourd'hui, même peut-être plus. Si elle prenait connaissance de ce plan, ou que c'est lui qui la fait, leur amitié serait détruite avant même d'avoir pu décoller pleinement.

Bien qu'il détestait l'idée de trahir la confiance de Sonny, Ferguson était plus effrayé de Tawni encore, ou de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire virer du show. Il avait besoin d'argent s'il voulait rester à Hollywood. Tawni avait le pouvoir de le virer, pas Sonny.

_Ce n'est pas trop tard pour prendre la bonne décision._ Lui dit sa conscience.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard quand il avait manigancé ce plan et qu'il l'avait dit à Tawni. S'il avait gardé sa bouche fermée, jamais elle n'aurait trouvé ça toute seule. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, Tawni adorait cette idée, et si il ne la suivait pas, elle pourrait le tuer, métaphoriquement et littéralement.

Se retournant pour quitter la pièce, Tawni se stoppa avant d'ouvrir la porte. En croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, elle le regarda.

« Et quoi maintenant ? »

« Sonny t'avait parlé de ce Chad, non ? »

Il répondit par la négative. Il voulait bien faire casser So Random, mais il n'était pas prêt à dire à Tawni tout ce que Sonny lui avait dit alors qu'elle avait confiance en lui…

C'était aller trop loin.

En lisant en Ferguson comme dans un livre ouvert, Tawni se rapprocha de lui. Il refusa de la regarder dans les yeux, et elle s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle. L'actrice savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait avoir les informations qu'elle désirait.

« Ferguson. » dit-elle en flirtant, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Ferguson. Elle fit parcourir son doigt sur son bras, souriant alors qu'il se pétrifiait. « J'aime penser qu'on est plus que de simple collègue, pas toi ? »

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Et bien, la plupart des autres acteurs du show ne me parle pas tout les jours comme tu le fais. C'est plutôt des connaissances que de véritables amis. » Sa main libre commença à chipoter avec une mèches de cheveux. « Toi par contre… Tu es différent des autres toi. »

Ferguson se poussa le plus possible jusqu'à être au bout du fauteuil, en utilisant ses deux mains pour repousser le bras de Tawni. Il trouvait ça plus facile de lui parler quand il la voyait plutôt que quand il la sentait.

« On n'a jamais été plus qu'amis nous » dit-il. « Je pense que je devrai y aller… »

Des doigts attrapèrent le poignet de Ferguson pour le stopper avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de la chambre. Tawni le repoussa sur le fauteuil, une main sur chacune de ses épaules afin de l'empêcher de sortir. Son visage se rapprocha du sien pour lui parler.

« Je sais que tu aimes ton travail comme j'aime le mien. Tu ne veux pas que notre émission soit annulée, n'est ce pas ? » Lentement, elle massa Ferguson, ses doigts parcourant son bras. « Si tu veux vraiment faire tomber Sonny et Chad, tu dois tout me dire. Soit tu me dis ce que t'as raconté Sonny… » elle planta ses ongles dans son bras, le faisant grimacer. « Soit Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer le rôle de Devon. »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle pense que Chad était son petit-ami. » dit finalement Ferguson, se sentant coupable une fois les mots sortit de sa bouche. « Sonny dit que Chad jouait le rôle de Mackenzie et que toi tu étais dans So Random ! Je pense qu'elle sortait secrètement avec Chad mais ils se sont disputés à une fête de Nouvel An et il a disparu. »

Le nez de Tawni se tordit de dégout. « Moi… joué dans So Random ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

Au début elle ne comprit que cette partie du discours. Après, une fois que toute l'information lui fut arrivé au cerveau, elle s'exclama. « Attend… Chad et Sonny se sont disputés au Nouvel An ? »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Tawni prit rapidement son téléphone. (Elle ne le gardait jamais son téléphone dans sa poche. Qu'elle actrice voudrait avoir une bosse dans son jean en public, on penserait qu'elle est grosse !). Elle sourit quand elle réalisa la date.

Mardi, 1er Décembre. C'est parfait pour planifier une fête de Nouvel An.

« Bon, j'espère que Chad et Sonny n'ont pas de plan pour ce jour là encore. » dit Tawni, recevant un regard vide en retour. « Je connais les gens Ferguson. Si Sonny pense qu'elle a tout gâché à ce moment là, et supposant que Chad et moi jouons le rôle l'un de l'autre, elle va vouloir tout arranger ce jour là. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'elle va vouloir recréer cette dispute, dans l'espoir de tout remettre dans l'ordre. »

« Je ne comprend pas… »

« Sonny ne pourra pas réparer cette erreur cette année. Je vais organiser une fête de Nouvel An chez moi. Je vais l'invitai elle et Chad, et une fois qu'ils seront arrivés, tu t'occuperas de Sonny et moi de Chad. Et là, même si Sonny n'est pas folle et que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, c'a n'aura pas d'importance car elle n'aura jamais la chance de réparer son erreur. »

Ferguson resta assis, regardant Tawni comme si elle était folle.

« Laisse moi répéter voir si j'ai compris… On va passer le reste du mois à garder Chad et Sonny loin l'un de l'autre. Et après, quand le Nouvel An viendra, tu organiseras une fête durant laquelle tu vas les empêcher de recréer la dispute dont Sonny m'a parlé ? »

« Exactement ! »

La lueur diabolique dans les yeux de Tawni effrayait Ferguson alors que l'actrice la pointait du doigt.

« Je sais que ce plan est un peu trop compliqué pour toi vu que tu n'es pas aussi beau que moi. » dit-elle en plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Tout ce que tu dois faire pour l'instant, c'est convaincre Sonny de rejoindre notre émission. Je me charge du reste, ok ? »

Bien que Ferguson hochais la tête, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.


	36. Chapitre 15, partie 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

_**T.N. : tout ce chapitre et le suivant sont un souvenir que Sonny raconte !**_

_C'était l'anniversaire de nos 1 mois._

_Il y a exactement 30 jours de ça, Chad Dylan Cooper et moi avions décidé mutuellement de sortir ensemble. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, et ce n'est pas lui no plus qui m'a posé la question. En fait, après s'être admis nos sentiments pendant le talk-show de Gilroy Smith, on s'est enlacés comme pour se dire au revoir avant de rentrer chez nous. Depuis, tout c'est mis en place._

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour Chad pour nos 1 mois. Tout d'abord parce que c'est Chad Dylan Cooper. Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui acheter alors qu'il avait déjà tous ce qu'ils désiraient ? En plus, c'était ma première relation sérieuse. Je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Une nouvelle chemise semblait banale et lui ferait croire que je n'aime pas les siennes. Je ne savais pas quels films il aimait ou ce qu'il aimait comme déco pour sa voiture. Je voulais lui acheter quelque chose de spéciale, de personnelle, quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il est très important pour moi, mais je voulais aussi qu'il l'aime._

_Tawni n'était pas d'une grande aide quand j'ai essayé de lui demander des conseils en la matière. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à l'idée que je sois avec quelqu'un depuis un mois. Nico et Grady me donnèrent une liste de jeux vidéo. Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas leur dire que je parlais de Chad, qui pensait que l'électronique n'était rien sauf si ça avait un rapport avec Mackenzie Falls. La proposition de Zora, un briquet, car quel garçon n'aime pas jouer avec le feu, était la plus raisonnable mais ne me paraissait pas très romantique._

_Le temps commençait à me manquer, et à ce moment, je reçus un message de ma mère me demandant si je voulais qu'on fasse un tour au shopping. Je sautai sur l'occasion, sachant que c'était ma dernière chance de trouver un cadeau pour Chad, sans rien d'autre que un Joyeux Anniversaire mon chéri ! et un grand sourire. Je devais lui trouver quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'un bonbon. Sonny Monroe avait un don pour trouver les cadeaux pour les gens, et elle n'allait pas laisser un sale snob prétentieux la faire changer._

_« C'est une jolie chemise Sonny, tu ne trouve pas ? » s'exclama ma mère, en me montrant un vêtement. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »_

_Mon attention était de l'autre côté du magasin, où il y avait un grand signe qui signalait les articles de sports. Est-ce que Chad aimait faire du sport pendant son temps libre ? Je pourrais peut-être lui acheter un ballon de foot ou de basket…_

_« Sonny ! » dit ma mère en tapant du pied, en me bloquant la vue. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »_

_« Quoi ? » mes yeux se fixèrent sur la chemise qu'elle tenait devant moi, devinant que c'est de ça dont elle devait me parler. « Tu sais que je t'écoutes toujours maman ! J'adore cette chemise. »_

_Je ne fis pas que ma mère s'était retournée afin de voir ce que je regardais avec autant d'attention, trop occupée à faire semblant d'être intéressée par la chemise. Par contre je remarquai son visage perplexe._

_« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? » demanda-t-elle, en me montrant la section sport. « Tu sais comme le fait que tu sois devenu récemment une addict du sport ? »_

_Je ris bruyamment, en haussant les yeux au ciel._

_« Maman, tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé le sport. »_

_« Pas assez que pour être distraite par des articles de sports pendant qu'on faisait du shopping ! » répondit ma mère en se rapprochant de moi, baissant la voix, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un nous entende. « Quel est son nom ? »_

_« Le nom de qui ? »_

_« Du gars sur lequel tu craques ! »_

_J'avalai le chewing-gum que je mâchais, en toussant quelque fois. Une fois ma toux passée, me mère me regardait toujours, en attendant ma réponse._

_« Je… je ne craques sur personne ! » niais-je, en espérant qu'elle me croit._

_« Sonny, je suis ta mère. Tu peux tout me dire. »_

_« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Je reçus son regard dubitatif en retour, et je soupirai. « Ok. Tu m'as eu. La vérité c'est que… Mme Bitterman nous a donné un projet à l'école où on doit prétendre être en couple. »_

_« Prétendre être en couple ? » répéta ma mère, clairement déçue. « Oh… Bon, avec qui tu es ? »_

_Si je mentais autant lui dire un bout de vérité afin qu'elle m'aide._

_« Chad Dylan Cooper. » dis-je, en essayant de faire croire que ce n'était pas mon premier choix. « Tu vois, on en est au moment ou, hypothétiquement, on sort ensemble depuis un mois. On est censé se trouver des cadeaux mais… »_

_« Tu ne sais pas quoi offrir à un gars qui a tout ce qu'il veut. »_

_Je hochai la tête. Un sourire rassurant parcouru le visage de ma mère alors qu'elle me prenait par les épaules me poussant vers la sortie du magasin dans lequel nous étions actuellement._

_« Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut ma chérie. » me dit-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme._

_On se fraya un chemin vers un autre magasin (à Hollywood, peut importe l'heure, le shopping est toujours rempli !), et ma mère ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir trouvé le magasin qu'elle cherchait. Je n'étais jamais entré dans ce magasin. Je reculai de quelque pas et j'aurais été emporté par la foule si ma mère ne me retenait pas. On était devant le seul magasin qui était entièrement pour homme. Il y avait tout ce que voulais un homme à l'intérieur, à partir des vêtements, jusqu'à d'autre chose auquel je n'osais même pas penser !_

_Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. « Pas question que je rentre la dedans ! On peut trouver quelque chose autre part, non ? »_

_« Pas pour ce à quoi j'ai en tête. » me répondit ma mère, en entrant dans le magasin, me tirant derrière elle. « Arrête de faire le bébé Sonny. Ce n'est pas si grave ! »_

_Elle semblait savoir parfaitement où elle allait. Elle passa à travers différente place. Elle ne sembla pas se préoccuper du fait qu'on était les deux seules filles dans le magasin. Les autres acheteurs, les caissiers et même un type de la sécurité nous regardaient bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi nous étions dans ce magasin alors qu'il y avait des tonnes de magasins de vêtements et de chaussures féminines justes à côté. Quand un client me regardait avec un sourire qui faisait sortir toutes ces deux et qui me rappelait un berger allemand, je me rapprochai de ma mère._

_« Voici ce que je te proposes. » dit ma mère en s'arrêtant brutalement à la dernière allée. « C'est le cadeau parfait pour un jeune couple qui commence à sortir ensemble. Ce n'est pas assez que pour dire 'je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi', ce n'est pas trop impersonnel non plus au point de dire 'je plaisante quand je dis que je veux sortir avec toi. Restons amis.'. »_

_Je levai les yeux pour voir ce dont elle me parlait._

_« De l'eau de Cologne ? » dis-je en prenant une bouteille au hasard et la montrant à ma mère. « Tu veux que j'achète de l'eau de Cologne à Chad Dylan Cooper ? » Quand je vis acquiesçai la personne ne qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance, je savais que j'étais foutue. « Je ne peux pas acheter de l'eau de Cologne à la star de Mackenzie Falls ! Il en a surement une à son nom ! En plus, je ne sais pas… » Voyant que les autres clients commençais à nous regarder, je baissai le ton. « Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir ! »_

_« Respire Sonny. » dit ma mère, en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules. « Voici un petit conseil. Prends celle que tu préfères. Si Chad t'aime vraiment, ou s'il le prétend vraiment pour votre projet, il la portera juste pour te faire plaisir. »_

_Je ne savais pas si ma mère avait raison ou non, mais je savais que je devais trouver un cadeau dans les 24h. Je commençai donc à sentir plusieurs eaux de Cologne. La plupart sentaient bon selon moi, mais je ne savais pas si elles convenaient à Chad. Je pris la plus cher considérant que ça devait être la meilleure vu le prix et la porter à la caisse._

_Ma mère m'attendait à l'extérieur du magasin, deux milkshake qu'elle avait du acheter pendant que je choisissais. Elle m'en tendit un et me regarda fixement, pendant que je buvais de longue gorgée pour me calmer. Il me fallut longtemps pour que je remarque qu'on m'observait._

_« Quoi ? » demandais je nerveusement, en passant ma main sur mon menton. « J'en ai renversé sur moi ? »_

_« Non, » dit ma mère en riant, me prenant la main et la caressant gentiment. « C'est juste que… On est là à faire du shopping pour acheter de l'eau de Cologne que ma fille va donner à un vrai garçons, qui respire et tout… » Elle prit une grande respiration. « Et ça me rappelles que tu n'es plus ma petite fille. Tu as grandi depuis qu'on vit à Hollywood. »_

_Plaçant un bras autour de mes épaules, ma mère me montra un magasin en face de celui ou nous étions. Il était rempli de vrai vêtements, ceux des designers, pas comme ceux rigolo qui remplisse mes armoires._

_« Et si on t'achetait quelque chose pour ton anniversaire de 1 mois ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Je sais que c'est du faux, mais quand même… S'habiller bien serait plus drôle non ? »_

_« Maman, tu ne dois pas m'acheter de vêtements comme ça si tu n'en n'a pas envie… »_

_« Et si j'en ai envie ? »_

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, ma mère et moi passions le reste de la nuit à faire du shopping pour acheter des vêtements que je pouvais porter en public sans m'humilier._


	37. Chapitre 15, partie 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

_Comme tous les jours, je reçus un message de Chad le matin en me réveillant. Mais au lieu de me demander comment j'allais ou me dire à tantôt, les mots que je lu sur mon écran me surpris :_

_**Ne panique pas si tu ne me vois pas au travail aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques détails de dernière minute à arranger pour ce soir. Je passe te prendre à 20h00.**_

_Il prenait un jour entier de maladie juste pour être prêt pour ce soir ? Instantanément, je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite et mes inquiétudes me reprenaient. Qu'est ce que pouvais bien préparer Chad pour qu'il prenne toute une journée de congé ?_

_La journée de travail semblait interminable. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Chad me manquait ou si c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Quand ma mère vint finalement me chercher, j'expliquai que Mme Bitterman avait changé les règles du travail et qu'elle voulait qu'on aille à un rendez-vous à deux pour célébrer nos 1 mois. Elle sourit comme si elle savait tout et me demanda à quelle heure Chad devait passer me prendre. Je lui répondis avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre afin d'essayer de me calmer. _

_Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Je pensais être prête. Le cadeau de Chad était emballé et mis dans mon sac de manière à ce qu'il ne le voie pas. Je portais les vêtements que ma mère et moi avions achetés : une robe noire courte avec des bandes blanches, ainsi qu'une veste noire par-dessus. Tout était parfait, ou en tout cas autant que possible alors que je transpirais comme une dingue._

_« Sonny » cria ma mère. « Ton rendez-vous est là ! »_

_Heureusement, j'avais prévenu Chad avant de l'excuse que j'avais donné à ma mère. SI il s'était ramener comme ça en demandant si je pouvais venir avec lui ce soir, ma mère ne m'aurais jamais laisser sortir sans me poser des milliards de questions et en ayant des soupçons gigantesque. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de sourire à l'entente du mot rendez-vous afin de laisser ma mère dans l'ignorance._

_J'essayai de sortir de la salle de bain, après mettre friser les cheveux. Pour une raison inconnue mes pieds refusèrent de bouger. Je me répétai que je n'avais rien à craindre, que Chad et moi étions sortit presque tout les soirs depuis un mois. Ce soir ne serait pas différent. Juste parce qu'il n'étais pas venu au travail afin de tout préparer… et qu'il vienne me chercher chez moi au lieu de me prendre juste après le travail, ne voulait pas dire que ce ne serait pas pareil !_

_A qui je peux faire croire ça ? Bien sur Chad et moi on sort manger dehors et on marche ensemble tout les jours, mais ce soir était différent. Chad s'était donner beaucoup de mal afin de garder notre destination secrète et il m'attendait dans le hall de mon appartement, en ayant le courage de parler à ma mère, ma MERE, afin qu'il puisse m'emmener quelque part._

_Bien que ma mère pense que c'était un faux rendez-vous, moi je savais pertinemment que c'était très important. Ce soir allait être mon premier vrai rendez-vous._

_Pourquoi est ce que j'avais envie de vomir alors ?_

_« Sonny ? » Cette fois ci, le son était plus doux et venait de derrière la porte de la salle de bain. « Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? Chad est là. »_

_« Dis lui de rentrer. J'aurai un F pour le travail s'il le faut… Je suis trop malade que pour aller à ce rendez-vous. »_

_Sans attendre que je vienne ouvrir la porte, ma mère entra, et ferma la porte une fois à l'intérieur. Je ne devais même pas me retourner ou regarder dans le miroir pou savoir qui était derrière moi._

_« Ca ne te ressemble pas de prendre un travail à la légère. » me dit ma mère. Je sentis ses doigts me caresser gentiment le bras. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sonny ? Tu es nerveuse à l'idée de rester seule avec Chad ? »_

_C'était peu dire._

_« Normalement je ne devrais pas t'encourager à aller à ton premier rendez-vous. Quel mère ferait ça, spécialement quand ce garçon est Chad Dylan Cooper, connu comme le Bad boy d'Hollywood ! » Malgré le trac, je ne pus empêcher un rire de s'échapper. « J'ai vu la manière dont vous vous regardiez au Gilroy Show. Tu l'aimes vraiment, et je pense qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi. Sors ce soir, amuses toi et essayes de ne pas trop t'en faire ok ? Tout ira bien. »_

_Ces mots d'encouragement étaient exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'hochai la tête quand elle me demanda si j'étais prête maintenant, pleurant presque quand elle me prit dans ses bras._

_Chad était assis dans le fauteuil devant la télévision, secouant la tête alors qu'il zappait._

_« Comment ça se fait que vous ayez autant de chaine et qu'il n'y en ait aucune qui diffuse Mackenzie Falls ? » demanda-t-il, ne réalisant pas que j'étais afin là. « Mme Monroe, vous devriez vraiment parles à votre programmeur. »_

_« Peut-être que je m'en occuperai ce soir pendant que vous êtes sortit. » répondit ma mère, en prenant la télécommande de ses mains. « Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te préoccuper de ça et que tu commences à te concentrer sur quelqu'un ? »_

_Elle regarda dans ma direction. Chad se retourna pour voir de quoi elle faisait illusion…_

… _et il se leva de sitôt quand il me vit, et remettant en place son costume. Je devais admettre, bien que j'aie peur de l'endroit où il allait m'emmener, que j'aimais ce Chad. J'aimais aussi la façon dont il rougissait maintenant alors qu'il me regardait._

_« Dehors ! » ordonna ma mère, m'emmenant moi et Chad par les bras à l'extérieur de l'appartement. « Dehors avant que vous ne passiez toute votre soirée ici à vous regardez. Amusez vous… mais pas trop non plus ! »_

_Elle claqua la porte, ne nos laissons pas s'autre choix que de partir._

_A mon grand soulagement, il n'était pas venu en limousine. La voiture de Chad nous attendait. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte du côté conducteur. Comme il m'avait dis la première fois, j'étais la seule qu'il laissait toucher le volant de sa chérie ! Même quand je démarrai doucement la voiture (Chad était un excellent professeur de conduite !), il ne me dit pas où nous allons. _

_« Prends à gauche. » dit-il simplement._

_« Tu ne pourrais pas me dire où on va ? » le suppliais-je alors que je rejoignais une longue file de voiture, devant ralentir par la même occasion. « Le suspense me tue ! »_

_Chad me prit une main, mettant deux doigts sur mon poignet._

_« Selon ton pouls, tu es loin de mourir. » m'informa-t-il. Lentement, un sourire apparu sur son visage. « En fait, ton pouls est même un peu trop rapide. Tu ne serais pas impatiente Monroe ? »_

_« Impatiente ? De sortir avec toi ? » je ris à gorge déployée. « Dans tes rêves Cooper ! »_

_Il me lâcha le bras, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. « Prend à droite me dit-il. Je fis ce qu'il me dit, ne supportant pas le sourire qu'il arborait._

_Il ne me fallut pas trop longtemps pour reconnaitre où nous allions. Les arbres, la longue route… La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était Chad qui conduisait, du coup j'avais le temps de regarder autour de moi, ne devant pas me concentrer sur la route. _

_« Vraiment Chad ? Vraiment ? »_

_« J'étais au téléphone toute la journée afin de m'assurer que personne ne vienne ici, alors même si tu n'aime pas l'idée, ce dont je doute fort, fais semblant au moins. »_

_« Je suis sûre que je vais adorer ! » promis-je rapidement. « … Enfin, si Big Foot ne fait pas d'apparition en tout cas ! »_

_Il m'emmenait à Lookout Mountain. Même si nous étions venus ici avant de sortir ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs. C'est la première fois que Chad et moi nous étions seuls en voiture (enfin, si on oublie Tawni qui dormait derrière et que nous n'avions pas remarqué). Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça, c'est aussi la première fois qu'on s'est pris par la main. Pour être honnête, je trouve ça très mignon que Chad aie choisi cet endroit pour notre premier anniversaire en tant que couple._

_J'étais très impatiente de mes pieds appuyait sur l'accélérateur un peu trop fort au gout de Chad. Il voulait que je ralentisse, je lui dis que je contrôlais la situation, et comme une dispute se pointait, je mis accidentellement la voiture sur l'autre file. Nous vîmes les phares de la voiture d'en face clignoter, nous nous sommes regarder, et les cris reprirent de plus belle alors que nous prenions tout les deux le volant rentrant dans la bonne file à la dernière seconde. Chad refusa de me parler tout le reste de la route, ayant peur que je recommence quelque chose come ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_Comme se parquer n'était pas un des mes points forts, Chad me guida tout au long de la manœuvre. Une fois que se fut fait et que le moteur fut couper, je pris mon sac à main, et sortit l'eau de Cologne. J'aurais peut-être du attendre pour lui donner mais j'étais trop nerveuse que pour penser correctement. _

_« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris alors que je lui tendais la bouteille. « Tu… tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? »_

_« Oui, et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été difficile ! J'ai demandé conseil à tout le monde, y compris Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora et ma mère ! Si tu n'aime pas, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je le rendrai au magasin… ou je te donnerai le ticket comme ça tu pourras toi-même aller chercher quelque chose que tu aime. C'est difficile de t'acheter quelque chose alors que tu as déjà tout et… »_

_Pendant que je continuai mon speech, Chad ouvrit la bouteille, respirant profondément. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour en mettre partout, sur sa voiture, sur lui et dans l'air ambiant._

_« Merci Sonny ! » dit-il d'un ton joyeux. « C'est le meilleur présent qu'on m'ai jamais offert ! »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu dis ça pour que je me sente mieux. »_

_« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »_

_« Parce que tu déteste ce cadeau et que tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ! »_

_« Chad Dylan Cooper ne ment pas ! »_

_« Mais il n'aime pas mon cadeau. »_

_« Sonny, je… »_

_Je tournai la clef de la voiture, allumant à nouveau le moteur alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, voulant mettre fin à cette horrible soirée. Chad me prit les mains pour m'en empêcher. J'essayai de les repousser mais il était plus fort que moi. Nos voix résonnait alors que nous nous crions dessus, la mienne demandant de rentrer chez moi et la sienne me disant d'arrêter d'agir comme une folle._

_Aucun de nous ne remarque à quel point nous nous rapprochions de la falaise. _

_Même avec la voiture parquée, le volant tournait dans tout les sens. Chad mit ses mains en l'air en signe de capitulation alors qu'il finit enfin par me regarder et ensuite regarder devant nous. Je fis la même chose, et regardai droit devant pour voir quel était le problème._

_La voiture commençait à vaciller au bord de la falaise, menaçant de tomber. Si nous n'agissions pas la voiture entière allait tombée._

_« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? » demanda Chad en ouvrant sa portière. « Aides moi à la ramenez en sécurité ! »_

_Je perdis l'équilibre en sortant de la voiture. Les pierres roulaient sous mes pieds et je tombais la tête la première. Il n'y avait que du sable autour de moi et je n'arrivais pas à m'accrocher quelque part._

_« Chad ! » criais-je. « Je vais tomber. »_

_« Pas maintenant ! » répliqua Chad. « SI je ne ramènes pas cette voiture sur la terre ferme, elle va mourir ! »_

_« Tu met ta voiture avant ta petite-amie ? »_

_Je continuais à tomber alors que les yeux de Chad faisaient des allers-retours entre sa voiture et moi, de l'incertitude dedans._

_« CHAD ! »_

_Gardant une main sur sa voiture, il me prit la mienne en grognant pendant qu'il essayait de me ramener à ses côtés. Je fus capable de me relever mais au lieu de m'aider jusqu'au bout, Chad me lâcha la main dès que je mis un pied au sol, et reprit sa voiture à deux mains._

_« Voilà, je t'ai sauvée. Tu m'aide à sauver ma voiture maintenant ! »_

_« J'y crois pas Chad ! J'ai faillit mourir et tout ce qui t'importe c'est ta stupide… »_

_« NE… » Chad me coupa avec un regard noir. « Ne la traite pas de stupide. SI elle tombe dans l'eau et qu'elle est foutue, mes parents vont me punir au moins jusqu'à mes 50ans. Tu ne veux pas qu'on ait un autre rendez-vous ? »_

_« Ca dépend. Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me tuer à chaque rendez-vous ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer ! »_

_Nous étions tout les deux en train de tirer la voiture avec toute la force que nous avions. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que je perde à nouveau mon équilibre, mais cette fois ci, Chad me prit par le bras avant que je ne tombe._

_« Pourquoi tu as tant de mal a garder ton équilibre ? » demanda-t-il avant de remarquer que j'étais pieds nus. « Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à tes chaussures ? »_

_« Elles sont tombées quand j'ai faillit mourir ! »_

_« Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu portais des convers comme une personne normale. »_

_« Désolé. Personne ne m'avait dit qu'on allait faire de la randonnée ce soir ! »_

_Utilisant une main pour tirer la voiture, j'utilisai l'autre pour prendre mon GSM. Chad me regarda avec curiosité._

_« Qui appelles-tu ? »_

_« Un médecin pour qu'il t'examine ! »_

_« Très drôle Sonny ! »_

_J'appelais ma mère. C'était la seule personne qui savait à propos de ce rendez-vous avec Chad ce soir et la seule autre que je connaissais qui savait conduire. Comme tout les parents, elle paniqua quand je lui dis ou nous étions et accepta de venir nous cherchons aussi tôt que possible._

_Jusqu'à son arrivée, Chad et moi étions seuls, tirant la voiture afin qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le vide._

_« C'est de ta faute tout ça tu sais ! »_

_« Ma faute ? Comment ça peut être ma faute ? C'est toi qui as démarré la voiture ! »_

_« Oui mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne détestais pas mon cadeau. »_

_Chad soupira bruyamment. « Laisse-moi te le dire d'une façon dont tu vas comprendre. Je… ne… déteste… pas… ton … cadeau ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu… »_

_« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi Sonny ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui te fasse croire que je n'aime pas ton cadeau ? J'adore cette odeur et même si je ne l'aimais pas, j'en mettrais quand même tu sais pourquoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que c'est toi qui la choisie, ce qui signifie que toi tu l'aime bien ! »_

_Pour la première fois de la soirée, un long silence eu lieux. _

_« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix._

_« Je te l'ai dit plus tôt : Chad Dylan Cooper ne ment pas. » me rappela-t-il._

_Ma mère choisit ce moment pour arriver regardant partout pour être sure que Chad et moi allions bien. Rassurée, elle se précipita vers nous afin de nous aidez. On réussit à ramenez la voiture sur la terre ferme, mais ma mère décida de lâcher un peu avant nous et une seconde la voiture était là…_

… _la seconde d'après, elle était partie, laissant Chad sur un pied. J'essayai de l'aider à reprendre l'équilibre mais je perdis le mien. Il me tendit la main alors que je commençais à tomber, mais cette fois ci, je l'entrainai dans ma chute. Nous roulions sur le sol et arrivés au bord, nous tombions, en criant de la falaise._

_L'eau était froide. Par chance, je n'avais pas heurtée les rochers, mais mon souffle se coupa quand j'atterris dans cet océan glacé. Je nageai rapidement vers la surface afin de voir où était Chad._

_Je ne le voyais nulle part._

_« Sonny ! » cria ma mère du haut de la falaise, mes yeux ayant du mal à reconnaitre sa silhouette à cause du rayonnement de la lune. « Chad ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »_

_Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupée à nager tout autour afin de retrouver Chad. L'eau était sale, brune et avait un goût horrible mais je continuai. Chad devait être quelque part. Si 'il s'était noyé dans un acte héroïque pour sauver sa voiture…_

_Deux bras venant de nulle part me capturèrent, m'agrippant fermement la taille. Au départ, j'essayai de ma débattre mais…_

_« Sonny ! » dit la voix qui ne m'était que trop familière. « C'est moi, ok ? Calme-toi ! »_

_Sa tête sortit de l'eau et il la secoua comme un chien. Il me prit comme une mariée. Riant malgré que ma robe soit complètement foutue, je jouai avec ses cheveux mouillés._

_« Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus pour avoir… tout gâcher ? » demandais-je en riant, incapable de penser à un seul objet que l'eau n'a pas détruit. « Tes vêtements, tes cheveux, tes dents blanche parfaite, notre premier anniversaire ? »_

_Chad secoua la tête. « Je devrais peut-être être fâché pour l'instant mais… Tu es magnifique. »_

_C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelai quelque chose : depuis c'est trente derniers jours, Chad et moi ne nous étions pas embrasser. Je ne savais pas de qui c'était la faute. Chad n'était pas le genre de gars qui attend pour embrasser une fille, alors peut-être que je lui envoyais de mauvais signaux comme quoi je ne voulais pas qu'il essaye. Je me suis même demander si c'est parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez._

_Tous les doutes que j'ai eus dans le passé s'évanouirent alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Il y avait une pointe de désir, tout à fait innocent dans ces yeux que je n'avais jamais vu alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il y avait encore un peu d'espace entre nous, ses yeux dans les miens, comme si il me demandait la permission. Comme réponse, je comblai le vide entre nous._

_Il y eut de l'électricité qui parcouru mes veines alors que Chad s'éloignait, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_« Joyeux anniversaire Sonny. »_

_« Joyeux anniversaire Chad. »_

**T.N. : Voilà pour le souvenir ! Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette histoire. Je voulais vous dire aussi que si vous lisez des fanfics en anglais de sonny with a chance dont le résumé vous plait, vous pouvez m'envoyer le titre pour que je le traduise, parce que moi je ne lis plus beaucoup de sonny with a chance donc je suis plus trop au courant, donc n'hésiter pas, je ferai mon possible pour traduire ce que vous voulez !**


	38. Chapitre 15, partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Chad me regarda une fois mon histoire terminée, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans son siège. Mon sourire s'évanouit.

« S'il te plait, dis moi que se regard est parce que tu ne te souviens pas de cette histoire et non pas parce que me crois folle ! » suppliais-je, sachant très bien sa réponse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Sonny. » dit Chad, en haussant les épaules. « Crois moi, j'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'on est sorti ensemble, mais… ce n'est jamais arriver. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à hier soir. »

Je mis ma tête sur mes bras, me servant d'oreiller, en espérant étouffer le cri de rage et de plainte. Après être arrivée au studio le matin qui suivait l'arrivée de Chad, je m'étais proposée pour lui faire visiter le plateau. C'est comme ça que nous avions fini assis à la cafétéria vide.

JE pensais que lui faire faire ce tour me donnerait la chance de lui parler. J'espérais que je pourrais lui faire admettre que son nom était Cooper, et non Goldfarb, et qu'il aimait les drama, et non les comédies. Mais bon, jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait rien donné.

« Bien que… »

Je relevai ma tête en l'entendant dire ça, et le vis me regarder.

« Bien que quoi ? »

« On est jamais sortit ensemble ça je le sais. Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment l'impression de te connaitre d'une certaine façon. »

« Comment tu pourrais me connaitre si c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre ? »

J'étais assez frustrée. Je voulais plus que tout que Chad se souvienne de notre passé. Qui par contre semblait déterminer à me convaincre qu'on n'avait pas de passé commun. Si ce n'était pas déjà assez confus, il avait l'impression de me connaitre, mais pas comme une ancienne petite amie.

Chad était de retour dans ma vie. Tout devrait être à nouveau parfait. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être si simple ?

« Tu sais quoi ? Il est peut-être temps d'essayer une nouvelle tactique. » Suggérais-je. « Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas ta vie toi-même ? »

Si Chad ne voulait pas entendre ma version des faits, peut-être que je pouvais l'écouter moi. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen de combiner nos histoires pour qu'elles aient du ses toutes les deux ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ? » demanda Chad, me lançant son plus grand sourire.

Je lui dis la réponse la plus honnête possible. « Tout »

« En gros : Je suis né à Hollywood, j'essaie de devenir acteur depuis des années, ma meilleure amie m'a convaincu il y a quelques mois de faire les auditions du studio Condor, je passe mon temps entre l'école, mon travail et les auditions mais maintenant, je suis à So Random, ce qui signifie que je ne vais plus à l'école public et vivre une vie de rêve. » Il s'arrêta, prenant une grande respiration. « Oh, et j'ai oublié de dire que tu es mon actrice préférée ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu travailles depuis des mois ? Ici, au studio Condor ? » J'attendis sa réponse. Chad confirma. « Mais… mais… » Alors je ne l'avais pas seulement manqué à Hueco Mundo. Il travaillait ici pendant tout ce temps, alors que j'étais chez moi, ayant perdu tout espoir de le retrouver. « Attends ! Tu as dit que je suis ton actrice préférée ? »

« Je regarde So Random depuis dès années juste parce que tu es là Sonny. Tout ce que je sais sur la comédie, je le sais grâce à toi. »

« Ow, Chad ! C'est si… » Je cherchai le mot adéquat. « Bizarre… Si je suis vraiment ton actrice préférée, comment ça ce fais que tu n'as pas vu mon avis de recherche sur toi ? Tu n'as pas vu mon interview chez Gilroy Smith ? »

« Bien sur que si ! »

« De qui tu croyais que je parlais quand j'ai montré le dessin ? » Je cherchai dans mon sac et sortit le portrait robot de la tête de Chad. « Ton jumeau démoniaque ? »

Chad me prit le papier des mains, le regarda longtemps, en le retournant sur tous les angles.

« Tu as montré ça lors de ton interview chez Gilroy ? » dit-il finalement.

« Oui ! » J'espérais vraiment que tout ça allait lui faire revenir la mémoire. « Comment tu as put rater le moment où j'ai montré le dessin ? »

Il rit nerveusement et posa le dessin. « C'est une histoire très drôle en fait… »

_Mr Goldfarb était dans la cuisine, se demandant où était sa femme. Des cookies tout chauds trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Ils sentaient bon, très appétissant, et Mr Goldfarb était plus que tenter d'en voler un. Après tout, Mme Goldfarb n'allait pas le remarquer… pas vrai ? »_

_Alors que ses doigts allaient toucher un des cookies, le téléphone sonna. Mr Goldfarb sauta, se demandant si la personne qui l'appelait savait ce qu'il allait faire. Le monde était-il contre le fait qu'il mange un innocent cookie ?_

_« Peux-tu prendre le téléphone chéri ? » demanda Mme Goldfarb alors qu'elle passait par la cuisine un panier de linge dans les bras. « Je suis un peu occupée là. »_

_« Bien sur mon cœur ! » IL laissa les cookies derrière lui, il décrocha le téléphone. »Résidence Goldfarb. »_

_« Bonjour Mr Goldfarb. C'est le manager de Hueco Mundo. »_

_« Hueco Mundo ? » Il y eut un moment de silence. « Ohhh, je me souviens de ce nom. Mon fils travaille pour vous. »_

_« Oui, » dit la voix de l'autre côté du combiné. « Je veux vous dire au nom de tout l'hôpital que nous sommes désolé pour votre perte. »_

_« Notre perte ? » Mr Goldfarb appela sa femme. « Ma chérie tu te rappelles avoir perdu récemment quelque chose ? »_

_« J'ai perdu mes boucles d'oreilles il n'y a pas longtemps. » répondit-elle._

_« Je ne parle pas des boucles d'oreilles bien que je sois aussi navré pour cette perte. « dit la voix au téléphone. « Je parlais de votre fils. Moi et les gens du restaurant nous présentons vos condoléances pour la mort de Chad. »_

_« La MORT de Chad ? »_

_Il cria si fort que Mme Goldfarb descendit, le visage mortifiée. _

_« Chad est mort ? » pleura-t-elle. « Mon pauvre bébé ! »_

_Mr Goldfarb raccrocha le téléphone et serra sa femme contre lui. Aucun des deux n'entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent et la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'elle apportait. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Mr et Mme Goldfarb étaient trop occuper à pleurer que pour y prêter attention. Lui se demandait ce qu'il se passait._

_« Maman ? » demanda-t-il doucement « Papa ? »_

_« Tais-toi un peu fiston ! » ordonna Mr Goldfarb. « On est en train de faire ton deuil ! »_

_Se séparant des bras de son mari, Mme Goldfarb se précipita dans les bras de son fils qui reçut la plus grosse étreinte de sa vie. Chad ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors que sa mère le serrait de plus en plus._

_« Mon bébé est vivant ! » cria-t-elle de joie. « C'est un miracle. »_

_Une fois que Mme Goldfarb fut suffisamment calmée, elle lui expliqua le coup de fil du glacier. Chad haussa les yeux au ciel. Il savait qui il devait blâmer pour ce coup de fil déplorable : une certaine meilleure amie qui répondait au nom de…_

_« Chad. » cria Trinity du salon. « Viens ici tout de suite. »_

_Chad alla vers l'autre pièce. Trinity était sur le fauteuil, enveloppé dans une couverture même si il ne faisait pas vraiment froid. La petite table devant elle, qui servait de décoration, était couverte de chips, de carton et de yaourt. Oubliant le buffet de dessert, les yeux de Trinity se déplacèrent de la télévision à l'entrée de la porte. _

_Debout devant le fauteuil, Chad ne regarda même pas la télévision alors qu'il tapa gentiment l'arrière de la tête de Trinity. Sa main la rejeta tout de suite._

_« Ow. » se plaignit-elle, d'une voix monotone. « Pour quoi tu me tapes ? »_

_« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé de couvrir mes horaires au travail pour que je puisses aller plus longtemps au studio Condor ? » Comme elle ne répondait pas, Chad continua. « Apparemment, ils ont cru par ton excuse que j'étais mort. Ils ont appelé mes parents pour leurs donner leur condoléances. »_

_La pièce fut silencieuse, les seuls bruits venant de la télévision. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une émission capable de tenir en haleine Trinity plus de 5mn, Chad porta son attention sur la télévision._

_« Encore cette émission ! Comment tu peux regarder ça ? »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? C'est mon émission préférée ! »_

_« Ça ne devrait même pas exister ! C'est juste un gars qui invite des célébrités, qui malmène leur propos, et puis les gens comme toi deviennent dingue quand ils apprennent un secret que les célébrités ne voulaient pas révéler ! »_

_« Je sais ! Ce n'est pas formidable. »_

_« Non, pas vraiment. C'est horrible, il fait du chantage, … »_

_« Chut ! » dit Trinity, en secouant sa main pour le faire taire. « Je veux écouter. »_

_Obéissant à sa meilleure amie, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil, poussa légèrement la jambe de Trinity pour qu'elle lui fasse un peu de place. Prétendant ne pas le remarquer, elle garda ses yeux fixés sur l'écran._

_« Après sur On vous a eu de Gilroy Smith ! » annonça une voix grave._

_« Elle est drôle, » dit Gilroy, en souriant à la caméra. « Elle est mignonne ! Ce soir, nous accueillons Sonny Monroe de So Random ! On lui posera des questions et avec un peu de chance, elle nous dira des choses super embarrassantes et super personnelle ! C'est ça Gilroy Smith ! »_

_Chad qui s'assit à côté de Trinity vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de se pousser, ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente du nom de Sonny ! Le paquet de chips qu'il venait de prendre, en mettant une poignée entière dans la bouche, tomba par terre ainsi que le contenu de sa bouche. Trinity essaya d'éviter les objets volants qui lui tombaient dessus._

_« Regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ta petite amie est l'invitée de Gilroy ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! »_

_« Arrête de nier Chad. Tu a des photos de Sonny partout dans ta chambre ! Ça e m'étonnerait même pas que tu ais un magazine de Playboy avec elle… »_

_« Hey Trinity tu veux des chips ? »_

_La fille grogna de façon incompréhensible alors que Chad lui mettait des chips dans la bouche. Elle se recula afin de bien s'assoir. Elle lui prit le paquet des mains, afin d'essayer de verser son contenu sur la tête de Chad. Il bloqua son attaque, commença à se battre qui dura pendant toute l'ouverture de l'émission. Dès que le sourire de Sonny apparut sur l'écran, les deux ados s'arrêtèrent, éblouie par l'actrice._

_« Tous ceux qui ne vivent pas dans des pays reculés savent que Sonny Monroe a dit à Tween Weekly qu'elle était à la recherche d'un certain Chad Dylan Cooper, » dit Gilroy, apportant un sourire nerveux sur le visage de Sonny. Il était clair que la brunette était anxieuse. « Je passerais bien du temps à essayer de trouver des choses gênantes sur vos camarade, mais je penses qu'il y a une question que tout le monde se pose. Qui est Chad Dylan Cooper et pourquoi le chercher vous ? »_

_Une légère rougeur apparut sur le visage de Sonny alors qu'elle évitait la caméra._

_« Et bien, vous voyez, Chad Dylan Cooper est… Il est… » Elle s'arrêta un moment, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « C'est juste un ami. »_

_« Je parie que tu voudrais être le gars dont elle parle pour l'instant, pas vrai ? » rit Trinity._

_« Je parie que tu aimerais que j'ai du papier collant pour te faire taire, » répliqua Chad. « Attends… c'est ce que je veux ça ! »_

_Trinity tapa Chad avec un coussin. Ils recommencèrent à se disputer._

_« HA ! » s'exclama Gilroy, attirant à nouveau son attention sur lui. « Vous venez d'admettre que c'est votre petit ami ! »_

_« Petit ami ! » dirent Chad et Trinity en même temps._

_« Umm… Non, n'est ce pas ? » essaya de nier Sonny, sa voix mille fois plus aigue._

_Gilroy essaya d'encourager Sonny à dire qu'elle a mentit, incitant l'audience à l'acclamer avec lui. Chad n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, il était trop occupé à regarder la réaction de Sonny. En l'espace d'une seconde, Sonny était passée d'effrayée à « je ne peux pas faire ça » ! Sa voix était de retour à une tessiture normal._

_« Bien, bien ! Chad Dylan Cooper était mon copain, » dit-elle finalement, regardant la foule qui attendait pour l'applaudir._

_Trinity pointa Chad du doigt, elle rit à gorge déployée._

_« Ta copine a déjà un copain ! » dit-elle entre deux rire. « Tu ne te sens pas stupide ! »_

_« Peut-être que maintenant tu me croiras quand je te dis que ce n'est pas ma petite amie. »_

_Soudain Trinity fit un drôle de tête._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Chad, en mettant sa main sur ses genoux. « Tu viens de réaliser que cette émission était monstrueuse ? »_

_« Non, je me demandais juste comment s'appelait son copain. Je pense qu'elle a dit qu'il s'appelait Chad Dylan Cooper. »_

_« En quoi ça nous intéresse ? Si elle a un copain, elle a un copain. Ce n'est pas notre problème. »_

_« Tu ne regarde pas son twitter toutes les deux secondes ? Son copain a disparu. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été exclue de So Random ! Apparemment, il l'a abandonné et elle est entrée en dépression. »_

_« Encore une fois, de quel droit se permet-on de fouiller dans sa vie privée ? »_

_Le sourire de Trinity ne fit que grandirent. « Tu es juste jaloux. »_

_« Jaloux de quoi ? Chad Dylan Goldfarb n'est jamais jaloux ! »_

_« Chad Dylan Goldfarb n'est qu'à un nom de Chad Dylan Cooper, l'homme de ses rêves ! »_

_Mme Goldfarb qui finissait sa lessive après ce coup de fil qui lui disait la mort de son fils, passa par le salon à temps pour voir son fils embêter gentiment son amie. Trinity cria, se couvrant le visage avant que le corps de Chad ne lui bloque le passage, ses yeux se baladant afin de la chatouiller.* »Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai éduqué mon fils ! » dit Mme Goldfarb, en frappant gentiment Chad à l épaule. « Bon sang, vous vous battez comme chien et chat ! »_

_« Chat ! » dit Trinity en même temps que Chad disait « Chien ! »_

_« Mme Goldfarb » dit Trinity en poussant Chad. « Vous êtes en train de dire que vous allez prendre un chat ! »_

_« Non, dis lui qu'on aura un chien ! »_

_« Qui veut un chien quand on peut avoir un magnifique chat ? »_

_« Qui veut un vulgaire félin quand on peut avoir un chien de garde ! »_

_« Les chats sont mieux que les chiens ! »_

_« Alors pour quoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour demander à tes parents de t'en acheter un ? Ma mère préfère m'acheter un chien ! »_

_« En fait, c'était juste une expression, » dit Mme Goldfarb pour les interrompre. « On n'aura pas de chien ni de chats... Bien que si je doive en avoir un, se serait un chat ! C'est plus mignon ! »_

_Sautant de joie, Trinity sourit malicieusement à Chad. Il croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, et retourna son attention sur la télévision…_

_Le problème c'est qu'il avait passé temps de temps à se chamailler que l'émission était finie. Le générique de fin était un train de passer. _

« Ouais… » dit Chad, sortant de sa rêverie. « Disons simplement que je n'ai pas pus voir correctement l'émission. »

J'avais besoin d'une pause. J'essayais de faire revenir la mémoire de Chad depuis une heure. Mes stratégies échouaient les unes après les autres, il me rendait confuse en me disant qu'il me connaissait et la minute d'après qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Je me relevai et mentionna à Chad de me suivre.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Chad.

« On doit continuer ce tour ! Je dois encore te montrer ta loge, le plateau, la salle des accessoires, et tu dois passer du temps avec le reste de la troupe. » lui dis-je. « Oh, et une fois qu'on aura fini, tu rencontreras les membres de Mackenzie Falls. »

Je vais rencontrer les membres de Mackenzie Falls ? »

« Ouais ! » confirmais-je, lui tendant un horaire de So Random, lui disant à quelle heure nous devions être au studio tout les matins, où on répétait nos sketches, où on prenait notre lunch, etc. Je lui montrai nos horaires de cours. « Aujourd'hui, on a quelques heures de cours avec eux aujourd'hui après le déjeuner, alors… »

« Attend, tu veux dire que je dois encore suivre des cours même si je suis une star ! » dit Chad, marchant devant moi pour qu'on se regarde dans les yeux.

Je ris. Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules, le tournant pour continuez notre route.

« Chad, tu sais peut-être beaucoup de choses sur Hollywood… Mais tu ne sais rien sur le fait d'être une star de télévision ! »


	39. Chapitre 16, partie 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Je ne croyais pas voir le jour où je verrais Tawni Hart supplier pour s'asseoir à côté de Chad Dylan Cooper.

Après avoir passe chaque depuis presque une semaine avec Chad, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer à ce nouveau lui. Physiquement, il était avec moi et de retour à mes côtés, mais sa personnalité était différente, si… non Chad. Il ne se promenait pas en disant ses trois noms à tous bout de champ dans chaque phrase. IL ne disait pas combien il était meilleur que nous et ça n'allait pas arriver vous qu'il faisait partie de notre équipe maintenant. Nous n'avions plus nos 'bien bien bon bon', même si je lui criais BIEN à la figure.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais heureuse d'avoir Chad de retour dans ma vie. J'étais ravie de pouvoir revoir son visage tout les jours à la place de mes rêves. Ma dépression sembla s'envoler et Marshall me proposa de réintégrer l'équipe. J'acceptai bien sur.

« Si Sonny reviens, pourquoi on doit garder Chad ? » demanda Nico, en essayant temps bien que mal de cacher son mépris de sa voix. « On n'a pas besoin de 5 acteur »

« Mr. Condor pense que nous devons essayer l'émission à 5 pendant quelques temps pour voir ce que ça donne. » expliqua Marshall, un mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Nico. « On reviendra peut-être à 4, ça dépend des audiences. Jusqu'à là, bonne chance les enfants ! »

Nico et Grady n'apprécie pas du tout que Chad soit là (c'est peut-être la seule similitude qu'il y a entre Chad Dylan Goldfarb et Chad Dylan Cooper !) Je ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'ils détestaient l'acteur ils détestaient juste l'idée que quelqu'un empiète sur leur territoire. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis le début de So Random, et ils le sont toujours, malgré la célébrité. Je suis sûr qu'ils le seront toujours même après la fin de l'émission. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les blâmer de ne pas être enchanter de non seulement partager leur lien, mais aussi leur dressing avec ce nouveau.

Zora, d'un autre côté, ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce nouveau membre. Elle ne le traitait pas de petit diable comme elle le faisait avec Dakota Condor, mais elle n'était pas non plus super ami avec lui. Elle entendait Nico et Grady se plaindre de Chad chaque fois qu'il ne les entendait pas et mes remarques pas les faire taire quand je les entendais. Une partie d'elle voulait détester Chad pour le bien de garçons, et l'autre voulait me faire plaisir.

Alors elle faisait un compromis. Elle ne restait jamais très longtemps seule avec Chad, sans pour autant l'ignorer. En fait, c'est à elle que j'ai demandé de terminer le tour de visite avec Chad quand j'ai du aller à la toilette. A mon retour dans la salle des accessoires, j'ai entendu des cris venant de chez Josh. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il tapait à la porte du placard.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, il y a un problème ! J'ai besoin du courrier qui est dans ce placard. »

« Pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas la porte et que vous ne prenez pas votre courrier ? »

« Il n'est pas autorisé à venir ici ! » dit la voix de Chad, me faisant me retourner, me demandant d'où il venait. « C'est ma loge et je veux de la tranquillité ! »

« Chad ? » demandais-je, en tournant lentement la poignée de porte. « Es tu en train de… Oh mon Dieu ! »

Je savais ce que j'aurais du faire. Dès que j'avais vu Chad, mes doigts auraient du fermer la porte en vitesse. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais pétrifiée, incapable de bouger mes yeux.

Chad était dans ce placard sombre, torse nu, visible grâce à la lumière qui provenait du hall. Aucun de nous ne semblait pouvoir détourner le regard, moi trop abasourdie que pour bouger et Chad trop choquée que pour remettre sa chemise.

Moins de 5mn plus tard, je tirais Chad par le bras alors qu'il essayait de se couvrir. Sa chemise était mise correctement sur une épaule et l'autre côté flottait lorsque nous arrivions à la salle des accessoires. Nico et Grady étaient plus que surpris alors que Zora souriait.

« Tu m'as demandé de lui faire faire le tour, » me rappela-t-elle. « Il m'a demandé où était sa loge. Je savais que Nico et Grady ne voulait pas partager la leur et je n'allais pas lui donner mon sarcophage. »

« Ça 'explique pas pourquoi il est torse nu ! » protesta Grady.

« Elle m'a dit que c'était ma loge… alors je m'habillais ! »

« Tu t'habillais pour quoi ? » demandais-je, en lançant mes mains en l'air. « C'est ton premier jour ici Chad ! Tu na pas de costume à essayer ! »

Chad faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer. Il passait autant de temps que possible avec les autres, en riant avec Nico et Grady quand ils s'échangeaient des blagues et s'intéressaient à leur jeux vidéo. Pour Zora, il était plus méfiant depuis l'incident de la loge. Quand il était temps de réfléchir à des sketches, il faisait le plus de proposition possible, auxquels personnes ne prêtaient attention sauf moi.

Tout les jours, il niait le fait que son nom ait été Cooper, ou qu'il ait joué dans Mackenzie Falls, ni, malgré le nombre impressionnant de souvenir que je lui racontais, qu'il ait été mon petit ami.

Vivre avec Chad Dylan Goldfarb était mieux que de vivre sans Chad, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplacer Chad Dylan Cooper dans mon cœur.

Bien que je déteste l'admettre, Tawni s'entendait mieux avec Chad que le reste de So Random ! Elle le saluait quand elle le voyait dans la cafétéria et elle m'a littéralement éjecté de ma place en classe pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » demandais-je, en m'asseyant à côté de Ferguson, qui était assise derrière la blonde.

« Oh, elle est dans une phase de tentation. » répondit-il simplement.

Quand je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, il se rapprocha de moi, en baissant d'un ton.

« Tentation. » répéta-t-il. « C'est une phase qu'elle a quand elle essaye de séduire un gars. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas avoir un plan pour draguer ! » dis-je en riant. « Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi elle l'utiliserait sur Chad ? Nos shows se détestent, tu te souviens ? »

« Je vais te le prouver. »

Nous regardâmes en direction de Tawni, qui riait à gorge déployée. Chad la regardait d'un air nerveux son rire faux.

« Etape 1 : faire croire aux gars que tout ce qu'il dit est hilarant. »

« Ça ne prouve rien. » protestais-je. « Toutes les filles font ça quand elle craque sur quelqu'un ! C'est une façon de le rendre confortable et leur faire croire qu'il maitrise la conversation. »

Tawni se retourna à nouveau vers Chad. Sa main caressa doucement son bras, un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

« Etape 2 : elle s'excuse de son rire, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retenir car c'était trop drôle ! »

« Toutes les filles font ça aussi ! »

L'actrice de Mackenzie Falls devait avoir demandé quelque chose car il commençait à parler plein d'entrain, en utilisant ses mains pour mieux s'exprimer.

« Etape 3 : elle lui demande des choses personnelles pour montrer qu'elle s'intéresse à sa vie. Etre sur de garder un air intéresser peut importe à quel point elle s'ennuie. »

« Tu attend qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant de faire cette liste. Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas de plan et que tu inventes tout. »

« Etape 4 : elle s'entortille les cheveux dans l'espoir de capter son attention. »

Cette fois ci, Ferguson l'avait prédit avant que Tawni n'agisse. Ferguson sourit quand ils virent Tawni faire exactement ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment Ferguson pouvait savoir tout ça ? A moins que…

Alors qu'une idée me traversait l'esprit, Tawni s'entortilla les cheveux.

« Et maintenant, l'étape 5. » dit Ferguson, en souriant alors que je lui tirais la langue. « Le grand final et la plus importante, le sourire ravageur de Tawni. »

« Son sourire ? » Je regardai Tawni, qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis qu'elle était assise. « Je penses que c'était l'étape 0, pas la 5. »

« C'est un sourire spéciale qu'elle ne réserve que pour l'étape 5, »expliqua Ferguson, en secouant la tête. « Attend un peu. Son rire est encore plus grand que d'habitude, en montrant ses belles dents blanches, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de battre des cils. » dit-il en regardant sa coéquipière. Je regardai le couple devant moi. Tawni souriait toujours, mais, comme Ferguson l'avait dit, d'une façon tout à fait différente que précédemment

Chad ne prêtait pas fort attention au sourire de la jeune star mais avait ses yeux fixé sur sa feuille, copiant ce que Mlle Bitterman leur enseignait, chose que j'aurais dit faire aussi.

« On dirait que tu en sais beaucoup sur ce plan de Tawni. » murmurais-je, ne voulant pas me faire prendre à parler pendant le cours, alors que la classe avait officiellement commencé. « Elle l'a utilisé sur toi ? »

« Oui… et le premier gars mignon qu'elle a croisé après m'avoir demandé de sortir avec elle. Et puis le gars mignon qu'elle a vu après avoir largué le gars pour qui elle m'avait largué, et ainsi de suite… »

« On parle toujours de Tawni là ? » l'interrompis-je. « La gentille, innocentes fille qui est assise devant nous ? »

« Elle n'est pas si innocente. » dit-il d'une voix douce, je ne savais pas si ça m'était destiné ou pas. Avant que je puisse lui demander, il continua. « Je te dis ça parce que je sais que tu tiens vraiment à ce Chad. Le plan de Tawni n'échoue jamais. »

C'était peut-être supposé me faire peur, le fait que Tawni était connue pour utiliser ce plan pour séduire un gars. Mais bon, je voyais Chad continuer à écrire sur sa feuille et le sourire de Tawni s'effaçait de plus en plus. Chad était trop intelligent que pour tomber dans son plan.

En plus, c'était moi son actrice préférée. S'il devait tomber amoureux pour quelqu'un, ce serait de moi. Et une fois qu'il aura réalisé à quel point il m'aime, peut-être que ça ramènera ses anciens souvenirs et que tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

Une fille pouvait rêver, non ?

Vu que Chad et moi avions eu notre premier jour de travail officiel à So Random mardi, Nico, Grady et Zora ont fait leur dernière émission ce vendredi avec des sketches qu'ils ont répéter toute la semaine. J'étais plus que prête pour la prochaine émission. Chad d'un autre côté… Disons juste que quand j'ai frappé Tawni lors de ma première émission je pensais que c'était embarrassant, Chad lui du subir des choses 100 fois plus embarrassante. Il trébucha. Rata des lignes. Quand nous disions au revoir, il a oublié de revenir et a couru a travers les rideaux quand nous faisions les salutations, et fonça sur Grady dans son empressement, ce qui nous fit tous tomber.

« Peut-être que tu n'es vraiment pas Chad Dylan Cooper, » marmonnais-je une fois la caméra éteinte et que Chad m'offrait sa main pour m'aider à me relever. « Lui au moins savait jouer ! »

« Fais une pause tu veux ! » me dit Chad, le visage rouge. « C'était ma première émission ! »

La deuxième n'alla pas mieux. Même après avoir passé des heures supplémentaires à répéter, Chad restait pétrifier quand la caméra tournait. Il disait mal ses lignes, trébuchait sans arrêt et quand le générique allait démarrer, sa frustration était palpable.

Après avoir réalisé que Chad n'était pas très douer pour jouer la comédie, Nico et Grady ne le jugeait plus aussi vite. Sachant qu'il allait se faire virer très bientôt, ils trainaient de plus en plus avec Chad, l'intégrant quelque soit leur activité quand il arrivait dans la salle des accessoires ou dans leur loge.

« Notre logique n'est pas très dur à comprendre. » me dit Nico quand je lui demandais pourquoi lui et Grady avait changé de point de vue. « Si on est gentil avec Chad, Marshall pensera qu'on la supporter depuis le début ! »

« Comme ça quand il devra partir parce qu'il est nul, on ne sera pas accusé de l'avoir intimidé parce qu'on ne l'aimait pas. » dit Grady fièrement.

« Hey les enfants ! » cria Marshall joyeusement, en entrant dans la pièce. « Grande nouvelle ! Il parait que les fans adorent l'attitude un peu maladroite de Chad. Il va être un membre permanent de l'équipe ! »

« Aww, non ! » se plaignit Nico, en tapant la table furieusement.

Mes pensées étaient à l'exact opposées des siennes. Alors que Nico et Grady pleurait la décision de Marshall, mais je sautais de joie. Chad restait à So Random ! Chad restait à So Random ! J'avais autant de temps que je le voulais pour lui faire reprendre son ancienne identité.


	40. Chapitre 16, partie 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

« Quel est ta couleur préférée ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment une couleur préférée, mais j'ai toujours aimé le rouge. »

« FAUX ! Ta couleur préférée est le bleu. Quels sont les deux choses dont tu as peur ? »

« Et bien, je n'aime pas particulièrement aller dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. «

« Raté. Tu as peur des araignées et tu as le vertige. Qu'est ce que tu fais pendant ton temps libre ? »

« Je regarde So Random ! »

« Tu étudies ton image dans le miroir, te rappelant que tu es le plus beau. Quel est ton… »

« Ok, si on joue à ce jeu, je ne devrais pas avoir raison de temps en temps ? »

« Seulement si tu réponds correctement à l'une d'entre elles. Ce qui, je te le rappelle, n'est pas arrivé depuis qu'on a commencé à jouer. »

Il avait un air ennuyé sur le visage et semblait me prendre pour une folle. Il me fit des yeux de chiens battu, me suppliant d'arrêter le jeu. Je refusai catégoriquement. C'était la première fois qu'on était seul tout les deux et 'allais utiliser cette opportunité pour lui poser des tonnes de questions, en espérant qu'il donnerait les bonnes réponses.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas jusqu'à présent.

« Une plus facile. » suggérais-je, sachant que si Chad s'ennuyait trop, il allait arrêter. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le studio avait que Marshall ne te demandes de jouer dans So Random ! »

« Enfin, une question à laquelle je peux répondre sans que tu puisses la changer parce que tu n'étais pas là ! » Il soupira de soulagement et réfléchit un peu aux mots qu'il allait employés. « Et bien, je suis venu pour les auditions et peu après, ils m'ont appelle pour me dire que j'étais pris pour remplir les petits rôles dans toutes les séries qui en avait besoin. »

« Attend… So Random n'est pas ta première émission ? » J'attendis qu'il confirme mon affirmation avant de demander. « Et tu es toujours aussi mauvais ? »

« Je ne suis pas mauvais ! » protesta Chad, rouge comme une tomate. « C'est juste que… je suis plus nerveux dans So Random ! Peut-être parce que là je suis un vrai acteur et non un figurant. »

« Mais tu es supposé aimé être sous les feux des projecteurs ! Non pas seulement aimé, tu vis pour ça ! Tu ne te rappelles pas t'appeler toi-même le plus grand acteur de notre génération ? Tu disais ça tout le temps. Et être ami avec Nico, Grady et Zora… Tu n'en a pas marre de la comédie Chad ? N'est ce pas le moment de reprendre ta vraie place dans Mackenzie ? Ou tu penses laisser Tawni Hart te voler toute ta gloire ? »

Chad mis ses mains devant, m'empêchant de me rapprocher d'avantage.

« C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas te parler. » dit-il, collé contre le fauteuil. « Tu dis toujours que je suis ce gars que je ne connais même pas ! »

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? » dis-je en respirant profondément, essayant de me calmer. « Tu… es… Chad… Dylan…Cooper ! »

Ça n'avait aucune importance le nombre de fois que je lui répétais ça. J'avais beau le lui crier au visage, rien ni faisait, le message ne semblait pas passer.

J'avais besoin d'un moyen de prouver à Chad que je ne mentais pas. Lui raconter des histoires sur notre passé ne semblait pas marcher. Etre assise seule avec lui et lui dire les bonnes réponses sur sa vie ne semblait pas fonctionner non plus et il ne voulait plus me parler dans ces cas là. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour le convaincre qu'il n'est pas la personne qu'il croit. La première étape est qu'il me croit. Après Ça on pouvait réfléchir tout les deux à un plan pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Mais comment est ce que j'allais faire pour qu'il me croit ?

« Salut mec ! » dit Nico, me coupant dans mes pensées, en entrant dans la pièce. « Grady et moi, on a besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. »

« Juste à temps. » dit Chad en soupirant de soulagement, en sautant rapidement sur ses pieds.

« Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? » offris-je.

« Sonny… » dit Nico en se frottant le torse et riant légèrement. « Tu n'a donc aucune confiance dans les hommes de So Random ! Tout va bien. »

Depuis quand il y avait des hommes dans SO Random !

J'haussai les épaules et me rassit vu que ma présence n'était pas souhaitée. La voix de Zora retentit. « A gauche, à gauche ! Mais non pas votre gauche ! Il y a un mur là ! ». Je me relevai. La plus jeune rentra dans la salle des accessoires, en faisant des grands signes avec ces mains comme si elle dirigeait un trafic routier.

Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir ma bouche afin de demander ce qu'il se passait, un grand arbre apparut. Je pris Zora par le poignet, et la mena dans un coin avant de se faire écraser par cette arbre géant. Malgré le fait que Nico m'ai dit qu'il gérait la situation, Nico, Grady et Chad semblait crouler sous le poids de l'objet, en allant dans toutes les directions essayant de ne pas tomber.

_C'est des hommes ça ?_ pensais-je en haussant les yeux au ciel._ Note à moi-même : ne jamais les appeler si j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui implique des capacités physiques._

Posant l'arbre à l'entrée de la pièce, Grady s'essuya le front. « C'est la bonne place là Zora ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit, la main sur le menton, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Les trois garçons profitèrent de son silence pour se reposer, essayant de rester droit quand ils virent que je les regarder, essayant de cacher le fait qu'ils transpiraient et qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle. Wow… ils étaient vraiment faibles.

« J'aime bien l'arbre à cet endroit. » dit finalement Zora. Chad, Nico et Grady soupirèrent de soulagement. « Mais je crois qu'il serait mieux près de la cabine photo ! »

Ils grognèrent à l'unisson, et les deux meilleures amis avec Chad-Dylan-Goldfarb-qui-refuse-d'avouer-qu'il-s'appelle-Chad-Dylan-Cooper reprirent à nouveau l'arbre, l'amenant à sa nouvelle location.

« Pourquoi vous amenez ça ici les gars ? » demandais-je, en sautant sur le canapé, m'accoudant afin de mieux voire la scène. « Noël s'est passé depuis des mois ! »

« Tu n'as pas regardé un calendrier récemment ? » demanda Nico. « Noël c'est dans une semaine ! »

« En fait, » corrigea Chad. « Noël est dans quatre jour, et non sept. »

J'étais pétrifié. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Bien sur, j'avais eu une longue période de dépression, mais ça n'avait surement pas duré un an. Et ma mère… elle décorait toujours la maison des mois à l'avance. Pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dit que c'était Thanksgiving il y a quelques semaines ? Chad avait disparu le jour de sa fête de Nouvel An. Si c'était déjà la Noël de 2010, ça veut dire que je le pleure depuis 1 an…

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les dates ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il fallait que je sache la date exacte.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, et couvrit ma bouche pour étouffer le cri qui allait sortir. On était bien le 21 décembre. Mais ce n'était pas 2010 qui suivait.

Il était inscrit 2009.


	41. Chapitre 16, partie 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami**

Comment peut-on être en décembre ? On n'a même pas fêté Thanksgiving ! »

« Je voulais qu'on mange de la dinde et qu'on regarde le foot comme d'habitude Sonny, mais… Tu n'étais pas vraiment en forme… »

« Tu m'as laissé me morfondre un jour de fête ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu refusais de sortir du lit ! »

Je soupirai, regrettant d'avoir élever la voix. Ma mère ne méritait pas que je lui cire dessus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'étais devenu un monstre la seconde où Chad était parti. En plus, si elle m'avait dit quelle date on était, soit je ne l'aurais pas crue, soit j'aurais commencé encore plus à péter un câble à propos de l'année.

Ce qui me rendait encore confuse alors que je me rendais en classe. Bien que les scientifiques adorait jouer avec le temps et de trouver un moyen de se rendre dans le passé et le futur, aussi loin que je sache, personne n'avait réussi à le faire. Comment était-il possible pour moi de revivre cette année 2009 ? Et pourquoi tout étais différent cette fois ci ?

« Et pourquoi il n'y a aucune décoration dans le salon ? » la suppliais-je à travers le téléphone. « On décore toujours la maison à l'avance. »

« Ma chérie… Je ne savais pas si tu serais en état de célébrer Noël cette année. Je ne voulais pas t'offensée ! »

Ça expliquait pourquoi je n'avais aucune idée de la date. Ma mère refusait de décorer la maison et je n'étais pas sortie de l'appartement ou du studio récemment, et Mr Condor avait des règles strictes en ce qui concerne la décoration du studio. On ne pouvait rien mettre la semaine qui précède les fêtes, afin de ne pas nous distraire.

« Je dois y aller, » soupirais-j', en souhaitant pouvoir tout expliquer à ma mère et qu'elle tape des mains afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. »

Selon l'horloge, il me restait encore 5mn avant le début des cours. Tawni continuait son plan pour séduire Chad, qui ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention alors qu'il essayait de finir ces devoirs. Je les ignorai et me dirigeai vers Ferguson.

« Tu savais qu'on était en 2009 ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » répliqua-t-il, en changeant de ton quand il fit me tête. « Bien sur que je sais qu'on est en 2009. Qui ne sait pas en quelle année nous sommes ? »

« Moi ! » JE réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas que Ferguson qui me regardait à présent, alors je baissai de ton. « TU sais, tout ces trucs que je t'ai dit sur Chad, comme quoi il avait disparu lors de sa fête de Nouvel An ? »

« Ouais… »

« C'était pour célébrer la fin de l'année 2009 ! »

Ferguson me regarda pendant de longue seconde en silence.

« C'est… c'est impossible, » dit-il finalement, en riant nerveusement. « Comment tu aurais pu vivre une nuit qui ne s'est pas encore déroulée ? »

« SI je savais la réponse, je saurais réparer les choses ! »

Tawni choisit ce moment pour se lever et se mettre juste devant Chad, et par conséquent, j'avais une bonne vue moi aussi. Elle sourit comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait que j'étais assise derrière lui.

« Hey Sonny ! » salua-t-elle, une fausse sympathie dans sa voix. « Vu que vous êtes là tout les deux, je vais en profiter pour vous donner ça ! »

Elle sortit deux enveloppes bleues, une dans la direction de Chad et l'autre dans la mienne. Je pris la mienne lentement, en regardant le logo de Mackenzie Falls.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandais-je et l'ouvrant.

« Une invitation pour ma fête de Nouvel An ! » répliqua Tawni.

Je criai légèrement, mais assez fort que pour que tout le monde se retourne, ainsi que Mme Bitterman, qui croyait qu'un de ses élève venait d'être assassiné.

« Chad ! » criais-je, en sautant sur mes pieds. « Tu dois aller à cette fête ! C'est une occasion idéal pour tu montrer qui tu es vraiment ! La dernière fois, c'est toi qui a organisé cette fête, mais ça doit être elle qui la fait cette fois ci parce que c'est elle qui joue Mackenzie maintenant. Seulement, cette fois ci, au lieu de tout gâcher, il faut trouvera un moyen de tout réparer. Tu admettras finalement que tu es Chad Dylan Cooper, Tawni reviendra à SO Random, et… et… »

Dans un mouvement fluide, Chad se leva, se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait presque plus d'espace entre nous. Il mit ses mains sur mes joues, me faisant taire par la sorte. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques millimètres entre nous deux.

« Je veux te prouver que mon nom est Goldfarb. » me dit-il d'un ton aimable. Il n'était pas fâché, ni en colère… Il était juste… honnête. « Viens chez moi ce soir pour dîner. Je te montrerai qui je suis vraiment. »

« Si vous ne vous rasseyez pas tout les deux immédiatement, je vais vous montrer quel professeur je suis en vous donnant une retenue ! »

Je n'arrivais à penser qu'à une chose alors que Ferguson me tirait vers mon bureau, me forçant à m'asseoir : j'allais chez Chad pour manger ! J'allais voir de mes propres yeux la différence entre Cooper et Goldfarb.

Et à la fin de la nuit, avec un peu de chance, je serai parvenu à lui faire croire mon histoire. Après tout, j'allais avoir besoin de son aide si je voulais tout arranger lors de cette fête. Je ne savais absolument pas comment faire revenir les choses dans l'ordre.

Parfois, la vie était injuste !


	42. 17, 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami**

Chad Dylan Goldfarb avait beaucoup de travail à faire avant l'arrivée de Sonny Monroe.

« Hey Chad ! » cria Trinity après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. « Je me demandais ce qui… »

Ignorant totalement sa meilleure amie, Chad fonça dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il pu laisser le désordre s'installer à ce point là ? Il y avait des vêtements partout par terre, son lit n'était pas fait, il y avait des posters de Sonny partout dans sa chambre et il y avait une odeur qui signalait soit de la nourriture avariée, soit qu'un animal était mort. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus propre du monde… mais là c'était vraiment pitoyable.

Entre temps, Trinity rejoigne Chad, s'appuyant contre sa porte, alors que l'acteur courait partout comme un poulet sans tête. Une seconde il était à côté de son lit pour faire les draps. De là, il voyait des choses trainer et les rangeait en toute vitesse dans son armoire. Finalement, il s'approcha de ses murs et retira dans posters à la fois.

« Tu fais un grand nettoyage de printemps ? »

Il regarda un centième de seconde Trinity, avant de continuer son travail, ne prenant même pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle s'introduit plus loin dans sa chambre, sautant à plat ventre sur son lit, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur se coudes et balançait ses pieds en l'air, cognant ses pieds ensemble.

« Je me disais… » commença-t-elle, en bougeant la tête, plein d'enthousiasme. « Il y a un club pour les moins de 18 ans. De la musique forte, de la danse et plein de beau garçons pou moi ! »

« Ça semble super. »

Voyant que Chad ne faisait pas très attention à ce qu'elle disait, Trinity vint près de lui.

« Ou on pourrait juste aller regarder un film. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait un super pour l'instant, avec une fille qui se fait assassiner mais qui aide sa famille à retrouver son meurtrier depuis l'au-delà. »

« Super »

« Humm » marmonna Trinity, décidant qu'il était temps de savoir si Chad l'écoutait ou pas. « Et si on restait ici, qu'on commandait de bières et qu'on appelait des tonnes de strip teaseur ? »

« Super idée. »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et attrapa Chad par le bras, le forçant à stopper ce qu'il faisait. Ses mains, pleines de vêtements, de déchets et de posters, lâchèrent tout à ce brusque contact. Trinity le regarda d'un air suppliant, sa lèvre inférieur tremblant.

« Allez Chad ! » dit-elle, en lui caressant doucement le bras. « Tu m'as promis qu'on sortirait ce soir. TU ne veux pas m'aider à choisir ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Désolée, Trin, mais j'ai d'autre plan pour ce soir. »

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine mais essaya de ne pas le montrer, alors qu'elle lui demandait. « Tu as des plans avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ouais. » confirma Chad, grand sourire. « Sonny Monroe vient manger. »

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait être embêté que Sonny vienne ce soir. Elle devrait même être excitée de rencontrer une vraie star d'Hollywood. Mais bon, elle sentait la rage lui montée.

« TU as invité Sonny ? » demanda-t-elle, en suivant le nouvel acteur qui vaporisait du parfum partout où il allait, laissant une forte odeur de lilas dans la pièce. « Tu la vois déjà tout les jours depuis deux semaine ! »

« Oui et c'est super. J'ai hâte que tu la rencontres ! Elle est encore plus gentille qu'elle ne parait durant les interviews, elle est super drôle et elle a un sourire qui illumine toute la pièce et qui fait fondre tout le monde ! » Chad mit un doigt un l'air, comme un avertissement. « La seule chose étrange c'est qu'elle pense que je suis Chad Dylan Cooper, la personne qu'elle cherche. Elle est déterminée à me convaincre que je suis cette personne et j'ai pensé que peut-être en lui montrant où je vivais et comme je sui s en vrai, ça lui montrerait que je ne suis pas le bon gars. »

« Mais tu la vu il n'y a pas deux heures ! »

« Et quoi, il y a une loi qui dit que je ne peux voir quelqu'un que quelques heure par jour ? »

« Non… c'est juste que… Tu es occupé par ton travaille tout les jours et tu as tes devoirs quand tu rentres ou tu es trop fatigué. On ne se voit plus. Quand tu as dit que tu voulais bien qu'on sorte ce soir… je ne sais pas. J'attendais vraiment ça avec impatience. »

C'était vrai. Bien que ce soit elle qui soit venu à Hueco Mundo, le poussant presque du restaurant pou qu'il aille passer les auditions, elle commençait à regretter qu'il ait eu ce rôle à So Random. C'est comme si ça les séparait. Elle souffrait d'être toute seule à l'école, n'ayant jamais eu d'autres amis proches. Elle venait toujours chez lui chaque soir, mais elle était seule à faire ces devoirs ou à regarder la télévision. Mr et Mme Goldfarb étaient heureux qu'elle soit là, mais elle avait l'impression de s'incruster chez eux alors que Chad n'était pas là.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas comme si on était tout les deux, mais bon, on se verra quand même. » dit Chad en haussant les épaules. « On ne fait que repousser notre nuit à demain ou mercredi, ok ? »

« C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois que tu as annulé. »

« Je sais. Mais on parle de Sonny Monroe. Je ne peux pas l'appeler et lui dire 'désolé, j'avais oublié mais j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir. OON se voit un autre jour ?' Tu ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça à une célébrité. »

« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire : Sonny Monroe est plus importante que ta meilleure amie. »

Regardant Trinity comme si elle venait de dire une absurdité, Chad resta silencieux. Les lèvres de Trinity étaient serrées, ses yeux froncés, et ses mains formaient des poings. C'est officiel, elle était en colère.

« Sonny n'est pas plus importante que toi. » assura Chad, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour énervée à ce point sa meilleure amie et de la manière pour se racheter. « Tu es une de mes meilleure amie. Je savais que tu comprendrais si je repoussais notre nuit. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai invité Sonny aujourd'hui. »

Trinity détestait se battre, spécialement avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche que Chad. Elle ferma les yeux, prit de grandes bouffées d'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée.

« Ok. » fut le premier mot qu'elle dit. « C'est passé. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

« Tu pourrais commencer par te changer. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mes vêtements ? »

Elle était un jean, qui par ailleurs lui avait couté assez cher, avec un t-shirt tri-dark, le visage du vampire prenant la majeure partie et une paire de converse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Chad voulait qu'elle se change. Elle était habillée comme d'habitude.

« C'est mignon ce que tu portes, » répondit Chad. « Mais, c'est Sonny, tu te souviens ? Essaie au moins de t'habiller un peu moins… modeste ! »

Modeste ? Depuis quand porté un jean faisait modeste ?

« Oh et Trinity ? » dit Chad alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. « Tu veux bien aider ma mère pendant qu'elle prépare le dîner ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse un de ces trucs monstrueux qui font exotique. J'aimerais que Sonny pense que je suis un peu normal. »

_Normal ?_ Trinity rigola intérieurement, allant à la cuisine où elle entendait Mme Goldfarb chanter joyeusement. _Crois-moi Chad. Sonny croira que tu es tout sauf normal aujourd'hui quand j'en aurai fini avec elle. Ça t'apprendra à annuler tout nos rendez-vous._

Elle frotta ses mains d'anticipation, et se demanda quand est ce que Sonny arriverait. Ce soir allait être plus drôle que prévu !


	43. 17, 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami.**

« Non »

Je regardai ma mère par-dessus mon épaule et levai es sourcils. « Comment ça non ? Je ne te posais pas une question. Je te faisais savoir que je ne serai pas là pour dîner. »

« Et moi je te fais savoir que tu n'iras pas chez un garçon toute seule ! »

Haussant les yeux au ciel, je retournai mon attention vers mon armoire. Est-ce que le nouveau Chad vivait toujours dans une superbe et grande maison, ou est ce qu'il vivait autre part ? Est-ce que je devais porter un truc classe comme la robe que j'avais lors de sa fête de Nouvel An ou un jean suffira ? Pourquoi est ce que j'attendais maintenant pour me poser toutes ces questions, au lieu de les avoir posées directement à Chad quand il était là et qu'il a écrit l'adresse sur ma main ?

« Je suis sérieuse Sonny. » dit ma mère apparaissant près de moi, me tapant légèrement la main afin de fermer mon armoire. « Tu ne va pas à ce dîner toute seule. »

« Si, j'y vais. » protestais-je, en ouvrant à nouveau la porte.

« Non, tu n'y vas pas. » La porte se ferma une seconde fois.

« J'y vais »

Ouvert.

« Non »

Fermé.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ? » me plaignis-je, en croisant les bras devant ma poitrine et tapant des pieds comme un enfant bornée. « J'ai déjà promis à Chad que j'y serais. Je ne peux pas lui poser un lapin ! »

« Tu aurais du lui dire que tu devais d'abord demander la permission à ta mère ! » me dit ma mère, en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je me retirer avant qu'elle puisse le faire. « Je suis désolée Sonny, mais tu connais les règles : tu ne vas pas chez quelqu'un à moins que je ne connaisse ou bien ses parents »

« Mais maman ! C'est Chad. Tu l'a vu dans Mackenzie… je veux dire So Random ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un étranger. »

« Le voir, ce n'est pas le rencontrer. »

Je marmonnai suffisamment fort pour que ma mère l'entende, et me dirigeai vers mo lit, m'asseyant en croisant les jambes. Ma mère soupira avant de me rejoindre, se demandant s'il était mieux de me toucher ou non pour me réconforter.

« TU sais… tu pourrais y aller ce soir si… »

« Pas question ! » la coupais-je, sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait me proposer. « Ce serait encore pire que de l'appeler pour lui dire que je ne peux pas venir parce que me mère à dit non ! »

« Ok, fais comme tu veux. » Ma mère prit mon GSM qui était sur ma table de nuit et me le tendit. « Appelles le et dit lui que tu ne peux pas venir. Ce ne serait pas bien de le faire attendre encore plus longtemps. »*

Je lui pris des mains, prête à faire ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais mes doigts se figèrent alors que j'étais dans la liste de mes contacts, sur le nouveau numéro que Chad avait rentré peu après son arriver à So Random (c'était les règles de Marshall, tous les membres devaient avoir les numéros de tout le monde, en cas d'urgence). La dernière chose que je voulais faire, c'était d'annuler notre dîner. C'était ma chance de voir Chad Dylan Goldfarb comme il était vraiment et de trouver au moyen de le faire craquer, de lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il pensait être. C'était peut-être la seule occasion avant la fête de Tawni.

« QU'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? » demanda ma mère, une fausse sympathie dans la voix. « Tu veux que je téléphone pour toi ? »

« Non ! » Je repris rapidement mon téléphone et l'éloignai de ma mère. Je soupirai bruyamment. « On fait comme tu as dit ! »

C'était la règle préférée de ma mère : je ne pouvais pas aller chez quelqu'un, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait rencontré. Peut importe mon jugement sur cette personé, et même si je la croisais tout les jours, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, je n'avais aucune chance.

« Ouais ! » cria ma mère, en sautant sur ses pieds. « Je ne dois pas cuisiner ce soir. Qu'est ce que je dois porter ? »

« Mama, je ne crois pas que ça ait de l'importance… »

« Tu as raison. Je ridiculiserai tout le monde si je porte cette robe noire que j'ai achetée récemment. » Elle avait un air pensif sur le visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. « Oh, et si je portais ce t-shirt avec cette vache qui dit une blague… »

J'attraper l'oreiller le plus proche et pressai ma tête contre, laissant sortir un cri qui aurait arraché les oreilles de tout le monde si je ne m'étais pas cacher. Ce soir allait la soirée la plus embarrassante de ma vie.

« Ça en vaut la peine. » me dis-je fermement. « Un dîner avec Chad vaut bien cette humiliation. Je sui s sur qu'elle ne fera rien de trop… »

« Sonny ! Aides moi à choisir quel album emmener. Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre « le premier bain de Sonny » et « Sonny sur son pot ! » »

Ouais… Ce soir n'allait surement pas se passer très vite !


	44. 17, 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami.**

La maison de Chad était loin de la maison dont je me souvenais. Quand ma mère tourna au coin de sa rue, ma première pensée fut qu'il m'avait donné une mauvaise adresse, juste pour plaisanter. C'est là que je lus le panneau disant 'Bienvenue chez les Goldfarb. '

Ma mère était tout sourire. Elle fi de grande enjambée, faisant un pas quand j'en faisais trois. Elle faisait des grands sauts de joie, me faisant espérer que personne de la famille de Chad ne regardait par la fenêtre.

« Maman ! » dis-je, dans un murmure sévère. Il ne fallait pas que les gens m'entente ! « Tu peux te calmer un peu s'il-te-plait ! »

« Calme-toi ! » me dit ma mère, en m'ébouriffant un peu les cheveux. « Chad nous a invité pour qu'on s'amuse ! »

« Non, il m'a invité moi pour que je rencontre sa famille ! » la corrigeais-je. « Tu es là parce que tu ne voulais pas me laisser venir toute seule. »

« Dans tout les cas, on peut s'amuser ! »

Elle leva les bras pour frapper, mais je l'en empêchai.

« Tu as bien laissé l'album photo dans la voiture, hein ? Tu n'essaie pas de le prendre en douce ? »

« C'est dans la voiture, dans la boite à gant dont aucune de nous ne sais où est la clef ! »

Elle essaya une seconde fois de toquer, mais je l'en empêchai à nouveau.

« Tu ne va rien faire de stupide une fois à l'intérieur. Pas d'histoire à mon sujet. Pas regard suggestifs dans ma direction si tu penses que Chad est mignon et que je devrais me lancer. Et s'il-te-plait, mange ce qu'on te donne à manger ! »

« C'est qui la mère ici ? Toi ou moi ? »

Elle se défit de ma poigne et sonna.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demandais-je, mes mains repassant ma jupe.

E sachant pas trop ce que je devais porter aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé toute ma garde-robe et ais fini par opter pour une jupe en jean, un top mauve et des chaussures à talon, sur lesquels je n'étais pas très stable. Ma mère me sourit.

« T es magnifique. » me dit-elle, apportant un immense sourire sur mon visage rougissant. « Il n'y a qu'un problème… Cette jupe a toujours été si courte ? »

Etant une mère, inquiète, elle commença à tirer sur ma jupe, essayant de l'allonger un peu pour couvrir plus de peau. J'éloignai ses mains, lui disant que la jupe était très bien comme ça, mais elle n'arrêta pas d'essayer de la réarranger. On était toujours en train de se disputer quand quelques secondes plus tard... on entendit un toussotement.

Avec ses mains toujours sur ma jupe et mes ongles dans sa peau, ma mère et moi nous trouvions devant un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, une femme que j'avais une fois rencontrer à la fête de Nouvel An de Chad et qui était Donna Cooper, une fille qui devait avoir mon âge et enfin Chad Dylan Goldfarb lui-même.

Le premier embarras de la soirée s'était déjà déroulé !


	45. 17, 4

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

C'était terrifiant à la vitesse à laquelle ma mère s'était entendue avec les parents de Chad. Un instant, il y avait un grand silence qui fut coupé en premier par Mr Cooper, enfin Goldfarb, parla en premier.

« Alors… tout le monde a vu le dernier épisode de So Radom ! »

La conversation prit à partir de là. Ma mère complimenta le jeu de Chad (je savais qu'elle mentait, quand je suis revenu de la deuxième émission de Chad, elle me demanda si Marshall comptait garder un maladroit comme ça !). Comme tous les parents modestes le font, les parents changèrent de conversation et complimentèrent mes jeux d'actrice. Ma mère le contredit et elle commença à faire une liste de tous les acteurs plus talentueux que moi (Ce qui me donnait beaucoup d'estime. ET NON !) Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils commencent à parler de leur film préférés.

J'étais assise tranquillement, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la conversation. Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se poser sur la jeune fille assise à côté de Chad, qui n'arrêtait pas de taper gentiment l'épaule de Chad, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Chad la regarda et lui dit quelque chose, oubliant de répondre aussi faiblement qu'elle. Je l'entendis dire « Je ne veux pas lui monter ma chambre ! »

Bien que je ne veuille pas l'admettre, la fille était plutôt jolie. Je l'aurais surement apprécié si elle n'était pas si proche de Chad. J'essayai de me souvenir s'il m'en avait déjà parlé ou s'il m'avait dit qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être sa sœur, bien que son cheveu noir jure par rapport aux magnifiques cheveux blonds du reste de la famille. Elle avait peut-être été adoptée ? Tout ce qu'il avait dit c'était : « Sonny, Mme Monroe, voici mes parents et Trinity. Maman, papa, Trin… voici Sony et Mme Monroe ! » C'était trop dur pour lui de dire si c'était sa sœur ou sa meilleure amie ou un autre adjectif avec le nom de Trinity ?

Elle finit par se rendre compte que je la regardais et elle se retourna en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me retournai rapidement, sentant mon visage rougir alors que je regardais partout dans la pièce, pour faire semblant d'admirer la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Trinity pousser à nouveau Chad, cette fois ci en me montrant.

« Ok ! » soupira-t-elle, en se mettant debout. « Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai ! Elle me lança un beau sourire, et me montrant les gens à gauche. « Pendant que ces gentilles personnes parlent, si on allait dans un endroit plus… privé tout les trois ? »

« Je, je ne sais pas ! » Pourquoi est ce que ma mère n'écoutait pas cette conversation au lieu d'être si absorbée pas la sienne. « On devrait peut-être rester ici pour pouvoir parler tous ensemble ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Chad, en attrapant le bras de Trinity pour la forcée à se rasseoir à côté de lui. « Il n'y a pas de raison de partir et qu'on ne puisse parler ici ! »

Trinity se dégagea et se leva à nouveau.

« TU dis seulement ça parce que tu as peur que la grande Sonny Monroe ne voit ta chambre. » dit-elle à Chad. « Et tu as peur de passer vraiment du temps avec moi ! » me dit-elle. « Et bien, je vais vous aider à affronter vos peur ! »

Apparemment plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait, Trinity me pris par le poignet dans une main et Chad par l'autre, nous faisant nous lever. SI ma mère avait entendu la conversation, elle avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passer. Je ne pouvais pas aller diner chez quelqu'un sans elle mais elle me laissait aller dans la chambre d'un garçon avec ce garçon et une fille que je ne connaissais pas ? Quels parents faisait ça ?

Elle nous traina dans un couloir. La porte devant laquelle nous nous sommes arrêtés avait un panneau disant de frapper avant d'entrer. Elle l'ignora et lâcha Chad juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

« Bienvenue dans la chambre de Chad ! » dit-elle, au milieu de la pièce. « N'Courant pour ramasser toutes ses affaires, je ne savais pas si je devais aider Chad ou non. Trinity prit la décision pour moi en me prenant par le bras et me forçant à m'assoir sur le lit de Chad.

« C'est vraiment un plaisir de rencontrer Sonny ! » dit-elle sincèrement, me donnant une légère étreinte, très inétendue. « Chad m'a tellement parlé de toi ! »

« Vraiment ? » demandais-je, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il était Chad Dylan Cooper ? QU'est ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire d'autre, à part qu'on sortait ensemble et qu'on était dans une émission rivale avant ?

« Vraiment. » confirma Trinity. « Tu sais, comme tu es jolie et comme tu es une grande actrice. Il ne dit que des choses gentilles à ton propos ! En fait… »

« En fait quoi ? »

« Il m'a aussi dit que ça l'ennuyait un peu que tu n'arrêtes pas de lui dire qu'il est Chad Dylan Cooper… Je vois pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il soit ton petit-ami ! Il est super sympa et il est super beau ! Il est si chaud que tu pourrais cuire des cookies dessus ! »

Lâchant les objets qu'il venait de ramasser, Chad s'assit entre Trinity et moi.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, Trinity est ma meilleure amie, » expliqua-t-il, baissant ensuite la voix pour me dire. « En tout cas elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle te déballe ma vie ! »

« Je ne lui dis rien ! » rétorqua Trinity. « Juste assez que pour lui prouver que tu n'es pas sa personne disparue. »

C'est pour sa qu'ils étaient si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Chad qui se faisait des amis n'était pas plus étrange que le reste de ce qui m'arrivait.

« Comment tu sais que Chad n'est pas Chad Dylan Cooper ? » demandais-je. « Son nom n'est pas si différent, il est aussi acteur… »

« Un très mauvais acteur d'ailleurs ! » interrompit Trinity, recevant une légère tape de Chad.

« Et il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'autre Chad ! » dis-je en sortant le portrait robot que j'avais fait faire de Chad. « Comment j'aurais pu décrire une personne lui ressemblant autant avant de le rencontrer ? »

Se rapprochant du dessin jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le papier, Chad se gratta le menton, d'un air pensif.

« Elle marque un point là ! » dit-il. « Ce gars me ressemble étonnement ! A part les cheveux, les miens sont plus longs ! »

C'était vrai. Ceux du Chad ici était presque assez long que pour faire une queue de cheval, et n'avait pas cette apparence si soignée de ceux de Chad Dylan Cooper non plus.

Prenant le dessin de ces mains, Trinity le regarda seulement quelques secondes avant de rire.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout ! » dit-elle, le mettant près de la tête de Chad. « Je ne vois pas la ressemblance que vous y voyiez ! C'est deux personnes différentes, j'en suis sure ! »

« Je ne sais pas… » marmonna Chad.

Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, est ce qu'il commençait à me croire ? Est-ce qu'il allait enfin se souvenir de tout ?

« OK, peut-être que nous savons à quoi ressemble ton petit ami, » dit Trinity, en chiffonnant le papier et le jetant par terre. « Comment il était ? »

« Chad était vraiment… Quel est le mot adéquat ! Narcissique ? Je pense que le fait d'avoir grandi à Hollywood et d'avoir des milliers de fans l'a fait devenir comme ça. Il disait ses trois noms à tout bout de champs, disait qu'il était le meilleur acteur de notre génération. Il était pompeux, arrogant. Une fois je l'ai appelé l'ambassadeur d'égo city ! »

« Ça prouve que Chad n'est pas ton Chad ! » dit Trinity. « Est-ce que Chad a déjà agi comme ça ? »

« Je n'avais pas fini. » dis-je pour la faire taire. « Chad était parfois comme ça, mais à d'autre moment, il était adorable. Il pouvait charmer n'importe quelle fille juste en lui souriant. Il ma aider dans des situations très difficiles. Il pouvait être doux et adorable et… » je m'arrêtais un instant, regardant Chad dans les yeux. J'avais oublié comme ils étaient bleus ! « N'importe quelle fille pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux… et il le savait. Il m'a dit que j'allais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début, mais finalement… c'est arrivé. »

« Il a l'air vraiment super Sonny. » dit Chad, son sourire reflétant le miens.

« Tu es sourd ? » demanda Trinity. « Ce Cooper est un connard qui ne fait que des choses gentilles pour plaire aux filles. »

Se levant Trinity et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose à propos de Chad Dylan Goldfarb, » dit-elle, en mettant un bras autour de mon épaule. « Cette histoire devrait te suffire à te convaincre que ce n'est pas le bon gars. Il était une fois… »

« Trinity ! » l'interrompit Chad. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaies de t'aider à lui prouver que tu n'es pas Chad Dylan Cooper, » répondit-elle. Où en étais-je ! Oui ! Il était une fois un… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu racontes des histoires pour prouver que j'ai raison ! »

« Dans un monde cruelle nommer réalité… »

« Trin, je le penses. Tais-toi ! »

« Non, ça va. » dis-je rapidement, donnant à Trinity le premier vrai sourie de la soirée. « J'aimerais entendre. »

Je ne mentais pas. Entendre des histoires sur le nouveau Chad de la part de sa meilleure amie devrait m'aider. Je voulais en apprendre le plus possible sur lui ce soir.

« Et bien moi pas ! » dit Chad.

Nous nous regardâmes Trinity et moi et je lui dis silencieusement de continuer. En un geste fluide, nous nous sommes levées et on l'a mit à la porte. Ne comprenant notre plan que trop tard, Chad n'eut pas l'occasion de se battre. De toute façon, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. ON a facilement fermé la porte, un immense sourire sur nos visages.

« Alors. » On reprit nos places sur le lit de Chad. « Tu connais Chad Dylan … Goldfarb… » SI je voulais obtenir des informations de sa meilleure amie, je devais jouer le jeu, en utilisant le nom qu'elle connaissait. AU plus j'étais coopérative, au plus elle le serait. « Depuis un certain temps maintenant c'est ça ? »

Elle me regarda comme si elle voulait voir si j'étais sérieuse ou non, mais elle me donna rapidement un grand sourire, peut être un peu trop pour être honnête.

« Ouais. » confirma-t-elle, ne donnant pas plus de détails. « J'ai toutes une collections d'histoires horribles sur lui, qu'il ne voudra jamais te dire… Elles sont si secrètes et honteuse, que je pourrais briser notre amitié en te les révélant. » dit-elle en faisant une pause. « Tu veux les entendre ? »

« Euh, ouais ? »

Regardant autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur qu'on puisse les entendre, Trinity se rapprocha de moi. Je la copiai, ne stoppant qu'une fois nos têtes très proche. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je voulais vraiment connaitre ces histoires !

Elle tapant dans ses mains et les lumières s'éteignirent. Les Goldfarb n'étaient pas assez riche que pour vivre dans une grande maison, mais ils avaient un système pareil pour allumer et éteindre les lampes ! Un rire diabolique éclata alors que Trinity avait une lampe de poche braquée sur elle.

Je l'aimais de plus en plus cette fille !

« Alors, » commença-t-elle. « Il y a quelques années, Chad et moi étions un peu des geek, on l'est encore un peu, mais bon, ce n'est pas la question, bref, on était vraiment les rois des geeks. Avec de grosses lunettes et tout… » Je m'arrêtai de respirer un instant en entendant ça. Chad, avec des lunettes ? Trinity me caressa gentiment les genoux pour me calmer. « Oh ne lui demande pas, il le niera ! Alors, il essayait de draguer cette fille canon. Et après… »

« Je suppose qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, pas vrai ? »

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas ? Des énormes lunettes ! » Trinity secoua la tête, me regardant comme si j'étais stupide. « Et cette armoire à glace qui lui servait de copain est arrivé et… »

« Attends, où tu étais toi pendant ce temps là ? »

« En classe. Chad n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé alors j'ai regardé sur le site web de l'école… Apparemment, ils ont tous regardé mais personne n'a réagi. Enfin bref… »

« Je peux voir ? »

« NON ! » réalisant qu'elle venait de crier un peu vite, elle rit nerveusement. « Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance que pour me croire quand je te raconte cette histoire ? »

« Et bien, je te connais à peine… »

« Bon, et son copain à prit Chad par les bras et l'a cogné contre les casiers et ces deux acolytes l'ont pris par les bras et emmener dans les toilettes des filles et ils l'ont scotché sur les toilettes, sans son pantalon ! » Trinity s'arrêta longtemps, avant d'éclater de rire, me laissant un peu confuse. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle ait vu Chad, sans pantalon. Pas que je voulais le voir comme ça mais… c'est un principe ! « Oh tu aurais du voir son boxer ! Il y avait des petits oursons partout ! Le pire pour lui, c'est que la porte des toilettes était ouverte ! »

On avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de rire, alors j'essayai de revenir au sujet.

« Pourquoi personne n'a essayé de l'aider si la porte était ouverte ? »

« Haha, à oui, j'avais oublié le meilleur ! Alors, la porte était ouverte mais ils avaient bloqué la porte, alors chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Evidement, mon cours s'est fini et j'ai envoyé un message à Chad… »

« Et il t'a demandé de l'aider ? »

« Ses mains étaient un peu prises tu te souviens ! Il ne savait pas répondre ! Je suis allé à la toilette pour me refaire une coiffure quand j'ai entendu crier à l'aide. Etant intelligente, je me sui s glissé par-dessous car la porte ne s'ouvrait pas et… » Elle sourit. « En fait, je lui ai sauvé la vie. SI je n'étais pas venue, Chad serait resté là toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de filles qui auraient préférer prendre des photos au lieu de l'aider. Et puis elles seraient partie le dire à leur amies parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche en humanité, et l'info se serait répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Peut-être que le principal serait venu pour voir et Chad aurait eu au moins un an de détention ! Heureusement qu'il a une amie comme moi ! Il me doit la vie ! »

Je dis le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. « Wow ! »

« Ouais, wow. » dit-elle. « Et ce n'est même pas tout Je l'ai quitté pensant que ça allait aller maintenant, mes les deux gars sont venus et ont mis plein de fromage liquide sur ses lunettes ! L'armoire à glace est venue dire à Chad que sa copine venait de le quitter et qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance. Mais évidement, c'était un piège ! Il l'a amené non vers sa copine, mais vers la fille la plus geek du lycée ! Mais bon, avec ces lunettes, il ne voyait rien… alors il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. »

« Mais… mais c'était la geek, pas vrai ? » demandais-je, un peu perdue par la vitesse à laquelle Trinity racontait l'histoire.

« Ouais ! Et bien sur, comme Chad était un peu plus populaire qu'elle, elle a dit oui ! »

« Et Chad ne lui a rien dit quand il s'en est rendu compte ? »

« Tu penses quoi ? »

Je repensai à Chad, et je répondis par l'affirmative. « Et bien, oui, qu'il soit Goldfarb ou Cooper, Chad sait ce qui est bien. »

Trinity me sourit. « C'est ce que tu penses, pas vrai ? Mais apparemment, tu ne le connais pas si bien. Il a fini par annuler le rendez-vous au bout d'un certain temps, brisant le cœur de la jeune fille et il n'a parlé à personne pendant plus d'une semaine. »

La chambre était silencieuse alors que Trinity me laissait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Chad, un geek, avec des lunettes et tout ! Qui se fait maltraité, enfermé dans les toilettes des filles…

« Alors, que penses-tu de Chad après cette histoire ? » demanda Trinity, en rallument les lampes.

« JE penses que c'est dur d'inventer une histoire parelle. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est vrai ! » me promit Trinity, en me donnant le petit doigt. « Je jure que c'est la vérité ! Chad Dylan Goldfarb, un égocentrique ? Il n'est pas du tout comme ça Sonny. Je ne m'amuserai pas à mettre le foutoir dans la tête de quelqu'un comme ça. Et si tu pensais sortir avec lui… J'espère t'avoir fait changer d'avis. »

Elle me semblait un peu trop joyeuse quand je la vis se lever, me faisant signe de la retrouver.

« Allez ! » m'encouragea-t-elle comme je ne bougeais pas. « Je penses que Chad doit nous attendre derrière la porte, essayant d'entendre ce que l'on dit, afin de voir le moment parfait pour nous dire que le dîner est prêt. Ce qui j'espère est bientôt le cas, parce que je suis affamée ! »

Nous quittâmes la chambre ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille, et j'aurais aimée connaitre assez cette fille que pour savoir ce qu'elle me cachait !


	46. 17, 5

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Mr Goldfarb et Mme Monroe s'assirent côte à côte dans le salon, riant de blagues que Chad avait raté. Ne voulant pas les déranger, il alla dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

« JE peux t'aider ? »

Mme Goldfarb sauta de surprise, laissant tomber la cuillère de ses mains. Elle mit une main sur son cœur, en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Merci, mais ça va. » le rassura-t-elle. « Tu devrais passer du temps avec ton invitée. »

_Celle qui m'a mit à la porte de ma chambre ?_ pensa amèrement Chad, sachant qu'il fallait mieux ne pas dire ça tout haut.

« Trinity est avec elle. Je pensais leur donner du temps pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaitre. Il attendit que sa mère retourne son attention sur sa nourriture, sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Il y avait une question qui le tourmentait. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses de Sonny jusqu'ici ? »

« Elle semble formidable, Chad. » dit Mme Goldfarb en souriant. Chad sourit également, un de ses plus grands sourires selon elle. « J'aimerais savoir où je l'ai déjà vue. Je suis sur que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous la voyons. »

« Et bien, c'est une star de la télévision, maman… C'est peut-être là que tu la vue ? »

« Peut-être. » répondit Mme Goldfarb, ne semblant pas convaincue. « J'ai l'impression que c'est plus personnel… »

Haussant les épaules, elle retourna son attention sur la nourriture.

« Va dire aux filles que le dîner est prêt. » dit-elle, disant à Chad de partir. « Maintenant part de ma cuisine. Je veux faire la surprise à tout le monde, même à toi ! »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se demandant si elles allaient l'écouter s'il leur disait que le dîner était prêt. Surement pas vu la vitesse à laquelle Trinity racontait les histoires. Chad devrait surement trouver la clef et sauver Sonny de toutes les ineptes que Trinity allait lui raconter.

A sa grande surprise, les filles sortirent ensemble de la chambre alors qu'il allait toquer. Trinity semblait heureuse. Sonny par contre avait un air sceptique alors qu'elle regardait Chad, ses yeux plein de doute.

« Hey ! » dit Trinity en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Chad. « Le dîner est prêt ? »

« Presque. » répondit Chad. « Je suis sur que ma mère va avoir besoin de ton aide pour mettre la table. »

« J'y vais. »

Chad attrapa Sony par le bras. Elle ne voulait pas rester la sans aider mais ne voyant plus Trinity, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, ne sachant pas où se trouvait la cuisine, ni la salle à manger.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda Chad. Trinity avait de nombreuse histoire très embarrassante sur lui. « J'espère que ce n'était pas trop ennuyant pour toi… »

« Pourquoi sa t'intéresse de savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ? » Sonny se rapprocha de Chad. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches ? »

« Je… je ne caches rien. »

« Je penses que si ! »

« Pourquoi je te cacherais quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu serais si nerveux si tu ne me cachais rien ? »

« Je ne suis pas nerveux ! »

« Vraiment Chad, vraiment ? »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu as des gouttes de transpiration qui te coulent sur les joues ? »

L'acteur essuya ses joues rapidement, reculant un peu.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je me fous de ce que t'as dit Trinity, » dit-elle, d'un ton faussement nonchalant. « JE n'ai rien à cacher. »

« Et si je te dis que nous avons parlé de ton statut social à l'école ? Ça t'inquiéterait là ? »

Chad devint tout rouge, mais il secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? C'était avant que je n'ai le rôle dans So Random ! et que je devienne connu. Cette partie de ma vie est révolue. »

« Tout ça va devenir de l'histoire pour toi. Tu n'es pas Chad Dylan Goldfarb. Je sais que tu m'as invité pour me prouver le contraire, et peut-être que toi et Trinity avez mis au point une histoire… je ne sais pas ! J'aimerais pouvoir dire ce qu'il se passe, vraiment, parce qu'alors, je pourrais m'expliquer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout est à l'envers et que c'est comme depuis qu'on n'est revenu dans le temps et… »

« Chad ! » dit une voix, coupant ainsi Sonny. « Le dîner est prêt ! »

« J'espère que tu es prête. » murmura Chad juste assez fort pour que seule Sonny l'entende. « Ça va probablement être le dîner le plus intéressant de ta vie. »

Ils rejoignirent les autres, un sourire figé sur leur visage et s'assirent à leur place. Trinity et Mr Goldfarb à côté de Chad, et Mme Goldfarb et Mme Monroe à côté de Sonny.

_Que la fête commence !_ pensa Chad, soudain fort nerveux.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.


	47. 17, 6

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire avec ce 'dîner' c'était de le triturer avec ma fourchette, me demandant si c'était comestible. Mme Goldfarb ne nous dit pas ce qu'était la nourriture, pensant que c'était clair pour tout le monde. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je l'ai touché la première, un liquide vert en est sortit, me rappelant un grognement. Est-ce que c'était toujours vivant ?

« Manges Sonny ! » me dit Mr Goldfarb, en prenant une grande bouchée de nourriture. « Tu es en pleine croissance. Tu as besoin de calcium ! »

« Du calcium ? »répétais-je doucement. « Cette chose ressemble à un monstre qui va m'attaquer dès qu'il sera dans ma bouche ! »

Les pieds de ma mère trouvèrent les miens sous la table, une expression dure sur le visage alors que je me tournais pour voir ce qu'elle me voulait. Elle me disait d'être gentille sur la nourriture ? Alors qu'elle-même refusait catégoriquement de manger quoique se soit. Si elle ne devait pas manger, pourquoi je le devrais ?

De l'autre côté de la table, Trinity essayait de verser sa nourriture dans l'assiette de Chad quand ses parents ne regardaient pas. Essayant tant bien que mal de rester convenable, Chad essayait de la bloquer avec ses coudes.

« J'aurais aimé que ton ai un chat ! » murmura-t-elle. « AU moins comme ça j'aurais pu jeter la nourriture au sol et quelqu'un le mangerait ! »

Si Mme Goldfarb avait entendu ce commentaire, elle décida de ne rien dire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi.

« Pardonne-moi de te regarder comme ça ma chérie. » s'excusa-t-elle, réalisant que je l'avais remarqué. « J'ai une sensation étrange, comme si nous nous étions déjà rencontrer… »

« A une fête ? » demandais-je, sautant sur l'occasion qu'elle, pas comme son fils, se souvenait de la soirée de Nouvel An. « Peut-être une fête dans une immense maison avec toute votre famille et vos amis qui jouent au limbo ? »

Tout le monde me regarda.

« Non, non, rien de tel » répondit Mme Goldfarb, tuant tous mes espoirs. « Je penses que ça a un rapport avec Chad. »

Comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination, Mme Goldfarb me pointa du doigt et s'exclama : « Je sais, toi et Chad étaient meilleurs amis.

« Maman ! » rit nerveusement Chad. « Je suis sur que je n'ai jamais été ami avec une star de télévision. »

« Sonny n'a pas toujours été à So Random ! » dit ma mère, regardant tour à tour Mr Goldfarb et Mme Goldfarb. « Maintenant que vous le dites, vous me sembler familier… »

Mme Goldfarb se leva et quitta la pièce. Pendant le silence qui s'installa dans la pièce après leur absence, Chad et moi échangeâmes un regard. Il était aussi confus que moi. Meilleurs amis ? Comment avons-nous pu être meilleurs amis ? Ça n'avait de sens dans aucun monde.

Quand Mme Goldfarb revint, elle pouvait à peine marcher vu l'immense pile d'albums photo dans ses bras. Son mari lui offrit son aide mais elle refusa et jeta tout sur la table. Ma mère et elle commencèrent à feuilleter les albums.

« Bien sur ! » cria ma mère, en se tapant le front quand les pages se stoppèrent. « Sonny et Chad se sont rencontré en première primaire ! »

Chad et moi courûmes vers nos mères. Et là se trouvait la preuve évidente : Chad et moi, à un rang d'écart, dans la classe de Mme Alborn.

Mme Alborn… Je ne me souvenais pas de ce nom. Le garçon blond où le nom de Chad Dylan Goldfarb était inscrit était clairement Chad, bien que bien plus jeune que maintenant. La fille avec mon nom était moi, c'est sur, mais comment était-ce possible ? J'ai vécu dans le Wisconsin alors que Chad a vécu ici. Comment pouvait-on être dans la même classe ?

« Je ne me souviens pas de cette photo, » dit Chad en même temps que je demandai « Où est ma photo de première au Wisconsin ? »

« Sonny, tu as fait ta première ici. » m'expliqua ma mère, enroulant un bras très fort autour de ma taille. « On a déménagé ici quand tu avais un an. Ton père pensait que tu pourrais devenir une grande actrice, alors il a voulut que nous emménagions à deux tant que tu étais jeune et qu'on avait une chance de te distinguer. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ça… ça ne prouve pas qu'on ait été amis, » dit Chad. « On était peut-être dans la même classe, mais… »

La mère de Chad tourna les pages et nos deux mères se mirent à rire. Il y avait une photo de Chad et moi, petits, assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, côte à côte, plein de pâte dans les cheveux.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce monde était déjà assez confus comme ça sans cela. Tawni n'était plus u tout la même. Nico, Grady et Zora pensait que j'étais folle en disant que je connaissais Chad avant qu'on ne me le présente, et Chad était si différent que je ne savais pas par où commencer ! Maintenant, j'étais supposé croire que lui et moi avons été meilleurs amis quand nous étions petits ?

Une autre photo défila à nouveau avec Chad et moi. Là nous étions plus vieux, et on était couché sur le dos dans l'herbe, dans des directions opposées et nos têtes étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Photos après photo, je nous vis à deux, vivre des moments dont je savais qu'ils n'existaient pas !

Un grand cliquetis rompit la transe dans laquelle nous étions tous plonger, nous forçant à regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce. Trinity s'était levée, et son assiette était tombée et s'était cassée en milliers de morceaux.

« Super ! » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Toi et Sonny, meilleurs amis depuis que vous êtes petits, réunis à nouveau à l'adolescence. Je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant Chad, hein ? »

« Trinity qu'est ce que tu… »

Chad n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Trinity courut hors de la pièce, en faisant claquer les portes derrière elle. Tout était très calme après.

« Excusez-moi. » dit Chad une fois qu'il eut retrouvé tous ses sens, courant après Trinity en évitant ses dégâts.

« On devrait y aller maman. » dis-je, resserrant mon emprise sur son bras.

« Mais Sonny, j'étais juste en train de… »

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Goldfarb, » la coupais-je, en souriant au père de Chad. « Et vous aussi Mme Goldfarb, le dîner était merveilleux. »

JE passai tout le trajet du retour à penser. Chad et moi étions meilleurs amis. Dans cette dimension complètement dingue, on s'est rencontrer en première et sommes resté amis pour je ne sais combien d'années. Chad n'a jamais été ce garçon égocentrique que je pensais qu'il était. Je n'étais même pas la fille que je pensais être. J'avais à nouveau des tonnes de question. Si nous étions meilleurs amis, pourquoi Chad na rien dit le premier jour au studio ? Pourquoi disait-il que Trinity était sa meilleure amie ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous qui nous a séparés, au point que l'on s'oublie ?

J'avais besoin de réponse. Je devais savoir pourquoi mon père était convaincue que j'allais devenir actrice, au point de nous envoyez moi et ma mère alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Je devais savoir comment Chad et moi étions devenues meilleurs amis et pourquoi nous nous somme séparés. Et je devais savoir pourquoi, si nous avions grandi ensemble, il venait seulement d'avoir son rôle dans So Random alors que, selon Ferguson, j'avais eu le mien il y a des années ?

Une fois ces questions élucidées, il en restera une de taille. Que devais-je faire à la fête de Tawni pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ?

Je posai ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture, me souvenant que nous étions déjà le 21 décembre. Je n'avais que 10 jours. 10 jours pour trouver quoi faire. Plus que 10 jours dans cet étrange univers.

10 jours avant que Chad Dylan Copper, la star de Mackenzie Falls, le plus grand acteur de notre génération, l'ennemi juré de Nico, Grady, Zora et Tawni, reviendrais, aussi égocentrique et narcissique qu'avant. Le garçon avait qui je sortais dans le dos de mes amis.

10 jours avant de retourner dans le monde que j'aimais.

10 jours1…


	48. 18, 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

Jeudi 31 décembre 2009

21h30

Trinity n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle avait atterrie à la soirée de Nouvel An de Tawni Hart. Normalement, elle passait le Nouvel An avec les Goldfarb, à jouer à des jeux de société jusqu'à minuit, et la elle recevait un bisou (sur la joue !) de Chad. C'était ses vacances préférées…

Jusqu'à ce que Sonny Monroe ne vienne et ne gâche tout.

Les choses ont changées depuis que Sonny et sa mère sont venues dîner chez les Goldfarb. Trinity savait qu'elle était à blâmer en partie. Après tout, c'était elle qui était partie en courant au milieu du dîner, s'enfermant dans la chambre de Chad. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sauter dans le lit et de prendre un oreiller comme prisonnier contre sa poitrine, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Chad entra, une clef en main. En repensant à ce moment, Trinity sans voulait pour son comportement.

_« Tu va bien ? » demanda Chad, un peu étonné. Parler à une fille en pleure n'était pas, même si c'était sa meilleure amie, n'était pas vraiment confortable._

_« Je vais bien ! » répliqua durement Trinity, en serrant un peu plus l'oreiller contre elle. « Pourquoi tu me parles maintenant ? Tu n'as pas une nouvelle meilleure amie qui t'attends ? »_

_Chad tenta de se rapprocher, mais se ravisa en voyant le regard de tueur de Trinity. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle était pétillant et aimante de bonne humeur, mais quand elle était fâchée, c'était la catastrophe._

_« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles. La seule meilleure amie que j'ai, c'est la fille qui se trouve devant moi. »_

_Elle ne voulait pas céder, elle voulait rester fâchée, pour rendre Chad encore plus nerveux. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne le méritait pas. Il l'avait plantée à plusieurs reprises soit pour rester plus tard au travail pour d'autre répétition (dirigée par Sonny !) soit pour traîner avec les membres de l'émission (ce qui incluait Sonny !). Elle l'entendait parlée de Sonny à tout bout de champ, chaque fois affichant un sourire poli pour le bien de Chad. Il la connaissait assez que pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée, c'est pour cela qu'il lui promettait de traîner avec elle. Bien sur, il brisait sa promesse quand Miss Parfaite vient dîner._

_Mais bon, après avoir entendu dire qu'elle était sa seule meilleure amie, elle sentait les coins de sa bouche se relever._

_« Tu le penses ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix. « Je suis toujours ta meilleure amie ? »_

_Elle laissa tomber ses bras, et Chad combla le vide et vint l'enlacée. Elle retourna l'étreinte, adorant la sensation que ça lui procurait._

_« Bien sur que je le pense, » la rassura Chad. « Tu as entendu la conversation. Sonny et moi étions meilleurs amis quand nous étions enfants. C'est toi ma meilleure amie maintenant, Trin. » Il haussa les épaules. « Si ça compte autant pour toi, je peux arrêter de passer du temps avec Chad. »_

_« Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »_

_Riant nerveusement comme si il voulait retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, Chad acquiesça. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. »_

_Elle cria de joie et serra Chad encore plus fort contre elle. Pendant ce temps, Mme Goldfarb nettoyait la vaisselle et Mr Goldfarb regardait la télévision. Sonny et sa mère était partis il y a longtemps._

Elle passa ses doigts sur le tissu de soie de sa robe, Trinity grimpa dans la voiture de Chad. Il la tuerait s'il savait qu'elle la conduisait, mais c'était son seul moyen de transport, vu qu'il était arrivé en limousine. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il avait laissée sa voiture dans l'allée avec les clefs qui pendait près de la porte d'entrée ?

Vu qu'elle n'était pas habituée à porter une telle robe et des talons, elle trébucha à de nombreuses reprises. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans une fête avec plein de star d'Hollywood pleine de poussière. La fête avait commencée il y a un moment et c'était presque impossible de trouver une place pour se garer. Il y avait des centaines d'autres voitures dans l'immense allée, obligeant Trinity à s'arrêter loin de la maison de Tawni.

« Hey ! » cria un garçon que Trinity n'avait jamais vu, qui glissa facilement un bras autour de ses épaules dénudées. « Que dirais-tu d'être ma première petite-amie de 2010 ? »

« Que dirais-tu de goûter à mon spray au poivre ? »

L'étranger s'arrêta de marcher, mettant ses bras devant sa poitrine d'un air faussement offusqué. Alors que Trinity continuait sa route, il partit dans la direction inverse. Jugeant par les rires qu'elle entendit derrière elle, elle comprit qu'il avait du raconter une histoire à ses amis, leur disant qu'il avait fait plus que lui mettre le bras autour de l'épaule.

_Stupide garçon !_ pensa Trinity, en réajustant son sac qui tombait de son épaule. _Au moins Chad n'est pas comme ça ! Je l'ai bien éduqué !_

Bien qu'elle aimerait avoir tout le mérite de la réussite de Chad, elle savait bien que son rôle avait aidé, mais c'était ses parents qui l'avaient éduqué afin qu'il devienne comme ça. Elle savait qu'il avait été à ses côté, il aurait demandé à l'autre gars de partir, en prétendant peut-être qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Chad était trop occupé que pour prêter la moindre attention à Trinity, encore moins que de s'occuper de ses problèmes actuels. Il était déjà à l'intérieur, l'hôtesse de la maison pendue à son bras. Encore une fois, c'était grâce à Trinity.

_Sonny vint chez Chad une autre fois. C'était facile de voir cet étincelle dans ses yeux : elle voulait que Chad lui parle à nouveau, que cette seconde invitation briserait ce silence qu'il lui impose … e=tout ça depuis sa promesse qu'il avait faite à Trinity de ne plus traîner avec elle. A la surprise de l'actrice, Chad, Chad l'invita à entrer et ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder des films. Il ne savait pas que Trinity les espionnait._

_A la fin de la dernière vidéo, une dispute éclata. Sonny n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête, n'arrêtant pas de répéter quelque chose comme. « Ça ne peut pas arriver… Ce n'est pas possible… ».. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite que possible. Chad la suivit et la pris par le poignet._

_« Tu n'as pas compris ? » demanda-t-il. Ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot sortit des lèvres de Sonny. Elle refusa de le regarder. « Ce sont toutes des vidéos que ma mère à filmer pendant mon enfance. Tu es dans chacune d'elle ! On était vraiment amis Sonny ! »_

_Alors qu'aucune réponse ne venait, Chad força Sonny à le regarder. Depuis sa cachette, Trinity voyait les larmes coulées sur les joues de Sonny._

_« Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi à accepter ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, en lui caressant les cheveux._

_« Pourquoi c'est si dur d'accepter le fait que tu ne sois celle que tu crois ? » Une longue pause suivit. « Chad… Je sais que j'ai l'air folle. Je sais que tu dois penser que je suis une sorte de timbrée et que je devrais être placée en institution. Mais je ne mens pas ! Ton nom de famille est Cooper, tu es la star de Mackenzie Falls, en sort ensemble en secret, Tawni est ma meilleure amie, et… »_

_Ses larmes l'emportèrent, Sonny s'effondra, essuyant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Chad. Il ne la laissa pas faire, prenant désespérément ses deux mains. Tournant sa tête vers le sol, le cœur de Trinity faillit se briser en entendant les cris de désespoir de Sonny, qui était en train de perdre le combat contre ses émotions. _

_Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Chad resta silencieux un long moment. Son regard bleu restait sur Sonny, puis sur le sol, à nouveau sur Sonny, et finalement, il haussa les yeux, alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sans son. SI Trinity lisait correctement sur ses lèvres, il disait « Faites que ça se finisse ! ». Précautionneusement, il prit Sonny dans ses bras. Tout de suite, elle resserra l'étreinte, ses articulations devenant blanche à force de le serrer, comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher._

_« Mon histoire a beaucoup plus de sens, » murmura Chad dans l'oreille de Sonny. « On s'est rencontrer en première, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu et on est devenu meilleurs amis. Tu es venues à Hollywood petite parce que ton père voulait que tu aies ce qu'il y a de mieux pour devenir actrice et j'avais le même rêve… » Il s'écarta légère en entendant Sonny pleurer plus fort. « Tu crois vraiment dur comme pierre à ton histoire, hein ? »_

_Elle s'écarta également, montrant son visage plein de larmes. « Mon histoire est notre réalité Chad. J'ai besoin que tu me crois. On a seulement jusqu'à la fête de Tawni pour tout arranger, mais ça ne va pas marcher si tu n'es pas avec moi et que tu n'es pas prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut… »_

_« Sonny… je ne peux pas t'aider. Tawni m'a demandé de venir à sa fête en tant que son rendez-vous. Je serai occupé avec elle toute la soirée. »_

_L'emprise de Sonny se desserra, et elle hocha à tête. « J'ai compris. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme une petite amie. « Chad ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sonny le fit taire. « C'est bon, je comprends Chad. Personne n'a dit que tu devais me croire. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écouter. »_

_Sans plus dire un mot, elle partit de la maison. Chad attrapa la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme, regardant l'actrice partir. Il claqua la porte et courut dans sa chambre, d'où il ne sortit pas de la soirée. Trinity savait exactement ce qu'il se passait : il croyait à l'histoire de Sonny, il refusait juste de faire quoi que se soit parce qu'elle lui avait demandé d'ignorer l'actrice._

La fête battait son plein quand Trinity entra (elle du ruser pour entrer. Le garde était grand et monstrueux mais facile à berner. Il lui suffit de dire qu'elle s'appelait Demi Lovato, et la garde la laissa passer, sans même lever les yeux de sa liste.) Elle faillit se tuer en montant les marches avec ses talons, et décida de les enlever, une fois sur que personne ne la regardait. Elle arriva à une grande porte…

Qui après l'avoir ouverte, révélait une immense salle, plus grande que sa maison entière. Une piste de danse était au milieu avec des tables de part à d'autre, orné de chandeliers. Il y avait un balcon aussi.

Oubliant sa mission de retrouver Chad, Trinity regarda partout afin de voir qui était là. Elle n'avait jamais été en présence d'autant de célébrités ! Elle en avait rencontré certaines, comme après un concert (notamment la vrai Demi Lovato !), mais là c'était beaucoup mieux. Elle pouvait voir Jackson Tyler, la star de TriDarck. Selena Gomez, Miley Cirus, les quatres frères Jonas, Zac Effron et sa petite amie Vanessa Hudgens, la star de la chanson Trey Brtohers… Tous ceux là et plein d'autre, assez près pour que Trinity puisse voir la transpiration sur leur visage. Elle adorait vivre à Hollywood !

« Où est Chad ? » cria une voix par-dessus la musique. « Avez-vous vu Chad ? J'ai besoin de savoir où il est dès qu'il arrive ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit une autre voix. « Je suis sur qu'il ne doit pas être loin. »

Quelques pas plus loin, Trinity vit Sonny Monroe. L'actrice était sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de voir par-dessus les têtes des gens plus grand qu'elle, et essayant de trouver la même personne qu'elle. Ferguson plaça une main sur sa taille, mais Trinity ne savait pas si c'était pour l'aider ou si c'était parce qu'ils étaient venus ensemble ici. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que comme pour Chad et Tawni, c'était de sa faute si Sonny se retrouvait avec Ferguson.

_« Stupide Chad ! » se plaignit Sonny, n'ayan aucune idée que Trinity l'entendait. En fait, personne ne savait qu'elle était au studio. Vu qu'elle était en vacances de Noël, elle s'était glissé secrètement dans la voiture de Chad avant qu'il ne parte et se cacha jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au travail. Elle fit de son mieux pour être discrète, et alla se cacher dans la cabine photo de la salle des accessoires, où personne ne viendrait la chercher. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il aille à la fête avec Tawni Hart ! Lui et elle sont supposés se détester ! »_

_« S'ils se détestent, pourquoi Tawni la invité à sortir ? » demanda Ferguson. Lui et Sonny étaient seuls dans la pièce apparemment les autres finissaient leur déjeuner, ne sachant rien de la conversation qui se déroulait ici. _

_« Je ne sais pas ! » dit Sonny, dont la voix commençait à craquer, et fit taire Ferguson. « Enfin, je sais que Chad à dit oui à Tawni mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle lui a demandé de venir. Ça n'a pas de sens ! »_

_« Pourquoi Chad a dit oui ? »_

_« Il a dit oui pour me rendre jalouse, c'est évident. » Ferguson dut avoir l'air confus autant que Trinity parce que Sonny continua. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Chad sais que j'ai raison pour lui ! Il ne veut juste pas l'admettre. Alors, au lieu de prendre le chemin facile et d'accepter de venir avec moi afin que je puisse tout régler, il choisit le chemin difficile et il y va avec Tawni. Comme ça il passera la soirée avec elle, et quand sonnera minuit rien ne changera, et il dira que c'est parce que je me trompais, alors que s'est parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour m'aider ! »_

_La salle des accessoires fut silencieuse pendant un long moment._

_« Alors… qu'est ce que tu va faire à propos de Chawni ? » demanda finalement Ferguson._

_« Chawni ? » demanda Sonny alors que Trinity se demandait si elle avait bien entendu. « Qu'est ce que c'est Chawni ? »_

_« Selon Tawni, se sera son nom de couple avec Chad. »_

_« Si elle a déjà en nom de couple en tête, c'est qu'elle espère bien devenir plus qu'ami avec lui. Et si elle pense à ça, elle peut tout de suite l'oublier. Chad est à moi et je ne vais pas me le laissé prendre juste parce qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi ! »_

_« Personne n'a dit que tu devais le laisser tomber Sonny ! » Je t'ai juste demandé ce que tu comptais faire. »_

_« Oh, oui. Et bien… je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je dois y aller avec quelqu'un que Chad déteste afin de le rendre jaloux… »_

_« Je connais la personne adéquate. »_

_« Super. Tu appelles Zac Effron ou tu veux que je le fasse ? »_

_« Quoi ? Je ne parlais pas de Zac Effron… je parlais de… moi. »_

Pourquoi Trinity s'en voulait ? Parce que si elle n'avait pas demandé à Chad de s'éloigner de l'actrice, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Il n'aurait pas accepté de venir à cette fête avec Tawni Hart. Et alors, Sonny ne serait pas venu avec Ferguson afin de rendre Chad jaloux.

En y pensant, Trinity ne savait pas comment Ferguson était supposé transformer Chad en monstre de jalousie. Il était beau, d'accord, mais est ce que Sonny pense vraiment que c'est suffisant pour convaincre Chad qu'il devait être avec elle, et non avec la belle Tawni ?

Le plan de Sonny pouvait marcher. Chad allait voir Sonny et Ferguson flirter toute la soirée, allait devenir très envieux et avant minuit, Sonny aurait toujours une chance de changer Chad en la personne qu'elle pense qu'il est. Mais bon elle ne pensait pas que ça allait se passer aussi bien, alors, elle décida de s'en mêler.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est de 'kidnapper' Sonny, trouver Chad, et les enfermer à deux dans une pièce. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils seraient à nouveau amis avant de sortir.

Sonny fut surprise de voir Trinity apparaître à ses côtés, mettant un bras autour de sa taille comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Trinity comprenait que l'actrice la regarde d'un air un peu timide. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues dans la même pièce, elle avait cassé une assiette par terre et s'était enfuie en courant. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de commencer une amitié. « Hey Sonny ! » la salua-t-elle, essayant de vraiment paraître amicale cette fois ci. « Comment tu vas ? Tu as passé en bon Noël ? »

« Je… »

« C'est super ! Que dirais tu de quitter Ferguson un instant et de rester un peu entre filles ? »

Alors que Trinity la prenait par le poignet, essayant de l'éloigner de l'acteur de Mackenzie Falls, Sonny hochait la tête en signe de protestation.

« En fait Trinity, on pet parler plus tard ? Je cherche quelqu'un… »

« Qui ? » dit-elle, el la tirant un peu plus fort. « Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de cette personne en marchant ? »

« Sonny. » dit Ferguson alors que les filles n'avaient pu s'éloigner que de quelques pas. « Chad et Tawni arrivent par ici ! »

Forçant Trinity à la lâcher, Sonny retourna aux côtés de Ferguson, comme s'ils étaient aimantés, ne la laissant pas s'éloigner de trop. Sonny rit et attira l'attention de nombreuses personnes autour d'eux. Chad semblait s'ennuyer alors que Tawni parlait avec certain invités.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Sonny (qui avait déjà bougé de place afin de se retrouver devant Ferguson et dos à Chad.) Se sachant observée, Sonny mit ses deux mains autour du cou de son cavalier, ses hanches bougeant en rythme avec la musique. Suivant ses pas, Ferguson a pressa plus contre lui, souriant comme si elle était son prix. Chad dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Tawni. Une seconde plus tard, les deux couples d'Hollywood étaient l'un près de l'autre.

« Oh, salut Chad ! » la salua Sonny, un faux ton de surprise dans la voix, tout en se mettant face au blond, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Je ne t'ai pas vu venir. »

« Et moi je ne t'ai pas entendu rire de l'autre côté de la pièce. » mentit Chad aussi mielleusement que Sonny, le sourire de celle-ci se transformant un une grimace. « Alors, tu as rencontré l'hôtesse de la soirée, qui est aussi ma cavalière ? » Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Tawni, son regard ne quittant pas Sonny. « Je suppose que tu sais ce que veux dire le mot cavalière Sonny ? Tu sembles avoir du mal avec des concepts simples. »

« Je sais ce que ça veut dire » répliqua Sonny, ses dents grinçants. Essayant de masquer ses émottions, elle sourit en mettant une main sur la poitrine de Ferguson. « Crois le ou non, j'ai aussi un cavalier pour la soirée. »

Chad fut surpris. « Toi… Ferguson… Il t'a demandé de venir avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas demander à Sonny de venir avec moi ? » répondit Ferguson avant que Sonny n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la rapprochant de lui. « C'est une grande actrice, elle est belle, elle a beaucoup de personnalité… »

« Ferguson m'apprécies pour ce que je suis. » l'interrompit Sonny. « Et en plus, il croit ce que je lui dit, même si ça parait fou. C'est ce que les vrais amis font l'un pour l'autre. »

« Tawni a beaucoup plus d'amis que Ferguson n'oserait jamais avoir. » répliqua Chad. « Regardes le monde qui est venu ici ? »

Oh non. Trinity sentait la chaleur montée, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans une petite pièce pleine de gens qui danse. Elle devait emmener Chad et Sonny loin d'ici. Trinity savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, quelqu'un allait dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter, et qui n'allait pas arranger leur problème.

Se frayant un passage à travers les couples, elle s'adressa à Ferguson et Tawni. « Excusez moi, ça vous dérange si je vous vole vos cavaliers un instant ? »

« Trinity ? » demanda Chad, trop perplexe que pour remarquer que sa meilleure amie le prenait par le poignet. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vous sauves la vie ! » répliqua Trinity, gardant sa voix basse afin que personne ne l'entende. « Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis. »

« Mais, je… »

« J'ai dit tais toi ! »

Malheureusement, Trinity n'arriva pas à les faire partir assez vite. Tawni les suivit et les stoppa.

« Euh, excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais Chad est ici avec moi ! »

« Tawni… Tu es une femme forte et indépendante, n'est ce pas ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, Trinity continua. « Tu n'as pas besoin de Chad à tes côtés tout le temps pour t'amuser. C'est ta fête ! Sors et va parler à tes fans, euh à tes amis, et sois la super star que tu es. »

Tombant dans le panneau, Trinity acquiesça. « Tu as raison, Je n'ai pas besoin de Chad pour m'amuser. Je suis trop jolie que pour me reposer sur quelqu'un pour ça ! »

Elle partit, laissant les trois adolescents perplexes. Quand Chad et Sonny recommencèrent à se crier dessus, elle se souvint de son but principal. Elle les attira dans le hall le plus proche.

« Tu es venue avec Ferguson ? » dit Chad alors que Trinity eut fermé la porte, en espérant que la musique masquerait la dispute qui avait lieu ici. « Pourquoi tu fais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? »

« Si je sui stupide de venir ici avec Ferguson, qu'est ce que ça fait de toi, qui accepte de venir avec Tawni ? » demanda Sonny, sa voix tout aussi forte que celle de Chad.

« Ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'intelligent parce qu'elle m'aime bien elle. Ferguson ne fait que t'utiliser ! »

« M'utiliser ? Pourquoi tu penses que Ferguson m'utilise ? »

« Il veut se venger du fait que Tawni m'ait demandé d'être son cavalier à sa place. Ferguson ne t'a demander d'être sa cavalière que pour la rendre jalouse, car il a le béguin pour mon cavalière. »

« Et tu penses que c'est moi la conne ? Tu as entendu ce qui vient de sortir de ta bouche ses 5 dernières minutes ? »

« Vous êtes tout les deux stupide ! »

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Trinity, les cris se taisant. Prenant avantage de leur silence, Trinity se mit entre eux.

« Chad. » commença-t-elle, prenant une grande inspiration avant de confronter son meilleur ami. « Je veux te remercier d'être en si bon ami. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas quand tu m'as dit allais arrêter de parler à Sonny, et c'était horrible de ma part de faire comme si je ne savais pas à quel point cette amitié comptait pour toi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcée à venir accompagner de Tawni ai lieu de la fille avec qui tu voulais être. Sonny est une fille super et c'était mal de ma part de te demander de l'ignorer. C'est juste que… Tu es mon ami depuis si longtemps, je sentais… je sentais comme si… Je ne sais pas. Comme si tu allais lui laisser prendre ma place. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça m'es passé. Et en fait, je veux que tu parles à Sonny maintenant. »

Chad resta debout tout droit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, et pendant ce temps, Trinity se tourna vers Sonny.

« Sonny, je sais que nous venons de nous rencontrez et que tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi je veux parler surement, mais, n'en veut pas à Chad si il t'a ignoré récemment. » dit-elle, donnant à Sonny un faible sourire. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il te parlerait constamment, et même si il essaye de le nier maintenant et secouant la tête dans mon dos, ne l'écoutes pas. Il est malheureux depuis la nuit où je lui ais demander de ne plus te parler. Ouais, tu as bien entendu. Je lui ais demander de ne plus te parler. Je ne lui ais pas vraiment demander. C'était plutôt supplier… Enfin, j'espère que tu me pardonnes. J'ai laissé ma jalousie entravé votre route. Dans le chemin de deux gens destiné à être ensemble. »

Prenant la main de Sonny dans l'une et celle de Chad dans l'autre, elle les força à se prendre par la main.

« Chad est venu avec Tawni seulement pour rendre Sonny jalouse. Sonny est venu avec Ferguson pour rendre jaloux Chad. » expliqua-t-elle le plus simplement du monde. « Je retourne à la fête, mais je viendrai voir comment vous allez. Parlez-vous ! Arrangez les choses. Faites ce que vous voulez… Pour autant que vous redeveniez amis quand je reviens. »

« Trinity attends… »

Les protestations de Chad furent perdues alors que Trinity revenait à la fête, fermant la porte derrière elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il regarda Sonny. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens, trop de questions attendant une réponse. Puis, doucement, ils regardèrent leur main connectée.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls depuis un bon moment… et ils sentaient un courant électrique les parcourir.


	49. 18, 2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

21h45

Ferguson passa par mon appartement deux heures avant le début de la fête chez Tawni, des DVD de Mackenzie Falls en main. Sachant ma situation avec Chad, il s'était dit que ce serait bien de ma changer les idées avec un bon film. L'offre était généreux et même après lui avoir dit maintes fois que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'aller chez Tawni (on avait convenu d'y aller ensemble pour rendre Chad jaloux), il me nia, et dit qu'on avait besoin d'une nuit tranquille. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pleurais sur son épaule, me demandant ce qu'avait Tawni que je n'avais pas.

« Tu as dit que Chad pensait que vous étiez amis depuis que vous êtes petit, pas vrai ? » demanda Ferguson. « Peut-être qu'il y est allé avec Tawni pour ça, parce que vous êtes ami. »

A cause de sa suggestion, je passe une heure dans la salle de bain afin de faire moins 'amie'. Je mis la même robe que celle que j'avais mise la première fois, quand mes amis et moi avons été à la fête de Chad. J'essayai de faire mon maquillage, et suivant les conseils que Tawni m'avait donné. Je refis même la même coiffure, en tout cas, j'essayai. Quand je rentrai à nouveau dans le salon, j'étais… différente. Pas aussi belle que la première fois, mais mieux que tout à l'heure.

Première étape pour revenir à mon monde : fait !

Bien que je ne veuille pas l'admettre, Ferguson était quelqu'un de bien pour quelqu'un de Mackenzie Falls. Pas la même gentillesse que Chad Dylan Cooper, qui cachait sa vraie nature en public afin que personne ne sache qu'elle existe. Ferguson était plus ouvert, ne se préoccupant pas de qui pouvait le voir. Il était le seul à m'avoir crut pour Chad. Je me sentais mal de le laisser seul pour la fête….

… mais en même temps, je e pouvais pas laisser passez ma chance cette nuit juste parce que je me sentais mal pour lui. Je devais flirtai avec Ferguson afin de rendre Chad jaloux et qu'il soit suffisamment fâché que pour me parler. La dernière vraie conversation que nous ayons eue fut quand il m'a invité chez lui pour me montrer toutes les vidéos d'enfance afin de me prouver que nous étions vraiment amis enfants. Après cela, il commença à m'ignorer.

Seule dans le hall avec Chad, la musique passant malgré la porte fermée, je sentais l'évitement poindre. Je voulais sauter partout. Je voulais crier. Il me tenait la main, grâce à Trinity, et il me souriait de cette façon toute spéciale qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi et qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Elle a dit la vérité ? » demandais-je. « C'est à cause de Trinity que tu ne me parlais plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison, bien que se soit la plus grande. J'ai aussi arrêté parce que tu me rendais fou avec cette histoire de Chad Dylan Cooper. »

« Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? » demandais-je, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Chad, j'ai besoin que tu ais confiance en moi ! Cette nuit est la dernière nuit pour que tout rendre dans l'ordre, mais ça n'ira pas si tu ne m'aides pas à recréer la nuit où tout a disparu. Je ne peux pas le faire seule et… »

Je fus stoppé par la main de Chad.

« Je ne dis pas que je te crois. » dit-il, gardant sa main sur ma bouche. « Mas ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas t'aider. D'un côté, tu dis la vérité j'aurai contribué à la réussite et je te devrai des excuses, autrement, je ne perds rien à t'aider. »

Il allait m'aider ! Il allait m'aider ! Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

« Mais, » me coupa Chad alors que j'essayais de le prendre dans mes bras. « Si rien ne change et que je reste Chad Dylan Goldfarb, tu devras me promettre d'arrêter d'essayer de me convaincre que je suis quelqu'un d'autre et tu accepteras mon histoire. »

« OK » dis-je rapidement.

« Bien ? Maintenant, que devons nous faire en premier pour répéter cette nui de Nouvel An ? »

« En fait… on doit aller faire du shopping avant de commencer. » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Il nous manque un accessoire pour que tout soit parfait. »

Avec un air sceptique sur le visage, Chad hocha la tête, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de me contre dire. « OK, laisse-moi appeler ma mère pour qu'elle me dépose ma voiture. » dit Chad.

« Pas la peine ! » répondit Trinity, qui venait d'entrer dans le hall, un immense sourire sur le visage, nous disant qu'elle écoutait depuis le début. « Ta voiture est déjà dehors. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Chad. « Comment ma voiture pourrait-elle être dehors alors que je suis venu avec Tawni… » Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand il comprit. « Tu es venu ici avec ma voiture ? Alors que tu n'a même pas le permis ! »

« Qu'est ce qui est le plus important Chad Le fait que je sois venue avec ta voiture ou bien aider cette charmante jeune fille ? » demanda Trinity, en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« On n'a pas le temps ! » leur rappelais-je, tandis que je descendais déjà les escaliers (qui était exactement comme ceux de la maison de Chad, en fait tout était exactement identique !) « On doit tout refaire comme la première fois ! Allez-y ! »

Trinity courut derrière moi, entrainant Chad avec elle. Bien que je ne connaissais presque pas la fille qui courait à mes côtés et que Chad se plaignait que sa précieuse voiture avait été conduite par une personne sans permis, je ne pouvais effacer le sourire de mon visage.

En allant à la fête, je ne savais pas si Chad allait m'aider. Je l'espérais mais le fait qu'il ne ma parlait plus depuis une semaine, je n'en n'étais pas sure. Maintenant, il me l'avait promis de faire ce que je voualis. Peut-être qu'il ne croyait pas que ça allait arriver, et que quand sonnerais minuit, il serait toujours le même. Mais je savais, j'étais sure que dans quelques heures, je serai à nouveau avec Chad Dylan Cooper.

Cette nuit serait vraiment ma dernière nuit de 2009.


	50. 19,1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

Jeudi 31 décembre 2009

22h55

Il y un tas de chose que je ne comprendrai jamais. Pourquoi on avait besoin de tant de chiffre vu qu'on n'allait surement jamais aller plus loin que ou quelque chose dans la style ? Pourquoi nous n'avions que 26 lettres dans notre alphabet alors que d'autre civilisation en ont bien plus ? SI tout le monde est spécial, est ce le mot normal à un sens ? Quand les restaurants ont de restes, pourquoi les jettent-ils alors que des gens meurent de faim ? Est-ce vraiment juste que quelqu'un ait une si grande maison alors que plein de personne sont SDF ? Pourquoi des stars comme nous sommes payer autant si il n'y a pas assez d'argent que pour régler les problèmes dans le monde ? Quel est le sens de la vie ?

J'avais d'autres questions en tête. Pourquoi Tawni se croyait supérieur au reste du groupe ? Est-ce que Nico et Grady ont vraiment besoin de se mettre autant dans le pétrin que ce qu'ils font ? Est-ce qu'il y a un jour où Zora viendra au travail sans se cacher dans les ventilations ? Pourquoi est ce que Mackenzie Falls reste toujours un peu au dessus de So Random ! alors que je travaille d'arrache pieds pour l'améliorer ? Est-ce que la rivalité allait un jour se terminer ? Est-ce que Chad allait cesser d'avoir la grosse tête ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'ai toujours été curieuse à propos des voyages dans le temps. Après avoir lu des livres et vu des films, soit dans le passé soit dans le futur, voyant les personnages régler leurs problèmes de cette façon, je me demandais si je serais assez chanceuse que pour un jour avoir la chance de faire également un voyage dans le temps et obtenir ce que je voulais. Voudrais-je aller dans le futur pour voir ce que sera ma vie, ou je préfère que ce soit une surprise ? Peut-être que je retournerais dans le temps et préviendrai la jeune version de moi de ne pas devenir actrice ? Comment serait ma vie si je n'étais jamais venue ici à Hollywood, où je connais la célébrité ?

Mon rêve de voyage dans le temps fut stoppé net. Quel est l'intérêt d'espérer aller dans le futur ou dans le passé ? Ça n'allait jamais arriver. Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans des histoires de science fictions. En plus, je passais ma dernière nuit de 2009 dans les bras de Chad, l'homme de ma vie, pourquoi voudrais-je changer quoi que ce soit ? Tout était parfait. Je travaillais pour mon émission préférée. J'avais les meilleures amies du monde. Mes parents supportaient mon choix de carrière à 100% (même si ma mère regardait l'émission rivale !). Même mais amis du Wisconsin continuait à m'envoyer les derniers potins. En en plus de tout ça, je sortais avec Chad Dylan Cooper.

Pourquoi le destin avait-il décidé de me prendre tout ça ?

C'était peut-être de ma faute si 2009 était à nouveau passé, dans un différent univers. Peut-être que je prenais tout pour acquis ? La vie me reprenait tout pour que je prenne conscience que ma vie était bien meilleure que celle de nombreuses personnes ? Devais-je y voir un signe comme quoi je devais être plus reconnaissante ? Ou bien me montrer à quel point je ne sui plus rien sans Chad à mes côtés ?

« Sonny ? » demanda une voix douce, brisant mes pensées. « Tu vas bien ? J'essaye de te parler depuis 5 mn mais tu ne me réponds pas. Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? »

Est-ce que je voulais être seule ? Mes yeux regardèrent tout autour de moi. Des adolescents dansaient, d'une manière dont je n'oserais jamais faire en public. A la table des snacks, Trinity n'arrêtait pas de jeter ces cheveux en arrière, alors qu'elle parlait avec Sterling Knight, son idole selon Chad. Quelques tables plus loin, un couple s'embrassait, comme si ils étaient seuls.

« Non. » dis-je finalement. « Je ne veux certainement pas être seule maintenant. »

« Mais je supposes que tu préférerais être avec Chad, pas vrai ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Ferguson venait de dire ça qui me fit me retourner complètement vers lui. Sa chaise était aussi loin de la mienne que possible, comme si il avait peur de moi. Ses yeux foncés regardaient le sol. Je pouvais bien voir qu'il était nerveux.

Sa question résonnait dans ma tête. Je regardai à nouveau la pièce, regardant tout les détails cette fois-ci, afin de trouver ce que je voulais. Une fois que je l'ai trouvé, les coins de ma bouche tombèrent.

Dès que Chad Trinity et moi sommes revenus à la fête après avoir acheter les derniers objets dont j'avais besoin, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tawni pour nous retrouver. Elle a remarqué notre absence et comme elle nous vit Chad et moi, mains dans la main, courant vers le balcon, elle apparut de nulle part, m'arrachant presque le bras quand elle fit stopper Chad. Elle nous sépara, rappelant à Chad que c'était elle sa cavalière. Il m'envoya un dernier regard désespérer avant de suivre Tawni.

Maintenant, presque une heure après notre 2e arrivée, Chad et Tawni étaient toujours ensemble. Un slow se fit entendre et des couples se mirent à danser, dont Chawni. Chad ne savait pas que je le regardais, il était trop occupé à sourire à la star, s'amusant surement plus que jamais.

« Tu sais quoi ? » dis-je en me tournant vers Ferguson. « Aussi fou que ça semble, je ne veux pas parler à Chad maintenant. Je préfère te parler. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. « Vraiment ? Mais je pensais que tu attendais Chad depuis des mois ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tout doit rentrer dans l'ordre ? »

« Oui. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait et tout, mais… » je me stoppai un long moment et soupirai. « Il a vraiment l'air heureux pour l'instant. Je ne voudrais pas les interrompre. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Il déplaça sa chaise de façon la plus subtil possible. Il pointa la direction du couple. « Ils semblent vraiment bien s'aimer ces deux là ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » le suppliais-je. « Rien que de penser qu'ils soient ensemble me donne envie de vomir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… je penses que tu as raison. Je pense vraiment que Chad est en train de tomber sous le charme de Tawni. Regarde ses yeux ! » Même depuis ma chaise, je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir l'étincelle dans ces yeux. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. « Il me regardait comme ça avant. »

Je faillis sauter en sentant quelque chose de chaud sur ma main. Je vis Ferguson, sa main sur la mienne. On ne se tenait pas la main, mais c'était suffisament romantique que pour me rendre nerveuse.

« Tu sais Sonny… Ce n'est pas parce que Chad n'est pas intéressé par toi que personne ne l'est. » me dit-il. « Qu'est ce que ça change si Chad et Tawni veule sortir ensemble ? Laisse-les ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ce Chad Dylan Cooper, non ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, bien sur que j'ai besoin qu'il soit Chad Dylan Cooper à nouveau ! Si il ne change pas, Tawni non plus ne changeras pas ! Elle restera à Mackenzie Falls avec toi et Chad serait toujours à So Random avec moi ! Et je serais toujours aussi perturbée que maintenant, et même pire parce que je ne serais pas comment réagir si mon ancienne meilleure amis sortait avec mon ancien copain et… »

« Sonny. » me coupa Ferguson en me prenant gentiment le menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce ne serait pas si mal si ça ne se passe pas bien ce soir et que tu étais bloquée dans cette vie. Tu oublierais Chad tôt ou tard, comme tout le monde le fait quand ils rompent. Et même si ce sera dur de le voir tout les jours, je pense que se serait plus facile avec Tawni, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Heu ? » Maintenant, j'étais tout à fait perdue. « Pourquoi je serais bloquée ici ? Et en quoi le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble m'aiderait avec Tawni ? »

« Tawni serait plus compréhensive envers toi. Elle sait que tu as le béguin pour Chad, alors elle ne te fera pas toujours la remarque que c'est elle qui sort avec lui, elle sera compréhensive. Tu n'aurais jamais à les voir ensemble. Comme ça tu ne devras pas voir Chad tout es jours alors que tu essayes de l'oublier. »

« Comment je ferais pour ne pas voir Chad alors que je travailles avec lui ? »

« Tu rejoindrais Mackenzie Falls et laisserais tomber So Random. »

Wow. Il m'offrait un job à Mackenzie Falls si les choses ne tournaient pas bien ? C'était une gentille proposition. Comme il l'a dit, s'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble, je ne voudrais pas avoir à travailler avec Chad et le voir tout les jours, sachant qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Travailler avec Tawni m'aiderait à l'oublier, si j'y arrive un jour.

Mais même. Moi. Sonny Monroe. Travaillant à Mackenzie Falls alors que Chad est dans So Random ! Même dans ma tête, ça me paraissait fou, incroyable, stupide et plein d'autres adjectifs. Ça n'allait pas arriver, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Pas tant que je n'aurai pas tout essayé pour ramener Chad Dylan Cooper.

« Merci pour l'offre Ferguson, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de ce job. »Lui dis-je le plus poliment possible. « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais… »

« Ne dis pas encore non. » m'interrompit Ferguson. « Attends et vois ce qu'il se passe ce soir ! Si tu réussi à changer Chad, alors de toutes façons mon offre tombera à la poubelle. S'il reste un Goldfarb… » Il me caressa doucement la main. « Penses-y. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Je serai toujours là pour toi Sonny. » Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Toujours. »

_« Ferguson ne t'as demandé de venir avec lui que pour rendre Tawni jalouse ! Il a le béguin pour elle, il ne fait que t'utiliser ! »_

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, les avertissements de Chad me revinrent en tête, avec chacune des expressions de colère qu'il avait utilisé. Je regardai attentivement Ferguson, et me demandai si Chad avait raison. Si Ferguson était jaloux du couple, pourquoi ne les espionnait-il pas ?

Plus important, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi ? Il pourrait avoir Tawni quand il veut. Je serai bientôt de retour dans les bras de Chad. Ce n'était pas mon devoir de veiller à ce que Ferguson s'amuse ou de combattre les papillons qui voletait dans mon estomac par ce simple toucher de main…

« Tu veux danser ? »

Prise par surprise, ma mâchoire faillit se décrochée alors que Ferguson s'était levé et m'offrait sa main pour que je fasse de même. Je pensai à accepter… avant de changer d'avis au moment où ma peau allait toucher la sienne.

« Je ne penses pas. » déclinais-je, creuser ma cervelle pour trouver une bonne excuse. « Je n'aimes pas vraiment danser. En fait je devrais… être… » Je laissai traîner mon regard dans la salle afin de trouver une bonne excuse. Nico et Grady furent les premières personnes que je vis. « Je devrais aller voir si Nico et Grady s'amusent sans faire de bêtises… »

« Je te demande une danse, pas ta main en mariage. » Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres soit tout près de mon oreille. « En plus, c'est un super moyen de rendre Chad jaloux. »

Doucement, j'acquiesçai. C'est lui qui me pris la main et qui entrelaça nos doigts, ce fut lui également qui me conduit sur le piste de danse. Je n'ai juste rien fait pour le stopper. Le fait que Tawni et Chad ne pouvait pas nous voir ne me vint même pas à l'esprit. J'essayais plutôt d'ignorer les regards qu'on nous jetait, alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne faisaient le premier pas pour danser.

La ballade qui était quand je regardais Chad et Tawni la première fois était terminée. Une chanson rapide la remplaça, faisant bouger le corps de certains de manières que je ne pensais pas humainement possible. Je rouis alors que je restai debout sans bouger. Est-ce que Ferguson s'attendait à ce que je danse comme ça ? Je ne savais pas comment faire ça. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté de danser ?

Avant que je ne pusse ne fussent que tourner la tête, espérant me cacher de Ferguson et qu'il m'oublierait, la musique s'arrêta. Tout le monde fit une pause dans la danse entre les deux chansons…

… qui retourna à une chanson calme.

« Je ne sais pas, il y a surement un autre moyen de rendre Chad jaloux. On pourrait essayer de … »

« Sonny. Je sais que toutes les filles rêvent de cette danse parfaite avec cette personne spéciale. Crois moi, je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu aimerais être avec Chad. Mais je crois que tu va devoir te contenter de moi. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça m'était égale que ce ne soit pas Chad mon partenaire. Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage alors que Ferguson se rapprochait de moi, me prenant gentiment la main et mit son autre main dans mon dos. Nous dansons lentement au rythme de la musique.

« C'est très gentil de ta part. » dis-je.

« Ça m'arrive ! »

« SONNY ! »

Tout ceux qui n'avait pas vu que Ferguson et moi dansions l'avait remarqué maintenant. Nico, Grady et Zora se frayèrent leur chemin à travers la foule, ne se préoccupant pas des regards qu'on leur lançait. Je sentais qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'embarrassant.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » dit fièrement Zora. « Sonny nous trompe… avec les membres de Falls ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais la preuve est là. » soupira Nico, secouant tristement la tête.

« Comment tu peux nous faire quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Grady. « Je pensais que tu détestais les Falls autant que nous ! »

« Attendez ! Vous penser que je vous trompe ! Si quelqu'un est un traitre c'est Mr je-vais-flirter-avec-Tawni-Hart-toute-la-soirée, pas moi ! »

« Tawni n'as pas essayé de saboter Chad ! »

Ferguson rit nerveusement, et essayait de m'éloigner de mes camarades.

« Ils ont beaucoup d'imagination hein ? » dit-il nerveusement, mon faisant tourner le dos à mes amis.

« De l'imagination, hein ? » dit Zora en se mettant à côté de nous, forçant Ferguson à reculer. « Si ce n'est que mon imagination, explique ça ! »

Elle me mit un exemplaire de Tween Weekly sous les yeux, trop près que pour je puisse lire quoi que se soit. Je lui pris des mains, et l'éloignai afin de pouvoir lire. Je pus lire les mots : la nouvelle star montante d'Hollywood serait déjà sur la pente descendante. Le reste de la page était une photo de Chad, qui se cachait derrière Marshall, et moi. C'est au moment où Chad est arrivé et que je criais : « c'est lui, c'est lui ! »

Ferguson s'approcha et essaya de m'enlever le magazine des mains. Je m'éloignai et feuilletai le magazine afin de trouver l'article qui m'intéressait.

Le voilà ! Un article avec toute mon histoire, du moment où Chad a disparu jusqu'à la fin où je racontais mes plans pour le ramener.

« TU as tout raconté à Tween Weekly ? » demandais-je, en regardant Ferguson. « Tu leur a tout dis ! »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu crois tout de suite que c'est moi le coupable ? »

« Parce que tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai tout raconté ! Je n'ai dis ça à personne d'autre. Tu étais la seule personne à m'écouter ! Et maintenant, à cause de ma stupidité et ma confiance en toi, tu m'as trahie et raconter à tout le monde ce que je t'avais dit en toute confidentialité ! Tout le monde va croire que je suis folle ! Je suis vraiment bête ! »

« Non, tu n'es pas bête. » dit gentiment Ferguson, en mettant une main sur mon épaule. « Regarde à la vitesse à laquelle tu as tout compris ! » Quand je le regardai dans les yeux, sa main s'éloigna rapidement. « Si ça peux t'aider à te sentir mieux, je t'ai apporté un cadeau pour me faire pardonner. »

« Tu ne peux pas acheter mon pardon ! Ça m'est égal si tu m'achètes le meilleur cadeau du monde. Rien ne va réparer ce que tu as fait, même pas si tu mes donnes… c'est un petit chien ? »

Tout de suite après, je vis une petite boule de poil dans les bras de Ferguson. C'était un petit chien brun et blanc. Pourquoi me paraissait-il familier ?

« C'est Cupcake. » me dit fièrement Ferguson. « C'est mon cadeau pour toi. »

« Elle mérite de meilleurs excuses que ça. »

Dans tout ce tracas, je n'avais pas remarqué que Chad n'était plus avec Tawni. Il était maintenant à mes côtés, regardant Ferguson. Est-ce qu'il… est ce qu'il essayait de me protéger ?

« Je pensais que c'était à elle de me pardonner, pas à toi ! » dit Ferguson. « Sonny, est ce que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Et bien, je… »

« Bien sur que non ! » dit Chad en se rapprochant se mettant entre moi et Ferguson. « Vu ce que tu as fait, Sonny mérites que tu te mettes à genoux et la supplies de te pardonner ! »

« Qui t'as demandé ton avis ? »

« Tu l'aurais fait si tu étais intelligent ! »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que… »

Ferguson ne put finir sa phrase. Trinity, surgit de nulle part s'était interposer entre les deux garçons, une main sur leur poitrine.

« Et si vous trouviez un autre moyen de régler vos problèmes les gars, afin que tout le monde ne vous entendes pas ? » suggéra-t-elle, en montrant les autres invités qui les regardait les yeux grand ouvert.

« Comme quoi ? » dirent Chad et Ferguson d'une même voix.

« Pourquoi pas un jeu afin faire baisser votre colère ? Comme… » elle réfléchit un instant avant de dire. « Les chaises musicales ! »


	51. 19,2

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

23h15

« Je suis désolée d'avoir proposé chaises musicales comme jeux. » s'excusa Trinity, pour la centième fois. « Crois moi, si je n'étais pas intervenue, une bataille serait apparue entre Chad et Ferguson. Comme je t'ai dit la nuit où l'on s'est rencontré… Chad était un geek tu te souviens ? Il n'est pas super fort ! »

« Mais pourquoi les chaises musicales ? » me plaignis-je, sachant que ça faisait petits enfants de se plaindre comme ça. « Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelque chose de plus simple ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, les chaises musicales furent le premier jeux non-violent qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Quand Mme Goldfarb en avait marre de nos disputes à Chad et moi, elle nous y faisait jouer pour régler nos conflits. C'est surement pour ça que ça m'est venu automatiquement. » Trinity fut silencieuse un instant, ses yeux cherchant les miens. « Tu as quelque chose contre les chaises musicales ? »

« Bien sur que non ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir un problème ? »

« Non. Tout ceux qui aiment les chaises musicales s'assoit comme ça et se plaigne ! »

Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment m'en vouloir de ne pas aimer les chaises musicales ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas le jeu, c'était un de mes préférés étant petite, je ne voulais juste pas que Chad y joues. Contre Ferguson. Avec Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni et un autre membre de Mackenzie. Ça ressemblait trop à la première (et dernière fois) où j'y ai joué à Hollywood, pour la bataille entre So Random et Mackenzie Falls. Tout se répétait, seulement là, des personnes étaient dans le mauvais camp.

Bien que je veuille que le jeu se finisse, je ne pouvais rien faire. Tout le monde pensait déjà que j'étais folle, pas la peine de leur dire que c'était trop du déjà-vu ! En plus, la tension était très grande entre Ferguson et Chad. Il y aurait une bataille, alors au tant que ce soit les chaises musicales !

« Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi. »

Le jeu avait déjà commencé et les participants se regardaient avec les yeux noirs. Heureusement, ils avaient décidé de jouer dans une autre salle, loin des regards indiscrets. Les seuls personnes qui ne participaient pas et qui furent autoriser à rentrer furent Trinity, Nico, moi et le DJ, qui contrôlait la musique. Alors que Nico donnait à Chad, Grady et Zora des derniers conseils, Trinity s'appuya contre le mur avec moi. Elle revint sur mon dernier commentaire.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Pourquoi Chad a commencé cette bataille ! » dis-je une voix que le DJ eut commencée. « En quoi ça le concerne si je pardonne à Ferguson d'avoir tout déballer à Tween Weekly ? N'est ce pas à moi de décider qui je pardonne ? »

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison ! » protesta Trinity.

« Ah bon ? »

La musique s'arrêta et ce fut troisième de Mackenzie Falls qui perdit. La première manche était finie.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il te regarde depuis qu'on est revenu du shopping ? » continua Trinity comme si la conversation n'avait jamais été coupée. « Il t'a lancé des regards en coin toute la soirée ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Grady oublia de s'asseoir. Deuxième round fini !

« Pourquoi es-tu si surprise ? » me dit Trinity, trop captivée par le jeu que pour me regarder. « Tu essayes de convaincre Chad que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre depuis qu'il travaille au studio. Tu devrais être heureuse qu'il commence à montrer qu'il t'aime bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il semblait heureux avec Tawni. »

« Tu ne connais pas ce stratagème ? Rendre jalouse la fille que tu aimes vraiment en flirtant avec une autre ! »

« Chad ne faisait qu'utiliser Tawni pour m'avoir ? »

Tawni poussa Zora de sa chaise et celle-ci fut déclarée perdante. Il e restait plus qu'un Random et deux Mackenzie.

« En tant que amis et collègues, laisses nous te dire que toi et Chad feriez un étrange couple. » dit Nico en rejoignant la conversation qu'il suivait apparemment. « Mais bon, on veut que tu sois heureuse ! »

« Il a raison ! » renchérit Zora. « Même si c'est bizarre que deux collègues sorte ensemble, je ne ferai rien pour vous en empêcher. »

« Les gars, Chad et moi on ne sort pas ensemble… »

« Et en tant que meilleure amie de Chad, je dois te dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un aussi fort que pour toi. Je l'ai vu tomber amoureux, et encore et encore et encore. Mais, malgré tout ses béguins, il ne t'a jamais oubliée. Il ne se souvient peut-être pas de tout ce que tu veux, comme le fait que vous sortiez ensemble et qu'il jouait Mackenzie, mais il se souvient que vous étiez meilleurs amis. Il a eut le cœur brisé quand tu l'as oublié quand tu es rentré à SO Random ! Même à ce moment là, il était amoureux de toi. L'étincelle que j'ai vue dans ces yeux quand il t'a vu danser avec Ferguson me dit tout ce que j'avais à savoir Sonny. Il en pince vraiment pour toi ! »

Tawni, à sa grande surprise fut la prochaine éliminée. Il ne restait que Chad et Ferguson.

« Tu pourras utiliser ça la prochaine fois que tu lui parleras. » me dit Grady en me tendant une salière.

« Une salière ? » demandais-je, en peu surprise.

« Pas une simple salière : elle est magique ! »

« Comment est ce qu'une salière peut-elle être magique ? Ooh ! »

Marshall et Mme Bitterman. Quand je pensais qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils avaient besoin de compagnie, j'avais apporté une salière à Marshall. Je me souvenais vaguement de l'étonnement de Grady sur cette salière magique, capable de réunir deux personnes. Et ça avait marché, pas pour longtemps mais quand même. Si j'arrivais à réunir Marshall et Mme Bitterman, pourquoi ne pas essayé avec Chad ?

Je regardai la fin du jeu, d'une intensité incroyable, mes doigts serrés sur la salière. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer quand je vis Chad tomber au sol une fois la musique arrêtée. Alors que Ferguson tendais la main à Chad pour l'aider à se relever. Je ne fus pas surprise contrairement au autres quand Chad le fis tomber par terre et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise. Je courus vers lui et l'enlaçai pendant que mes amis l'encourageait et que Tawni disputait Ferguson. Chad semblait surpris que je sois dans ces bras…

… Mais quand je vis qu'il n'était pas fâché, je savais que Trinity, Nico, Grady et Zora avaient raison. Il y avait la même étincelle que celle de l'autre Chad dans ces yeux, me disant que j'étais importante à ces yeux, qui apparaissait pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré son nouveau lui. Son nom était Goldfarb… mais c'était la chose la plus proche d'un Cooper que j'aurai !

Il ne cessa pas de me regarder, Chad désigna à porte. Je m'éloignai de lui contre mon gré, nos mains se touchant toujours. Silencieusement, nous laissions nos amis derrière nous, loin de cette salle où une revanche serait surement demandée.

Me suivant dans l'autre salle, Chad ferma à clef la porte derrière nous.


	52. 19, 3

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

23h30

La seconde où Chad et moi furent seuls, un grand PAF se fit entendre, alors que la joue de Chad devenait rouge !

« C'est pour m'avoir ignoré pendant une semaine sans me dire que c'était Trinity qui te l'avais demandé. Je croyais que tu me détestais ! » Ma main se leva et frappa la joue que Chad ne tenait pas. « Et ça c'est pour être venu avec Tawni afin de me rendre jalouse !

« Tu me frappes parce que j'ai voulu te rendre jalouse ? » répéta Chad. « Et toi alors ? »

« J'avais tout les droits de te faire croire que j'avais des sentiments pour Ferguson ! Tu te baladais dans le studio en prétendant ne pas me connaitre ! EN plus tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me dire tout de suite que Tawni t'avait invité ce soir ! Je l'ai découvert en allant dans la salle des accessoires et j'ai vu Nico et Grady te félicité ! »

« Je voulais te le dire en premier ! J'étais en route pour ta loge mais ils me vu et… »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance quand tu allais me le dire ! » dis-je, ma voix craquant légèrement. Je mis ma main sur mon front, et pris une grande respiration. SI je ne me calmais pas, ça n'allait pas bien se passer ! « Dis-moi juste une chose ok ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec Tawni si tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

Chad soupira, les yeux rivés au sol. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour regarder les alentours…

… malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de l'acteur blond devant moi.

« La raison principale, c'est que comme tu le sais, parce que Trinity m'a demander de rester loin de toi. » dit-il finalement. « Et aussi… parce que c'était trop douloureux pour moi. »

« Je me fiche des raisons pour lesquels tu m'as fait ça, il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que tu m'as fait, et je ne serai heureuse que si tu t'excuse… » je m'arrêtai mi-phrase, penchant ma tête sur le côté. « Attends… Tu viens de dire que c'était trop douloureux pour toi ? »

Il refusa de me répondre au début, mais il s'approcha et me prit les mains. Une chaleur envahit mon corps, c'était presque aussi bien que quand le vrai Chad faisait la même chose.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à être passé par un stade de dépression Sonny. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « La mienne n'a pas fait la une des journaux et je n'ai pas raté le travail ou l'école à cause de ça. C'est comme si je ne me rappelais pas de notre amitié jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous le rappelle, et que tu me manquais sans le savoir. J'étais misérable. »

Des images défilèrent dans ma tête, des images que je n'arrivais pas à situer. Chad, regardant par la vitre l'air triste, regardant une goutte de pluie tombée sur la vitre. Sa poitrine se levait et descendait à mesure de sa respiration, très forte. Du doigt, il suivait le trajet de la goutte de pluie. Une fois disparue, il posa sa tête contre la vitre.

Je me manquais à Chad, même si il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Ça se passait avant notre rencontre, avant qu'il ne connaisse toutes mes folles théories comme quoi il était Chad Dylan Cooper.

Je n'avais pas à quel point, mais Chad Dylan Goldfarb se souvenait de moi, au moins un peu. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir raté une grande partie de ma vie.

« Combien ? » demandais-je, comme un murmure. J'avais trop peur que pour élever la voix. Les larmes pouvaient jaillir à tout moment. « De quoi tu te souviens à propos de moi ? »

« Rien. » répondit honnêtement Chad. Je sentis mon cœur se briser. « Mais en même temps… Tout. Je sais que ça doit te paraitre mielleux et un peu cliché, mais c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas me rappeler des détails, aussi bien de la vie que tu me racontes que de celle que ma mère me racontes, et pourtant, je ne me suis pas sentit si… complet depuis longtemps. Tu ne sas pas combien de nuits j'ai passé seul, devant cacher mes larmes et avec Trinity me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. C'était encore plus dur quand le soleil brillait. Je suppose que ça me rappelait trop toi. »

« Ça ne peut pas arriver. »

Je secouai la tête et me reculai. Sa main qui tenait la mienne retomba à ses côtés une fois que je fus plus loin. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. J'avais besoin de temps.

J'avais manqué à Chad. Il savait qu'une partie de sa vie manquait, et quand il m'a rencontré, il sut que c'était moi. Mais pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de tout comme moi ? Est-ce qu'un jour, il se souviendrait de moi en tant que rivale et non collègue ? Et quand nos amis se battaient, nous deux envoyer comme ambassadeur, étant les leaders de notre groupe ? Et surtout, allait-il se souvenir qu'il était mon petit-ami ?

« Il doit y avoir une moyen de te ramener tes souvenirs. » murmurais-je, plus pour moi que pour Chad. « Il est déjà 23h30. Il nous reste qu'une demi-heure avant de devoir être sur le gazébo pour te transformer en Chad Dylan Cooper. Se serait tellement plus simple si tu te souvenais de tout. Tu pourrais m'aider à renverser ce truc ! »

« Comment faire pour que je retrouve ma mémoire ? » demanda Chad.

« Si je le savais, on n'aurait pas de problèmes, hein ? »

Le visage de Chad eut une sorte de grimace, comme si il se retenait de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des secrets. » dis-je.

« C'est stupide… » dit-il, en levant la main en l'air comme si ce n'était rien. « Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ma théorie. »

« AU point où on en est, tout peut-être utile, même si ça parait débile. »

« Et bien… c'est juste que… Et si c'était de ma faute si j'ai perdu mes anciens souvenirs ? » Comme je lui lançais un regard vide, il continua. « Et si quoi qu'il se soit passé entre nous, qu'on ait été ami ou en couple, c'était si terrible que je l'ai oublié pour me protéger ? Et si je ne voulais plus m'en rappeler et que je me suis convaincu que ça n'était jamais arrivé ? »

Bien que je déteste l'admettre, la proposition de Chad avait du sens. Je savais qu'on s'était disputé le soir du Nouvel An. Le seul problème était que je ne rappelais pas le sujet de notre dispute. Et si c'était si horrible qu'il s'était forcé à l'oublier tout de suite ?

« C'est super ! » lui dis-je « Vite, tu dois avoir un plan pour débloquer tout ça ! »

« La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que tu me décrives la situation. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Te décrire quelle situation ? »

« Tu sais… comment c'est de sortir avec toi. Peut-être que si j'entends tes souvenirs, certains des miens réapparaitront. »

« Comment est ce que je peux décrire notre relation ? » demandais-je. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te dire comment mes genoux fléchissent et que peux à peine rester debout quand tu me touches, ou comme j'oublie tout parce que mon sang coule si vite dans mes veines que la seule chose que j'entends est mon cœur, chaque fois que tu m'embrasse. C'est… c'est… »

C'est à ce moment qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Et si je te le montrais au lieu de t'en parler ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il nous avait enfermés dans une petite salle tous les deux, Chad devint nerveux mais acquiesça. « Tout ce que tu veux, Sonny. »

Je me rapprochai de lui et prit ses mains dans les miennes et entrelacé nos doigts. J'étais nerveuse aussi. Normalement, c'était Chad qui faisait le premier pas, pas le contraire. Chad ferma les yeux.

« Quelque chose te revient ? » demandais-je, lui donnant quelques secondes pour qu'il se concentre.

« Pas encore. »

Apparemment, c'était le moment de se bouger !

J'essayai de rester en contrôle, refusant de laisser mon cœur prendre le dessus, et je pris la main de Chad. Doucement, je fis remonter ma main contre son bras, laissant ma peau frôler la sienne. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était une des choses qu'i l'adorait que je fasse quand il était Chad Dylan Cooper.

« N'arrêtes pas. » supplia-t-il, en me prenant la main quand je la retirais. Ses yeux étaient légèrement clos, ce dont j'étais contente, ainsi il ne voyait pas mon léger rougissement. « C'était bien, très bien ! »

« Mais est ce que ça t'as rappelé quelque chose ? »

« Ça semble si familier, comme si tu me l'avais déjà fait. » Il me prit les deux mains qu'il plaça derrière sa nuque. « Je penses que j'ai de plus pour me souvenir. »

Mes mains commencèrent à jouer avec ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient plus grands que ce dont j'étais habituée et j'étais tentée d'aller chercher quelque chose pour les couper. Mais au plus j'y restais, au moins je voulais partir. C'était juste moi, ou la pièce devenait de plus en plus chaude ?

Vu que mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, Chad était libre de faire ce bon il lui semblait. Je le sentais caresser mes cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre restait sur ma taille, à jouer avec ma robe.

« De la soie. » marmonna-t-il, sa voix plus profonde qu'avant. « Ta robe est faite de soie. »

« Je travaille à So Random depuis un moment maintenant, tu te souviens ? J'ai assez d'argent que pour m'acheter ce genre de robe de temps en temps. »

« Je vais quand même payer pour les choses qu'on a acheté aujourd'hui. La seule raison pour laquelle tu as payé c'est que je n'avais pas assez encore. Mais dès que je suis payé, je te rembourse. »

« Chut… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle d'argent ce soir. »

Il se tut immédiatement et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu as admis que tu m'aimais bien des coulisses » me rappela Chad, d'une voix un peu étouffée. « On était à une sorte de talk-show, mais tout d'un coup, on s'est retrouvé en coulisse et c'est là qua tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi. »

Oui ! » je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, à cause de l'excitement. « Du quoi d'autre tu te rappelles ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, je laissai tomber mes mains de ses cheveux et les mis sur sa poitrine. Mes lèvres efflerèrent son cou. Il frissonna involontairement, me faisant signe par la même de continuer.

« Notre premier baiser. » dit-il. « C'était la nuit de nos un mois ensemble. Je suis venu te chercher et on est allé à Lookout Mountain. Ma voiture à rouler dans le ravin. Tu étais pleine de terre après qu'on soit tombé tout les deux dans l'eau, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tu étais toujours la plus belle fille du monde pour moi. SI j'avais la chance de revivre cette nuit là, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne tombes pas mais à ce moment là… tout semblait parfait. »

Il se souvenait enfin !

« Et ta fête de Nouvel An ? » demandais-je rapidement. « Tu peux me dire quelque chose sur cette nuit ? »

Il y eut une longue pause, et soudain…

« Rien. » soupira-t-il. « Peut-être qu'on n'essaie pas encore assez fort ? »

Avant que je n'aie eu la chance de dire quoi que se soit et de lui demander ce que nous pourrions faire de plus, les lèvres de Chad trouvèrent les miennes. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais entière.

Il resserra son étreinte sur ma taille et me souleva facilement dans les airs. Ne sachant pas où les mettre d'autre, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Malgré le fait que ma taille soit plus haute que la sienne, Chad m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Ma fête » murmura-t-il, mettant fin à notre baiser. « J'ai fait ma fête dans une sorte d'immense maison. »

« La maison de qui ? »

« Laisse-moi voir si je me souviens. »

C'était un drôle de je auquel jouait la mémoire de Chad. Au plus proche il était de moi, au plus il se souvenait de la vie dont je ne cessais de lui dire était la sienne. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec la façon dont nos corps allaient si bien ensemble, et qui étaient réunis après si longtemps. Peut-être juste la passion qui régnait dans la pièce, lui rappelant ces souvenirs les plus enfouis.

Enfin je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que Chad se souviennes de toute façon. Minuit approchait à grand pas. Au plus Chad se souvenait à propos de sa vie en tant que Cooper, au plus facile se serait de se débarrasser de son côté Goldfarb.

« C'était ma maison ! » s'exclama Chad, mon regard le regard surpris et je hochai pour lui confirmer. « Mais… je ne comprends pas. Comment j'ai pu avoir une telle maison ? Tawni est la star de Mackenzie, pas moi ! »

« Apparemment, tu ne te souviens pas encore de tout ! » Alors qu'il approchait son visage du miens, je secouai rapidement la tête.

« Et si tu me laissais essayer cette fois ? »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on fait ça ? »

Il me laissa redescendre, et j'eu à peine le temps de me mettre sur les pieds avant qu'il me tourne le dos. Il commença à se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Il posa sa tête contre la porte, ce qui rendit difficile à comprendre ces paroles.

« Pourquoi on se fait ça ? On était bien comme ça. J'aime être un nouvel acteur et avoir Trinity comme meilleur amie. Tu commençais même à t'habituer à cette vie sans ce Cooper. Pourquoi tu veux que tout ça s'en aille ? »

« Ecoutes moi. » Je m'approchai de lui, et lui prit le visage dans les mains, le forçant de la même à me regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne te force pas à changer Chad. J'aimerais que tu le veuille autant que moi. J'aimerais que tu dises que quelque chose ne va pas. J'aimerais que tu veuilles redevenir cet égoïste que tout le monde trouve insupportable. Le garçon qui s'appelait lui-même le meilleur acteur de notre génération et qui n'était pas gêné de dire que j'étais sa petite amie secrète et… »

Tout à coup, il me poussa contre la porte et il m'embrassa avec une passion cachée.

La ligne était franchie. J'étais à nouveau la gentille fille venant du Wisconsin, la nouvelle, Sonny Monroe, la fille qui suivait toujours les règles et ne dépassait jamais les bornes. Mes fans s'attendaient à ce que je sois gentille et aimable chaque seconde de ma vie.

Aimé Chad faisait-il partie de cette attende de leur part ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, ou même si les Hart l'utilisait régulièrement quand Chad et moi tombions sur un lit. La chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser, c'était à quel point tout ça me semblait naturel, moi allongée sur le dos et Chad au dessus de moi. Il retira sa veste, me laissant balader mes mains sur le tissu qui cachait toujours ses abdos. Chad caressa gentiment mes jambes, s'arrêtant derrière mes genoux, en profitant pour me faire enrouler mes jambes autour de lui.

J'étais trop prise dans le moment que pour arrêter Chad quand il défit ma robe.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il, me caressant gentiment les cheveux. « Même après tout ça, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout ce que tu voudrais. »

« Je sui s désolée d'être venue ici avec Ferguson. » m'excusais-je également. « Et merci d'être venu me défendre quand il voulait acheter mon pardon avec son petit chiot. Comment un chiot pouvait réparer ce qu'il avait fait ? »

« Je suis désolé d'être venu avec Tawni. Je n'aurais pas du écouter Trinity et venir avec toi, comme je le voulais. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis tellement contente que tu commences à te souvenir. »

Il me donna son sourire qua j'adorais, il se pencha et était sur le point de m'embrasser quand…

… j'entendis une horloge sonnée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandais-je d'un ton paniqué.

« Je sais pas. Minuit moins quart ? »

Je sortis du lit en courant, prenant Chad par le bras et courut à travers la maison de Tawni, cherchant désespérément le gazébo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'était l'instant de vérité.


	53. 194

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

23h55

Trinity nous attendait en tapant du pied impatiemment quand Chad et moi courions. Dès qu'elle nous vit, elle se dirigea vers le gazébo et tendit son sac à Chad.

« Je me demandais si vous alliez vous montrer un jour ! » se plaignit-elle. « Il ne vous reste que 5mn. »

« Je sais. » lui dit Chad, en lui prenant le sac. « On a été un peu… occupé. »

« Pas besoin de détail. » répondit Trinity, en sortant la langue de dégout. « Tu te souviens de tout ce que te dit Sonny ? Tu es sur de faire le bon choix en l'aidant ? »

Il me regarda un instant, puis Chad hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Les choses sont un peu floues pour tout les deux. » dit-il. « Mais il y a de la vérité dans ce que dit Sonny. »

« Dans ce cas, je vous souhaites plein de bonheur. »

C'était impossible de rater la pointe de peine dans les yeux de Chad quand il regarda Trinity s'éloigner dans la maison de Tawni. Pour nous aider à recréer la nuit que j'avais vécue, elle nous avait laissé Chad et moi seuls, en éloignant Tawni, Ferguson, ou quiconque aurait pu nous déranger. Si tout allait comme prévu, c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

« Hey Trin ? »

Elle s'arrêta à mon cri, se retournant assez longtemps que pour me lancer un regard 'Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?'

« Merci. Tu as été d'une grande aide ce soir et… Et bien,… peut importe ce qu'il se passe ce soir, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer. »

« Ne sois pas si fleur bleu maintenant. » ordonna Trinity, en haussant les yeux. « Vous avez une ancienne vie à ramener à la surface, non ? Pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur ça, et non sur moi pour changer ? »

Elle partit, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Trinity disparaisse de la lumière que donnait le gazébo. Je tapai légèrement le bras de Chad pour attirer son attention loin de sa meilleure amie pour qu'il se concentre sur moi. Je regardai le sac, excité par son contenu.

« Allez, allez, allez. » l'encourageais-je, sautant sur place. « Donnes le moi. »

« Quelqu'un est impatiente ? » dit Chad.

« Quelqu'un n'as que 4mn avant que le destin ne soit décidé. » rétorquais-je. « Maintenant ouvre ce stupide sac et donne ce que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure. »

Faisant ce que je lui demandai, Chad ressortit l'exacte réplique du collier que Chad Dylan Cooper m'avait offert la dernière fois. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps à Chad, Trinity et moi pour retrouver la bijouterie. Nous sommes allés à la plus chère d'Hollywood et c'était bien là. L'avoir à nouveau à mon cou…

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêchai de sourire alors que je regardais la clef et le cœur de mon collier. Même si je n'ai eu l'occasion de le porter que quelques instants avant qu'il disparaisse, plein de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Maintenant, il ne me quittera plus.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Chad, me regardant vers le bord du gazébo.

« La dernière fois, nous étions ici qu'on nous avons eu notre dispute. » lui dis-je, lui disant de me suivre. « Si on veut que tout soit pareille, je penses que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Je sentis d'autres souvenirs me revinrent rien que par le fait d'être ici, avec Chad. Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je vis sourire Chad, me faisant comprendre qu'il se souvenait aussi. Nous deux, assis côte à côte, on pouvait voir les étoiles par-dessus le toit. Sa veste était sur mes jambes pour que je n'aie pas froid. Nous rions à propos de sujet dont je ne me rappelle absolument pas.

Ce n'était pas bon ça. Je pensais qu'une fois sur le gazébo avec Chad et que minuit approcherait, les derniers blancs deviendrait clair A la place, j'étais bien là, au même endroit, ne me souvenant de rien de plus. J'espérais me souvenir de la dispute, me montrant ainsi ce que je dois changer. Si je ne m'en rappelais pas vite, ce serait trop tard.

« Et bien ? » demanda Chad après un long moment. « Que dois-je faire pour recréer cette nuit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On s'est disputé à propos de quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus de… »

Chad me regarda d'un air inquiet alors que je me taisais. « Sonny ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu… tu as joué aux chaises musicales avec Ferguson ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Chad, d'un air confus.

« Je l'ai rencontré pendant que je prenais un yaourt, i la essayer de me faire rejoindre Mackenzie Falls quand aucun de mes amis ne me croyait quand je disais que tu existais, il n'a jamais prétendu être fan de moi-même si il m'a défendu devant la presse quand elle m'accusait d'être folle, puis me fit passer pour une cinglée, et de danser avec moi ce soir… » Je m'arrêtai un instant et regardai Chad. « Il est toi ! Ferguson est la gentille version de Chad Dylan Cooper ! »

« Et bien je suppose que ça mérite une fête. » dit-il en me tapant l'épaule. « Tu as finalement trouvé ta personne manquante… et ce n'était pas moi en fait. »

Mon esprit était hors de contrôle. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi égoïste que Chad, il y avait vraiment des similitudes entre eux. Il jouait tout les deux dans Mackenzie Falls. Je les ai tout les deux rencontrer en allant chercher des yaourts. Il m'a fait paraître méchante auprès de mes fans afin qu'il soit mieux vu par les siens et m'a fait tenir un chiot pour me réconforter. Ferguson a vendu tous mes secrets à Tween Weekly et essayer de se faire pardonner en me donnant un chiot. Peu après avoir déménagé à Hollywood, Chad essaya de me convaincre de venir à Mackenzie Falls. Ferguson me demanda la même chose ce soir. Chad dansa avec moi au bal secret. Ferguson a dansé avec moi ce soir. On a joué aux chaises musicales dans les deux réalités.

Peut-être que j'avais complètement tord. Chad pouvait-il être la mauvaise personne ? Et si c'était Ferguson la personne avec qui je devais être ici ? Si j'avais choisi la mauvaise personne, est ce que j'allais être bloquée ici pour toujours quand sonnera minuit ?

« Tu dois vite te décider. » me prévint Chad, en regardant sa montre. « 2010 est dans 5, 4, 3, 2… »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, de la sueur roulait le long de ma joue, alors que les invités comptait les secondes avec Chad, je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Je souhaite savoir comment faire revenir Chad Dylan Cooper ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre une minute sans lui ! »

« Un ! » dit tout le monde ensemble. « Bonne année ! »

Il y eut un grand flash de lumière. Je courrai vers Chad, ne voulant pas le perdre. Un moment, je sentis sa main. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les miens et il me serra la main aussi fort que moi… mas une seconde plus tard, il était partit.

Il y a une seconde, j'étais sur le gazébo de Tawni. La seconde d'après, j'étais dans une place familière, mais quelque chose avait changé.


	54. 201

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC**

2010

« Sonny ! Sonny, tu m'entends ? Bouge ta main si tu comprends ce que je te dis ! »

« Elle ne bouge pas ! Vous pensez qu'elle est morte ? »

« Si c'est le cas, So Random ! Sera à nouveau mon émission. »

« Elle n'est pas morte. Si elle l'est, sa poitrine ne se soulèverait pas comme ça chaque fois qu'elle respire ! »

« Devrais-je appeler mon jet-privé ? Je pourrai l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche en moins de 5 mn. »

« Chut ! Elle se réveille enfin. »

Les voix se turent les une après les autres, murmurant trop bas pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je m'assis, alors que tout était noir autour de moi, me faisant savoir sans aucun doute que j'avais les yeux fermé. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était me forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Si je voulais voir où j'étais. Une partie de moi le voulait vraiment alors qu'une autre ne voulait pas.

Voulais-je vraiment savoir qui était ces gens autour de moi ? Qu'est ce que je ferais si c'était Chad Dylan Goldfarb à mes côtés, avec Nico, Grady et Zora avec lui ? Et si c'était Ferguson qui me suppliait de me réveiller pensant que je serais bénéfique à Mackenzie Falls ? J'avais tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait que Chad et moi sur le gazébo. Avais-je fait une erreur en prenant Chad à la place de Ferguson ? Peut-être que je m'étais trompé mais que la vie me donnait encore une chance de tout réparer ? Et si le fait d'avoir choisi la mauvaise personne, j'avais perdu la dernière occasion de revenir dans mon ancienne vie, et que j'étais bloqué dans cette autre réalité ?

« Elle n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. »

« C'est bon, j'appelles mon jet. »

Cette voix… celle qui insistait pour appeler son jet… Elle ressemblait à celle de Chad. Chad Dylan Goldfarb n'avait pas assez d'argent que pour acheter un collier. Comment aurait-il pu se payer son propre jet ? A moins que…

A moins que c'était Chad Dylan Cooper !

Essayant de ne pas m'emballer, je pris une grande respiration. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux…

Et la première chose que je vis, ce fut ma mère, mais elle n'était pas la seule à me regarder avec inquiétude. Des centaines de personne me regardaient. Je reculai mais mon échappatoire fut vite empêchée. Mon dos heurta quelque chose de dur. Je me retournai et vit la rampe.

J'étais sur le gazébo de quelqu'un, mais je ne savais pas si c'était celui de Chad ou de Tawni.

« Sonny ! » dit ma mère, en me serrant fort contre elle. « Je croyais que je t'avais perdue ! »

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, d'autres bras me serrèrent. A en jugé par les rires joyeux, ces bras devait appartenir à…

« Nico ? Grady ? » Réussis-je à dire.

« Elle sait qui on est ! » dit fièrement Grady.

« Je ne saurais plus rien dire si vous continuer à me serrer comme ça ! »

Nico et Grady s'éloignèrent et me permirent de voir les gens autour de moi. Mr et Mme Cooper, ou Goldfarb, était près de ma mère, avec Chad au milieu d'eux, avec ces parents le tenant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les Mackenzie n'était pas loin de leur leader, ou mortel ennemi tout dépend, et me regardait également. Ils étaient en ligne, bloquant les autres invités, que j'entendais passer la nouvelle de ma survie. Un journaliste de Tween Weekly était dans la foule et prenait des photos.

Le seul indice concernant le monde où j'étais était l'absence de Ferguson et Trinity. Tawni était quelques pas derrière Zora et Nico et à côté de Grady. Je ne savais pas dire si ils semblaient amis ou non, ou si Tawni était plus proche des Mackenzie parce qu'elle était leur leader ou bien pour leur dire de reculer.

La seule solution pour savoir dans quel monde j'étais était de poser des questions.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est ici au lieu de faire la fête ? » demandais-je, en souriant pour faire bonne impression.

« On était tous inquiet ma chérie » m'expliqua ma mère, me rejoignant avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'en empêcher. « Quand Chad a couru dans la maison en criant que tu étais inconsciente… »

« Inconsciente ? » répétais-je, me demandant si j'avais bien entendu.

« On a entendu une fille crier. » clarifia Nico, n'arrivant pas à masquer son sourire. « On pensait que c'était une fille d'abord, puis on a vu Chad… » Il commença à rire.

« Wow. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Nico ! » répondit Chad, refusant de quitter sa mère et son père. « Une de tes collègues est blessée et tu te concentres sur les petits détails. C'est bien de savoir ce que tu penses de tes amis. »

Chad et Nico se disputait. Ça voulait dire que c'était de nouveau un Cooper ! Ou bien ça voulait juste dire qu'ils étaient amis et se chamaillaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement dire dans quelle émission ils jouaient ?

« L'important n'était pas le cri », dit ma mère d'un ton sévère en regardant Chad et Nico. « Je suis heureuse que Chad sois venu si rapidement dans la maison et à attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Se cogner la tête c'est sérieux, il faut faire attention. Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée. »

J'étais à nouveau confuse. Quand me suis-je heurté la tête ? Pourquoi est ce que Chad est venu prévenir tout le monde au lieu d'appeler les urgences ? Depuis quand criait-il comme une fille ? Comment ce flash de lumière avait pu se transformer en commotion ?

« Je ne comprends pas. » dis-je honnêtement. « Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir heurté ma tête et de m'être évanouie. »

« Ouais, si tu t'es vraiment cogner la tête et que personne ne t'ai frappée. » dit Zora, parlant pour la première fois, en regardant Chad d'un air accusateur. « Tu ne t'en souviendrais pas dans ce cas là. La plupart des gens sont choqués et ils s'évanouissent. Le temps que tu te réveilles, ils ne se souviennent de rien. »

Zora suivait l'exemple de Nico, et traitait Chad comme un ennemi et non comme un collègue, en suggérant qu'il serait assez cruel que pour me taper volontairement. Est-ce que ça m'arrivait vraiment ? Etais-je vraiment revenu dans le vrai monde ?

« Je n'ai rien fait pour la blesser ! » dit Chad en haussant les yeux au ciel, clairement contrarié par mes amis. « Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois, Sonny s'est fait ça toute seule. On parlait gentiment, elle s'est énervée à propos de n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, et de sa colère, elle a trébuchée, s'est cognée la tête contre la rampe et s'est évanouie. Je sui stout à fait innocent. » dit-il en se tournant vers les journalistes. « Totalement innocent ! »

Une simple conversation qui s'est transformée en dispute… Rien de tel n'était arrivé quand j'étais ici avec Chad Dylan Goldfarb. On a parlé, je lui ais dit que j'avais peut-être choisie la mauvaise personne et j'ai fait un vœu parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Avec Chad Dylan Cooper par contre…

Le journaliste mit son appareil photo de côté et griffonna sur son cahier. Tout comme moi, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. J'espère pour lui qu'il comprenait mieux que moi.

« Je suis désolée que ça se soit arrivé à toi ma chérie. » soupira ma mère, en mettant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je réalisai pour la première fois que j'étais la seule personne assise. « Quel horrible manière de commencer une nouvelle année. »

« Une nouvelle année ? » dis-je à mon tour. « Enfin, c'est pas comme si on était déjà en 2010… hein ? »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Oh mon Dieu ! On est déjà en 2010 ! »

« Ça fait déjà un moment Monroe. » m'informa Chad. « TU es tombée alors qu'il ne restait qu'une seconde de 2009. Il est presque 1h du matin maintenant ! »

Je suis tombée et me suis cognée la tête une seconde avant la nouvelle année. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai du voir le flash de lumière pour la première fois et que je me suis réveillé le matin suivant dans ma nouvelle vie. Mais, comment ça pouvait être vrai ? J'étais finalement en 2010 et j'étais de retour à la nuit où Chad et moi nous nous sommes disputé, mais lui, qu'a-t-il vu ? » Un corps sans vie coucher sur son gazébo pendant des mois alors que j'étais avec son alter-égo ? Non, ce n'était pas possible s'il n'y a qu'une heure qui était passée. Mais comment seulement une heure avait pu passer alors que je suis passé par des mois de dépression ?

Pendant que j'étais assise là, à essayer de me souvenir ce qu'il se passait, la foule se dispersa. Le reporter lui par contre continua à me fixer. Les parents de Chad lui murmuraient d'un ton criard. « Tu crois que Connie va nous reprocher que sa fille soit tombée chez nous ? »

Chez nous… Ils ont dit que c'était chez eux ! J'étais sure à présent que j'étais chez les Cooper et non chez les Hart. D'une manière, j'avais réparée les choses.

Je sautai sur mes pieds, folle de joie, et ma mère resta tout près de moi, vérifiant que je me sentais bien. La remarquant à peine, je courus vers Chad. Ses parents s'écartèrent et je me jetai dans ses bras, nous faisant tomber tout les deux.

« La, je ne comprends plus rien. » se plaignit la fille qui jouait le rôle de Chloé, faisant en sorte que sa voix porte bien jusqu'à Chad et moi. « Pourquoi ils étaient seuls ici, tout les deux ? »

« Ils… parlaient. » mentit gentiment Tawni. J'avais complètement oublié que je lui avais demandé de faire en sorte que les deux émissions reste loin, afin que je puisse passez le Nouvel An avec Chad. « Vous savez comment est Sonny, elle a toujours de nouvelles idées pour mettre fins à cette rivalités. Elle avait des idées à donner à Chad. »

Des souvenirs me revinrent. Tawni et moi, assise toutes les deux sur le lit de Chad pendant la chasse aux trésors. Je lui ais parler de ma relation secrète avec Chad. Plus tard dans la soirée, je lui ai suppliée d'éloignée Nico, Grady, Zora et les autres membres de Mackenzie Falls occupé afin de passer la soirée avec Chad. Même maintenant, des heures plus tard, elle me couvrait toujours.

C'est une des choses que j'ai apprise avec le temps que j'ai passé avec Goldfarb. L'amitié doit être le plus important. Tawni était prête à m'aider (même si c'était juste pour se faire bien voir par la suite, car elle avait gardée notre romance secrète !) le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était l'aider.

« En fait, bien que j'aimerais que cette guerre soit finie, ce n'est pas ce que nous faisions. » dis-je en souriant à Chloé. « On voulait célébrer 2010 tout seul. Chad et moi on sort ensemble. »

Il devint très pâle, et me lâcha rapidement. Je me rapprochai de lui et mis mon bras autour de sa taille alors que tous nos amis (excepté Tawni) nous regardait bouche-bée. Le reporter de Tween Weekly prenait des centaines de photos, qui illuminaient le gazébo de flash.

Mr et Mme Cooper était silencieux. Je ne me souvins que trop tard des mots de Chad, après qu'il m'ait montré la fête organisée par ses parents, et que j'avais presque traitée de nulle devant sa mère. Pas la peine de dire que je n'étais pas vraiment dans son cœur. Elle devait être déçue que je sois la petite amie de son fils unique.

Ma mère ne semblait pas si surprise. « JE LE SAVAIS ! » cria-t-elle. Bon, je ne devais pas être si subtile que ça en fin de compte…

« Elle plaisante. » dit Chad en riant nerveusement. « On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble. »

« Si. » protestais-je, en gardant notre position alors qu'il essayait de s'en défaire. « Chad, je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux vivre pleinement ma vie et je ne peux pas le faire si je dois mentir à tout le monde. »

« Sonny. » dit-il en baissant la voix, afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre. « On devrait d'abord en parler et voir les pour et les contre. »

« Non ! J'en ai marre de devoir inventer des excuses chaque fois que je veux venir te voir. SI tu tiens à moi, tu voudrais que je sois heureuse. » Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je le serrai encore plus fort. « Je reviens d'un monde où tu n'existait ce trop demander que de faire savoir au monde que je t'aime ? »

Au début, il sembla me croire, puis…

« Attends… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tu reviens d'un monde où je n'existais pas ? Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici Sonny ! »

« Si, je suis revenue dans le temps ! Tu te souviens de cette grosse dispute qu'on a eue avant que je me cogne la tête ? Et bien, ce n'est jamais arriver. On a eu cette dispute, mais après tu as disparu et je me suis réveiller le matin suivant sans sms de ta part ! C'était bizarre parce que chaque fois que je disais ton nom à quelqu'un, il me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je suis même allée voir sur le plateau de Mackenzie Falls, mais Tawni avait pris ta place. »

Il porta son regard par-dessus mon épaule, et fit un regard suspicieux. « Vraiment, Sonny ? Vraiment ? Tu penses que Tawni est assez bonne que pour jouer le rôle de Mackenzie ? »

« Je peux jouer Mackenzie si je le veux. » se défendit Tawni. « Ça ne peux pas être si dur de surjouer. »

« Si tu penses que c'est tout ce que je fais tu… »

« Taisez-vous et laissez moi finir mon histoire. » criais-je pour couvrir leur voix. « Comme je le disais, personne ne savait qui était Chad Dylan Cooper. Je suis entrée en dépression… mais bon, je vous passe les détails. Un jour, je fus virée de So Random ! Mais bon, c'était bizarre parce qu' je ne travaillais qu'avec Nico, Grady et Zora. Mais je n'abandonnais pas ma recherche de Chad, même si les gens me prenaient pour une folle. JE suis allée à la police pour faire un portrait robot ! C'est Ferguson qui… Attendez… où est Ferguson ? »

Réalisant pour la première fois qu'un de leurs membres manquait à l'appel, les Mackenzie regardèrent tout autour d'eux.

« Il n'a pas voulu venir. » dit Chad. « Il pensait que tu serais fâchée contre lui. »

« Fâchée contre lui ? Pourquoi je serais fâchée contre lui ? »

« Parce que c'est lui qui as envoyée la cassette à Gilroy. »

Chad avait raison. J'avais finie l'année fâchée contre Ferguson après qu'il ait avoué qu'il avait envoyé la casette. J'avais complètement oublié.

« Oh…et bien, c'est la seule personne qui m'a crut à propos de Chad. Il m'a aidé à faire mes affiches et m'a aidé à les poster ! Ce n'est que la dernière nuit de 2009, à la fête de Tawni que j'ai découvert qu'il voulait juste m'inciter à rejoindre Mackenzie Falls, et qu'il avait raconter toute mon histoire à Tween Weekly. Ça s'est passé quand j'ai été viré, un nouvel acteur m'a remplacé. C'était Chad, enfin presque. Son nom de famille était Goldfarb, et non Cooper. J'ai passé toute le reste de l'année à essayer de le convaincre qu'il était un Cooper. Il ne me croyait pas jusqu'à ce soir, minuit, où on s'est embrasser comme des fous pour faire revenir sa mémoire ou bien s'était un moyen de prendre avantage sur moi. Enfin bon, il m'a aidé à recréer la nuit où le vrai Chad avait disparu. Quand minuit à sonner. Là, j'ai souhaité que Chad Dylan Cooper revienne et maintenant… te voilà de retour. »

Il y eut un grand silence à la fin de mon histoire.

« Je savais qu'il sortait ensemble ! » déclara fièrement Tawni, en souriant au reporter. « Sonny et moi on est super proche, et j'ai gardé son secret. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, lui demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Le reporter lui tendit le micro, essayant de capter sa voix le mieux possible dans la cohue, une bataille se profilant. Aussi vite que je l'avais dite, mon histoire fut oubliée.

Une légère caresse sur ma main me rappela que Chad était là. Silencieusement, il me fit signe vers les escaliers qui menaient loin du gazébo. Je le suivis alors que nous nous éloignions des autres, ne nous arrêtant que quand nous fûmes assez loin des autres. Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu du couloir, où il n'y avait aucune lumière à part celle que la lune émettait. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais enfin seule avec Chad Dylan Cooper…

C'était super romantique.

« Sonny… Tu te souviens de ce dont on parlait avant que tu te cognes la tête ? »

« Je ne me suis pas cognée la tête. Je te l'ai dit, je suis retournée dans le temps et j'ai rencontré une autre version de toi… »

« Bon, avant que tu deviennes une voyageuse dans le temps. » me coupa Chad. « Dis-moi si tu te souviens de notre dispute. »

C'est la question que je me posais depuis des mois maintenant : Quelle était le sujet de notre dispute à Chad et moi ? Ça devait être assez sérieux. On se dispute tout le temps… pire un chien et un chat, mais jamais ça ne l'avait fait disparaitre. Qu'est ce qu'on avait bien pu se dire ?

Alors que Chad caressait le collier qu'il venait de m'offrir du bout des doigts, je le revis faire la même chose quelque temps auparavant. Soudain, je me souvins de tout !

_« Haha, Sonny ! » dit Chad. « J'adore ton humour. »_

_Je fus très joyeuse à l'entende de cette phrase et retournait mon attention vers Chad. « Vraiment ? »_

_« Non. »_

Notre conversation flottait dans ma tête, me souvenant du pire…

_« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai acheté ce collier ? » dit-il d'une voix douce, je pouvais à peine l'entendre. « Ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'aime te gâter et que je pensais que tu le méritais je l'ai acheté parce que ton cœur… » Il pointa la tête ers l'endroit où était son doigt. « Ton cœur est la clef du vrai Chad. »_

_« Vraiment Chad ? C'est vraiment pour ça que tu l'as acheté ? » Pour la première fois, j'entendis ma voix craquer. « Ou bien c'est parce que tu me mens depuis qu'on sort ensemble et que tu te sens coupable ? »_

_Il lâcha mon collier et il me prit la main. Comme je ne le laissai pas faire, il soupira._

_« Si je n'avais pas de sentiment pour toi, pourquoi je sortirais avec toi alors que nos émissions se détestent ? » me demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi je passerais chaque secondes possible avec toi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me manques chaque fois que tu es loin de moi ? Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi que je t'ai invitée, toi et ta mère pour ma fête de Nouvel AN ? » Il se pencha et m'embrassa le front, sans me laisser la chance de le stopper. « Je t'adore Sonny, et je suis désolé si tu ne le vois pas. »_

_« Prouve-le. Dis-moi ces trois mots que tu ne m'as jamais dits. » Comme il me regardait bizarrement, le regard vide, je pris une grande respiration. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »_

_Chad hocha la tête, leva le menton et respira profondément._

_« Si ça peut te rendre heureuse, je vais le dire. Je t'… »_

_Une longue pause suivit._

_« Je t'… » essaya-t-il à nouveau, à nouveau sans résultat. « Je veux dire, je t'… »_

_Pour la troisième fois de suite, il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Une partie de moi voulait le gifler, l'autre me disait de m'enfuir en courant et de ne plus jamais le voir de ma vie._

_« Laisse-moi t'aider. Ça doit être : je te déteste Sonny Monroe. »_

_« Sonny, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »_

_« __Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me dire que tu m'aimes ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas ! J'essaye vraiment mais ce n'est… ça ne veut pas sortir. »_

_« C'est peut-être cette relation qui n'est pas bonne. »_

Ma mémoire revenait.

_« POURQUOI ? » cette fois ci, j'avais crié. « Pourquoi tu m'as attirée la dedans si tu savais que tu allais me briser le cœur ? »_

_« Je ne savais pas que les comédiens avait un cœur. » Doucement, comme si il était au ralenti, Chad me regarda dans les yeux. « Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait ressentir que de la joie. Si je savais que tu voulais que je te dise 'je t'aime' un jour… Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de sortir avec moi. »_

Et finalement, cette phrase qui a ruinée ma vie.

_"J'aimerais que tu n'ai jamais eu le rôle de Mackenzie. Tu serais peut-être pas le connard que tu es!"_

« C'était de ma faute ! » murmurais-je, horrifiée. « C'est de ma faute situ as disparu. C'est de ma faute si j'ai du vivre sans toi pendant des mois. »

« Tu es resté inconsciente seulement une heure… Tu n'as pas pu passer des mois sans moi. » protesta Chad. « Bien que je sois flatté que tu ai rêvé de moi. Je suis content que tu penses à moi tout le temps. »

« Mais je suis vraiment revenue dans le temps. »

Je secouai la tête, et décidai d'abandonner. Pourquoi essayer de convaincre Chad ? Il n'allait pas me croire, quoique je lui dise On allait encore se disputer pendant des jours, des mois, voir des années.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je voyais Chad. Je voulais profiter de ce moment. Ce soir, voir peut-être toujours, j'allais oublier Chad Dylan Goldfarb.

« Tu as raison Chad. Je pense à toi tout le temps. » abandonnais-je, nourrissant l'égo de mon copain. « Je peux rejoindre ma mère maintenant ? Elle doit être super inquiète vu que je me suis cogner la tête. Elle veut surement m'envoyer aux urgences avant de rentrer et là je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la gazébo où étais ma mère, qui attendait mon retour. Je me stoppai quand je sentis des doigts autour de mon poignet. « Attends ! Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ? »

_Non_ pensais-je, me demandant si je pouvais m'enfoncer dans le sol. Tout plutôt que t'entendre ce que Chad avait à me dire. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe quand votre copain n'arrivait pas à vous dire qu'il vous aimait. Et c'était encore pire si il voulait vous dire pourquoi.

Malgré mon envie de courir aussi vite que possible, je me retournai vers Chad, lui disant de continuer. Il prit une grande respiration un autre mauvais signe.

« La raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit est parce que… » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chad avait du mal à parler. C'est comme si ses mots étaient coincé dans sa bouche. « On est ensemble depuis peu de temps et bon, je suis Chad Dylan Cooper. Je suis sorti avec des tonnes de fille, vraiment des tonnes… »

« Et tu ne voulais pas me le dire parce que tu voulais rompre avec moi pour retourner à ta routine. » le coupais-je. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça Chad. On était fou de penser que ça pouvait marcher entre nous. Tu es le plus grand acteur de notre génération je suis juste une fille du Wisconsin qui a eu de la chance. On ne devait pas être ensemble. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois y aller. »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant que Chad mit son bras autour de ma taille, me pressant contre lui. Il me leva en l'air et ne me lâcha que quand je pris sa place.

« C'est déjà assez dur à dire pour moi sans que tu m'interrompe tout le temps. » me dit-il, en me prenant le menton. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, Sonny. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, et je n'ai jamais sentit quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille que ce que je ressens pour toi ! »

« Est-ce que tu peux le dire que tu ne veux plus de moi au lieu de tergiverser… Attends… quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire… »

« Que c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une fille ? C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. » Il me sourit d'un sourire tendre, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me perdre dans ces yeux, avec cet étincelle qui brillait. J'adorais cette étincelle. « EN regardant dans tes yeux profond brun… J'agis comme un idiot. Je n'y suis pas habitué. Je suis supposé être cool tous le temps. Mais je n'y arrive pas autour de toi. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi Monroe. » Il prit mon collier entre ses doigts. « Comme je te l'ai dit avant, tu ouvres le vrai Chad. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : le vrai Chad ne peut pas tomber amoureux. »

« Non. Le vrai Chad ne veut pas tout gâcher en le disant trop tôt. »

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte. Voyant mon changement d'attitude, Chad me prit les mains. Cette fois ci, je n'avais aucune intention de partir.

« Quand tu t'es évanouie sur mon gazébo, mon esprit est tout de suite allé dans la mauvaise direction. Et si tu n'allais pas bien ? Et si tu ne te réveillais pas ? Et si je ne pouvais jamais plus te tenir dans mes bras ou prendre tes mains, ou même t'embrasser ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Sonny. Tu es trop importante. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux précipiter les choses. Je ne suis pas habitué à faire les choses doucement avec les filles, alors tu dois être compréhensive. Avec les autres filles, je ne me souciais pas de leur sentiment ou de les larguer parce qu'on allait trop vite. En général je sortais avec elle pour un ou deux jour. Mais avec toi, je veux que tout soit parfait. »

« Owww ! Je sens un câlin se programmer. »

Il accepta ma requête, et Chad et moi sommes resté debout sur le gazébo un long moment. La musique venant de la maison diminuait et on entendait le bruit de moteur des invités qui partaient. Nos amis partirent également, semblant dégouter de nous voir ensemble. Quand le reporter de Tween Weekly partit, il prit une dernière photo, sautant de joie à l'idée qu'il serait le premier à annoncé la nouvelle qua Channy existait !

Peut-être que Chad n'as pas du traverser la même chose que moi, mais on est arrivé à la même conclusion : ça nous était impossible pour aucun de nous de vivre dans un mode ou l'autre n'étais pas. Je suis devenue folle pendant des mois parce qu'il n'était pas là et lui a passé les minutes les plus horribles de sa vie à réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre.

« Sonny ? » me demanda une voix douce, captant mon attention hors de Chad. « Tu es prête à rentrer à la maison ma chérie ? »

Ma mère m'attendait patiemment, en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Murmurant à Chad que je le verrai plus tard, je me dirigeai vers elle, le surprenant alors que je le pris par le bras. Nous nous dirigions ensemble vers la limousine que Chad avait préparée pour nous ramener chez nous.

Nous asseyant derrière, je serrai ma mère dans mes bras, en attendant que la voiture démarre. Je regardai une dernière fois vers la fenêtre.

Chad était toujours debout la ou je l'avais laissé, en fixant sa cravate alors que ses parents l'approchait, surement sur le point de l'engueler parce qu'il sortait avec moi derrière leur dos, mais aussi pour m'avoir choisi moi. Je souris et mis ma tête sur l'épaule de ma mère, sentant le sommeil m'envahir. Je savais que Chad était assez fort que pour affronter ses parents. Il leur parlerait et il leur dirait qu'il ne romprait pas avec moi, quoiqu'ils disent.

Pourquoi étais-je si sure que Chad se battrait pour moi ?

Parce que je ne m'imaginais pas de vivre dans un monde sans Chad Dylan Cooper à nouveau.


	55. 202

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à lifeisveryshortwithsoami, ni SWAC.**

Nico, Grady, Tawni et Zora mangèrent leur glace en silence, tous les quatre d'un côté de la table. Chad et moi étions en face, riant alors que nous faisions l'autre manger la glace (on en mettait partout mais bon…) Comme après chaque émission, mes amis et moi est allé chez Hueco Mundo. La seule différence est que cette fois ci, Chad, s'est jointe au groupe.

« Vous devez vraiment faire ça ici ? » demanda Tawni.

« Vous pourriez être plus discret. » dit Nico.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de se sentir malade en mangeant de la crème glacée. » se plaint Grady, en posant sa cuillère déçu.

« Combien de temps ça va vous mettre pour vous habituer. Chad et moi on sort ensemble publiquement depuis 6 mois. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous nous voyez ensemble. »

C'était la vérité. Ni mes amis ni ceux de Chad n'avaient approuvé notre relation au début. Les fans se devenus fous après l'avoir découvert, et je me suis retrouvée sous les projecteurs plus que jamais. Partout où j'allais, les gens voulait que je leur signe un autographe et poser pour une photo. Etre la petite amie de Chad Dylan Cooper m'apporta plus de popularité que jamais.

Mes amis restaient aussi loin que possible de Chad. Pour eux, la rivalité entre les deux shows était loin d'être finie et d'une certaine façon, je les trahissais en sortant avec Chad. Ils ne vinrent jamais avec moi quand j'allais sur le plateau de Mackenzie Falls. Au déjeuner, ils me laissaient seul avec Chad. Les seuls fois où ils parlaient avec Chad, c'est quand ils voulaient se moquer de lui. C'était comme avant… sauf que maintenant j'étais avec lui-même au bureau.

Mais bon, c'est la première fois que j'invitais Chad pour venir manger une glace avec nous. Après six longs mois de bataille pour savoir s'il devait regarder So Random ! vu que je regardais Mackenzie Falls, Chad vint me voir une fois pendant qu'on tournait. J'étais heureuse de le voir et ait insisté pour qu'il vienne manger une glace avec nous. Tawni, Nico, Grady et Zora protestèrent.

« SI vous ne voulez pas les voir, faites comme moi. » dit Zora, se levant de sa chaise. « Je vais au toilette afin de ne plus les voir flirter ! »

« Les toilettes ? » répétèrent Chad. « Tu ne peux pas apporter ta nourriture là-bas ! »

« C'est toi qui le dit ! »

Elle attrapa le reste de sa glace et quitta la table. Nico, Grady et Tawni se regardèrent…

… et la suivirent, ravis d'avoir une excuse pour quitter la table.

« Je suis désolée » dis-je à Chad, en haussant les épaules innocemment. « Je pensais qu'ils se seraient habitué depuis le temps. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sur que mes amis feraient la même chose. »répliqua Chad. « Peut-être pas la même chose exactement. Les Mackenzie ne mangent pas dans les toilettes. »

« Normalement, mes amis non plus, mais l'autre jour j'ai vu Grady mange de la dinde en faisant… »

« Un colis pour Sonny Monroe ! »

Je m'arrêtai quand la serveuse vint vers nous, une grosse boite en main. Quelque chose à propos d'elle me semblait… familière.

« Est-ce que vous êtes Sonny ? » demanda-t-elle promptement. « J'en suis presque sure, je vous ai vu dans tous les épisodes de So Random. Je suis une grande fan. Mais si vous êtes comme une de ses folles qui se déguisent en célébrité pour faire une farce aux gens comme moi, alors je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger. »

« Je suis Sonny. » répondis-je rapidement, en lui prenant la boite. « Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrer ? »

« A moins que vous ne comptiez les nombreuses nuit ou je vous ai vu à la télévision, » dit la fille. « Pourquoi ? Je ressemble à une célébrité ? »

Elle fit virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs, et fit une pause. Ouais… il y avait vraiment quelque chose de familier à son sujet.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste… que vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Oh, et bien, je peux vous assurez qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrer. Vous êtes une actrice d'une célèbre série télévisée. Je suis juste une petite serveuse qui vous livre un paquet. Maintenant que le paquet est entre vos mains, je dois retourner au travail. » La fille se pencha vers moi et baissa la voix. « Mon boss est un peu strict et veux absolument que je bosse tout le temps. Il pense que je passe trop de temps à parler avec les clients. »

Alors qu'elle repartait, je l'appelai.

« Attendez ! De qui vient ce paquet ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Il n'a pas laissé de nom. Mais je dois vraiment y aller à moins que vous vouliez que je perde mon travail. »

IL partit en chantonnant, et je la regardai attentivement. J'étais sure de l'avoir déjà vue. Mais où ?

« Pourquoi est ce que quelqu'un t'envois un poster de So Random ! »

Pendant que j'essayais de me souvenir où j'avais vu cette fille, Chad avait ouvert mon paquet et regardait à l'intérieur. Je lui repris le paquet des mains, et je lui repris également le poster.

« Excuse moi, mais je crois que c'est un courrier privé. » lui rappelais-je. « Je pourrais te faire arrêter pour avoir ouvert ce paquet sans permission. »

« Je suis Chad Dylan Cooper, personne n'aurait le courage de m'arrêter. »

J'haussai les yeux au ciel, et pris les objets un par un, les cachant de Chad. Pas que ça me dérangeait que Chad les vois. Je voulais juste me venger qu'il ait ouvert mon courrier. Il y avait le poster dont il avait parlé, mais en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas le poster habituelle. Il y avait Nico, Grady, Zora et moi mais la cinquième personne c'était… Chad ?

Je regardai à nouveau dans la boite et je vis une carte d'identité, de Chad, avec des cheveux plus longs. Il y avait les mots Hueco Mundo et le nom de Chad Dylan Goldfarb, ainsi que la mention de caissier.

« Alors ? » demanda Chad, me regardant attentivement afin d'avoir un signe de ce que contenait la boite. « Est-ce que tu va me dire ce que c'est ? »

Je l'ignorai et pris le dernier objet. C'était du papier.

« Un script de So Random ! » demanda Chad, capable de voir le logo de mon émission, qui couvrait la plupart de la feuille. « Marshall vous les envois toujours comme ça ? »

Mais ce n'était pas un script complet. C'était seulement un sketch, avec deux personnages seulement : moi qui joue un personnage du nom de Stacy et Chad Dylan Goldfarb, celui de Tommy. Je lis les lignes rapidement pour avoir une idée générale du sketch. On jouait deux amoureux.

« Tu sais quoi ? » dis-je, en fermant le script avant que Chad, qui se penchait de plus en plus pour essayer de lire ne puisse le faire. « Je suis sur que tu dois aller aux toilettes maintenant. »

« Non. Tout va bien. »

« Non, j'insiste. Pourquoi tu ne visites pas les toilettes ? Tu y va de toute façon avant de partir. Je te rejoins dans 5mn, ok ? »

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux mais fit ce que je lui dis, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de So Random et de leur drôle d'habitude avec les toilettes. Je tournai les pages et vit le commencement d'une lettre sur la dernière page. Je sentais mes mains devenir moite.

_Chère Sonny,_

_C'est presque 2010. La fête de Tawni va bientôt commencer, alors ne te fâche pas contre moi si cette lettre n'est pas très longue. J'aurais du commencer à l'écrire plutôt, mais pour être honnête, je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Même assis ici dans ma chambre, la porte fermée et Trinity de l'autre côté, me menaçant d'appeler la police si je ne la laisse pas rentrer, je suis sur maintenant de faire la bonne décision. Si je ne l'écris pas, ça va me tourmenter toute la nuit. Enfin de toute façon, je l'écris, que ce soit la bonne chose à faire ou pas._

_Je suppose que la première chose à dire soit je suis désolé. J'ai passé la plupart du temps où j'ai travaillé à SO Random à t'ignorer. C'est juste que… Trinity est ma meilleure amie depuis des années. J'ai l'impression que ces sentiments pour moi sont plus fort que ce qu'elle ne veut bien nous le faire croire et elle la confirmée quand elle m'a demandé de ne pas être ami avec toi. J'aime Trin, pas dans le sens de petite amie ou je vais me marier avec elle, et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Te parler lui ferait du mal et je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Peu importe combien ça me blesse moi-même._

_Juste pour que tu saches, je n'aime pas Tawni Hart. Même avant d'avoir le travail au studio je te préférais. Tu es mon idole… Trinity m'a dit de ne pas te dire ça. Elle dit que les filles n'aiment pas entendre ce genre de chose, qu'elles ont l'impression que le gars est un peu dingue. J'espère que tu ne me crois pas dingue. Je suppose que je saurais vraiment pourquoi tu ne me parles plus._

_Enfin, tu sais cette histoire comme quoi je suis Chad Dylan Cooper ? J'aimerais te croire. J'aimerais vraiment te croire ! Tu n'as pas idée comme j'aimerais être ton petit ami Sonny. Ça me tue chaque fois que je dis que je suis lui parce que je sais profondément que je ne pourrai jamais prendre sa place dans ton cœur même si je prétends te croire. Je suis juste un gars qui a vécu toute sa vie à Hollywood et qui vit enfin son rêve. Qui que soit ce gars Cooper, il doit savoir qu'il est chanceux. Il a ton cœur. Tu es passé par un stade de dépression pour lui ! Il est spécial pour toi Sonny. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tes recherches._

_Même si j'aimerais être celui qui te rend heureuse, je vais mettre mes désirs de côtés. Pour ce soir, dès que je serai à la fête, je serai tout à toi. Je vais t'aider à recréer cette nuit que toi et ce Cooper avez vécus. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas. Je veux que tu sois à nouveau heureuse. Si avoir ton copain de retour te rends heureuse, alors je t'aiderai. Même si je foire tout et qu'on retourne à nouveau dans le temps, je t'aiderai à voir ce qui s'est passé de mal. Si on doit vivre la même nuit des centaines de fois, tu peux compter sur moi. Je n'abandonnerai pas sans que tu ais retrouver ce Cooper. _

_Tawni est supposée être là dans 5mn. Je dois conclure alors, non ? Je ne suis pas sur de ce qui va se passé ce soir, je ne suis même pas sur que tu liras ça un jour, si tout va selon tes plans. Alors je ne te reverrai plus dans quelques heures. Si tu lis ça, soit parce que tu es bloquée ici ou que tu es saine et sauve dans ton monde, j'ai une dernière chose à dire :_

_Je t'aime Sonny Monroe. Je t'aime depuis qu'on est petits, quand on trainait dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique. Quand tu m'as quittée pour aller à SO Random, j'ai eu le cœur brisé, comme quand tu as perdu ce Cooper. Je sais que Trinity n'est pas toujours la meilleure amie avec toi, mais c'est parce qu'elle est jalouse. Tu l'aimerais si tu la connaissais. J'ai l'intuition qu'on pourrait être de très bon amis nous trois si les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme tu voudrais. Je paris qu'on pourrait même…_

_Tawni est là. Elle n'a pas le courage de rentrer et de rencontrer mes parents. Elle m'attend dans son immense limousine, en klaxonnant, comme si elle espérait que j'accours comme un petit chien. Je pense vraiment que Ferguson a le béguin pour elle… Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle parte sans moi._

_Amuses toi ce soir et bonne chance… _

_Chad Dylan Goldfarb._

Je sautai de peur quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Chad était de retour, et il me regardait attentivement.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il, en enlevant la mèche que j'avais devant les yeux. « Tu sembles nerveuse depuis que tu as reçu ce paquet… Je devrais m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi tu devrais t'inquiéter ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Tu ne vois pas un autre gars, hein ? »

_Plus maintenant_ pensais-je, en souriant à Chad. _Je n'aurai plus jamais à le voir tant que tu es là._

« Non, je ne vois personne. » répondis-je gentiment. « Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

« Vraiment Chad ? Vraiment ? Comment tu appelles ça alors ? »

« C'est de la curiosité. Tu sais, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es si secrète à propos de ce paquet. »

« Tu es curieux parce que tu es jaloux. »

« Chad Dylan Cooper n'est pas jaloux. »

« Sauf quand il s'agit de Sonny Monroe. »

« Bon, il est peu être un peu jaloux, » admit-il. « Mais c'est seulement parce qu'il aime sa petite amie. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit grand. « Tu… tu viens de dire… »

Il me prit les mains, et me conduisit vers sa voiture. « Tu veux rester ici et parler de ça toute la journée ? J'ai d'autre suggestion pour célébrer ça. »

En suivant Chad, je savais que le paquet ne comptait pas. Chad Dylan Goldfarb était gentil et sa lettre m'a presque fait fondre. Mais il est partit. Ses objets me prouvaient que tout avait bien existé, chose que j'essayais de faire croire à Chad depuis des jours. A part ça, quel bien ça pouvait me faire de penser à lui et Trinity ? Ce sont eux qui avaient disparu maintenant. Je pouvais surement trouver un moyen de les faire revenir, mais bon, j'avais l'impression que j'allais à nouveau perdre Chad Dylan Cooper.

Pourquoi échanger quelque chose sans quoi je ne pourrais pas vivre ?

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Chad et moi roulions dans les rues d'Hollywood, en saluant les autres véhicules. Le vent voletait dans mes cheveux et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, en essayant d'attraper le vent. La main de Chad attrapa mes genoux alors que l'autre était sur le volant, ses yeux brillant de cette étincelle, me rappelant pourquoi je l'aimais tellement.

Ma vie était enfin parfaite.

**Enfin ! Je l'ai finie ! Après 9 longs mois, cette histoire est enfin finie. J'aimerais remercier lifeisveryshortwithsoami qui m'a permis de traduire cette histoire, et tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et qui ont du attendre pendant de long moment parfois et j'en suis désolée. J'aimerais remercier tout particulièrement Adachi-San, qui m'a envoyer des reviews tout le temps, et qui m'a redonner envie de finir cette histoire quand je commençais à desespérer, alors pour ça, merci beaucoup. J'aimerais aussi remercier clois, Camille et Lia Rose qui m'ont envoyée aussi de nombreuse**** reviews. Et tout les autre aussi : Sarahsota, amandine, tee off, musicluva4eva, PointedToes, ****'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', Cherr, Ilovedraymionefic et enfin CHannylove12349. Merci à tous et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
